3rd Dragneel's Injustice 2 Guest Characters
by The 3rd dragneel
Summary: Ask yourself this: What if we got some interesting, yet unexpected characters in Injustice 2? Well, don't think for too long cause we got it right here! These are just characters I thought would be interesting in the Injustice universe.
1. Chapter 1: Natsu Dragneel

**Okay, before any of you ask: this is just a dumb idea I made just for fun, this is not meant to be taken seriously. I just got the inspiration to do this from other authors such as Earth Dragon Arnighte, who've done this before. So basically, this is all the characters I would have as guests who will interact with the Injustice cast, meaning each person will have an intro, super move, victory pose and ending. I have no idea why I made this, but….I'm an idiot so….. If you have a unique dialogue, let me know. With that said, let's jump in with Natsu!**

 **Enter the area first: A burst of fire appears before Natsu jumps through it, rolling on the ground while standing up, punching the air. After the opponent talks, Natsu then lights his hand with fire that spells 'Bring it on' while saying his dialogue.**

 **Enter the area second: Once the opponent enters first, Natsu walks in, igniting both his arms while talking. After the opponent speaks, Natsu blasts the ground with fire, saying his piece of dialogue.**

 **1st Dialogue: Mirror Match**

 **Natsu: Woah, who are you?**

 **Natsu: I'm Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail wizard!**

 **Natsu: This…..is awesome!**

 **2nd:**

 **Natsu: Dude, you look badass!  
**

 **Natsu: So do you man!**

 **Natsu: Let's see who has the better fire.**

 **3rd:**

 **Natsu: Are you from Edolas?**

 **Natsu: Are you?**

 **Natsu: I DON'T EVEN KNOW!**

 **4th**

 **Natsu: Gray, is that you?**

 **Natsu: Dude, that's just low to say!**

 **Natsu: Just thought I'd ask.**

 **2nd Dialogue: Aquaman**

 **Natsu: So….can I wear your crown?**

 **Aquaman: That's a crime to the people of Atlantis!**

 **Natsu: Geez man, just asking.**

 **2nd**

 **Natsu: Are you mad that me and Happy eat the fish here?**

 **Aquaman: You'll pay for that Natsu Dragneel!**

 **Natsu: For what it's worth, they were pretty good.**

 **3rd**

 **Aquaman: What business do you have here?**

 **Natsu: Just wanna be friends man.**

 **Aquaman: Humans are no allies of mine.**

 **4th**

 **Aquaman: My scouts told me you ate some of our prey.**

 **Natsu: Hey, we were hungry.**

 **Aquaman: Don't insult me boy!**

 **3rd dialogue: Atrocitus**

 **Natsu: Wow, a little too red don't you think?**

 **Atrocitus: You dare mock a Red Lantern?!**

 **Natsu: All I'm saying man.**

 **2nd**

 **Natsu: Rage isn't the way to go.**

 **Atrocitus: Says the boy who uses it as a weapon.**

 **Natsu: At least I don't kill people.**

 **3rd**

 **Natsu: It isn't right to hurt people.**

 **Atrocitus: Your anger conceals your tears.**

 **Natsu: I've lost a lot of people.**

 **4th**

 **Atrocitus: You could wear a red ring.**

 **Natsu: Nah, I'm not a big fan of rings.**

 **Atrocitus: Then I force you to wear it!**

 **4th dialogue: Bane**

 **Natsu: I don't think Elfman would think of you as a real man.**

 **Bane: Why is that boy?**

 **Natsu: Because you use a drug instead of your own strength.**

 **2nd**

 **Natsu: I heard you broke Batman's back.**

 **Bane: My greatest achievement yet.**

 **Natsu: Consider this payback!**

 **3rd**

 **Bane: Your strength could be useful in my army.**

 **Natsu: I'm a Fairy Tail wizard all the way.**

 **Bane: Then I'll break you like I did the Bat.**

 **4th**

 **Bane: What is this power of yours?**

 **Natsu: It's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic.**

 **Bane: All I need is my strength.**

 **5th Dialogue: Batman**

 **Natsu: So you like bats?**

 **Batman: I use them to fight my enemies.**

 **Natsu: Man I wish I can do that with dragons.**

 **2nd**

 **Natsu: So why did you call me here?**

 **Batman: You need to control your power.**

 **Natsu: I'm doing just fine on my own.**

 **3rd**

 **Natsu: So…..you're not mad about me burning your house right?**

 **Batman: You need more control of your power.**

 **Natsu: I said I was sorry!**

 **4th**

 **Batman: Thanks for coming here.**

 **Natsu: A Fairy Tail wizard always comes to help a friend.**

 **Batman: Let's see if you haven't gotten rusty.**

 **5th**

 **Batman: You and Firestorm need to control your powers better.**

 **Natsu: Hey man, I'm good with my magic!**

 **Batman: Prove it to me.**

 **6th**

 **Batman: I need to know what you can do.**

 **Natsu: I'm a friend, not an enemy.**

 **Batman: Show me.**

 **6th Dialogue: Black Adam**

 **Natsu: You know Laxus right?**

 **Black Adam: What of him?**

 **Natsu: He told me to come kick your ass.**

 **2nd**

 **Natsu: Can I have some of your lightning?**

 **Black Adam: You dare mock me child?!**

 **Natsu: No, I'm just hungry.**

 **3rd**

 **Black Adam: Your skills would be better suited for my kingdom.**

 **Natsu: Sorry, but I'm a Fairy Tail wizard all the way.**

 **Black Adam: Then you're no use to me!**

 **4th**

 **Black Adam: Why face me child?**

 **Natsu: I wanna show you what happens when you fight a dragon.**

 **Black Adam: I will try to kill you quickly.**

 **7th Dialogue: Black Canary**

 **Natsu: Please don't scream.**

 **Black Canary: Aww, you a little shy?**

 **Natsu: Now, I just don't wanna have my ears bleed.**

 **2nd**

 **Natsu: So your power is screaming?**

 **Black Canary: Want me to sing for you?**

 **Natsu: Not if it's as bad as Gajeel's.**

 **3rd**

 **Black Canary: Gotta say, I never thought I'd meet a kid with pink hair.**

 **Natsu: It's salmon dammit!**

 **Black Canary: Sure it is kid.**

 **4th**

 **Black Canary: Ready for some training?**

 **Natsu: I'm strong enough to beat Dragons.**

 **Black Canary: But not enough to survive a car ride.**

 **5th**

 **Black Canary: So you use magic?**

 **Natsu: Wanna see?**

 **Black Canary: Let's see if it'll be enough to beat me.**

 **8th Dialogue: Black Manta**

 **Natsu: I lost my dad too.**

 **Black Manta: What's your point kid?**

 **Natsu: That doesn't give us the right to hurt people.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Manta: You can help me destroy Atlantis.**

 **Natsu: Not if it means hurting innocent people.**

 **Black Manta: This is a waste of my time.**

 **3rd**

 **Black Manta: That magic you got can be useful.**

 **Natsu: I use my magic to help, not kill.**

 **Black Manta: What a waste of potential.**

 **9th Dialogue: Blue Beetle**

 **Natsu: Woah, that thing's so cool!**

 **Blue Beetle: Yeah, Scarab's pretty boss.**

 **Natsu: Can I wear it?**

 **2nd**

 **Natsu: So you don't need to ride any trains?**

 **Blue Beetle: Nope, Scarab can fly me everywhere.**

 **Natsu: Lucky bastard.**

 **3rd**

 **Blue Beetle: Dude, that wasn't cool!**

 **Natsu: Hey I said I was sorry.**

 **Blue Beetle: Batman thinks that building exploding was me and Jason!**

 **4th**

 **Blue Beetle: You really have Motion Sickness?**

 **Natsu: Hey shut up!**

 **Blue Beetle: That's pretty lame amigo.**

 **10th Dialogue: Brainiac**

 **Natsu: What gives you the right to destroy planets?!**

 **Brainiac: I collect knowledge.**

 **Natsu: But that doesn't mean you can kill people!**

 **2nd**

 **Natsu: Leave Earthland alone.**

 **Brainiac: Your threat means nothing.**

 **Natsu: That's what my fist is for.**

 **3rd**

 **Brainiac: Your powers are extraordinary.**

 **Natsu: I have Fire Dragon Slayer magic.**

 **Brainiac: Fascinating.**

 **11th Dialogue: Captain Cold**

 **Natsu: Man, you remind me a lot of Gray.**

 **Captain Cold: And you remind me of Heatwave.**

 **Natsu: Then let's go all the way.**

 **2nd**

 **Natsu: I lost someone too.**

 **Captain Cold: Cry me a river.**

 **Natsu: Geez, you're a bigger dick than Gray, and that's saying something.**

 **3rd**

 **Captain Cold: You really think you can break my ice?**

 **Natsu: I melted through Invel's ice, I think I can handle you.**

 **Captain Cold: You got guts, I'll give you that.**

 **4th**

 **Captain Cold: You remind me of Heatwave.**

 **Natsu: Was he a good fire wizard too?**

 **Captain Cold: Let's just say he loved his fire.**

 **12th Dialogue: Catwoman**

 **Natsu: Were you trying to steal my scarf?**

 **Catwoman: I see it. I want it. It's mine.**

 **Natsu: No one touches Igneel's scarf.**

 **2nd**

 **Catwoman: Bruce told me to train you.**

 **Natsu: Does he really not trust me?**

 **Catwoman: You aren't the first kid.**

 **3rd**

 **Catwoman: So, who dyed your hair?**

 **Natsu: It's my hair color.**

 **Catwoman: It's just screaming 'steal my stuff.'**

 **13th Dialogue: Cheetah**

 **Natsu: You have take over magic?**

 **Cheetah: This is a curse child.**

 **Natsu: I don't know about that.**

 **2nd**

 **Natsu: How many people did you kill?**

 **Cheetah: You will be my next prey.**

 **Natsu: Not happening.**

 **3rd**

 **Cheetah: You'll make a fine scratching post.**

 **Natsu: Not before I burn your fur.**

 **Cheetah: All the more reason to kill you.**

 **4th**

 **Cheetah: A foolish boy with ridiculous hair.**

 **Natsu: Leave my hair out of this!**

 **Cheetah: That should be the last thing you should be concerned about.**

 **14th Dialogue: Cyborg**

 **Natsu: What the hell happened to you?**

 **Cyborg: A long story kid.**

 **Natsu: Sorry man.**

 **2nd**

 **Natsu: You shouldn't be killing people.**

 **Cyborg: Getting your city nuked will do that to you.**

 **Natsu: Then I'll have to knock some sense into you.**

 **3rd**

 **Cyborg: Why aren't you fighting for the Regime?**

 **Natsu: Because killing people isn't the answer.**

 **Cyborg: Then you're just too naive.**

 **4th**

 **Cyborg: What's your deal anyway?**

 **Natsu: I'm here to help people.**

 **Cyborg: Then you should join the Regime.**

 **15th Dialogue: Darkseid**

 **Natsu: I'm not letting you destroy Earthland.**

 **Darkseid: Whatever I cannot control, I destroy.**

 **Natsu: Then I'll make you leave!**

 **2nd**

 **Natsu: So you're a god?**

 **Darkseid: Why does that matter Kur?**

 **Natsu: Cause I wanna tell Gray I beat a god!**

 **3rd**

 **Darkseid: Your skills could be useful to me.**

 **Natsu: Not happening.**

 **Darkseid: Then you will be incernatated.**

 **4th**

 **Darkseid: How will you avoid my Omega Beam?**

 **Natsu: I'm pretty damn fast.**

 **Darkseid: Not fast enough Kur.**

 **16th Dialogue: Deadshot**

 **Natsu: So you gun magic?**

 **Deadshot: It's called skill kid.**

 **Natsu: Then this should be easy.**

 **2nd**

 **Natsu: How could you kill so many people?**

 **Deadshot: That's what happens when you have a bomb in your head.**

 **Natsu: That doesn't make it right.**

 **3rd**

 **Deadshot: My target's a pink haired brat?**

 **Natsu: I'm old enough to drink asshole!**

 **Deadshot: At least you'll die a man.**

 **4th**

 **Deadshot: Nothing personal kid.**

 **Natsu: I'm not that easy to kill.**

 **Deadshot: Let's get this over with.**

 **17th Dialogue: Doctor Fate**

 **Natsu: If you're so strong, why didn't you save Igneel?**

 **Doctor Fate: Fate had taken its course.**

 **Natsu: So he was supposed to die?**

 **2nd**

 **Natsu: So…..can I wear your helmet?**

 **Doctor Fate: The Helmet of Fate is no toy.**

 **Natsu: Just thought I'd ask.**

 **3rd**

 **Doctor Fate: You are not supposed to be alive.**

 **Natsu: So what?**

 **Doctor Fate: Your existence is a threat to order.**

 **4th**

 **Doctor Fate: You should not be here.**

 **Natsu: I'm trying to find a way home.**

 **Doctor Fate: Do it soon or face the consequences.**

 **18th Dialogue: Firestorm**

 **Natsu: You use fire magic too?**

 **Firestorm: It's science, not magic.**

 **Natsu: Same thing.**

 **2nd**

 **Natsu: Can I have some of your fire?**

 **Firestorm: Is he serious professor?**

 **Natsu: Come on, I'm hungry.**

 **3rd**

 **Firestorm: Don't make me go nuclear man.**

 **Natsu: I can take any fire.**

 **Firestorm: Fine, you asked for it.**

 **4th**

 **Firestorm: Is it true, that you can eat fire?**

 **Natsu: Yup, it makes me even stronger!**

 **Firestorm: That is seriously freaking cool.**

 **19th Dialogue: Flash**

 **Natsu: Woah, you're even faster than Jellal.**

 **Flash: I'm the fastest man alive.**

 **Natsu: Then show me what you got!**

 **2nd**

 **Natsu: I heard you joined the Regime.**

 **Flash: Relax, I'm on your side!**

 **Natsu: Then show me.**

 **3rd**

 **Flash: Who are you?**

 **Natsu: I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail.**

 **Flash: They just keep getting younger…..**

 **4th**

 **Flash: So you're like Firestorm.**

 **Natsu: I can also use some lightning magic.**

 **Flash: Let's see how that shapes up to me.**

 **20th Dialogue: Gorilla Grodd**

 **Natsu: And I thought Vulcan's were ugly.**

 **Gorilla Grodd: Don't mock me human!**

 **Natsu: You smell worse.**

 **2nd**

 **Gorilla Grodd: Your power interests me.**

 **Natsu: I'm not letting you take it.**

 **Gorilla Grodd: Then I'll simply take your mind!**

 **21st Dialogue: Green Arrow**

 **Natsu: I heard you're from another world.**

 **Green Arrow: Guilty as charged.**

 **Natsu: Now I'm fired up.**

 **2nd**

 **Natsu: Are you from Edolas?**

 **Green Arrow: Excuse me?**

 **Natsu: Just thought I'd ask.**

 **3rd**

 **Green Arrow: Why'd you dyed your hair pink?**

 **Natsu: It's not pink, and I was born like this!**

 **Green Arrow: No, I'm pretty sure that's a high school prank gone wrong.**

 **4th**

 **Green Arrow: Has Bruce ever had the 'Talk?'**

 **Natsu: What?**

 **Green Arrow: Nevermind.**

 **5th**

 **Green Arrow: I'm kinda in a pickle here.**

 **Natsu: What's up?**

 **Green Arrow: My microwave's busted and I want some popcorn.  
**

 **22nd Dialogue: Green Lantern**

 **Natsu: Can you make food with that ring?**

 **Green Lantern: What the hell kind of question is that?**

 **Natsu: Come on, I'm hungry.**

 **2nd**

 **Natsu: So how do I get a ring like that?**

 **Green Lantern: The ring chooses you kid.**

 **Natsu: Then that just means I have to work harder!**

 **3rd**

 **Green Lantern: So you're one of Bruce's newbies.**

 **Natsu: I'm gonna show you I'm S-Class material.**

 **Green Lantern: I like your attitude kid.**

 **4th**

 **Green Lantern: I'm worried what you might do with a Green Lantern ring.**

 **Natsu: I won't break it.**

 **Green Lantern: That's not what I meant.**

 **23rd Dialogue: Harley Quinn**

 **Natsu: Hi, I'm Natsu.**

 **Harley Quinn: Awww, aren't you a cutie.**

 **Natsu: Ummm, thanks?**

 **2nd**

 **Natsu: People say you're still crazy.**

 **Harley Quinn: Can't a girl bash a few brains in?**

 **Natsu: I think they were right.**

 **3rd**

 **Harley Quinn: Hi Sally!**

 **Natsu: It's Natsu!**

 **Harley Quinn: BORING!**

 **4th**

 **Harley Quinn: You're almost too cute to kill.**

 **Natsu: Wait what?!**

 **Harley Quinn: I know, I'll make you my sidekick!**

 **5th**

 **Harley Quinn: I'm a bit cold…..**

 **Natsu: I can warm you up if you want.**

 **Harley Quinn: Cute and kind, what a combo!**

 **6th**

 **Harley Quinn: So, you're still friends with that blonde bimbo?**

 **Natsu: You mean Lucy? Yeah.**

 **Harley Quinn: I wanna turn too!**

 **24th Dialogue: Joker**

 **Natsu: Man are you creepy.**

 **Joker: But my smile brightens every room!**

 **Natsu: Yup, I gotta beat you up.**

 **2nd**

 **Natsu: It's not funny to kill people.**

 **Joker: You just can't take a joke.**

 **Natsu: Or maybe you aren't even funny.**

 **3rd**

 **Joker: I wonder how you look if I cut you a smile.**

 **Natsu: Try it and I'll burn you.**

 **Joker: That just makes things more interesting!**

 **4th**

 **Joker: We're both dead, how are we here?**

 **Natsu: Magic and books.**

 **Joker: Well….that's new.**

 **25th Dialogue: Poison Ivy**

 **Natsu: Man would Droy flip out for you.**

 **Poison Ivy: He's not here, you are.**

 **Natsu: I guess I am.**

 **2nd**

 **Natsu: Killing people isn't the way.**

 **Poison Ivy: But it's so effective.**

 **Natsu: So are my flames.**

 **3rd**

 **Natsu: Ummm, Erza?**

 **Poison Ivy: Come and kiss me.**

 **Natsu: I don't know about that.**

 **4th**

 **Poison Ivy: Well, the recruits just keep getting cuter and cuter.**

 **Natsu: I'm more than cute.**

 **Poison Ivy: Mmmmm, show me.**

 **5th**

 **Poison Ivy: Come on, one kiss?**

 **Natsu: Sorry, but I gotta stop you.**

 **Poison Ivy: More's the pity for you.**

 **26th Dialogue: Raiden**

 **Natsu: So you're a really god?**

 **Raiden: I am Raiden, god of Thunder.**

 **Natsu: Man is Laxus gonna be jealous.**

 **2nd**

 **Natsu: I can help you fight Superman.**

 **Raiden: The White Lotus' respect is earned.**

 **Natsu: Alright, I'm all fired up!**

 **3rd**

 **Raiden: I seek allies to protect this realm.**

 **Natsu: You can count on Fairy Tail.**

 **Raiden: Then prove what you're capable of.**

 **4th**

 **Raiden: You still feel pain of your Father's death?**

 **Natsu: Yeah, but I have to keep pushing on.**

 **Raiden: I respect your determination son of Igneel.**

 **27th Dialogue: Red Hood**

 **Natsu: You were Batman's friend.**

 **Red Hood: That was before I was blown up by Joker.**

 **Natsu: He needs you more than ever.**

 **2nd**

 **Natsu: Killing people isn't the way.**

 **Red Hood: I'm the cure for a sick, sad world.**

 **Natsu: Then I'm here to stop you.**

 **3rd**

 **Natsu: It's not too late Jason.**

 **Red Hood: I'm the Red Hood, not Jason.**

 **Natsu: Don't give up on yourself.**

 **4th**

 **Red Hood: Well, you're a new one.**

 **Natsu: I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail.**

 **Red Hood: We gonna be friends now?**

 **5th**

 **Red Hood: I'm sorry, but why pink?**

 **Natsu: It's how I was born!**

 **Red Hood: Man, I almost feel sorry for you.**

 **28th Dialogue: Robin**

 **Natsu: How could you leave your dad?**

 **Robin: I got no regrets.**

 **Natsu: Then I won't feel bad kicking your sorry ass!**

 **2nd**

 **Natsu: I heard you were trained as a ninja.**

 **Robin: The League of Assassins are more than just ninjas.**

 **Natsu: Yeah, you're a killer.**

 **3rd**

 **Natsu: You're gonna pay for killing innocent people Damian.**

 **Robin: Fighting me is a big mistake.**

 **Natsu: Leaving Batman was yours.**

 **4th**

 **Robin: Am I supposed to be intimidated?**

 **Natsu: I'll burn your ass to a crisp.**

 **Robin: Tch, we'll see noob.**

 **5th**

 **Robin: If you wanna help, join the Regime.**

 **Natsu: I'm not gonna kill for you.**

 **Robin: Then consider your life over.**

 **29th Dialogue: Scarecrow**

 **Natsu:You'll pay for hurting people Scarecrow.**

 **Scarecrow: I'm the Master of Fear.**

 **Natsu: then I'm the master of kicking your ass.**

 **2nd**

 **Scarecrow: Such a frightful family history.**

 **Natsu: Fairy Tail's my family now.**

 **Scarecrow: I'll visit them after this!**

 **3rd**

 **Scarecrow: Oh, still thinking of your father's death?**

 **Natsu: Don't talk about my dad Scarecrow!**

 **Scarecrow: Touched a nerve did I?**

 **4th**

 **Scarecrow: Ahh, the deaths on your brother's hands still haunt you.**

 **Natsu: I won't forget what he did to my friends.**

 **Scarecrow: I can work with that.**

 **30th Dialogue: Starfire**

 **Natsu: Is your hair made of fire?**

 **Starfire: In a way, why?**

 **Natsu: Can I have some?**

 **2nd**

 **Natsu: Man, you kinda remind me of Erza.**

 **Starfire: Is she a warrior?**

 **Natsu: One of the best.**

 **3rd**

 **Starfire: You could be a Teen Titan Natsu.**

 **Natsu: Sorry, but I'm a Fairy Tail wizard all the way.**

 **Starfire: Dick would've liked you.**

 **4th**

 **Starfire: You hide a wounded heart.**

 **Natsu: Losing Igneel hurt a lot.**

 **Starfire: I lost the man I loved.**

 **5th**

 **Natsu: You can be a Fairy Tail member.**

 **Starfire: I still believe in friendship.**

 **Natsu: Oh yeah, you'd definitely fit in.**

 **31th Dialogue: Sub-Zero**

 **Natsu: You're a lot cooler than Gray is.**

 **Sub-Zero: I have master Cryomancy.**

 **Natsu: Just promise you won't strip.**

 **2nd**

 **Natsu: So you're from another world too?**

 **Sub-Zero: This realm must prepare for combat.**

 **Natsu: Yeah, and I'll be here to help.**

 **3rd**

 **Sub-Zero: Are you Shuri Ryu?**

 **Natsu: Shri what?**

 **Sub-Zero: Let us see who you really are.**

 **4th**

 **Sub-Zero: Are you prepared for battle Natsu Dragneel?**

 **Natsu: Hell yeah, bring it on!**

 **Sub-Zero: I respect your bravery.**

 **5th**

 **Sub-Zero: You shoot fire like Hanzo Hasashi.**

 **Natsu: I'm a fire Dragon Slayer.**

 **Sub-Zero: Then prove yourself Dragon Slayer.**

 **32th Dialogue: Supergirl**

 **Natsu: You know, we can be friends.**

 **Supergirl: Huh, you're not as bad as people say you are.**

 **Natsu: What do they say?**

 **2nd**

 **Natsu: Superman isn't what you think he is.**

 **Supergirl: I know that now.**

 **Natsu: You knew he was a girl too?!**

 **3rd**

 **Supergirl: I kinda like your hair color.**

 **Natsu: Are you making fun of me?**

 **Supergirl: No, I think it looks cute.**

 **4th**

 **Supergirl: You really think you can beat me?**

 **Natsu: Won't know until I try!**

 **Supergirl: Alright, I won't hold back.**

 **33rd Dialogue: Superman**

 **Natsu: You were a hero to people.**

 **Superman: Are you gonna turn on me too?**

 **Natsu: I'm gonna stop you.**

 **2nd**

 **Natsu: Just because you're hurt doesn't give you the right to rule people.**

 **Superman: You're too naive.**

 **Natsu: And you're also an asshole.**

 **3rd**

 **Superman: You don't wanna do this kid.**

 **Natsu: I can't let you hurt anymore people.**

 **Superman: Then I'm sorry for what's about to happen.**

 **4th**

 **Superman: This won't be a fair fight.**

 **Natsu: Don't hold back.**

 **Superman: I tried to warn you.**

 **5th**

 **Superman: You're leaving Earth. Now.**

 **Natsu: Not until you're back behind bars.**

 **Superman: What happens next is on you.**

 **34th Dialogue: Swamp Thing**

 **Natsu: Droy, is that you?!**

 **Swamp Thing: Mock me at your peril.**

 **Natsu: Is this because Levy rejected you?**

 **2nd**

 **Swamp Thing: Leave before you destroy nature.**

 **Natsu: I'm just here to help.**

 **Swamp Thing: The green doesn't need your help.**

 **35th Dialogue: Wonder Woman**

 **Natsu: Wow, I heard you were good with a sword.**

 **Wonder Woman: Are you impressed human?**

 **Natsu: I bet you got nothing on Erza.**

 **2nd**

 **Natsu: You almost killed Harley!**

 **Wonder Woman: She's a criminal, and I was bringing justice.**

 **Natsu: Then this is payback!**

 **3rd**

 **Wonder Woman: You should leave boy.**

 **Natsu: Not until you guys are stopped.**

 **Wonder Woman: Then you'll die with the others.**

 **4th**

 **Wonder Woman: Why did you have pink hair?**

 **Natsu: It's how I was born!**

 **Wonder Woman: Allow me to end your embarrassment.**

 **36th Dialogue: Bizarro**

 **Natsu: So what are you?**

 **Bizarro: Me am Superman!**

 **Natsu: And people say I'm stupid.**

 **2nd**

 **Bizarro: Pinky's hair funny!**

 **Natsu: Are you making fun of me?**

 **Bizarro: Bizarro give big hug!**

 **37th Dialogue: Black Lightning**

 **Natsu: So you use lightning like Laxus?**

 **Black Lightning: Yup, that's pretty much it.**

 **Natsu: Can I have some?**

 **2nd**

 **Natsu: We need to stop Superman.**

 **Black Lightning: Anything to protect the South Side.**

 **Natsu: Alright, I'm fired up!**

 **3rd**

 **Black Lightning: Now this is the chance to learn.**

 **Natsu: Bring it on!**

 **Black Lightning: Here's your first lesson.**

 **38th Dialogue: Grid**

 **Natsu: What do you want?**

 **Grid: I wish to obtain emotion.**

 **Natsu: We can look together.**

 **2nd**

 **Grid: Your power is interesting.**

 **Natsu: I'm a fire Dragon Slayer.**

 **Grid: Perhaps I will gain emotion from fighting you.**

 **39th Dialogue: Jay Garrick**

 **Natsu: Wow, you're almost as old as Gramps!**

 **Jay: You should try to respect your elders son.**

 **Natsu: Right, sorry about that.**

 **2nd**

 **Jay: Huh, you're an interesting one.**

 **Natsu: I'm ready to fight!**

 **Jay: You've got spirit, I like it.**

 **3rd**

 **Jay: With you around, I think the next generation of heroes will be okay.**

 **Natsu: Woah, you really mean that?**

 **Jay: Beat me and find out.**

 **40th Dialogue: John Stewart**

 **Natsu: So, can you make food with that thing?**

 **John: Nothing you'll be able to eat.**

 **Natsu: Aww man.**

 **2nd**

 **John: You could wear a green ring.**

 **Natsu: Really?!**

 **John: Yeah, but it takes time.**

 **41st Dialogue: Mr Freeze**

 **Natsu: Stop doing this.**

 **Mr. Freeze: I will freeze your bones.**

 **Natsu: geez, and I thought Gray was a dick.**

 **2nd**

 **Natsu: Would your wife really be okay with this?**

 **Mr. Freeze: Don't speak like you know my wife's pain!**

 **Natsu: She wouldn't like this.**

 **3rd**

 **Mr. Freeze: I require your body.**

 **Natsu: Wait what?!**

 **Mr. Freeze: It's to help end my wife's suffering.**

 **42nd Dialogue: Power Girl**

 **Natsu: Huh, you and Lucy look the same.**

 **Power Girl: And how's that?**

 **Natsu: You got big boobs.**

 **2nd**

 **Natsu: So, are you a good guy?**

 **Power Girl: I'm a girl stuck on the wrong Earth.**

 **Natsu: Let me help you.**

 **3rd**

 **Power Girl: Huh, you know you're actually kinda cute.**

 **Natsu: Why would you say that?**

 **Power Girl: Just a shame I'm gonna have to hurt you.**

 **4th**

 **Power Girl: You sure you wanna fight handsome?**

 **Natsu: Yeah, bring it on!**

 **Power Girl: Huh, you're my type alright.**

 **43rd Dialogue: Reverse Flash**

 **Natsu: You can't use your powers to kill people.**

 **Reverse Flash: Says the guy with pink hair.**

 **Natsu: Okay, now you're asking for it!**

 **2nd**

 **Reverse Flash: I heard you died.**

 **Natsu: Yeah, it's really weird.**

 **Reverse Flash: tell me your secret.**

 **44th Dialogue: Vixen**

 **Natsu: You know you and Lisanna can be good friends.**

 **Vixen: She an animal lover too?**

 **Natsu: You have no idea.**

 **2nd**

 **Vixen: Bruce told me of the power you have.**

 **Natsu: I know, it's awesome.**

 **Vixen: And really dangerous.**

 **45th dialogue: Atom**

 **Natsu: You remind me of Master Makarov.**

 **Atom: Is he a renowned scientist as well?**

 **Natsu: A re-what?**

 **2nd**

 **Atom: I am Ryan Choi, but you can call me Atom.**

 **Natsu: Natsu Dragneel, but my Hero name is Salamander.**

 **Atom: I don't recall salamanders being able to emit flames from their body.**

 **46th dialogue: Enchantress**

 **Natsu: A real witch?**

 **Enchantress: Come to drool over me?**

 **Natsu: I still think Mira's scarier.**

 **2nd**

 **June: Please…..run away.**

 **Natsu: Fairy Tail doesn't turn its back on friends.**

 **Enchantress: And what would happen if they found out your secret?**

 **47th dialogue: Hellboy**

 **Natsu: Great, another one of Zeref's demons.**

 **Hellboy: The name's Hellboy, dumbass.**

 **Natsu: Dick.**

 **2nd**

 **Hellboy: Your deal's what exactly?**

 **Natsu: I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer.**

 **Hellboy: Against me? It won't do crap.**

 **Super Move: Natsu punches his fists together before slamming them into his opponent. He sends a Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist upward, sending his opponent flying. Moving his arms in a circular motion, he launches a Flame Lotus Exploding Flame Blade. Charging his magic under his feet, he uses his ultimate attack, the Flame Lotus Phoenix Sword, before flying up. Slamming into their gut, Natsu then crashes both himself and his opponent, causing a large explosion.**

 **Victory pose: Natsu punches the air a bit before blasting a large fire in the air, which resembles the Fairy Tail symbol while giving the finger sign(on the left side he raises his right hand and vise versa.)**

 **Ending:** _Man, I thought fighting Acnologia and Zeref was tough, but Brainiac was something else *Shows an image of Natsu punching Brainiac on the jaw.* It was nothing I couldn't do, but still. Batman and the others were able to get all the cities in Brainiac's ship out, but there was still one thing left to do. *Shows Natsu looking at the technology in awe.* With so much power, I can help make Fairy Tail the strongest guild in Earthland, maybe even the universe!_

 _*SMASH*_

 _But that's not what I did. *Shows Natsu walking a trail with his team while Brainiac's ship explodes.* No, I couldn't do what Brainiac did. It was wrong to take other worlds. I told Batman I couldn't join his team, but if he ever needs help... *Shows Natsu standing in front of Fairy Tail with his guild right behind him.* Then Fairy Tail will be there in a heartbeat._

 **And that's all for my wish list of guest characters part one. I don't think I'll update this story a lot, just whenever I'm bored. If you guys have a suggestion for a character I could do interactions for, let me know and I might do it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Cole MacGrath

**Hello everyone. The 3rd Dragneel, back with another guest character for my imaginary fighter pack 1 for Injustice 2. To be honest, I didn't expect a lot of people actually liking this kind of story, but I'm happy nevertheless. A lot of people gave me some interesting ideas for characters to do, and while there are a few I will do, there are some I want to know if you guys want, so here they are.**

 **Ruby Rose**

 **Mard Geer**

 **Tommy Oliver/White Ranger**

 **Korra**

 **Alucard from Hellsing**

 **Tatsumi**

 **These are characters I want to see if you guys want me to do. People like Saitama and Asura…...no. I will say I may use the characters I introduce into a story, but that's all I'll say until I get at least 16 characters, more specifically 8 heroes and 8 villains from any media.**

 **Now as for who will be in my fighter pack along with Natsu is…...COLE MACGRATH FROM INFAMOUS. I know I know, there are too many lightning users in this game, but I thought to myself, why not try this? I'm too lazy to do his evil side as a Premier skin, but I will make references to that side. Hopefully you guys like this!**

 **Enter the area first: A large ball of lightning strikes the ground before Cole stands up. He clenches his fist as lightning shoots out a bit.**

 **Enter the area second: Cole uses Electric Hover to land on the field while talking. He then takes out the AMP while charging it up.**

 **1st Dialogue: Mirror Match**

 **Cole: I thought I put you away.**

 **Cole: You can't get rid of me that easy.**

 **Cole: We'll see about that.**

 **2nd**

 **Cole: Are you from another Earth?**

 **Cole: One where Trish is still alive.**

 **Cole: Don't toy with me.**

 **3rd**

 **Cole: Huh, I guess I really do look a bit ugly.**

 **Cole: Why are you making fun of yourself?**

 **Cole: Just wondering why people run, and I can see why.**

 **4th**

 **Cole: Kesler, is that you?**

 **Cole: Maybe I am, maybe I'm not.**

 **Cole: Only one way to find out.**

 **2nd Dialogue: Natsu**

 **Natsu: You know I can use lightning too.**

 **Cole: I was able to use fire at one point.**

 **Natsu: Don't copy me!**

 **2nd**

 **Natsu: You should meet Laxus.**

 **Cole: I did, he was an asshole.**

 **Natsu: At least we can agree on something.**

 **3rd**

 **Cole: Never thought I'd meet another conduit.**

 **Natsu: I'm a Dragon Slayer.**

 **Cole: Whatever lets you sleep at night.**

 **4th**

 **Cole: You remind me of Nix.**

 **Natsu: I'm stronger than I look.**

 **Cole: Alright kid, show me.**

 **3rd Dialogue: Aquaman**

 **Cole: Why do you hate humans so much?**

 **Aquaman: They are nothing but war-thirsty monsters.**

 **Cole: No one's perfect.**

 **2nd**

 **Cole: I'm looking for friends.**

 **Aquaman: No humans are allowed here.**

 **Cole: Then I'll fire you like a fish.**

 **3rd**

 **Aquaman: Stay away from Atlantis human.**

 **Cole: I'm not the enemy.**

 **Aquaman: All humans are my enemies.**

 **4th dialogue: Atrocitus**

 **Cole: Get out while you can.**

 **Atrocitus: Your anger conceals your tears.**

 **Cole: I gave you a chance.**

 **2nd**

 **Cole: And I thought the Reapers were ugly.**

 **Atrocitus: Do not mock a Red Lantern!**

 **Cole: Yup, definitely uglier.**

 **3rd**

 **Atrocitus: I can feel your other side Cole Macgrath.**

 **Cole: Don't remind me asshole.**

 **Atrocitus: Direct your anger inwards.**

 **4th**

 **Atrocitus: Your other side is worthy to become a Red Lantern.**

 **Cole: Not a fan of jewelry.**

 **Atrocitus: Then you will die!**

 **5th dialogue: Bane**

 **Cole: I've dealt with people stronger than you.**

 **Bane: Have any broken your spirit?**

 **Cole: One did, and I killed him.**

 **2nd**

 **Bane: What is this power of yours?**

 **Cole: I'm a Conduit.**

 **Bane: All I need is strength.**

 **3rd**

 **Bane: Your powers could help me rule this world.**

 **Cole: I'm no Beast.**

 **Bane: Then I shall break you!**

 **6th dialogue: Batman**

 **Cole: Huh, never thought I'd meet you.**

 **Batman: I need to know what you can do.**

 **Cole: Then let me show you.**

 **2nd**

 **Cole: Don't trust me cause I'm a Conduit?**

 **Batman: There's not many people I trust.**

 **Cole: It must be lonely.**

 **3rd**

 **Cole: I never got why you use bats.**

 **Batman: I don't do it for my health.**

 **Cole: That's what counseling is for.**

 **4th**

 **Batman: You're too dangerous Cole.**

 **Cole: Tell me something I don't know.**

 **Batman: We can help you gain control.**

 **5th**

 **Batman: Are you a friend or foe?**

 **Cole: I'm here to help.**

 **Batman: Prove it to me.**

 **7th dialogue: Black Adam**

 **Cole: You're a Conduit too?**

 **Black Adam: I wield the living lightning.**

 **Cole: Nothing I can't take.**

 **2nd**

 **Cole: Your power can't hurt me.**

 **Black Adam: You dare mock me child?**

 **Cole: Oh, now you're asking for it.**

 **3rd**

 **Black Adam: You insult me MacGrath.**

 **Cole: I never asked for this.**

 **Black Adam: Then I'll end your suffering.**

 **4th**

 **Black Adam: Don't insult the gods.**

 **Cole: I'm not, I'm insulting you.**

 **Black Adam: Then die boy.**

 **8th dialogue: Black Canary**

 **Cole: What the hell kind of power do you have?**

 **Black Canary: I'll make your ears bleed.**

 **Cole: Tch, let's get this over with.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Canary: Now you're gonna get it.**

 **Cole: What am I being blamed for this time?**

 **Black Canary: You almost destroy Metropolis.**

 **3rd**

 **Black Canary: My phone needs a charge.**

 **Cole: Hope you got good insurance.**

 **Black Canary: I was joking.**

 **9th dialogue: Black Manta**

 **Cole: Get out of here.**

 **Black Manta: I'll kill you and everyone you ever loved.**

 **Cole: I tried to warn ya.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Manta: You can help me destroy Atlantis.**

 **Cole: I'm not helping you.**

 **Black Manta: Then you're a waste of my time.**

 **10th dialogue: Blue Beetle**

 **Cole: Zeke would have a heart attack if he saw you.**

 **Blue Beetle: Yeah, Scarab's boss.**

 **Cole: No, he's scared of bugs.**

 **2nd**

 **Cole: Hope that thing's shock proof.**

 **Blue Beetle: Scarab can take it hombre.**

 **Cole: Let's see if that's true.**

 **3rd**

 **Blue Beetle: Wow, meeting you is just so cool!**

 **Cole: Never thought I'd meet a fan.**

 **Blue Beetle: Mind if we get a picture later?**

 **4th**

 **Blue Beetle: Don't hold back mr. MacGrath.**

 **Cole: Trust me kid, I won't.**

 **Blue Beetle: That means I gotta win.**

 **11th dialogue: Brainiac**

 **Cole: Get the hell out of here.**

 **Brainiac: Your threat means nothing.**

 **Cole: Then I'll fry you to a crisp.**

 **2nd**

 **Cole: I'll blow your whole ship up.**

 **Brainiac: Even Superman was unable to destroy it.**

 **Cole: But he didn't have lightning with him.**

 **3rd**

 **Brainiac: Your powers peak my interest.**

 **Cole: I'm a lightning Conduit.**

 **Brainiac: You are require for further study.**

 **4th**

 **Brainiac: The power you possess is unknown in my database.**

 **Cole: Glad I surprised you.**

 **Brainiac: Not for long human.**

 **12th dialogue: Captain Cold**

 **Cole: You know I can use ice too.**

 **Captain Cold: Can you freeze a safe in seconds?**

 **Cole: Never tried it.**

 **2nd**

 **Cole: Zeke would love to see that gun.**

 **Captain Cold: Over my cold, dead fingers.**

 **Cole: Trying to avoid that.**

 **3rd**

 **Cole: I lost a lot of people too.**

 **Captain Cole: Cry me a river.**

 **Cole: Then I'll fry you.**

 **4th**

 **Captain Cold: So you're the demon of New Marais.**

 **Cole: I hate when people call me that.**

 **Captain Cold: Then let me freeze your troubles away.**

 **13th dialogue: Catwoman**

 **Cole: You tried to steal the AMP.**

 **Catwoman: It looks expensive.**

 **Cole: It's a gift from a friend.**

 **2nd**

 **Catwoman: Hello handsome.**

 **Cole: Not interested lady.**

 **Catwoman: Your loss then.**

 **14th dialogue: Cheetah**

 **Cole: I never tried hunting before.**

 **Cheetah: Try it and I'll claw your eyes out.**

 **Cole: Want a cat toy?**

 **2nd**

 **Cheetah: I won't allow your powers to stop my hunt.**

 **Cole: Try and I'll fry you.**

 **Cheetah: Then let the hunt begin.**

 **15th dialogue: Cyborg**

 **Cole: Careful or I'll short you out.**

 **Cyborg: I'm not afraid of information overload.**

 **Cole: Say that when you're on the ground.**

 **2nd**

 **Cole: Bring it on Robocop.**

 **Cyborg: Wrong franchise.**

 **Cole: Either way, you're done.**

 **3rd**

 **Cyborg: Superman wants a word with you.**

 **Cole: Tell him to come get me.**

 **Cyborg: Oh it's on now.**

 **4th**

 **Cyborg: It's time to put you away.**

 **Cole: And sending a walking battery is the best idea?**

 **Cyborg: Oh it's on now.**

 **16th dialogue: Darkseid**

 **Cole: Get the hell out of here.**

 **Darkseid: You do not command Darkseid.**

 **Cole: Then I'll fry you.**

 **2nd**

 **Cole: Geez, you need lotion.**

 **Darkseid: Do not mock me sniffling Cur.**

 **Cole: It's advice, not an insult.**

 **3rd**

 **Darkseid: Do you believe you can defeat me MacGrath?**

 **Cole: Won't know until I try.**

 **Darkseid: You'll be begging for the sweet release of death!**

 **4th**

 **Darkseid: Step aside Cur.**

 **Cole: Not happening Darkseid.**

 **Darkseid: Then you will die.**

 **17th dialogue: Deadshot**

 **Cole: I hear you're the best assassin here.**

 **Deadshot: Yeah, that sounds about right.**

 **Cole: But you guns won't kill that easy.**

 **2nd**

 **Cole: You really think you can kill me?**

 **Deadshot: I don't think, I know.**

 **Cole: Ask the Reapers how they did against me.**

 **3rd**

 **Deadshot: There's a big bounty on your head.**

 **Cole: Poeple are really that scared huh?**

 **Deadshot: I'll try to end this fast.**

 **4th**

 **Deadshot: I hear you're a pretty good shot.**

 **Cole: Not the best, but not the worst.**

 **Deadshot: *sigh* let's get this over with.**

 **18th dialogue: Doctor Fate**

 **Cole: You could've saved Trish.**

 **Doctor Fate: Order must be brought.**

 **Cole: That doesn't mean it was right.**

 **2nd**

 **Cole: Tell me, can I go back to normal?**

 **Doctor Fate: Your fate is sealed Cole MacGrath.**

 **Cole: Figured as much.**

 **3rd**

 **Doctor Fate: Leave this world now.**

 **Cole: I'm here to help.**

 **Doctor Fate: You are fated to destroy this world.**

 **4th**

 **Doctor Fate: You bring nothing but destruction.**

 **Cole: Tell that to the people I saved.**

 **Doctor Fate: They do not speak for all those you've killed.**

 **19th dialogue: Firestorm**

 **Cole: I can use fire too.**

 **Firestorm: But I can go nuclear.**

 **Cole: You're not the only one.**

 **2nd**

 **Cole: So you're two people?**

 **Firestorm: Yup, me and Professor Stein.**

 **Cole: The hell did I sign up for?**

 **3rd**

 **Firestorm: Time to stop you Cole.**

 **Cole: Are you a conduit?**

 **Firestorm: I'm the new badass.**

 **4th**

 **Firestorm: I hear you can summon a storm.**

 **Cole: Yeah. that's right.**

 **Firestorm: Bet it's nothing to my fire.**

 **20th dialogue: Flash**

 **Cole: You use lightning too?**

 **Flash: Yeah, along with a few other things.**

 **Cole: Then let's see if it'll help you.**

 **2nd**

 **Cole: You were with Superman.**

 **Flash: Relax, I'm on your side.**

 **Cole: Tell that to the people you killed.**

 **3rd**

 **Flash: You have to be careful Cole.**

 **Cole: Trust me, I am.**

 **Flash: And what about what happened in Arkham?**

 **4th**

 **Flash: Mind if I used that AMP?**

 **Cole: Sorry, but it's off limits.**

 **Flash: It'll be gone in a flash.**

 **21st Dialogue: Gorilla Grodd**

 **Cole: Am I really fighting a monkey?**

 **Gorilla Grodd: I'll suck the marrow out of your bones.**

 **Cole: Scratch that, a really pissed off monkey.**

 **2nd**

 **Gorilla Grodd: Your skills can be useful.**

 **Cole: Bring it on you overgrown ape.**

 **Gorilla Grodd: I'll take your head!**

 **3rd**

 **Gorilla Grodd: Why can't I control your mind?**

 **Cole: That's what happens when you're immune to that crap.**

 **Gorilla Grodd: Then you're of no use to me!**

 **22nd dialogue: Green Arrow**

 **Cole: Arrows, really?**

 **Green Arrow: I've taken on some tough customers.**

 **Cole: Have you ever fought a Conduit?**

 **2nd**

 **Green Arrow: Hey there sparky.**

 **Cole: Don't piss me off sugar beard.**

 **Green Arrow: Aren't you shocked to see me?**

 **3rd**

 **Green Arrow: Was it you who took out my cable?**

 **Cole: Maybe you didn't pay for cable bill.**

 **Green Arrow: That…..actually sounds about right.**

 **23rd dialogue: Green Lantern**

 **Cole: Nice ring you got there.**

 **Green Lantern: It's one of a kind.**

 **Cole: Mind if I borrow it?**

 **2nd**

 **Cole: I heard you were with the Regime.**

 **Green Lantern: I'm a work in progress.**

 **Cole: Let's see how much you've changed.**

 **3rd**

 **Green Lantern: You're a…..Conduit?**

 **Cole: Yup, and I'm a strong one.**

 **Green Lantern: Not enough to beat a Green Lantern.**

 **24th dialogue: Harley Quinn**

 **Cole: You're a good guy now?**

 **Harley Quinn: Come on, give a girl a chance will ya?**

 **Cole: Did that once, almost got burned.**

 **2nd**

 **Cole: Keep your bat away from me.**

 **Harley Quinn: Don't be so SHOCKED.**

 **Cole: Ugh, and I thought Zeke had bad jokes.**

 **3rd**

 **Harley Quinn: Hey lightning lad!**

 **Cole: That's not my name.**

 **Harley Quinn: It is now baldy.**

 **4th**

 **Harley Quinn: You need a better name.**

 **Cole: Names aren't important.**

 **Harley Quinn: How about…...Lightning Bald Man?**

 **25th dialogue: Joker**

 **Cole: Stay the hell away from New Marais.**

 **Joker: But my smile brightens any room.**

 **Cole: You are crazy.**

 **2nd**

 **Cole: It's your fault Superman went beserk.**

 **Joker: Can't take a joke?  
**

 **Cole: Killing people isn't funny.**

 **3rd**

 **Joker: What a shocking entrance.**

 **Cole: I always hated clowns.**

 **Joker: Like I haven't heard that before.**

 **4th**

 **Joker: You need to smile more.**

 **Cole: And you need to stay dead.**

 **Joker: So rude, didn't your parents teach you manners?**

 **26th dialogue: Poison Ivy**

 **Cole: Never thought I'd meet someone like you.**

 **Poison Ivy: Come and kiss me.**

 **Cole: No thanks.**

 **2nd**

 **Poison Ivy: Hello lover.**

 **Cole: Not interested lady.**

 **Poison Ivy: Mores the pity for you.**

 **27th dialogue: Raiden**

 **Cole: Another lightning Conduit?**

 **Raiden: I am Raiden, god of thunder.**

 **Cole: Ok…...that's new.**

 **2nd**

 **Cole: So you're from another world too?**

 **Raiden: I come to collect allies in this realm.**

 **Cole: Then let's see what you've got.**

 **3rd**

 **Raiden: You abuse lightning Cole MacGrath.**

 **Cole: I'm using it to help people.**

 **Raiden: Or are you using it for your own purpose?**

 **4th**

 **Raiden: My sources tell me you have both lightning and cryomancy.**

 **Cole: Yeah, why?**

 **Raiden: Which is stronger?**

 **5th**

 **Raiden: Are you friend of foe?**

 **Cole: I'm here to look for help, just like you.**

 **Raiden: Very well, let us see if you're truthful.**

 **28th dialogue: Red Hood**

 **Cole: Stay out of my way pal.**

 **Red Hood: I'm the cure for a sick, sad world.**

 **Cole: You're making it worse.**

 **2nd**

 **Cole: Fighting me is a bad idea.**

 **Red Hood: You aren't invincible.**

 **Cole: But I can stop your heart.**

 **3rd**

 **Red Hood: Woah, you're a new one.**

 **Cole: I'm here to look for help.**

 **Red Hood: Jason Todd, please to beat you.**

 **4th**

 **Red Hood: How many bullets does it take to kill you?**

 **Cole: A lot if you aren't careful.**

 **Red Hood: Good thing I brought all these bullets.**

 **29th dialogue: Robin**

 **Cole: I know how it feels to leave your dad.**

 **Robin: Then don't judge me.**

 **Cole: But that doesn't mean you get to kill anyone you want.**

 **2nd**

 **Cole: I don't wanna hurt a kid.**

 **Robin: I'll still kill you with one slash.**

 **Cole: For you, I'll make an exception.**

 **3rd**

 **Robin: So you use lightning like Black Adam?**

 **Cole: I can also use ice and fire.**

 **Robin: Still won't be enough to stop the Regime.**

 **4th**

 **Robin: Get out of my way baldy.**

 **Cole: Geez, I heard you were a brat.**

 **Robin: A brat who's gonna kill you.**

 **30th dialogue: Scarecrow**

 **Cole: Stay out of New Marais.**

 **Scarecrow: Afraid I'll cause terror there?**

 **Cole: I'm scared that you'll make the little kids piss themselves.**

 **2nd**

 **Cole: You're going to jail for a long time.**

 **Scarecrow: I'll bring your nightmares to life.**

 **Cole: Trust me, it's not like I haven't seen anything before.**

 **3rd**

 **Scarecrow: Still worried about the Beast?**

 **Cole: I'll stop it before it destroys New Marais.**

 **Scarecrow: You can certainly try.**

 **4th**

 **Scarecrow: Ohh, still thinking about Trish?**

 **Cole: Shut up you piece of shit!**

 **Scarecrow: Touched a nerve, did I?**

 **31st dialogue: Starfire**

 **Cole: Seriously, an alien?**

 **Starfire: What of it?**

 **Cole: Nothing, just curious.**

 **2nd**

 **Starfire: Tell you your combat strategy.**

 **Cole: Just shock everyone until they're down.**

 **Starfire: Just like Virgil.**

 **3rd**

 **Starfire: Are you a friend Cole?**

 **Cole: Trust me, I don't wanna fight an alien.**

 **Starfire: Then prepare yourself.**

 **32nd dialogue: Sub-Zero**

 **Cole: Another ice Conduit?**

 **Sub-Zero: I am Sub-Zero, grandmaster of the Lin Kuai.**

 **Cole: That's new.**

 **2nd**

 **Cole: I need to make sure you don't hurt anyone.**

 **Sub-Zero: I now defend Earthrealm.**

 **Cole: Alright then, let's fight.**

 **3rd**

 **Sub-Zero: You possess both mine and Raiden's powers?**

 **Cole: I guess so.**

 **Sub-Zero: Let us see if you've mastered both abilities.**

 **4th**

 **Sub-Zero: Are you a Master of Cryomancy?**

 **Cole: I wouldn't really say Master.**

 **Sub-Zero: Then you will die.**

 **33rd dialogue: Supergirl**

 **Cole: Superman isn't who you think he is.**

 **Supergirl: And you know him better?**

 **Cole: I know how lunatics think.**

 **2nd**

 **Cole: So you're just like Superman?**

 **Supergirl: I'm here to help everyone.**

 **Cole: Maybe, or maybe you'll end up just like him.**

 **3rd**

 **Supergirl: You need better control of your powers.**

 **Cole: It's kinda hard when you're surrounded by metal.**

 **Supergirl: Then let me help you Cole.**

 **4th**

 **Supergirl: I never heard of a Conduit.**

 **Cole: And I've never met an alien.**

 **Supergirl: Well let's get to know each other.**

 **34th dialogue: Superman**

 **Cole: You're going down Superman.**

 **Superman: And you think you have the power to beat me?**

 **Cole: Won't know until I try.**

 **2nd**

 **Superman: Stand aside MacGrath.**

 **Cole: Not until you stop Superman.**

 **Superman: What happens next is on you.**

 **3rd**

 **Superman: Not even Adam's lightning could stop me.**

 **Cole: Good thing I have more than lightning.**

 **Superman: It still won't be enough.**

 **35th dialogue: Swamp Thing**

 **Cole: They really call you Swamp Thing?**

 **Swamp Thing: Titles mean little to me.**

 **Cole: Or it's just lazy writing.**

 **2nd**

 **Swamp Thing: Your lightning disturbs the green.**

 **Cole: Sorry, can't help it.**

 **Swamp Thing: You need discipline.**

 **36th dialogue: Wonder Woman**

 **Cole: You used to help me.**

 **Wonder Woman: I am helping bring order.**

 **Cole: Through slavery?**

 **2nd**

 **Cole: Superman's whore.**

 **Wonder Woman: Watch your mouth human.**

 **Cole: Aren't you busy using him?**

 **3rd**

 **Wonder Woman: You're too dangerous to stay free.**

 **Cole: I'm not taking orders from you lady.**

 **Wonder Woman: Then I shall force you to listen.**

 **37th dialogue: Bizarro**

 **Cole: You aren't Superman.**

 **Bizarro: Me am Superman!**

 **Cole: I think you're just stupid.**

 **2nd**

 **Bizarro: Hahaha, lightning man bald.**

 **Cole: Don't make me fry your ass.**

 **Bizarro: Bizarrio touch blad man's head!**

 **38th dialogue: Black Lightning**

 **Cole: Another lightning Conduit?**

 **Black Lightning: You're being struck by Black Lightning.**

 **Cole: That sounds kind of racist.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Lightning: Didn't expect to see you here.**

 **Cole: Same here.**

 **Black Lightning: Let's see who has the better lightning.**

 **39th dialogue: Grid**

 **Cole: I short you out tin head.**

 **Grid: Nothing will stop me from gaining emotion.**

 **Cole: Maybe you'll feel some pain.**

 **2nd**

 **Grid: You are no longer human?**

 **Cole: I might have powers, but I'm still a man.**

 **Grid: if I could feel anything, it would be jealousy.**

 **40th dialogue: Jay Garrick**

 **Cole: You're the first Flash.**

 **Jay: Nice to meet a fan.**

 **Cole: Hopefully your old bones can take it.**

 **2nd**

 **Jay: You'd make a good Justice Society member.**

 **Cole: Sorry, I kinda like working alone.**

 **Jay: Nothing better than having friends.**

 **41st dialogue: John Stewart**

 **Cole: I thought you died.**

 **John Stewart: I could ask the same thing.**

 **Cole: God must have some sick humor.**

 **2nd**

 **John Stewart: Hal said you have strong thunder.**

 **Cole: Yup, and some powerful ice.**

 **John Stewart: Time to put them to the test.**

 **42nd dialogue: Mr Freeze**

 **Cole: Stop hunting down innocent people.**

 **Mr Freeze: Their suffering will help aid my wife.**

 **Cole: Then you leave me no choice.**

 **2nd**

 **Mr Freeze: Could a Conduit's power save Nora?**

 **Cole: Let me help her.**

 **Mr Freeze: The only way to help is by dying.**

 **43rd dialogue: Powergirl**

 **Cole: Don't you think you should cover up?**

 **Powergirl: Tch, why can't I meet any nice guys?**

 **Cole: It was just a suggestion.**

 **2nd**

 **Powergirl: I hear you're pretty tough.**

 **Cole: Yeah I am.**

 **Powergirl: Then bring it baldy.**

 **44th dialogue: Reverse Flash**

 **Cole: Just cause you have power doesn;t mean you can kill people.**

 **Reverse Flash: Have you checked the mirror lately?**

 **Cole: I know, but I do it to save people.**

 **2nd**

 **Cole: I'll stop you in your tracks.**

 **Reverse Flash: Even death can't catch me.**

 **Cole: Maybe I can.**

 **3rd**

 **Reverse Flash: Conduits die in the future.**

 **Cole: Then I'll make sure they live.**

 **Reverse Flash: Unless I kill you here and now.**

 **45th dialogue: Vixen**

 **Cole: So you have the power of all animals?**

 **Vixen: In a sense, yeah.**

 **Cole: Wait until Zeke hears about this.**

 **2nd**

 **Vixen: You're pretty dangerous.**

 **Cole: Trust me, I know.**

 **Vixen: Then let's try and control your power.**

 **Cole super move: Cole yells as his AMP begins to charge up and he smacks his enemy with it. In his right hand, he uses his Napalm rocket before using his left to blast a cryo rocket at his opponent. Channeling all his power, Cole begins to levitate as a tornado surrounds his opponent. Letting out one powerful scream, Cole brings his arms down, blasting a large bolt of Thunder onto his opponent, consuming them in a large explosion.**

 **Victory Pose: Cole looks at both his hands before slamming one arm on the ground as Thunder strikes behind him.**

 **Ending:** _The fight on Brainiac's ship was a tough one. Everyone, even Kesslar felt like nothing compared to his power, but like all cocky bad guys, we beat him. *Shows Cole blasting lightning at Brainiac, who screams in pain.* When we got back to Earth, I was expecting a lot of people to still fear what I did. *Cole is seen smiling as he is showered by affection, courtesy of the people of Earth, with Natsu and Blue Beetle next to him with big grins.* But instead they cheered my name, calling me a hero for the first time in a long time. And to honest….it felt good to be a hero again._

 _ **RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR**_

 _Of course, we couldn't celebrate for long since the Beast decided to show up, declaring war on all humans. I was ready to fight this bastard for the second time…..only this time….*Cole is scene hovering towards the Beast with Natsu, Blue Beetle, Supergirl and several other heroes following him.* I'm not alone._

 **AAAAANNNNNDDDD there you have it focus, that is the second character in my fighter pack. I know a lot of you must be shocked, pun intended, but I thought Cole deserved to get more love(plus I've only seen gameplay of the first two Infamous games.) As I said in the beginning, I have some characters I want to see if you guys want me to use, but DON'T ask for people like Goku or Saitama, I want certain characters that aren't too OP. Plus I want some villains, hence why I asked if you guys want Mard Geer in this cause having Zeref would be…..cheap since he could kill all of them with his curse.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and Pm for suggestions…**

 **And for our final character in this fighter pack…..**

 _ **Getsuga….TENSHO!**_

 **Ichigo Kurosaki is Bankaing is way to Injustice!**


	3. Chapter 3: Ichigo Kurosaki

**Hello everyone! The 3rd Dragneel, returning for the last character in my Fighter Pack 1! I honestly did not expect so many people to actually like this little project, but the fact you guys do makes me so happy. Well since we're going to introduce the final character, I will announce my surprise. Once I get about 24 characters done…..I'm making an Injustice crossover involving all these characters! Yes it does seem rather idiotic, but I haven't done anything like this, so it could be interesting. It isn't that I thought Injustice 2's story wasn't good, but involving these characters could make it even more interesting. Granted, I will also have the Premiere costumes play a role since it could amp up the story, but that's all for the distant future.**

 **SulliMike23: I could do Gray and Erza, but that would be for later on. This story was actually just supposed to be a Fairy Tail thing. I will use Ruby and put up a poll for Judge Dredd.**

 **LegionnaireBlaze: Wow, that is really good dialogue, especially since the Power Rangers have crossed over with the Justice League, thanks!**

 **Shadow Joestar: Don't know much about Fist of the North Star or Jojo's Bizarre Adventures, and someone else is doing Yang for their pack.**

 **FanFictionHunter: Well I might change my mind, you never know.**

 **Docron: Thank you and yeah, I'm glad you like Ichigo in it.**

 **TheFreezerStreets: No, it wouldn't work in this context considering they don't talk.**

 **Mcleanbryce7: Maybe, got to think about it.**

 **Treyalexander63917: Maybe, could work, YES, nah, could work, oh hell yeah, since Cole is in it could work, maybe, nah, no and might do a poll on that.**

 **R98: NO RVB, don't know Half Genie Hero, and no Zen-Aku.**

 **Guest: Think about it, no, don't know who that is, don't know, think about it and yes.**

 **Guest 2: Have to think of certain characters from those packs.**

 **Guest 3: No Jojo, think about Marvel characters, maybe Dragon Age, could use My Hero Academia, NO ATTACK ON TITAN, and some Akame Ga Kill.**

 **Dark Warrior of The Multiverse: Maybe Spider Man, want Spawn, think of Jackie and maybe a no on Jaune since he doesn't have enough going for him.**

 **So the last characters we've seen in the Fighter Pack was Natsu Dragneel and Cole MacGrath. Now it's time in introduce the last character. Coming all the way from Karakura Town, say hello to ICHIGO KUROSAKI!**

 **1st entering the arena: Ichigo swallows his Soul Candy before he entered his Soul Reaper form while Kon runs off. He then points his sword at his opponent while speaking.**

 **2nd entering the arena: Ichigo flashsteps in the arena while talking. He clenches his fist before moving his arm to the side while talking.**

 **1st Dialogue: Mirror Match**

 **Ichigo: How the hell did you get out?**

 **Ichigo: You aren't as strong as you think King.**

 **Ichigo: Time to shut you up for good.**

 **2nd**

 **Ichigo: Why are there two of us?**

 **Ichigo: Aizen must have made a copy.**

 **Ichigo: Let's see who the real one is.**

 **3rd**

 **Ichigo: Kon, knock it off.**

 **Ichigo: I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper.**

 **Ichigo: Then prove it.**

 **2nd dialogue: Natsu Dragneel**

 **Natsu: Does your name really mean Strawberry?**

 **Ichigo: It means he who protects!**

 **Natsu: I don't know about that.**

 **2nd**

 **Natsu: You kinda remind me of Erza.**

 **Ichigo: And you remind me of Kenpachi.**

 **Natsu: I'm not THAT crazy.**

 **3rd**

 **Natsu: Finally, we get to spar.**

 **Ichigo: Don't think I'll hold back Natsu.**

 **Natsu: I'm all fired up now!**

 **4th**

 **Ichigo: And I thought I had weird hair.**

 **Natsu: Don't make fun of my hair!**

 **Ichigo: Relax, people make fun of my hair too.**

 **5th**

 **Ichigo: Huh, you use fire like Yamamoto.**

 **Natsu: Is he a Dragon Slayer too?**

 **Ichigo: No, he isn't.**

 **6th**

 **Ichigo: Batman thinks we're reckless.**

 **Natsu: Why would he think that?**

 **Ichigo: Seriously? You burned a whole street!**

 **3rd dialogue: Cole MacGrath**

 **Cole: So, you're some kind of reaper?**

 **Ichigo: I'm a substitute Soul Reaper.**

 **Cole: Hmmm, not bad.**

 **2nd**

 **Cole: I'm not here to fight kid.**

 **Ichigo: Then why do people call you a demon?**

 **Cole: Trust me, you don't wanna know.**

 **3rd**

 **Ichigo: Never fought a Conduit before.**

 **Cole: It's not gonna be easy to beat me kid.**

 **Ichigo: I fought Aizen, I think I can handle it.**

 **4th dialogue: Aquaman**

 **Aquaman: Humans are not allowed in Atlantis.**

 **Ichigo: I'm not here to fight.**

 **Aquaman: If you stay, then we will.**

 **2nd**

 **Ichigo: We can't beat Brainiac without you.**

 **Aquaman: My people come first.**

 **Ichigo: Okay, then we do this the hard way.**

 **3rd**

 **Ichigo: You were a hero to me.**

 **Aquaman: I cut all ties to the surface world.**

 **Ichigo: Then I gotta beat some sense into you.**

 **5th dialogue: Atrocitus**

 **Atrocitus: You still seek justice for your mother's death.**

 **Ichigo: Don't talk about my mom you bastard!**

 **Atrocitus: Direct your anger inwards!**

 **2nd**

 **Atrocitus: I sense something dark inside you.**

 **Ichigo: It isn't something you wanna see.**

 **Atrocitus: Let it out Ichigo Kurosaki!**

 **3rd**

 **Ichigo: Stay out of Karakura.**

 **Atrocitus: Your victims demand justice!**

 **Ichigo: Leave or I'll make you leave.**

 **6th dialogue: Bane**

 **Bane: I was raised in Pena Dora.**

 **Ichigo: Why does that matter?**

 **Bane: That's where I learned to kill.**

 **2nd**

 **Bane: A child possessing so much power.**

 **Ichigo: Yeah, why?**

 **Bane: Such a waste of potential.**

 **3rd**

 **Ichigo: You're going back to prison Bane.**

 **Bane: And you believe you can stop me?**

 **Ichigo: I don't think: I am.**

 **4th**

 **Ichigo: And I thought Kenpachi was a muscle head.**

 **Bane: I will break you like the bat.**

 **Ichigo: Not gonna happen.**

 **7th dialogue: Batman**

 **Batman: So you're part Hollow?**

 **Ichigo: Yeah, from my mom's side.**

 **Batman: Should I be concerned?**

 **2nd**

 **Batman: Are you ready for training?**

 **Ichigo: I've beaten Aizen and Yhwach.**

 **Batman: But can you beat me?**

 **3rd**

 **Ichigo: I never got why you chose bats.**

 **Batman: They strike fear into my enemies.**

 **Ichigo: Just like Ulquiorra.**

 **4th**

 **Ichigo: I'm not the enemy Batman.**

 **Batman: Then prove it Ichigo.**

 **Ichigo: Fine, but you asked for it.**

 **8th dialogue: Black Adam**

 **Black Adam: Stand down boy.**

 **Ichigo: Not happening Adam.**

 **Black Adam: Mehem admires your courage.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Adam: This power of souls can revive my queen?**

 **Ichigo: Sorry, it doesn't work like that.**

 **Black Adam: Then die Kurosaki!**

 **3rd**

 **Ichigo: Why work with Superman?**

 **Black Adam: His rule is similar to mine.**

 **Ichigo: I'm surprised you're kingdom hasn't collapsed.**

 **4th**

 **Ichigo: I fought a god once.**

 **Black Adam: I have the power of several.**

 **Ichigo: Even better.**

 **9th dialogue: Black Canary**

 **Black Canary: Ready to get rough kid?**

 **Ichigo: Geez, you're like Yoruichi.**

 **Black Canary: Really? I'm flattered.**

 **2nd**

 **Ichigo: I don't need more training.**

 **Black Canary: Then you'll get sloppy.**

 **Ichigo: Trust me, I won't.**

 **3rd**

 **Ichigo: So, Yuzu taking care of Connor?**

 **Black Canary: He really likes her.**

 **Ichigo: Glad to hear it.**

 **10th dialogue: Black Manta**

 **Black Manta: Where can I get this Zanpakuto?**

 **Ichigo: I won't let you get any.**

 **Black Manta: Say that when you're bleeding out.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Manta: Are you my ghost of christmas past?**

 **Ichigo: Not that kind of spirit Manta.**

 **Black Manta: Then I'll kill you like the others.**

 **3rd**

 **Ichigo: What the hell kind of helmet is that?**

 **Black Manta: You'll take my optic blast seriously?**

 **Ichigo: At least it's not a Cero.**

 **4th**

 **Ichigo: You don't want to do this.**

 **Black Manta: Stay out of my way orange boy.**

 **Ichigo: On second thought: you're done for.**

 **11th dialogue: Blue Beetle**

 **Blue Beetle: Scarab says your name means strawberry.**

 **Ichigo: No it doesn't dammit!**

 **Blue Beetle: 'snickers a bit' just stating the fact bro.**

 **2nd**

 **Blue Beetle: That's…...a big sword.**

 **Ichigo: It can cut through Menos Grande pretty good.**

 **Blue Beetle: Scarab, increase shields please.**

 **3rd**

 **Ichigo: Gotta admit, that's a cool suit.**

 **Blue Beetle: Yup, Scarab's beast.**

 **Ichigo: Still won't stop my Getsuga Tensho.**

 **4th**

 **Ichigo: Start taking things more serious.**

 **Blue Beetle: Relax bro, I got this.**

 **Ichigo: Just trying to help Jaime.**

 **5th**

 **Ichigo: You were checking out Yuzu?**

 **Blue Beetle: N-n-no way bro, I was looking at something else!**

 **Ichigo: Like this?**

 **12th dialogue: Brainiac**

 **Brainiac: Your anatomy is…..fascinating.**

 **Ichigo: I get that a lot.**

 **Brainiac: Capture is top priority.**

 **2nd**

 **Brainiac: A hybrid human?**

 **Ichigo: Keep your tentacles away from me.**

 **Brainiac: Those will be the least of your concern.**

 **3rd**

 **Ichigo: Don't even think about taking Karakura.**

 **Brainiac: It's people share interesting abilities.**

 **Ichigo: That's it, I'm ripping you apart.**

 **4th**

 **Ichigo: Where are my friends Brainiac?**

 **Brainiac: They are none of your concern.**

 **Ichigo: And I though Mayuri was crazy.**

 **13th dialogue: Captain Cold**

 **Captain Cold: Time to freeze ghost.**

 **Ichigo: I'm only half Soul Reaper.**

 **Captain Cold: Doesn't matter as long as you freeze.**

 **2nd**

 **Ichigo: Pretty sure Toshiro would hate that gun.**

 **Captain Cold: Not a fan of the cold?**

 **Ichigo: No, he uses it better.**

 **14th dialogue: Catwoman**

 **Catwoman: That hair kind of makes you cute.**

 **Ichigo: And I thought Yoruichi's flirting was bad.**

 **Catwoman: Don't flatter yourself kid.**

 **2nd**

 **Ichigo: You don't turn into a cat, right?**

 **Catwoman: Not that kind of catwoman kid.**

 **Ichigo: Just making sure.**

 **3rd**

 **Ichigo: Never thought a theft like you could be a hero.**

 **Catwoman: Everyone deserves a second chance.**

 **Ichigo: Glad we think the same way.**

 **15th dialogue: Cheetah**

 **Cheetah: Ahh, hunting a human spirit sounds interesting.**

 **Ichigo: I'm not a whole spirit.**

 **Cheetah: You will be in a moment.**

 **2nd**

 **Cheetah: Your power is…..extraordinary.**

 **Ichigo: Sorry, it's not for sell.**

 **Cheetah: I wasn't intending on asking for it.**

 **3rd**

 **Ichigo: Great, another Yoruichi.**

 **Cheetah: My claws will skin into your skin.**

 **Ichigo: Nope, you're a lot more crazy.**

 **4th**

 **Ichigo: Stop this now Cheetah.**

 **Cheetah: And why stop the hunt now Kurosaki?**

 **Ichigo: If you don't, then I'm bring out the Hollow.**

 **16th dialogue: Cyborg**

 **Cyborg: This spirit energy's got nothing on my tech.**

 **Ichigo: Try saying that when you're on your ass.**

 **Cyborg: Oh it's on now.**

 **2nd**

 **Ichigo: You were a Teen Titan right?**

 **Cyborg: So what chump?**

 **Ichigo: Then why work for a tyrant like Superman?**

 **3rd**

 **Ichigo: Dammit Vic, knock it off.**

 **Cyborg: You had your chance to join the Regime.**

 **Ichigo: I chose to fight FOR the people, not to rule them.**

 **16th dialogue: Darkseid**

 **Darkseid: You could serve me well spirit boy.**

 **Ichigo: I've fought gods before.**

 **Darkseid: But none like Darkseid.**

 **2nd**

 **Darkseid: Facing Darkseid is foolish.**

 **Ichigo: I took on the thirteen court guard AND Espada.**

 **Darkseid: You will feed my parademons Kur.**

 **3rd**

 **Ichigo: You remind me a lot of Aizen.**

 **Darkseid: Do not compare me to fools like Aizen.**

 **Ichigo: Sorry, but I just did.**

 **4th**

 **Ichigo: We won't let you rule this world.**

 **Darkseid: Whatever I cannot rule, I destroy.**

 **Ichigo: Not gonna happen asshole.**

 **17th dialogue: Deadshot**

 **Deadshot: A bounty on some kid that's already dead?**

 **Ichigo: I keep telling people I'm not dead.**

 **Deadshot: 'sigh' let's get this over with.**

 **2nd**

 **Ichigo: Guns, really?**

 **Deadshot: I've taken down some tough targets.**

 **Ichigo: But any who can run as fast as me?**

 **3rd**

 **Ichigo: You know I'm gonna break those guns in a second right?**

 **Deadshot: Try it kid.**

 **Ichigo: Don't say I didn't warn you.**

 **18th dialogue: Doctor Fate**

 **Doctor Fate: A hybrid of Hollow and Soul Reaper cannot exist.**

 **Ichigo: It's not like I asked for this.**

 **Doctor Fate: Your darkness threats this world Ichigo Kurosaki.**

 **2nd**

 **Doctor Fate: You've escaped death long enough Ichigo Kurosaki.**

 **Ichigo: I do anything to protect my friends.**

 **Doctor Fate: Your path will lead to devastation.**

 **3rd**

 **Ichigo: How is destroying Earth order?**

 **Doctor Fate: It will restart this planet's darkness.**

 **Ichigo: Not if I have anything to say about it.**

 **4th**

 **Ichigo: My Hollow won't be a problem.**

 **Doctor Fate: It will still bring this world into darkness.**

 **Ichigo: I'll handle it when it happens.**

 **19th dialogue: Firestorm**

 **Firestorm: The professor asks if he can study your spirit energy.**

 **Ichigo: Sorry, but it's not that easy to control.**

 **Firestorm: I feel you man.**

 **2nd**

 **Firestorm: So you can walk on air?**

 **Ichigo: In a way, yeah.**

 **Firestorm: That is seriously freakin cool.**

 **3rd**

 **Ichigo: And I thought Natsu was explosive.**

 **Firestorm: Don't piss me off or I'll go nuclear.**

 **Ichigo: That's just crazy man!**

 **4th**

 **Ichigo: Let's see what you got Jason.**

 **Firestorm: The professor and I will melt you like a marshmallow.**

 **Ichigo: Not before I use my Getsuga Tensho.**

 **20th dialogue: Flash**

 **Flash: So you can really go faster than light?**

 **Ichigo: Yeah, it was pretty tough though.**

 **Flash: I'm surprised the Speed Force didn't open for you.**

 **2nd**

 **Ichigo: I hear you're the fastest person in this world.**

 **Flash: Yup, that's why I'm the fastest man alive.**

 **Ichigo: We'll see about that.**

 **3rd**

 **Ichigo: I hear you were with Superman.**

 **Flash: Trust me, I'm paying for it.**

 **Ichigo: Still doesn't make it right.**

 **21st dialogue: Gorilla Grodd**

 **Gorilla Grodd: This Soul Reaper power intrigues me.**

 **Ichigo: Not gonna let you have it.**

 **Gorilla Grodd: Then I'll have your head boy!**

 **2nd**

 **Ichigo: Really, a talking monkey?**

 **Gorilla Grodd: I'll suck the marrow out of your bones.**

 **Ichigo: It's official, this world sucks.**

 **3rd**

 **Ichigo: And I thought Hollows were ugly.**

 **Gorilla Grodd: Mock me and your own peril.**

 **Ichigo: I'd rather fight someone else.**

 **22nd dialogue: Green Arrow**

 **Green Arrow: I hear you're name means-**

 **Ichigo: It's not Starwberry dammit!**

 **Green Arrow: I wasn't gonna say that at all.**

 **2nd**

 **Green Arrow: You know gorilla nose prints are rare.**

 **Ichigo: Okay, what?**

 **Green Arrow: can't this be fun AND educational?**

 **3rd**

 **Ichigo: So, you're from another Earth too?**

 **Green Arrow: Saw this one needed help, so that's why I'm here.**

 **Ichigo: You should go back to your family.**

 **4th**

 **Ichigo: Yuzu taking care of Connor again?**

 **Green Arrow: I gotta wonder why she has a brother like you.**

 **Ichigo: Haha, very funny.**

 **23rd dialogue: Green Lantern**

 **Green Lantern: I never heard of the Soul Society.**

 **Ichigo: Kinda hard to get too.**

 **Green Lantern: I'll find a way to help.**

 **2nd**

 **Ichigo: Why work with Superman?**

 **Green Lantern: It was a mistake I made a long time ago.**

 **Ichigo: still doesn't bring back the people that died.**

 **3rd**

 **Ichigo: Make sure to keep that ring away from Mayuri.**

 **Green Lantern: And why's that kid?**

 **Ichigo: Just….trust me.**

 **24th dialogue: Harley Quinn**

 **Harley Quinn: You got a funny name.**

 **Ichigo: It means he who protects.**

 **Harley Quinn: BORING!**

 **2nd**

 **Harley Quinn: Oh, my hammer vs your sword!**

 **Ichigo: That….won't be fair.**

 **Harley Quinn: Come on Strawberry, show a girl a good time!**

 **3rd**

 **Ichigo: So I heard you were a criminal.**

 **Harley Quinn: Come on, give a girl a break will ya?**

 **Ichigo: And I thought Mayuri was crazy.**

 **4th**

 **Ichigo: I gotta make sure you don't kill anyone.**

 **Harley Quinn: Maybe we can…...talk a bit~**

 **Ichigo: 'blushes a bit' no thanks, I'd rather fight.**

 **25th dialogue: Hellboy**

 **Hellboy: So you have a monster inside of you?**

 **Ichigo: Yeah, he's a part of me.**

 **Hellboy: Let me see if I can't pull it out.**

 **2nd**

 **Hellboy: You're the reason I woke up this morning?**

 **Ichigo: Yeah, got a problem with that?**

 **Hellboy: Well in that case, let's do this.**

 **3rd**

 **Ichigo: Are you really from hell?**

 **Hellboy: Could ask the same thing pal.**

 **Ichigo: I'm a human, not a devil.**

 **4th**

 **Ichigo: Who are you?**

 **Hellboy: The name's Hellboy…...dumbass.**

 **Ichigo: You remind me of Renji.**

 **26th dialogue: Joker**

 **Joker: I wonder what a spirit looks like with a smile.**

 **Ichigo: Stay away from me clown.**

 **Joker: Oh, how rude the young generation is.**

 **2nd**

 **Ichigo: You're dead, how the hell are you here?**

 **Joker: I'm….from another world, that's it.**

 **Ichigo: then I'm sending you back.**

 **27th dialogue: Poison Ivy**

 **Poison Ivy: Hello lover.**

 **Ichigo: Sorry lady, not interested.**

 **Poison Ivy: I think you need a hug.**

 **2nd**

 **Poison Ivy: Come here my little strawberry.**

 **Ichigo: That's not what my name means!**

 **Poison Ivy: So touchy…..I like it.**

 **3rd**

 **Ichigo: You're coming with me Ivy.**

 **Poison Ivy: My eyes are up here sweetheart.**

 **Ichigo: That's not…...nevermind.**

 **28th dialogue: Raiden**

 **Raiden: Your skills are needed for the defense of Earthrealm.**

 **Ichigo: The Soul Society can help too.**

 **Raiden: Then prove it Ichigo Kurosaki.**

 **2nd**

 **Ichigo: Never thought I'd be fighting another god.**

 **Raiden: This battle will test your skills.**

 **Ichigo: Then I won't lose.**

 **3rd**

 **Ichigo: Aizen might get out one day.**

 **Raiden: If we join forces, we can prevent that outcome.**

 **Ichigo: Alright, I'm listening.**

 **29th dialogue: Red Hood**

 **Red Hood: Didn't think I'd meet you ever.**

 **Ichigo: This needs to stop Jason.**

 **Red Hood: It will with Brainiac's death.**

 **2nd**

 **Red Hood: Well, you're a new one.**

 **Ichigo: I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute Soul Reaper.**

 **Red Hood: Jason Todd, please to beat you.**

 **3rd**

 **Ichigo: Stop doing this Jason.**

 **Red Hood: I'm the cure for a sick, sad world.**

 **Ichigo: There are other ways to stop Brainiac.**

 **4th**

 **Ichigo: Gotta admit, that helmet is cool.**

 **Red Hood: That hair color isn't.**

 **Ichigo: Alright then asshole, let's do this.**

 **30th dialogue: Robin**

 **Robin: I've been trained by assassins since I was a kid.**

 **Ichigo: Doesn't make up for the people you've killed.**

 **Robin: Unlike you, I don't need Batman's permission.**

 **2nd**

 **Robin: Come on Strawberry, let's see what you got.**

 **Ichigo: You're going down for that.**

 **Robin: Like you could hurt me poser.**

 **3rd**

 **Ichigo: Batman wants to talk with you.**

 **Robin: And he sends his newbees to do the work?**

 **Ichigo: You don't know a lot Damien.**

 **4th**

 **Ichigo: Superman's done Damien.**

 **Robin: Not if I bust him out.**

 **Ichigo: Why do you think I'm here then?**

 **31st dialogue: Scarecrow**

 **Scarecrow: You fear losing control.**

 **Ichigo: Not something I'm proud of.**

 **Scarecrow: I can work with that.**

 **2nd**

 **Scarecrow: Do you fear death?**

 **Ichigo: Not if my friends are in trouble.**

 **Scarecrow: Perhaps your mother did.**

 **3rd**

 **Ichigo: I'm stopping you right here Scarecrow.**

 **Scarecrow: Tell me, what do you fear Ichigo?**

 **Ichigo: Not a guy high off chemicals.**

 **32nd dialogue: Starfire**

 **Starfire: You could be a Titan Ichigo.**

 **Ichigo: Sorry, but Karakura's my home.**

 **Starfire: Dick would've liked you.**

 **2nd**

 **Ichigo: I'm not a fan of hitting girls.**

 **Starfire: After I win, wanna get pizza?**

 **Ichigo: Okay, let's see what you got.**

 **3rd**

 **Ichigo: Is your hair made of flames?**

 **Starfire: In a way, why?**

 **Ichigo: Make sure Natsu doesn't eat it.**

 **34th dialogue: Sub-Zero**

 **Sub-Zero: Winter is coming to this realm.**

 **Ichigo: I'll make sure everyone's safe.**

 **Sub-Zero: An honorable decision Ichigo Kurosaki.**

 **2nd**

 **Sub-Zero: The Lin Kuei would make worthy allies.**

 **Ichigo: I gotta see with old man Yamamoto.**

 **Ichigo: First, prove yourself in combat.**

 **3rd**

 **Ichigo: Looks like we're both a long away from home.**

 **Sub-Zero: I do what I can to return home.**

 **Ichigo: That makes two of us.**

 **4th**

 **Ichigo: You and Toshiro would really work, you know?**

 **Sub-Zero: As do you and Kenshin.**

 **Ichigo: Time to see who's stronger.**

 **35th dialogue: Supergirl**

 **Supergirl: Is it true, that your name means Strawberry?**

 **Ichigo: No, it's he who protects.**

 **Supergirl: I think it's cute you're named after a fruit 'snickers a bit.'**

 **2nd**

 **Supergirl: I doubt that sword could hurt me.**

 **Ichigo: Wanna see for yourself?**

 **Supergirl: Hehe, I like you Ichigo.**

 **3rd**

 **Ichigo: Not a fan of hitting girls.**

 **Supergirl: Please, like you could ever tickle me.**

 **Ichigo: Okay, let's do it then.**

 **4th**

 **Ichigo: I'm sorry about Superman.**

 **Supergirl: Thanks, it really means a lot.**

 **Ichigo: I know how it feels to lose someone.**

 **36th dialogue: Superman**

 **Superman: Come on kid, I don't want to do this.**

 **Ichigo: Not after all the crap you pulled.**

 **Superman: What happens next is on you.**

 **2nd**

 **Ichigo: This doesn't have to happen Superman.**

 **Superman: I'm bringing true justice.**

 **Ichigo: I can't believe I looked up to you.**

 **37th dialogue: Swamp Thing**

 **Swamp Thing: Why is a spirit here?**

 **Ichigo: I'm here to ask for help.**

 **Swamp Thing: The green does not care for man's battles.**

 **2nd**

 **Ichigo: Now I've seen everything.**

 **Swamp Thing: I will banish you spirit.**

 **Ichigo: What's next, you have wings?**

 **38th dialogue: Wonder Woman**

 **Wonder Woman: Return to your world Kurosaki.**

 **Ichigo: Not until you and Superman stop.**

 **Wonder Woman: Then I will cut your life short.**

 **2nd**

 **Ichigo: I thought you were supposed to inspire people, not kill them.**

 **Wonder Woman: Wars are not won by negotiations.**

 **Ichigo: At least we can agree on something.**

 **39th dialogue: Bizarro**

 **Bizarro: Why orange haired man looking for Bizarro?**

 **Ichigo: I'm just here to check on you.**

 **Bizarro: Bizarro am fine by self!**

 **2nd**

 **Ichigo: So…...you're Bizarro.**

 **Bizarro: Me am hero of Earth!**

 **Ichigo: Then we're all screwed.**

 **40th dialogue: Black Lightning**

 **Black Lightning: Time to see what you've got Ichigo.**

 **Ichigo: Hope you're ready to get your ass kicked.**

 **Black Lightning: Funny, let's do this.**

 **2nd**

 **Ichigo: You protect your hometown too?**

 **Black Lightning: I'm not letting anyone mess with the South Side.**

 **Ichigo: I feel the same about Karakura.**

 **41st dialogue: Grid**

 **Grid: I am Grid, the last being you will ever see.**

 **Ichigo: Same thing Ulquiorra said to me.**

 **Grid: Your destruction will be permanent.**

 **2nd**

 **Ichigo: Am I really fighting a robot?**

 **Grid: You will be erased Ichigo Kurosaki.**

 **Ichigo: Keigo would flip if he saw this.**

 **42nd dialogue: Jay Garrick**

 **Jay Garrick: I never thought I'd meet a 'Soul Reaper.'**

 **Ichigo: It's an honor to meet you Flash.**

 **Jay garrick: 'smiles' finally, someone with manners.**

 **2nd**

 **Jay Garrick: You would make a good sidekick Ichigo.**

 **Ichigo: Sorry, but I'm no sidekick.**

 **Jay Garrick: Alright, partners it is.**

 **3rd**

 **Ichigo: So you're the first Flash huh?**

 **Jay Garrick: Yes I am.**

 **Ichigo: Let's see if you can keep up.**

 **43rd dialogue: John Stewart**

 **John: Are you a….you know?**

 **Ichigo: No, I'm not a spirit.**

 **John: Just wanted to make sure.**

 **2nd**

 **Ichigo: Think I can wear that ring?**

 **John: We'll see if you're worthy.**

 **Ichigo: So beating Aizen isn't enough?**

 **44th dialogue: Mr Freeze**

 **Mr. Freeze: I need your body to cure my wife.**

 **Ichigo: There are other ways Freeze.**

 **Mr. Freeze: This one is much faster.**

 **2nd**

 **Ichigo: Really think your wife wants this?**

 **Mr. Freeze: Don't speak like you know her.**

 **Ichigo: All she might see is a monster.**

 **45th dialogue: Powergirl**

 **Powergirl: Hey there Strawberry.**

 **Ichigo: It's not Strawberry!**

 **Powergirl: You'll be squqashed the same.**

 **2nd**

 **Powergirl: You checking me out?**

 **Ichigo: No, I wasn't.**

 **Powergirl: I can hear your heartbeat ya know.**

 **3rd**

 **Ichigo: Geez, you friends with Rangiku or something?**

 **Powergirl: So what?**

 **Ichigo: Just…...cover up.**

 **46th dialogue: Reverse Flash**

 **Reverse Flash: The history books never talked about Soul Reapers.**

 **Ichigo: Guess you're in for a surprise.**

 **Reverse Flash: It'll only take a second to kill you.**

 **2nd**

 **Ichigo: Knock it off Thawn.**

 **Reverse Flash: Like I'd listen to someone named after a fruit.**

 **Ichigo: That's it, I'm kicking your ass.**

 **47th dialogue: Vixen**

 **Vixen: Time to see your skills ichigo.**

 **Ichigo: Don't think I'll hold back.**

 **Vixen: You think I will?**

 **2nd**

 **Ichigo: That power reminds me of Grimmjow.**

 **Vixen: Kind of insulting don't you think?**

 **Ichigo: Yeah, sorry about that.**

 **Ichigo super move: Ichigo activates his Hollow Mask before slashing his opponent. Throwing them in the air, he then slashes them at high speed before slamming them on the ground. Focusing his Spirit Energy, he enters his Dangai form before using Mugetsu, cutting his opponent in half before he falls on the ground.**

 **Victory Pose: Summoning his Hollow mask, Hollow Ichigo looks at the screen before using a Getsuga Tensho while giving his bone-chilling yell.**

 **Ending:** _Aizen and Yhwach were one thing, but Brainiac….I never thought I'd fight something as strong as him. It took both my Hollow and Soul Reaper powers just to stop him. *Ichigo with his Hollow mask fires a Getsuga Tensho at Brainiac, who crashed into his throne.* Everything was done, Superman and his Regime were finished, and Batman even offered me a place on his team. *Ichigo walks away from the remaining Justice League.* But this wasn't where I belong. But I found out later on that Karakua was under attack by this huge group of Hollows. I thought I was too late to save my friends, my family. *John Constantine, Urahara, Zatanna and a few others were seen fighting the Hollows while ichigo and his new allies joined in the fight.* But I was luck that Batman sent some of his friends to help me out. Who knows…...maybe joining them wouldn't be a bad idea. At least my town would be safe with their protection._

 **I hope you guys liked these intros of Ichigo Kurosaki, as well as his ending and super move. I know it wasn't the best, but considering supers like Black canary, Catwoman and Bane, I'd say it's at least cooler to look at. But yeah, as I said before, after I get about 24 characters, then we will have an Injustice crossover based on the second game. It will take a while, so don't expect it to be out right away.**

 **And now….here comes the trailer of for my fighter pack 2!**

 **The scene starts with an old, abandoned building that looked like it would crumble any minute. Inside one of the hallways, Natsu Dragneel was seen impaled in the wall, defeated while not too far from him was Cole MacGrath, who laid on the floor with his AMP in his hands.**

" **Rasengan!" A figure was launched from the shadows, crashing through a pair of red metal doors. The figure was Ichigo Kurosaki, who's Hollow mask was shattered as he reverted back to his human form.** **Footsteps could be heard going towards the figure, revealing it to be a teen with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, whiskers, and was wearing a black and orange jumpsuit, sandals and a metal headband. "Sorry Strawberry, you'll have to do better than that." The boy said with a grin.**

" _ **Naruto, someone else is here."**_ **A deep voice said in the boy's mind, to which he narrowed his eyes. Creating a hand sign, he summoned a clone of himself, who began rolling the air around his opened palm. The result was a blue sphere of energy with wind shaped like a ninja star.**

" **Rasen Shuriken!" Turning around, Naruto threw his Shuriken in the shadows, hoping to hit whoever was left.**

" **Divide." A blue wave emerged from the shadows as Naruto's shuriken began to shrink before it was nonexistent. The blonde ninja widened his eyes as he saw a dragonic set of white armor with glowing blue eyes and yellow eyes flying from the ceiling, standing a mere 10 feet from Naruto. "Sorry, but I won't allow a potential rival to slip through my fingers." The suit of armor said before the helmet disappeared, revealing a rather handsome young man with spiky silver hair and light blue eyes. Smirking, Naruto motioned him to attack, but just as he was…..**

 ***BANG***

 **Both males jumped back as a sniper bullet was fired, almost hitting them. "Oh man, I thought I had you." A whiny female voice called out from the second floor. It was a young girl with black hair with some red in it, silver eyes, pale skin and wearing a black dress with a red hood on top. She currently had a red futuristic rifle in her hands. The female noticed the males looking at her before she smiled. "Oops, I guess I was too loud. Oh well….." The sniper rifle suddenly transformed into a large red scythe, which she placed on her shoulder. "Let's do this." All three fighters looked at each other before charging in.**

 **Fighter pack 2: Ruby Rose, Vali Lucifer and Naruto Uzumaki. Coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ruby Rose

In a random news station, two figures were seen walking to their chairs: one was a young girl with long blond hair, emerald eyes, a wing-like accessory on her head and was wearing a pink dress was sitting on the right while a fat male who looked to be 20 with short brown hair, brown eyes wearing a black shirt with a gold Wargreymon image on it, grey shorts and black sneakers.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the first ever 3rd Dragneel Injustice 2 Guest Spectacular! My name is Mavis Vermillion!" Mavis said with a friendly smile while spinning in her chair.

"And I am The 3rd Dragneel, it's good to be here." 3rd Dragneel said with a smile before turning to Mavis. "So Mavis, how are you today?"

"I'm fantastic! And you?"

"Well…...I'm good, just relaxing and making new chapters."

"Even Fairy Tail's Bachelor?"

"...No comment." He looked down with a sweatdrop as she giggled. "So why don't you tell our fans why we're here?"

"Okay! Well, we're here to add a bit of spice and answer some of the comments you left for us., so let's get started." Mavis reached into the desk before pulling out an envelope. "Okay, from LegionnairBlaze: I can see you're excited about the next fighter pack and we are glad for that."

"From treyalexander63917: There will be more threats they will face besides Superman and Brainiac. For Meliodas, I will need to think about that, Korra is definitely in and Esdeath…..will be a secret."

"Why not just say she's in?" 3rd Dragneel smirked at Mavis.

"Because…..I like trolling."

"And you wonder why people complain to you about updating." As 3rd Dragneel face faulted, Mavis read the next review. "For StreakFreak: Dragneel could use Seilah or Kyoka since he does want one more Fairy Tail character, not interested in Greed and a definite no on Zoro."

"From SuliMike23: I don't know what you mean, but I'm not doing dialogue on those two."

"From Shadow Joestar: Dragneel will consider those two Blazblue characters, no Street Fighter and maybe not Izuku since there are enough lightning users."

"This is for Straw Hat PiratesFan2017: No interested in Sweet Tooth or Zoro, might not do Vader since that would mean he might bring his army, I don't like how the Turtles are coming so no Shredder, NO SPIDER MAN, we could talk about Rias and maybe not Erza, we will see. NO HARRY POTTER SINCE I DO NOT LIKE THE SERIES, and thank you."

"Why did you yell? It's rude."

"Well there are certain characters I don't like or find interesting like Harry and Spiderman, so I don't really want to include them."

"Okay, well for Omni warrior: we will never use Ben 10 since that'd be unfair and we'd rather not use his 10-year-old self, a friend of ours is using Yang, we will never have that Pervert in the game, yes on Dante, and no RvB characters since Dragneel is not interested in that, especially after that waste of a Death Battle. Also yeah, he is very disappointed in the Turtles coming in."

"As for XenoSlayer983: I might not, or I might use Punisher, no promises."

"And finally, R98: Thanks for the compliment, Dragneel wants to use Danny Phantom, Soul will need Maka to help him, and yeah, we aren't using anime versions of those shows."

"Man so many weird suggestions. I mean, why Issei and Spider Man? It's annoying is what that is." 3rd Dragneel crossed his arms will pouting.

"Don't be like that, at least people voted."

"But still! I just don't want them, mainly because Spidey is not my favorite character. If anything, I want Ghost Rider in with Car-nevermind." Shaking off a possible spoiler, 3rd Dragneel smiled at the camera. "But let's get passed that and introduce the next character in the fighter pack 2 dlc."

"That's right. Everyone, please welcome…...RUBY ROSE!"

 **Enter the arena 1st: Ruby dashes onto the field before accidently tripping, allowing her cloak to cover her head. She quickly stands up while standing stoically while talking.**

 **Enter the arena 2nd: Ruby walks in while loading her sniper rifle and talks to the opponent. She then transforms her gun into her scythe while talking.**

 **1sr dialogue: mirror match**

 **Ruby: There's two of us?!**

 **Ruby: Do you like gravity ammo?**

 **Ruby: Finally, someone who understands!**

 **2nd**

 **Ruby: Did you steal my cookies?**

 **Ruby: They're my cookies!**

 **Ruby: Then prepare to pay fiend!**

 **3rd**

 **Ruby: Who's the better shot?**

 **Ruby: That would be me.**

 **Ruby: In your dreams!**

 **4th**

 **Ruby: I have a twin?!**

 **Ruby: Uncle Qrow never told me.**

 **Ruby: We should catch up.**

 **2nd dialogue: Ichigo**

 **Ruby: I like your hair Ichigo.**

 **Ichigo: That doesn't mean I'll go easy Ruby.**

 **Ruby: Darn, so close.**

 **2nd**

 **Ruby: You kinda remind me of Blake.**

 **Ichigo: Because I use a sword?**

 **Ruby, No, because you're just as moody as her.**

 **3rd**

 **Ichigo: That's….a big scythe.**

 **Ruby: I built Crescent Rose all by myself!**

 **Ichigo: Let's see if it'll keep up with Zangetsu.**

 **4th**

 **Ichigo: I didn't eat your cookies Ruby.**

 **Ruby: Then why do you have crumbs on your mouth?!**

 **Ichigo: That was from something else.**

 **5th**

 **Ichigo: You named your weapon?**

 **Ruby: They're an extension of our soul.**

 **Ichigo: Well…..at least we agree on one thing.**

 **3rd dialogue: Cole MacGrath**

 **Ruby: You and Nora would be good friends.**

 **Cole: Why do you say that?**

 **Ruby: She loves lightning too.**

 **2nd**

 **Ruby: You're really nice Cole.**

 **Cole: Well…...thanks kid?**

 **Ruby: But I'm gonna take you down!**

 **3rd**

 **Cole: How the hell did you make that thing?**

 **Ruby: My uncle Qrow helped me.**

 **Cole: Man would Zeke love to see this.**

 **4th**

 **Cole: Kid, I really don't wanna hurt you.**

 **Ruby: I'm not a kid! I drink milk!**

 **Cole: That…...nevermind, let's do this.**

 **4th dialogue: Natsu**

 **Ruby: Is that really magic?!**

 **Natsu: Hell yeah it is.**

 **Ruby: Do a trick, PLEASE!**

 **2nd**

 **Ruby: Natsu, Batman isn't very happy.**

 **Natsu: It wasn't my fault.**

 **Ruby: You DID burn down that building.**

 **3rd**

 **Ruby: Wow, a guy version of Yang.**

 **Natsu: Come on Ruby, show me what you got.**

 **Ruby: Yup, they would make a cute couple.**

 **4th**

 **Natsu: That thing is so badass!**

 **Ruby: Thanks, I made her myself!**

 **Natsu: I'm all fired up now.**

 **5th**

 **Natsu: I can still hit you.**

 **Ruby: Try it pinkie~**

 **Natsu: My hair isn't pink!**

 **5th dialogue: Aquaman**

 **Ruby: We aren't here to fight.**

 **Aquaman: Leave my kingdom now.**

 **Ruby: It's not bad to have friends.**

 **2nd**

 **Ruby: We can stop Brainiac together.**

 **Aquaman: The surface world's problems are their own.**

 **Ruby: But you can't stop him by yourself.**

 **3rd**

 **Aquaman: Even if you're a child, I will destroy you.**

 **Ruby: But I just want to help.**

 **Aquaman: I won't ask again Rose.**

 **4th**

 **Aquaman: I am not interested in aligning with Bruce.**

 **Ruby: If I give you a cookie, will you say yes?**

 **Aquaman: My answer remains.**

 **6th dialogue: Atrocitus**

 **Ruby: Hello big, red and scary.**

 **Atrocitus: It is not wise to insult me girl!**

 **Ruby: Last time I get advice from Yang….**

 **2nd**

 **Ruby: And I thought the Grimm were scary.**

 **Atrocitus: I will paint the ground with your blood!**

 **Ruby: 'Gulp' b-bring it on.**

 **3rd**

 **Atrocitus: You still wish to have revenge for your sister.**

 **Ruby: That's none of your business.**

 **Atrocitus: Let go Ruby Rose!**

 **4th**

 **Atrocitus: You could wear a red ring.**

 **Ruby: No thanks, I'm good.**

 **Atrocitus: Then prepare to die!**

 **7th dialogue: Bane**

 **Ruby: Yang would kick your butt.**

 **Bane: Do not insult me child.**

 **Ruby: I'll cut those tubes off.**

 **2nd**

 **Bane: The bat sends a child?**

 **Ruby: Hey, I'm a Huntress in training!**

 **Bane: Your life will end here.**

 **3rd**

 **Bane: I will snap you like a twig.**

 **Ruby: My Crescent Rose will cut off your tubes.**

 **Bane: But it won't stop me Rose.**

 **8th dialogue: Batman**

 **Ruby: Woah, I really superhero!**

 **Batman: This isn't a game Ruby.**

 **Ruby: I need to take a picture for Yang!**

 **2nd**

 **Ruby: Wow, you're really scary.**

 **Batman: I don't do it for my health.**

 **Ruby: I think it's working.**

 **3rd**

 **Ruby: So, what do you think?**

 **Batman: You need more practice.**

 **Ruby: I'm ready to do whatever it takes!**

 **4th**

 **Batman: This is training Ruby.**

 **Ruby: I can handle this, just like with uncle Qrow.**

 **Batman: Prove it to me.**

 **5th**

 **Batman: We don't kill, understand?**

 **Ruby: But why would I do that?**

 **Batman: Because it makes us worse than Superman.**

 **6th**

 **Batman: You have to be more serious Ruby.**

 **Ruby: I am Batman, don't you see?**

 **Batman: All I see is someone who needs practice.**

 **9th dialogue: Black Adam**

 **Ruby: Are you really a god?**

 **Black Adam: I have the power of several.**

 **Ruby: Bet I can knock you on your but.**

 **2nd**

 **Ruby: Stop fighting us Adam.**

 **Black Adam: You dare mock me child?**

 **Ruby: I'm just trying to be friends.**

 **3rd**

 **Black Adam: Children of war don't last.**

 **Ruby: I'm training to be a Huntress.**

 **Black Mehem admires your courage.**

 **4th**

 **Black Adam: You skills could be useful to my kingdom.**

 **Ruby: Sorry, but my home is Patch.**

 **Black Adam: Then prepare to be destroyed!**

 **10th dialogue: Black Canary**

 **Ruby: Woah, you are so awesome!**

 **Black Canary: Good to meet a fan now and then.**

 **Ruby: Hey, can you pose for me?**

 **2nd**

 **Ruby: Your power is so….wow.**

 **Black Canary: Want me to sing for you?**

 **Ruby: Will you?!**

 **3rd**

 **Black Canary: Ready to prove yourself Ruby?**

 **Ruby: Are you kidding? I was born ready!**

 **Black Canary: Like the spunk kid.**

 **4th**

 **Black Canary: You need to use more than your scythe.**

 **Ruby: But she's my baby!**

 **Black Canary: Geez, and I thought Ollie's addiction to his bow was bad.**

 **11th dialogue: Black Manta**

 **Ruby: You shouldn't kill innocent people.**

 **Black Manta: My father was innocent.**

 **Ruby: It still doesn't make it right.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Manta: You can make new weapons for me.**

 **Ruby: I don't make them to kill people.**

 **Black Manta: Stop being so naive kid.**

 **3rd**

 **Black Manta: Step aside little rose.**

 **Ruby: I won't let you hurt the people of Atlantis.**

 **Black Manta: Then you'll be another corpse in my path.**

 **12th dialogue: Blue Beetle**

 **Ruby: Can that suit make any weapon?**

 **Blue Beetle: Yeah, Scarab's boss.**

 **Ruby: That is so cool!**

 **2nd**

 **Ruby: Ever thought of making a scythe?**

 **Blue Beetle: I can make blasters and swords anytime.**

 **Ruby: Please let me try on that suit!**

 **3rd**

 **Blue Beetle: Hey there Rubes!**

 **Ruby: Ready to get your butt kicked Jaime?**

 **Blue Beetle: As if rosa!**

 **4th**

 **Blue Beetle: That is a badass scythe!**

 **Ruby: Not as cool as that suit.**

 **Blue Beetle: I guess you're right.**

 **13th dialogue: Brainiac**

 **Ruby: I won't let you hurt Remnant.**

 **Brainiac: I will collect it for my research.**

 **Ruby: Not on my watch.**

 **2nd**

 **Ruby: How could you hurt so many people?**

 **Brainiac: I wish to collect the remnants of a species.**

 **Ruby: It ends here.**

 **3rd**

 **Brainiac: Your eyes possess…..extraordinary power.**

 **Ruby: I'll freeze you in your tracks!**

 **Brainiac: Noted for classification.**

 **4th**

 **Brainiac: You believe you can defeat me.**

 **Ruby: I beat Cinder and Salem.**

 **Brainiac: They are nothing compared to me.**

 **14th dialogue: Captain Cold**

 **Ruby: Woah, that's a cool gun!**

 **Captain Cold: Huh, didn't expect that.**

 **Ruby: Mind if I check it out? PLEASE!**

 **2nd**

 **Ruby: Stop right there Cold!**

 **Captain Cold: That's cute kid.**

 **Ruby: This is the part where you get your butt kicked.**

 **3rd**

 **Captain Cold: I'm not a fan of freezing kids.**

 **Ruby: You kinda remind me of Weiss.**

 **Captain Cold: Maybe a little taste will make you run.**

 **4th**

 **Captain Cold: This gun can stop the Flash.**

 **Ruby: I beat I can still beat.**

 **Captain Cold: Ya got guts, I'll give you that.**

 **15th dialogue: Catwoman**

 **Ruby: I bet Blake would love to meet you.**

 **Catwoman: Better be careful or I'll steal your wallet.**

 **Ruby: NO, not my cookie funds!**

 **2nd**

 **Ruby: So, can you be my teacher?**

 **Catwoman: Lesson 1: try to keep up.**

 **Ruby: Not a problem miss Catwoman.**

 **3rd**

 **Catwoman: Awww, Bruce has a little intern.**

 **Ruby: Hey, I can help fight!**

 **Catwoman: Doesn't mean you can beat me.**

 **4th**

 **Catwoman: That's a pretty expensive-looking scythe.**

 **Ruby: I won't let you take it miss Kyle!**

 **Catwoman: Ohhh, a challenge. I accept.**

 **16th dialogue: Cheetah**

 **Ruby: Wow, I didn't know Faunus were here.**

 **Cheetah: This is nothing but a curse.**

 **Ruby: Can I….can I pet you?**

 **2nd**

 **Ruby: I like your hair.**

 **Cheetah: That won't stop me from clawing out your eyes.**

 **Ruby:...I'm glad Blake's not here.**

 **3rd**

 **Cheetah: Small prey is not worth my time.**

 **Ruby: Don't be so mean kitty!**

 **Cheetah: You just sealed your fate.**

 **17th dialogue: Cyborg**

 **Ruby: Are you an Atlas robot?**

 **Cyborg: The name is Cyborg kid.**

 **Ruby: You look so cool!**

 **2nd**

 **Ruby: Heroes are supposed to fight the bad guys, not be them.**

 **Cyborg: Getting your city nuked will do that to ya.**

 **Ruby: It still doesn't make it right.**

 **3rd**

 **Cyborg: You're making a big mistake kid.**

 **Ruby: I'm trying to help people, not rule them.**

 **Cyborg: The Regime could've used your help.**

 **4th**

 **Cyborg: I never believed in Fairy Tales.**

 **Ruby: And I never thought I'd meet a cyborg.**

 **Cyborg: Time to put ya down.**

 **18th dialogue: Darkseid**

 **Ruby: Remnant is not yours to take.**

 **Darkseid: Stand in my way and you will die girl.**

 **Ruby: I won't let you hurt my home.**

 **2nd**

 **Darkseid: How will you dodge my Omega Beams?**

 **Ruby: Well I am pretty fast.**

 **Darkseid: Not as fast as Darkseid.**

 **3rd**

 **Darkseid: A child cannot match Darkseid's power.**

 **Ruby: Why are you talking like that? It's weird.**

 **Darkseid: For that, you will be punished.**

 **19th dialogue: Deadshot**

 **Ruby: You have so many guns!**

 **Deadshot: Being an assassin means you need a lot of firepower.**

 **Ruby: Please let me look at some of them!**

 **2nd**

 **Ruby: Not to brag, but I'm a pretty good shot.**

 **Deadshot: Put your money where your gun is.**

 **Ruby: Here, I'll show you.**

 **3rd**

 **Deadshot: I don;t wanna shoot a kid.**

 **Ruby: Trust me, I can take it.**

 **Deadshot: Hmmm, you have my respect.**

 **4th**

 **Deadshot: That scythe's not have bad.**

 **Ruby: Thanks! It's also a high powered sniper.**

 **Deadshot: Maybe I could borrow it.**

 **20th dialogue: Doctor Fate**

 **Ruby: Could you bring back my mom and Pyrrha?**

 **Doctor Fate: Order cannot be disturbed.**

 **Ruby: Some wizard.**

 **2nd**

 **Ruby: Can I wear your helmet?**

 **Doctor Fate: Nabu is no child's toy.**

 **Ruby: But it looks so cool!**

 **3rd**

 **Doctor Fate: This world doesn't require your assistance Ruby Rose.**

 **Ruby: But people still need help.**

 **Doctor Fate: Order will be restored without you.**

 **4th**

 **Doctor Fate: You will lead your comrades to their deaths.**

 **Ruby: Is there anyway to change that?**

 **Doctor Fate: Fate cannot be changed.**

 **21st dialogue: Firestorm**

 **Ruby: So...you're two people in one body?**

 **Firestorm: It's what happens when you get hit with a particle accelerator.**

 **Ruby: But if one needs to poop, does the other poop too?**

 **2nd**

 **Ruby: Loser buys the other cookies.**

 **Firestorm: For me and the professor? You got it Ruby.**

 **Ruby: Prepare to lose your money!**

 **3rd**

 **Firestorm: Nice looking scythe.**

 **Ruby: Thanks! I made it myself.**

 **Firestorm: That is seriously freakin cool.**

 **4th**

 **Firestorm: Can anyone have an Aura?**

 **Ruby: I can help you if you want.**

 **Firestorm: Nah, the professor and I are fine as we are.**

 **22nd dialogue: Flash**

 **Ruby: Wow, this is so cool!**

 **Flash: Nice to meet a fan,**

 **Ruby: Can I have an autograph? PLEASE!**

 **2nd**

 **Ruby: How fast can you run?**

 **Flash: I can go back in time if I want.**

 **Ruby: 'shudder in awe' a-awesome.**

 **3rd**

 **Flash: So, you want me to train you?**

 **Ruby: I wanna be as fast as you.**

 **Flash: Easier said than done Ruby.**

 **4th**

 **Flash: Where do the rose petals come from?**

 **Ruby: They come out whenever I use my Semblance.**

 **Flash: Same with me, only it's lightning.**

 **5th**

 **Flash: Do you really wanna race?**

 **Ruby: Please! I wanna see how fast I am compared to you.**

 **Flash: Alright kid, get ready…..get set...go!**

 **22nd dialogue: Gorilla Grodd**

 **Ruby: So….you're really a gorilla?**

 **Gorilla Grodd: I will rule this world.**

 **Ruby: A very moody gorilla.**

 **2nd**

 **Gorilla Grodd: Your skills can prove useful for Gorilla City.**

 **Ruby: I won't make weapons to kill people.**

 **Gorilla Grodd: Then prepare to lose your mind!**

 **23rd dialogue: Green Arrow**

 **Ruby: Your bow is so cool.**

 **Green Arrow: That scythe isn't bad either.**

 **Ruby: I can upgrade it if you want.**

 **2nd**

 **Ruby: A bow's got nothing on my sweetheart.**

 **Green Arrow: Let's put apples on our heads and find out.**

 **Ruby: Okay, then the loser buys lunch.**

 **3rd**

 **Green Arrow: Hey there little red.**

 **Ruby: Hi mr. Oliver!**

 **Green Arrow: You are just the cutest thing.**

 **4th**

 **Green Arrow: Think you can work on my bow?**

 **Ruby: It would be so awesome!**

 **Green Arrow: 'smiles' I'm glad we have you on our side Ruby.**

 **24th dialogue: Green Lantern**

 **Ruby: That ring can make anything?**

 **Green Lantern: As long as you have the concentration, then yeah.**

 **Ruby: I want one!**

 **2nd**

 **Ruby: Why did you work with the bad guys?**

 **Green Lantern: We've all made mistakes kid.**

 **Ruby: At least you're trying to fix them.**

 **3rd**

 **Green Lantern: You got the skills to be a Green Lantern kid.**

 **Ruby: You really think so?!**

 **Green Lantern: Just keep growing and you'll get there.**

 **25th dialogue: Harley Quinn**

 **Ruby: Hello miss Quinn, ready to fight?**

 **Harley Quinn: Try and keep up red.**

 **Ruby: That's what I'm all about!**

 **2nd**

 **Ruby: I don't know how I feel about you looks.**

 **Harley Quinn: Ahh, that's a state of mind sweetie.**

 **Ruby: I don't think that works.**

 **3rd**

 **Harley Quinn: Awww, aren't you a cutie?**

 **Ruby: I'm gonna be a Huntress soon.**

 **Harley Quinn: I know, be my sidekick!**

 **4th**

 **Harley Quinn: Doctor Harleen Quinzel in the house.**

 **Ruby: You're a doctor?!**

 **Harley Quinn: Time to get to work.**

 **26th dialogue: Hellboy**

 **Ruby: Are you really a…..ya know?**

 **Hellboy: The name's Hellboy….dumbass.**

 **Ruby: No need to be mean.**

 **2nd**

 **Ruby: Can I see your gun?**

 **Hellboy: Not for show kid.**

 **Ruby: Pretty please with cookies on top?**

 **3rd**

 **Hellboy: You're why I woke up today?**

 **Ruby: Ruby Rose, ready for training!**

 **Hellboy: I should'a stayed in bed.**

 **4th**

 **Hellboy: Hope you're ready to fight kid.**

 **Ruby: can I see that arm, PLEASE?!**

 **Hellboy: Geez are you hyper.**

 **27th dialogue: Joker**

 **Ruby: Stop right there fiend!**

 **Joker: Didn't your parents teach you manners?**

 **Ruby: Don't talk about my family.**

 **2nd**

 **Joker: I understand you have a sister.**

 **Ruby: Don't even think about it Joker.**

 **Joker: Maybe she needs a smile on her face.**

 **3rd**

 **Joker: Such a big weapon for a tiny girl.**

 **Ruby: I'm not tiny. I drink milk!**

 **Joker: You need a little chop-chop.**

 **28th dialogue: Poison Ivy**

 **Ruby: You're under arrest Ivy!**

 **Poison Ivy: And you think that scythe can hurt me?**

 **Ruby: I don't think, I know.**

 **2nd**

 **Ruby: I like your hair.**

 **Poison Ivy: Flattery MIGHT spare your life.**

 **Ruby: That won't stop me from bringing you in.**

 **3rd**

 **Poison Ivy: Hello little rose.**

 **Ruby: Give up or Crescent Rose will cut you to shreds.**

 **Poison Ivy: My, don't you have thorns.**

 **4th**

 **Poison Ivy: You're almost too cute to kill.**

 **Ruby: I'm alot stronger than you think!**

 **Poison Ivy: I think you need a hug.**

 **29th dialogue: Raiden**

 **Ruby: Wow, a real god.**

 **Raiden: Do not let your guard down Ruby Rose.**

 **Ruby: Sorry, this is just so cool.**

 **2nd**

 **Ruby: Nora would love to meet you.**

 **Raiden: Only those who have earned my respect will meet me.**

 **Ruby: So I guess I really do need to win.**

 **3rd**

 **Raiden: You have the promise of a White Lotus.**

 **Ruby: Woah, you really think so?**

 **Raiden: Prove yourself first.**

 **30th dialogue: Red Hood**

 **Ruby: Hi Jason!**

 **Red Hood: Seriously Ruby, this is no game.**

 **Red Hood: Wanna get lunch after this?**

 **2nd**

 **Ruby: Please Jason!**

 **Red Hood: No Ruby, and that's final!**

 **Red Hood: I just wanna see your guns!**

 **3rd**

 **Red Hood: Red Rose and Red Hood.**

 **Ruby: So, are we friends now?**

 **Red Hood: Beat me, then we'll see.**

 **4th**

 **Red Hood: Nice scythe you got there.**

 **Ruby: I built her myself.**

 **Red Hood: Huh, maybe you can help me out.**

 **31st dialogue: Robin**

 **Ruby: Why would you fight your dad?**

 **Robin: He wasn't there to raise me.**

 **Ruby: But that doesn't mean he doesn't love you.**

 **2nd**

 **Ruby: Killing isn't what heroes do.**

 **Robin: Thinking like that will get you killed kid.**

 **Ruby: At least I don't hurt people Damien.**

 **3rd**

 **Robin: So, you're my replacement?**

 **Ruby: I'm here to save people.**

 **Robin: Try that without killing.**

 **4th**

 **Robin: I was trained by the League of Assassins.**

 **Ruby: And I was trained by my uncle Qrow.**

 **Robin: Let's see who had the better teacher.**

 **32nd dialogue: Scarecrow.**

 **Ruby: Why scare so many people?**

 **Scarecrow: I want them to feel true fear.**

 **Ruby: Then I have to stop you.**

 **2nd**

 **Scarecrow: Do you fear death?**

 **Ruby: Not as long as I have my friends.**

 **Scarecrow: Perhaps your mother and sister did.**

 **3rd**

 **Scarecrow: The little rose who's all alone.**

 **Ruby: Shut up Scarecrow!**

 **Scarecrow: Give into your fear Rose!**

 **33rd dialogue: Starfire**

 **Ruby: Nice to see you again Star!**

 **Starfire: After I win, wanna get pizza?**

 **Ruby: Ohh, and some strawberries too?**

 **2nd**

 **Ruby: Your hair is so cool!**

 **Starfire: And I like your hood.**

 **Ruby: My mom gave it to me.**

 **3rd**

 **Starfire: Help me understand your combat tactics.**

 **Ruby: Just fight quick and fight hard.**

 **Starfire: Grayson would've liked you.**

 **4th**

 **Starfire: Do you wish to join the Teen Titans?**

 **Ruby: Are you serious?!**

 **Starfire: Just try to land a hit Ruby.**

 **34th dialogue: Sub-Zero**

 **Ruby: And I thought Weiss was good at using ice.**

 **Sub-Zero: I have master Cryomancy.**

 **Ruby: That is so cool.**

 **2nd**

 **Ruby: You can make any weapon out of ice?**

 **Sub-Zero: My ice holds no bounds.**

 **Ruby: Can you make me an ice scythe?!**

 **3rd**

 **Sub-Zero: A young child, capable of fighting dark beats.**

 **Ruby: With Crescent Rose, I can beat any Grimm.**

 **Sub-Zero: I respect your bravery.**

 **4th**

 **Sub-Zero: You sought me out for training?**

 **Ruby: Training with a ninja would be so cool!**

 **Sub-Zero: You must first earn my respect.**

 **35th dialogue: Supergirl**

 **Ruby: Superman is trying to trick you.**

 **Supergirl: Putting him in jail won't help.**

 **Ruby: Please, listen to my Kara.**

 **2nd**

 **Ruby: You are so cool!**

 **Supergirl: Thanks….I guess.**

 **Ruby: Can we take a picture? PLEASE?!**

 **3rd**

 **Supergirl: That little sickle won't cut me.**

 **Ruby: I bet my Dust could make you sneeze!**

 **Supergirl: Ha, you'll be lucky to tickle me.**

 **4th**

 **Supergirl: I never thought I'd never meet little Red Riding Hood.**

 **Ruby: Who?**

 **Supergirl: Nevermind, let's do this.**

 **36th dialogue: Superman**

 **Ruby: I thought you were a hero.**

 **Superman: The world's changed since Metropolis.**

 **Ruby: Maybe it was just you.**

 **2nd**

 **Ruby: Please Superman, listen to me.**

 **Superman: Sorry, but you won't get in my way.**

 **Ruby: Then I have no choice.**

 **3rd**

 **Superman: I don't want to hurt you kid.**

 **Ruby: Then stop this, please.**

 **Superman: This is true justice.**

 **4th**

 **Superman: Nothing you have can hurt me.**

 **Ruby: I bet Crescent Rose can.**

 **Superman: Huh, that was actually kinda funny.**

 **37th dialogue: Swamp Thing**

 **Ruby: Wow, a talking plant.**

 **Swamp Thing: Mock me at your own parale.**

 **Ruby: Is this because I don't eat my veggies?**

 **2nd**

 **Swamp Thing: Your Dust threatens the green.**

 **Ruby: But I use it to save people.**

 **Swamp Thing: Humanity is not my concern.**

 **38th dialogue: Wonder Woman**

 **Ruby: Wow, you are beautiful.**

 **Wonder Woman: Flattery won't save you child.**

 **Ruby: Sorry, wasn't focused hehe.**

 **2nd**

 **Ruby: People said you brought hope.**

 **Wonder Woman: The Regime brings justice.**

 **Ruby: But it means being the bad guys.**

 **3rd**

 **Wonder Woman: Stand aside child.**

 **Ruby: Not happening.**

 **Wonder Woman: At least you will die with some honor.**

 **39th dialogue: Bizarro**

 **Ruby: Do you want some cookies?**

 **Bizarro: Bizarro hate cookies!**

 **Ruby: How can you hate cookies?!**

 **2nd**

 **Bizarro: Bizarro like your cape.**

 **Ruby: Ummm, thanks?**

 **Bizarro: It almost as good as Bizarro cape!**

 **40th dialogue: Black Lightning**

 **Ruby: You are such a legend.**

 **Black Lightning: Nice of you to notice kid.**

 **Ruby: Can you show me some of your tricks?**

 **2nd**

 **Black Lightning: Ready to learn kid?**

 **Ruby: I'm ready mr. Lightning!**

 **Black Lightning: Polite and energetic, you're going places.**

 **41st dialogue: Grid**

 **Ruby: Are you another Atlas robot?**

 **Grid: I am Grid, the last being you will ever see.**

 **Ruby: Nope, you're wrong.**

 **2nd**

 **Grid: My data shows you have much emotion.**

 **Ruby: What's wrong with being happy?**

 **Grid: If I felt something, it would be jealousy.**

 **42nd dialogue: Jay Garrick**

 **Ruby: Wow, another speedster!**

 **Jay: Ah, someone who's read their history.**

 **Ruby: can we please race?**

 **2nd**

 **Jay: Well, are you a speical one?**

 **Ruby: Really, you think so?**

 **Jay: I'm glad there are heroes like you around.**

 **43rd dialogue: John Stewart**

 **Ruby: Another Green Lantern?**

 **John: I was here long before Hal came.**

 **Ruby: Can I still wear the ring?**

 **2nd**

 **John: I'm not a fan of fighting kids.**

 **Ruby: Come on, I can take it.**

 **John: Alright, you asked for it.**

 **44th dialogue: Mr. Freeze**

 **Ruby: Please, stop this Mr. Freeze.**

 **Mr. Freeze: I will stop at nothing to save my wife.**

 **Ruby: Then let me help you.**

 **2nd**

 **Mr. Freeze: Can your Aura save my wife?**

 **Ruby: It doesn't work that way.**

 **Mr. Freeze: Then you will be my next test subject.**

 **45th dialogue: Powergirl**

 **Ruby: You remind me a lot of Yang.**

 **Powergirl: Don't mess with Powergirl.**

 **Ruby: That's what she sometimes says!**

 **2nd**

 **Ruby: Are you Kara's sister?**

 **Powergirl: Sorry, but I'm Karen Star of Earth 2.**

 **Ruby: Ohh…..is there another me?**

 **3rd**

 **Powergirl: Time to break that little sickle of yours.**

 **Ruby: I won't let that happen.**

 **Powergirl: Let's do this little red.**

 **46th dialogue: Reverse Flash**

 **Ruby: How could you kill so many people?**

 **Reverse Flash: I'm wrapped up a big kill count.**

 **Ruby: It stops here.**

 **2nd**

 **Reverse Flash: Never heard of you in the history books.**

 **Ruby: Maybe you will after I beat you.**

 **Reverse Flash: It'll take a second to kill you.**

 **47th dialogue: Vixen**

 **Ruby: So you have the power of any animal?**

 **Vixen: That's pretty much it, yeah.**

 **Ruby: Blake would love to see that.**

 **2nd**

 **Vixen: Ready to throw down Ruby?**

 **Ruby: let's do this miss Vixen!**

 **Vixen: I admire the confidence kid.**

 **Ruby super move: Ruby shouts as she brings up Crescent Rose before slashing her opponent. Using her Semblance, she rushes her enemy, slashing them several times before knocking them in the air. Loading her rifle, she began to shoot them with a mix of fire, ice and gravity Dust as they began to fall. Charging her full power, she ended with slashing the opponent in half.**

 **Victory pose: Lifting Crescent Rose, Ruby began to slice the air before she dashes away as the screen in filled with slow-falling rose petals.**

 **Ending:** _I can't believe it. I BEAT BRAINIAC! *Ruby is seen being thanked by everyone as Brainiac was being taken away.* It was tough, but Batman finally gave me the okay to be a really superhero called Red Rose. The name is so cool, and he even gave me a cool mask to wear it. *She is seen taking down Riddler and Two-Face as the police entered the scene.* But then Jason came and asked me help train some new people in being a hero. *Red Rose and Red Hood oversee cloaked figures as they trained with guns and hand to hand combat.* Uncle Qrow taught me to fight so I can protect people, now it's time for me to be the teacher._

"And there you guys go. Ruby's introduction to the Injustice Universe!" Mavis shouted with excitement. "I wish I could have a scythe like hers."

"Who knows? Maybe she could make it. But right now, we have a very special guest. All the way from Remnant, the drunk old crow himself….QROW BRANWEN!" 3rd Dragneel announced while gesturing towards his right….only to see Qrow facedown on the table while snoring. "Oh for the love of god, is he drunk? Since when?"..."Between Hellboy and Joker?"..."Why didn't you stop him?"..."I guess he does have a big ass sword. *sigh* I'll wake him up." 3rd Dragneel reaches out and shakes Qrow who begins to shift in his sleep.

"*snor* huh, what? Where am I?" Qrow asked while rubbing his head.

"You're on a talkshow, about to answer some questions." Reaching into his pocket, 3rd Dragneel pulls out a few note cards. "So tell us Qrow, who is Ruby's Semblance?"

"She can run as fast as her mom can, and let me tell ya, Rose can run."

"So did you really teach her how to make her scythe?" Mavis asked with her elbows on the table while her feet moved up and down.

"Well she wanted to make something like my weapon, so I just gave her the stuff and bam….she has Crescent Rose?"

"But you only have a sword." Smirking, Qrow took out his sword before it transformed into a large scythe, making 3rd Dragneel widen his eyes while Mavis squealed in shock.

"THAT IS SO COOL!"

"Now if you excuse me, I gotta take a piss…." Standing up, Qrow began to wobbly walk to the bathroom, only to hit the green screen behind him. "GET OFF ME!" He then slashed the green screen before attacking some of the crew.

"Qrow, NO! That isn't where the bathroom is! Wait..wait, not the-!" The broadcast was cut when Qrow sliced the camera in half.

 **Next time: Vali Lucifer.**


	5. Chapter 5: Vali Lucifer

The camera began to roll as both 3rd Dragneel and Mavis appeared on screen. "Welcome back to 3rd Dragneel Injustice 2 Guest Spectacular." 3rd Dragneel said with a smile. "The last show was pretty weird, am I right?"

"You mean when Qrow from RWBY came in drunk and cut down not only three of our cameras, but also destroyed the green screen while pissing on the generator?" Mavis asked rhetorically, recalling the last show.

"Yeah, that was honestly not planned. I swear, he was sober when we called him to be here." Sighing a bit, 3rd Dragneel pulled out some reviewer mail and handed half of it to Mavis. "But enough about that, let's answer the reviews. From SulliMike23: Thanks and we will unfortunately see Naruto's dialogue after this chapter."

"For Omni warrior: Deslin might not work since that would confuse Cole, seeing as he never had a son. A definite NO on Vegeta, and Snake is…...interesting."

"Shadow Joestar: Thank you for the compliments. We don't know if Deadpool will be in the story, no on Lucy because she isn't a true fighter and for Hinata…..we'll get back to you on that."

"Treyalexander63917: We will do this for each character."

"As for StreakFreak: 3rd Dragneel doesn't know if he'll rewrite it for Hellboy, Kakashi would be interesting, Bullet and Ragna are rather interesting even though he hasn't played Blazblue much, and Wolverine is being used for a friend, so we can't do that."

"Ummm Yoga Pratama: We will consider Tatsumi, Issei is a no since we have a skit planned for him, don't know Shinmai, no on Wave(don't hate him, just don't know about it), NO KIRITO, he doesn't know strike the blood, Nero could or won't happen, Comedian is…..questionable, same goes to Heatwave(don't want to bring any DC characters back to life."

"For mastergamer14: don't know about Luffy, maybe Vilgax, no Toriko, Mewtwo…..no Pokemon, already have enough Marvel characters, don't know Moka, Starkiller is….questionable, no more MK characters(even if he's my favorite), yes on Ultron and only OG Dante. As for premier skin, only choose ones that would match the character's moveset, so no Maka."

"For Guest 1: Got Vergil in mind, same for Ragna and Akame, but no for the others."

"For the second Guest: No horror characters and Dragneel will think of Ghost Rider, but Hulk is too OP."

"And finally for R98: Yeah, it will be a while before we see Danny."

"Now that that's done, we can move on to the Divine Dragon himself. Someone who I think is better than the main character of the show….VALI LUCIFER!"

 **Enter the arena 1st: A light appeared on the field before it materialized into Vali Lucifer, in his Scale Mail. He crosses his arms while talking to the opponent as his helmet materialized.**

 **Enter the area 2nd: Vali flies down to the arena while talking. He then opens his wings as they began to shine while he finishes his speech.**

 **1st dialogue: mirror match**

 **Vali: There are two Divine Dividing dragons?**

 **Vali: I am the superior dragon.**

 **Vali: Hmm, let this battle decide that.**

 **2nd**

 **Vali: Are you another of Azazel's failed experiments?**

 **Vali: Don't compare me to him.**

 **Vali: Then prove who you really are.**

 **3rd**

 **Vali: We can achieve true power against Issei.**

 **Vali: You should know I don't trust people so easily.**

 **Vali: Smart move.**

 **2nd dialogue: Ruby Rose**

 **Vali: Really, a scythe?**

 **Ruby: It's one of the best weapons ever!**

 **Vali: Then be prepared to lose it.**

 **2nd**

 **Vali: Stay out of my way kid.**

 **Ruby: I won't let you get away Vali.**

 **Vali: Don't say I didn't warn you.**

 **3rd**

 **Ruby: Woah, you have cool armor!**

 **Vali: You won't think that way when I destroy you.**

 **Ruby: Why are you so mean?**

 **4th**

 **Ruby: Stop hurting people Vali.**

 **Vali: It's the only way I can return home.**

 **Ruby: Then join us and we can all go home.**

 **3rd dialogue: Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Vali: Finally, a true challenge.**

 **Ichigo: Time to knock you on your ass.**

 **Vali: I will show you the true power of Albion.**

 **2nd**

 **Vali: Don't think I haven't faced spirits before.**

 **Ichigo: Have you ever faced someone like Aizen?**

 **Vali: I'm far stronger than this Aizen.**

 **3rd**

 **Ichigo: You some kind of Arrancar?**

 **Vali: I am the White Dragon Emperor.**

 **Ichigo: Then this shouldn't be a problem.**

 **4th dialogue: Cole MacGrath**

 **Vali: A lightning mage?**

 **Cole: I'm a lightning conduit asshole.**

 **Vali: Hmm, doesn't matter to me.**

 **2nd**

 **Vali: I could use you in my team.**

 **Cole: Sorry, but I'm a solo fighter.**

 **Vali: Allow me to change your mind.**

 **3rd**

 **Cole: Another dragon like Natsu?**

 **Vali: I am the White Dragon Emperor.**

 **Cole: Now that's a mouthful.**

 **4th**

 **Cole: I hear you can divide someone's power.**

 **Vali: Their power is added to mine, yes.**

 **Cole: Try doing that to my lightning.**

 **5th dialogue: Natsu Dragneel**

 **Vali: Hmm, you seem stronger than Issei.**

 **Natsu: I'm the fire Dragon Slayer.**

 **Vali: Finally, a true warrior.**

 **2nd**

 **Vali: Do you think your magic can hurt me?**

 **Natsu: I beat Zeref and Acnologia with my magic.**

 **Vali: Hmmm, you've caught my interest Natsu Dragneel.**

 **3rd**

 **Natsu: Cool, another Dragon Slayer.**

 **Vali: That isn't my magic.**

 **Natsu: What element are you?**

 **4th**

 **Natsu: So what you have is a what?**

 **Vali: I have the White Dragon Emperor wings.**

 **Natsu: Now I'm all fired up!**

 **5th**

 **Natsu: Ready to fight Vali?**

 **Vali: Don't think I'll hold back Dragneel.**

 **Natsu: Give it your best shot!**

 **6th dialogue: Aquaman**

 **Vali: Aquaman, we finally meet.**

 **Aquaman: Leave my kingdom or die.**

 **Vali: Show me your true strength.**

 **2nd**

 **Vali: I once respected your rule.**

 **Aquaman: Why would your respect matter?**

 **Vali: Because that would mean I'd kill you much faster.**

 **3rd**

 **Aquaman: Humans and devils are not welcomed here.**

 **Vali: All I ask is an audience with you.**

 **Aquaman: You will receive more than that.**

 **4th**

 **Aquaman: Is it true you left your adoptive father?**

 **Vali: And that matters because?**

 **Aquaman: Because that shows you don't work well with others.**

 **7th dialogue: Atrocitus**

 **Vali: Move aside Atrocitus.**

 **Atrocitus: Your blood will spill today!**

 **Vali: Hmm, like I haven't heard that before.**

 **2nd**

 **Vali: Rage isn't the way to go.**

 **Atrocitus: It is what nature intended for all!**

 **Vali: Then we would all be dead.**

 **3rd**

 **Atrocitus: Your victims demand justice!**

 **Vali: And how do you intend on making me pay?**

 **Atrocitus: By bathing this place with your blood!**

 **4th**

 **Atrocitus: I sense your hatred towards your father.**

 **Vali: Like I give a damn about him.**

 **Atrocitus: Release it Vali Lucifer!**

 **8th dialogue: Bane**

 **Vali: Really, what can a brute like you do to me?**

 **Bane: I will break you White Dragon.**

 **Vali: Not before I take all of your strength.**

 **2nd**

 **Vali: How pathetic.**

 **Bane: You dare say that to me?**

 **Vali: I don't use a drug to enhance my strength.**

 **3rd**

 **Bane: Your power is nothing Lucifer.**

 **Vali: Enlighten me Bane.**

 **Bane: I rely on my own strength than others.**

 **9th dialogue: Batman.**

 **Vali: So the Batman finally appears?**

 **Batman: Think I haven't planned for this?**

 **Vali: Plans fail.**

 **2nd**

 **Vali: Why should I join your team?**

 **Batman: We need people to fight Superman.**

 **Vali: I'll do it on my own.**

 **3rd**

 **Batman: Stand down Vali.**

 **Vali: Like I'd take orders from you.**

 **Batman: Then you're a threat.**

 **10th dialogue: Black Adam**

 **Vali: So you're a god here?**

 **Black Adam: I have the power of six.**

 **Vali: Then that means more power for me.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Adam: Do you believe you can smit me?**

 **Vali: Even gods fear the White Dragon Emperor.**

 **Black Adam: Then prove yourself boy.**

 **3rd**

 **Black Adam: A dragon cannot best a god.**

 **Vali: Tch, then you haven't seen what I can do.**

 **Black Adam: Prove it Vali Lucifer.**

 **11th dialogue: Black Canary**

 **Vali: So you're power is screaming?**

 **Black Canary: Want me to sing for ya?**

 **Vali: What a waste of time.**

 **2nd**

 **Vali: Your teaching impresses me.**

 **Black Canary: I try my best to teach the next generation.**

 **Vali: Hmm, then let me give you all I got.**

 **3rd**

 **Black Canary: Time to pay Vali.**

 **Vali: Like you could stop me.**

 **Black Canary: With one scream, I'll make you deaf.**

 **12th dialogue: Black Manta**

 **Vali: Slaying innocent people won't bring back your father.**

 **Black Manta: Like you'd understand anything.**

 **Vali: You're right about that.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Manta: Such a power, going to waste.**

 **Vali: Please, like you can handle Albion.**

 **Black Manta: I'll rip him out of your body.**

 **13th dialogue: Blue Beetle**

 **Vali: Stay out of my way if you know what's for you.**

 **Blue Beetle: No way you can beat Scarab.**

 **Vali: Don't say I didn't warn you.**

 **2nd**

 **Vali: Impressive armor.**

 **Blue Beetle: But you have a freakin dragon!**

 **Vali: He's not as versatile as yours.**

 **3rd**

 **Blue Beetle: Blue Beetle coming at ya.**

 **Vali: Am I'm suppose to be intimidated?**

 **Blue Beetle: That's what my hammers are for.**

 **14th dialogue: Brainiac**

 **Vali: Get the hell out of here Brainiac.**

 **Brainiac: And you believe you can stop me?**

 **Vali: No, I'm going to kill you.**

 **2nd**

 **Vali: Do you really believe knowledge is everyone?**

 **Brainiac: Knowledge is essential for my research.**

 **Vali: With power, then knowledge is useless.**

 **3rd**

 **Brainiac: This weapon you have….divides power?**

 **Vali: It can do much more than that.**

 **Brainiac: Then you will be added to my collection.**

 **15th dialogue: Captain Cold**

 **Vali: Really, that puny gun is all you have?**

 **Captain Cold: This gun can stop the Flash.**

 **Vali: How pathetic.**

 **2nd**

 **Captain Cold: Ready to get frozen kid?**

 **Vali: Like I'd allow that weapon to harm me.**

 **Captain Cold: Time to make a dragon pop.**

 **16th dialogue: Catwoman**

 **Vali: You remind me of Kuroka.**

 **Catwoman: How so?**

 **Vali: The way you look and the seductive aura around you.**

 **2nd**

 **Vali: Kuroka, is that you?**

 **Catwoman: That your way of being funny?**

 **Vali: Somewhat.**

 **3rd**

 **Catwoman: Those wings of yours look expensive.**

 **Vali: Like you could take them off.**

 **Catwoman: Ever heard of not messing with a cat or you'll get the claw?**

 **17th dialogue: Cheetah**

 **Vali: Blaming others for your curse won't solve anything Cheetah.**

 **Cheetah: Diana chose not to help me.**

 **Vali: Then fight her, not everyone else.**

 **2nd**

 **Cheetah: Your armor will not save you from my claws.**

 **Vali: I can handle other dragons anyday.**

 **Cheetah: We will see about that boy.**

 **18th dialogue: Cyborg**

 **Vali: Half man, half machine.**

 **Cyborg: What's it to you?  
**

 **Vali: Just never thought I'd ever meet one.**

 **2nd**

 **Vali: Do you really think your technology can save you?**

 **Cyborg: It's the man, not the machine.**

 **Vali: Something you clearly lack.**

 **3rd**

 **Cyborg: What's your deal anyway?**

 **Vali: I just want to return home.**

 **Cyborg: Then join the Regime.**

 **19th dialogue: Darkseid**

 **Vali: You call yourself a god?**

 **Darkseid: I am the ruler of Apokolips.**

 **Vali: Tch, nothing but lies.**

 **2nd**

 **Vali: I've face gods before.**

 **Darkseid: You have not faced anything like Darkseid.**

 **Vali: Tell satan Vali sends his regards.**

 **3rd**

 **Darkseid: How will you dodge me Omega Beams?**

 **Vali: Have you ever heard of the White Dragon Emperor?**

 **Darkseid: An emperor is nothing compared to Darkseid.**

 **4th**

 **Darkseid: This power could prove useful.**

 **Vali: No one but me can weild Albion.**

 **Darkseid: I shall tear your wings with one hand.**

 **20th dialogue: Deadshot**

 **Vali: Guns will barely leave a scratch on my armor.**

 **Deadshot: I was planning on a headshot.**

 **Vali: Not before I snap your neck.**

 **2nd**

 **Deadshot: Now this is hunting.**

 **Vali: Like those puny weapons will hurt me.**

 **Deadshot: I'm gonna bag me a dragon.**

 **21st dialogue: Doctor Fate**

 **Vali: Some Lord of Order you turned out to be.**

 **Doctor Fate: Do not toy with me boy.**

 **Vali: Like you could do anything to harm me.**

 **2nd**

 **Doctor Fate: Stop your rivalry now Vali.**

 **Vali: And why would I?**

 **Doctor Fate: Your battle will disrupt order.**

 **3rd**

 **Doctor Fate: You insult your father Vali.**

 **Vali: Don't speak of that weakling.**

 **Doctor Fate: Order must be restored.**

 **22nd dialogue: Firestorm**

 **Vali: Science won't save you Jason.**

 **Firestorm: The professor and I disagree.**

 **Vali: Then I'll make you both see reason.**

 **2nd**

 **Firestorm: Time to melt you down Vali.**

 **Vali: I only see Dragneel doing that.**

 **Firestorm: He doesn't have the power of a nuke.**

 **3rd**

 **Firestorm: Now you're gonna get it.**

 **Vali: From you? Oh how terrifying.**

 **Firestorm: Is he being serious professor?**

 **23rd dialogue: Flash**

 **Vali: The fastest human alive.**

 **Flash: My reputation proceeds me.**

 **Vali: Speed alone won't help you win.**

 **2nd**

 **Vali: And I thought Arthur was quick.**

 **Flash: I can go back to before you were born.**

 **Vali: That's all you'll be able to do.**

 **3rd**

 **Flash: Why not join us?**

 **Vali: I'd rather be the leader, not a puppet.**

 **Flash: Bruce is….I get your point.**

 **24th dialogue: Gorilla Grodd**

 **Vali: An animal with psychic abilities?**

 **Gorilla Grodd: I'll suck the marrow out of you bones.**

 **Vali: Not before I snap your neck.**

 **2nd**

 **Gorilla Grodd: You will give me your power.**

 **Vali: Or what?**

 **Gorilla Grodd: Or I'll take it from you!**

 **25th dialogue: Green Arrow**

 **Vali: Simple arrows won't leave a scratch.**

 **Green Arrow: Hello, boxing glove arrow?**

 **Vali: I'll try to kill you swiftly.**

 **2nd**

 **Green Arrow: Nice wings dragon boy.**

 **Vali: Mock me and you'll regret it.**

 **Green Arrow: They'll make good target practice.**

 **3rd**

 **Green Arrow: Well, now I've seen everything.**

 **Vali: Enjoy this while you can Arrow.**

 **Green Arrow: I'll enjoy shooting you down Vali.**

 **26th dialogue: Green Lantern**

 **Vali: A ring that can create anything.**

 **Green Lantern: Even a Green Lantern has a limit.**

 **Vali: I'll push you to your limit.**

 **2nd**

 **Vali: Give me your ring.**

 **Green Lantern: Not my choice kid.**

 **Vali: Perhaps breaking your arm will suffice.**

 **3rd**

 **Green Lantern: You some kind of White Lantern?**

 **Vali: I am the White Dragon Emperor.**

 **Green Lantern: Sounds about right.**

 **4th**

 **Green Lantern: You're seem to be lacking weapons wise.**

 **Vali: All I need are my wings.**

 **Green Lantern: Then I guess I have to clip them off.**

 **27th dialogue: Harley Quinn**

 **Vali: You were once the Joker's slave.**

 **Harley Quinn: That was a long time ago.**

 **Vali: Good to see you can at least stand on your own.**

 **2nd**

 **Harley Quinn: My, aren't you cute?**

 **Vali: Cute isn't something I hear often.**

 **Harley Quinn: I know. I'll make you my Robin!**

 **28th dialogue: Hellboy**

 **Vali: A rogue devil?**

 **Hellboy: The name's Hellboy…...dumbass.**

 **2nd**

 **Vali: What business do you have here?**

 **Hellboy: Brainiac thought I was worth collecting.**

 **Vali: Hmmm, show me what impressed him.**

 **3rd**

 **Hellboy: Finally, a monster to fight.**

 **Vali: You aren't completely wrong.**

 **Hellboy: Time to put you out.**

 **4th**

 **Hellboy: The son of Lucifer.**

 **Vali: Don't compare me to HIM.**

 **Hellboy: Oh, well in that case….let's do this.**

 **29th dialogue: Joker**

 **Vali: And I thought Koberial was disgusting.**

 **Joker: There's no need to be rude.**

 **Vali: Killing you would be a blessing.**

 **2nd**

 **Joker: My, what pretty wings you have.**

 **Vali: I won't let you go near them.**

 **Joker: You just need a little chop chop.**

 **30th dialogue: Poison Ivy**

 **Vali: Stay out of my way succubus.**

 **Poison Ivy: Come here and give me a kiss.**

 **Vali: And I thought Kuroka was seductive.**

 **2nd**

 **Vali: I'll burn every plant in my way.**

 **Poison Ivy: Try it and I'll kill you.**

 **Vali: May the strongest win.**

 **3rd**

 **Poison Ivy: Hello lover~**

 **Vali: Your tricks won't work on me.**

 **Poison Ivy: Maybe a kiss will.**

 **31st dialogue: Raiden**

 **Vali: Finally, a real challenge.**

 **Raiden: You face the god of thunder.**

 **Vali: Like you can compare to Thor.**

 **2nd**

 **Vali: I've bested the strongest gods.**

 **Raiden: Yet you fail to defeat Issei Hyoudou.**

 **Vali: Maybe I allow him to win.**

 **3rd**

 **Raiden: Your allegiance is questionable Vali.**

 **Vali: Why say that?**

 **Raiden: You threaten to destroy all worlds.**

 **32nd dialogue: Red Hood**

 **Vali: Guns won't even scratch me.**

 **Red Hood: That's why I have some grenades.**

 **Vali: You will still fail.**

 **2nd**

 **Red Hood: Well….you're a new one.**

 **Vali: I'm the White Dragon Emperor.**

 **Red Hood: And people say I'm cocky.**

 **33rd dialogue: Robin**

 **Vali: I can relate to you Damien.**

 **Robin: Like I need your sympathy.**

 **Vali: Who said you were getting any?**

 **2nd**

 **Vali: Betraying someone like Batman is no easy feat.**

 **Robin: I got no regrets.**

 **Vali: Even so, he's better than my father ever was.**

 **3rd**

 **Robin: You leave your old man too?**

 **Vali: Lucifer was no father to me.**

 **Robin: Hehe, we should for a league.**

 **4th**

 **Robin: I'm gonna prove myself to Superman.**

 **Vali: By killing me? How arrogant.**

 **Robin: Well my grandfather was Ra's Al Ghul.**

 **34th dialogue: Scarecrow**

 **Vali: All you are is a scared man.**

 **Scarecrow: I am the master of fear.**

 **Vali: Compared to other monsters, you're nothing.**

 **2nd**

 **Scarecrow: You envy your rival.**

 **Vali: Enough games Crane.**

 **Scarecrow: Why so defensive Vali?!**

 **3rd**

 **Scarecrow: I will find out what makes devils scared.**

 **Vali: Humans like you are laughable at best.**

 **Scarecrow: Nothing will stop me Vali!**

 **35th dialogue: Starfire**

 **Vali: Well well, if it isn't the last Titan.**

 **Starfire: Love will conquer all.**

 **Vali: Really? How naive.**

 **2nd**

 **Vali: To face an alien is…..interesting.**

 **Starfire: You can still join the Titans Vali.**

 **Vali: I'm a leader, not a team player.**

 **3rd**

 **Starfire: Help me understand your fighting technique.**

 **Vali: Divide and conquer.**

 **Starfire: Grayson would've liked you.**

 **4th**

 **Starfire: Destroying everything isn't the way to feel love Vali.**

 **Vali: If you've faced my hardships, you would understand.**

 **Starfire: Then let me help you.**

 **36th dialogue: Sub-Zero**

 **Vali: A master of ice? How intriguing.**

 **Sub-Zero: I will show you the true power of the cold.**

 **Vali: Hmmm, you've caught my interest.**

 **2nd**

 **Vali: Kuai Lang, I presume?**

 **Sub-Zero: I am Sub-Zero, Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei.**

 **Vali: Vali Lucifer, the White Dragon Emperor.**

 **3rd**

 **Sub-Zero: You seek me out for training?**

 **Vali: I'm here to offer an alliance.**

 **Sub-Zero: A Grandmaster's respect is earned.**

 **37th dialogue: Supergirl**

 **Vali: The girl of steel.**

 **Supergirl: Hope you're ready to get your butt kicked.**

 **Vali: So young, so foolish.**

 **2nd**

 **Vali: I will still divide your power.**

 **Supergirl: Heh, you'll be lucky to tickle me.**

 **Vali: No, I'll drain your power.**

 **3rd**

 **Supergirl: Nice wings Vali.**

 **Vali: They aren't for show.**

 **Supergirl: Will it hurt if I pull them out?**

 **4th**

 **Supergirl: You should stop now Vali.**

 **Vali: Like I'd take advice from a Kryptonian.**

 **Supergirl: Geez, you are rude.**

 **38th dialogue: Superman**

 **Vali: Your time has come Superman.**

 **Superman: Not even Doctor Fate could defeat me.**

 **Vali: I'm not fate, I'm a dragon.**

 **2nd**

 **Vali: You're no hero, you're a tyrant.**

 **Superman: I bring justice.**

 **Vali: And yet you still try to destroy innocent lives.**

 **3rd**

 **Superman: You're leaving Earth. Now.**

 **Vali: Please, try to make me leave.**

 **Superman: What happens next is on you.**

 **4th**

 **Superman: Join the Regime Vali.**

 **Vali: Trade one fool for another? No thanks.**

 **Superman: Forget I said anything.**

 **39th dialogue: Swamp Thing**

 **Vali: You're supposed to be an avatar.**

 **Swamp Thing: I am the guardian of the green.**

 **Vali: Nothing lasts forever.**

 **2nd**

 **Swamp Thing: Leave now Lucifer.**

 **Vali: I think I'll stay.**

 **Swamp Thing: Then you are a threat.**

 **40th dialogue: Wonder Woman**

 **Vali: I respected you at one point.**

 **Wonder Woman: A man's respect is nothing to me.**

 **Vali: I'm the White Dragon Emperor.**

 **2nd**

 **Vali: The whore of Superman.**

 **Wonder Woman: Insulting an amazon is a fatal mistake.**

 **Vali: Then call your master.**

 **3rd**

 **Wonder Woman: Finally, I meet a dragon.**

 **Vali: One that will take your power.**

 **Wonder Woman: I accept the challenge.**

 **41st dialogue: Bizarro**

 **Vali: Ugh, a bumbling idiot.**

 **Bizarro: Bizarro am no idiot!**

 **Vali: Then speak normally.**

 **2nd**

 **Bizarro: Bizarro like pretty wings.**

 **Vali: And that matters why?**

 **Bizarro: Me gonna take pretty wings!**

 **42nd dialogue: Black Lightning**

 **Vali: A thinder bearer.**

 **Black Lightning: You're getting struck by Black Lightning.**

 **Vali: I will happily absorb your power.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Lightning: Nice armor kid.**

 **Vali: This is more than just for show.**

 **Black Lightning: Alright then….teach me.**

 **43rd dialogue: Grid.**

 **Vali: A soulless machine.**

 **Grid: If we join, we can achieve emotion.**

 **Vali: I'll find it myself.**

 **2nd**

 **Grid: Your power is…...unique Vali Lucifer.**

 **Vali: Like you could understand machine.**

 **Grid: If I could feel anything, it would be jealousy.**

 **44th dialogue: Jay Garrick**

 **Vali: Finally, a challenge.**

 **Jay: Try not to hold back son.**

 **Vali: Trust me, I won't.**

 **2nd**

 **Jay: You should use your powers for good.**

 **Vali: I'm only trying to go home.**

 **Jay: If you'd let me, I can help you.**

 **45th dialogue: John Stewart**

 **Vali: Another Green Lantern?**

 **John: I'm the original.**

 **Vali: That doesn't mean you're the strongest.**

 **2nd**

 **John: Are you umm….you know?**

 **Vali: I am the White Dragon Emperor.**

 **John: Huh, just like Natsu.**

 **46th dialogue: Mr Freeze**

 **Vali: A puny weapon like that won't hurt me.**

 **Mr Freeze: I will stop at nothing to save Nora.**

 **Vali: Hmm, admirable, but futile.**

 **2nd**

 **Mr Freeze: Can your wings cure my wife?**

 **Vali: They cannot reverse illness.**

 **Mr Freeze: Then you are useless to me.**

 **45th dialogue: Powergirl**

 **Vali: Hmmm, you interest me.**

 **Powergirl: Ugh, another pervert.**

 **Vali: At least I'm not Issei.**

 **2nd**

 **Vali: Why not join my team Powergirl?**

 **Powergirl: I'm here to help, not harm.**

 **Vali: You could do both by my side.**

 **3rd**

 **Powergirl: Who's ready for rough housing?**

 **Vali: You remind me of Kuroka in a way.**

 **Powergirl: Time to dance dragon.**

 **46th dialogue: Reverse Flash**

 **Vali: It seems we both seek power.**

 **Reverse Flash: Finally, someone with backbone.**

 **Vali: But only one of us will walk away alive.**

 **2nd**

 **Reverse Flash: You aren't in the history books.**

 **Vali: Then you're obviously looking the wrong direction.**

 **Reverse Flash: Or maybe this is where you die.**

 **47th dialogue: Vixen**

 **Vali: Kuroka would love to meet you.**

 **Vixen: She an animal lover?**

 **Vali: You could say that.**

 **2nd**

 **Vali: That necklace would be useful to me.**

 **Vixen: Only I can wield its power.**

 **Vali: Then join me Vixen.**

 **3rd**

 **Vixen: I've never faced a dragon before.**

 **Vali: Then this will be your greatest challenge.**

 **Vixen: Ready when you are Vali.**

 **Vali super move: Vali extends his wings before charging at his enemy. Grabbing them, he threw them in the air while using his divide powers to drain them until they hit the ground. Focusing magic into his body, Valu activated his Juggernaut Drive before firing a large breath attack onto his foe, engulfing them in a massive explosion.**

 **Victory pose: Vali looks at the screen before flying in the air. Closing his wings, he launched a wave of blue energy to drain everything around him.**

 **Ending:** _That fool Brainiac thought he could take my Sacred Gear for his research. I was able to show him what happens when you anger the White Dragon Emperor. *Vali is seen stomping on Brainiac's head, crushing it like it was nothing.* While some of the foes in this world were interesting, I needed to find a power even greater than Issei. *Vali looks into one of Brainiac's portals, which shows an image of a blue and black dragon.* Luckily, Dragneel's world had a dragon named Acnologia. Apparently he was the king of all dragons. I thought I would pay him a visit and needless to say, it was worth the trip. *Vali, in his Scale Mail, is seen sitting on the decapitated head of Acnologia while some dragons flew over him.* As powerful as he was, Acnologia was nothing compared to Albion. Being the next Dragon King seems interesting me. I hope you will be ready for our next fight…..my rival._

"Wow….I don't know if we should thank Vali, or stay out of his way." 3rd Dragneel shivered at the thought of Vali killing him.

"At least he was able to stop that monster once and for all. Do you remember when he killed Igneel?!" Mavis asked, tears threatening to fall from her eyes at the memory of one of Fairy Tail's saddest moments.

"You weren't even there!"

"Well, now that that's out of the way…." Mavis wiped her eyes while smiling. "Allow me to welcome our next guest, all the way from Kuoh Academy…..RIAS GREMORY!" Next to Mavis was a beautiful girl with red hair, teal eyes and wearing a school girl's outfit.

"Thank you for having me." Rias said with a happy smile.

"So tell me Rias, how's it feel, being the main girl in a very big harem anime?" 3rd Dragneel asked with a raised brow.

"It's a big honor, and I'm glad Issei was able to choose me."

"But your friends-"

"They all understand…...well….most of them do." Mavis and 3rd Dragneel nodded, thinking of a certain nun.

"So anyways, can you tell us about Vali's Sacred Gear?"

"Of course." The redhead coughed in her hand before speaking. "Vali has the Divine Dividing, which are the wings of the White Dragon Emperor Albion. It allows the user to not only halve the power of an opponent's power by half, but it also allows Vali to gain that lost power, It's how he was able to keep up with Issei."

"Still can't believe that pervert has a dra-"

*BOOM*

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Oh no…." 3rd Dragneel sighed as he looked at the doors, where there stood a brown haired male wearing school clothes, as well as a red dragon gauntlet on his left arm was glaring at him.

"What the hell 3rd Dragneel?! You add that asshole Vali in your fighter pack, BUT NOT ME?! Do you know how many hotties I won't be able to meet? Catwoman's hips, Cheetah's hair, Ivy's waist, and Powergirl's melons! Now add me to the roster or el-AAAAHHHHH!" The Breast Dragon Emperor suddenly face planted as a very large man behind him used a taser to stop him.

"Thank you Mimi, now please take him away." Nodding, the guard threw Issei over his shoulder before walking out.

"I'm sorry about him." Rias massaged her head in annoyance.

"I swear, why would anyone want him as the main character?"

"You're just jealous~" Mavis poked 3rd Dragneel's ribs while sticking her tongue out.

"Me? What about you?" He pointed at her chest before looking at Rias. "You're older than her, and yet she has double Ds while you're as flat as a-"

*SMACK*

"DON'T REMIND ME YOU JERK!" Angered, Mavis hit 3rd Dragneel over his head, knocking him out. Rias blinked in confusion while Mavis got her composure back. "I think that'll be all for this show. Come back next time to see Naruto Uzumaki appear, then we will reveal the third Fighter Pack. Have a goodnight!"

"Help…...me….."

 **Next time: Naruto Uzumaki.**


	6. Chapter 6: Naruto Uzumaki

The camera begins to roll as The 3rd Dragneel and Mavis Vermillion appeared, though the former had an ice pack on his head. "Hey guys, we're back with another show spectacular for...oww…" 3rd Dragneel said before groaning in pain from the nasty hit given to him by Mavis last chapter.

"Come on 3rd Dragneel, at least have some enthuseasum." Mavis teased with a smirk as 3rd Dragneel glared at her.

"I would…...if SOMEONE hadn't hit him in the head just cause they couldn't grow-" He gulped at Mavis began to glow a yellow aura, ready to use Fairy Law on him.

"I'm sorry….what was that?"

"N-nothing. Let's get to the reviews!" Luckily, Mavis calmed down as the two began opening the reviews from last chapter. "Okay, from treyalexander63917: I'm glad you like this chapter, but trust me, you'll love the next fighter pack."

"Omni warrior: No, 3rd Dragneel has not played Infamous Second Son, but he has seen gameplay, as well as the cameo from Zeke. We will think about him, maybe Gwen too, but don't hold him on it."

"SulliMike23: You'll see my next Fighter pack at the end of this chapter."

"Shadow Joestar: As you saw in the news show last time, 3rd Dragneel doesn't want Issei-"

"Cause he's too goddamn perverted!" 3rd Dragneel shouted in anger, getting Mavis to sigh.

"Anyways: Wolverine does peek his interest, but no She-Hulk or Kazuya since he's never played Tekken."

"Mastergamer14: We have someone WAY BETTER THAN OROCHIMARU, no One Piece characters, have someone besides Acnologia, have him in mind, he could be interesting, same said about Amon, never seen Hitman Reborn, haven't played Mass Effect nor Dragon Age, and got someone from Kingdom Hearts. Well I'm following the Injustice 2 formula, so I'm not adding post battle dialogue, sorry."

"DB-19: Exactly! Thank you for understanding."

" For the Guest: He just wants a true battle, hence why he and Natsu have a kind of rivalry. You'll see who's in the next fighter pack in the end, thanks for agreeing with me on Issei, yeah I really shouldn't have messed with Mavis. The first one is confirmed, but since I haven't played Overwatch, I won't be able to use those two, sorry."

"KingJoker: Kratos is too OP, Alucard is interesting, no Revy, I really want Rias, Morrigan is…...cool since I played as her in Ultimate MvC, and Danny is confirmed."

"So last time, we covered the White Dragon Emperor Vali Lucifer, with the guest appearance of Rias Gremory."

"But now let's do the last character in the second fighter pack…...NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

"...dammit."

 **Enter the arena 1st: A small kunai is thrown onto the battlefield before Naruto appears, using his dad's flash technique. He rolls his shoulders and talks to his opponent.**

 **Enter the arena 2nd: He ninja appears while talking to his opponent. After his opponent is done talking, he pulls out a kunai before holding it reverse style while preparing to fight.**

 **1st dialogue: mirror match**

 **Naruto: Kurama, did you get out?**

 **Naruto: No way, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!**

 **Naruto: I swear, this better not be Genjutsu.**

 **2nd**

 **Naruto: Great, another Mecha Naruto.**

 **Naruto: What the hell are you talking about?**

 **Naruto: Oh well, time to break you apart!**

 **3rd**

 **Naruto: Hello handsome.**

 **Naruto: Right back at ya.**

 **Naruto: Wanna prank pervy sage again?**

 **2nd dialogue: Vali Lucifer**

 **Naruto: Another Jinjuriki?**

 **Vali: I am the White Dragon Emperor.**

 **Naruto: Nope, just another Sasuke.**

 **2nd**

 **Naruto: Why would you leave your dad?**

 **Vali: He was nothing but a fool.**

 **Naruto: At least you had a dad.**

 **3rd**

 **Vali: A fool with the power of a demon.**

 **Naruto: Don't make me Rasengan your ass.**

 **Vali: Such a waste of potential.**

 **4th**

 **Vali: Perhaps we can help each other Naruto.**

 **Naruto: I work to help people.**

 **Vali: Then I'll gladly take Kurama's power.**

 **3rd dialogue: Ruby Rose**

 **Naruto: You're pretty fast Ruby.**

 **Ruby: I gotta be to become a Huntress.**

 **Naruto: Too bad I'm still gonna kick your butt!**

 **2nd**

 **Naruto: Whoa, nice scythe!**

 **Ruby: Thanks! I built her myself.**

 **Naruto: Think you can make me something?**

 **3rd**

 **Ruby: Time to go down Whiskers!**

 **Naruto: Bring it cookie monster.**

 **Ruby: No one messes with my cookies!**

 **4th**

 **Ruby: Ummm….are you a Faunus?**

 **Naruto: A what?**

 **Ruby: Nevermind, let's fight.**

 **4th dialogue: Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Naruto: Hey there strawberry!**

 **Ichigo: That's not what my name means!**

 **Naruto: Are you sure?**

 **2nd**

 **Naruto: Ninja vs Shinigami.**

 **Ichigo: I won't go easy.**

 **Naruto: Let's do this Kurama!**

 **3rd**

 **Ichigo: Why the hell did you paint the base?**

 **Naruto: I thought it looked too boring.**

 **Ichigo: Hmm, Bruce was right about you.**

 **4th**

 **Ichigo: Ready for a rematch?**

 **Naruto: Don't know: ready to lose again?**

 **Ichigo: Not this time.**

 **5th dialogue: Cole MacGrath**

 **Naruto: You use Lightning Jutsu?**

 **Cole: I'm a Conduit kid.**

 **Naruto: Same thing.**

 **2nd**

 **Naruto: I bet Kakashi Sensei would love to fight you.**

 **Cole: Think he can keep up?**

 **Naruto: Just wait until he uses his eyes.**

 **3rd**

 **Cole: Are you part cat?**

 **Naruto: Why would you ask that?**

 **Cole: You know what...forget it.**

 **4th**

 **Cole: Wind won't stop my lightning.**

 **Naruto: You haven't seen my Rasengan.**

 **Cole: Let's see who's right.**

 **6th dialogue: Natsu Dragneel.**

 **Naruto: You know your name is for a girl, right?**

 **Natsu: At least I don't have whiskers!**

 **Naruto: Yeah...you have pink hair.**

 **2nd**

 **Naruto: Are you Sakura's brother?!**

 **Natsu: Who the hell is that?**

 **Naruto: Oh…..nevermind.**

 **3rd**

 **Natsu: Bring it on Whiskers!**

 **Naruto: Fine pinky, I'll bring it!**

 **Natsu: It's salmon, not pink!**

 **4th**

 **Natsu: You have a fox in your stomach?**

 **Naruto: I heard you had a dragon inside too.**

 **Natsu: Yeah, he was my dad.**

 **7th dialogue: Aquaman**

 **Naruto: So, you're a king?**

 **Aquaman: I am the ruler of Atlantis.**

 **Naruto: Then can I wear your crown?**

 **2nd**

 **Naruto: You know Jiraiya Sensei?**

 **Aquaman: Why would I consult with that idiot?**

 **Naruto: Because he's my guardian.**

 **3rd**

 **Aquaman: Humans are not welcome in Atlantis.**

 **Naruto: I'm a Jinjuriki.**

 **Aquaman: The same goes for demons.**

 **8th dialogue: Atrocitus**

 **Naruto: You remind me of my mom.**

 **Atrocitus: I will bathe this place in your blood!**

 **Naruto: Scary too.**

 **2nd**

 **Naruto: Were you the one who corrupted Sasuke?**

 **Atrocitus: His path was his own.**

 **Naruto: Turn him back.**

 **3rd**

 **Atrocitus: I sense your anger towards your village.**

 **Naruto: That was a long time ago.**

 **Atrocitus: Unleash your anger Naruto Uzumaki!**

 **4th**

 **Atrocitus: How could you ever forgive your home?**

 **Naruto: They didn't know anything.**

 **Atrocitus: Vengeance is the only way they can understand!**

 **9th dialogue: Bane**

 **Naruto: Heard you broke Batman's back.**

 **Bane: I will do the same to you.**

 **Naruto: Bet I can break you first.**

 **2nd**

 **Bane: Such power, wasted on a child.**

 **Naruto: You don't know the kind of hell I went through.**

 **Bane: I grew up in Penia Dura, it is you who does not understand.**

 **10th dialogue: Batman**

 **Naruto: So, you finally came.**

 **Batman: Think I haven't planned for this.**

 **Naruto: Wow, and I thought Orochimaru was scary.**

 **2nd**

 **Naruto: I don't need you to train me.**

 **Batman: There's nothing wrong with more training.**

 **Naruto: Fine, but loser buys ramen.**

 **3rd**

 **Batman: Thanks for coming here.**

 **Naruto: Hey, anything to help people.**

 **Batman: Prove it to me.**

 **4th**

 **Batman: I heard you have...something, inside of you.**

 **Naruto: Yup, that's Kurama.**

 **Batman: Should I be concerned?**

 **5th**

 **Batman: Don't be arrogant Naruto.**

 **Naruto: I'll show you the power of a ninja.**

 **Batman: That attitude will get you killed.**

 **11th dialogue: Black Adam**

 **Naruto: You're a god?**

 **Black Adam: I have the power of six.**

 **Naruto: Then it's time to kick all of your butts.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Adam: You could be a guardian of Kondak.**

 **Naruto: Sorry, but Konoha is my home.**

 **Black Adam: Then you are just another obstacle.**

 **12th dialogue: Black Canary**

 **Naruto: Never thought I'd meet you.**

 **Black Canary: Want me to sing for ya?**

 **Naruto: Not really lady.**

 **2nd**

 **Naruto: Screaming doesn't mean much.**

 **Black Canary: Good thing I have a killer right hook.**

 **Naruto: Bet ya can't hit me.**

 **3rd**

 **Black Canary: Bruce said you need help with your attitude.**

 **Naruto: What, why?**

 **Black Canary: He said to stop whining like a brat.**

 **13th dialogue: Black Manta**

 **Naruto: I get why you hate Aquaman.**

 **Black Manta: He murdered my father.**

 **Naruto: But that doesn't mean you can hurt other people.**

 **2nd**

 **Naruto: My master was killed by his student.**

 **Black Manta: Why does that matter?**

 **Naruto: But I don't let my anger blind me.**

 **3rd**

 **Black Manta: With that fox, I could destroy Atlantis.**

 **Naruto: Taking out Kurama would kill me.**

 **Black Manta: That's a sacrifice I'm willing to make.**

 **4th**

 **Black Manta: What the hell do you want?**

 **Naruto: I'm here to stop you Manta.**

 **Black Manta: This is a waste of my time.**

 **14th dialogue: Blue Beetle**

 **Naruto: Ready to get your ass kicked Jaime?**

 **Blue Beetle: Scarab can take it.**

 **Naruto: That's what Kaguya said.**

 **2nd**

 **Naruto: Can I try on your scarab?**

 **Blue Beetle: Sorry, but it's kinda attached to me.**

 **Naruto: Kinda like me and Kurama.**

 **3rd**

 **Blue Beetle: You ever gonna shave those whiskers?**

 **Naruto: Why, you jealous I got hair?**

 **Blue Beetle: They just….look weird.**

 **15th dialogue: Brainiac**

 **Naruto: I took down wanna be gods already.**

 **Brainiac: I assure you, I am real.**

 **Naruto: You're no Kaguya.**

 **2nd**

 **Naruto: Stay out of Konoha.**

 **Brainiac: I collect knowledge.**

 **Naruto: Then learn how much my Rasengan is gonna hurt!**

 **3rd**

 **Brainiac: You are a extremely rare specimen.**

 **Naruto: Thanks…..I guess.**

 **Brainiac: I will enjoy dissecting you.**

 **4th**

 **Brainiac: This jutsu is an interest source of energy.**

 **Naruto: My Rasengan will tear you to pieces.**

 **Brainiac: Note for classification.**

 **16th dialogue: Captain Cold**

 **Naruto: So that's a cold gun?**

 **Captain Cold: This gun can stop the fast.**

 **Naruto: But it won't stop me.**

 **2nd**

 **Captain Cold: Here little fox.**

 **Naruto: Don't call me that.**

 **Captain Cold: Fine, then I'll break the ice.**

 **17th dialogue: Catwoman**

 **Naruto: Wow…..hi.**

 **Catwoman: That little frog wallet looks full.**

 **Naruto: Hey, keep your eyes off froggy!**

 **2nd**

 **Naruto: So are you and Batman…...ya know?**

 **Catwoman: It's a true game of cat and mouse.**

 **Naruto: Okay…..gross.**

 **3rd**

 **Catwoman: Another ninja, like Talia.**

 **Naruto: I'm gonna be the next hokage!**

 **Catwoman: Live isn't that easy kid.**

 **18th dialogue: Cheetah**

 **Naruto: Are you a Jinjuriki?**

 **Cheetah: I will claw out your eyes.**

 **Naruto: Okay, nevermind.**

 **2nd**

 **Cheetah: That fox could work for me.**

 **Naruto: Sorry, but Kurama's sticking with me.**

 **Cheetah: I will rip him from your corpse.**

 **19th dialogue: Cyborg**

 **Naruto: Great, another robot.**

 **Cyborg: Got a problem with that?**

 **Naruto: You remind me of Mecha Naruto.**

 **2nd**

 **Naruto: Starfire wants to talk Victor.**

 **Cyborg: Tell her I'm busy kicking your butt.**

 **Naruto: Nah, I'll just bring you to her.**

 **3rd**

 **Cyborg: What's your deal anyways?**

 **Naruto: Just trying to stop you from making a big mistake.**

 **Cyborg: It's gonna take a lot more than that kid.**

 **4th**

 **Cyborg: That fox is too dangerous to be with you.**

 **Naruto: Like I'd let you take Kurama.**

 **Cyborg: Don't say I didn't warn you.**

 **20th dialogue: Darkseid**

 **Naruto: You know I took down Kaguya, right?**

 **Darkseid: That woman is nothing compared to Darkseid.**

 **Naruto: Fine, then let me show you how I beat him.**

 **2nd**

 **Darkseid: A feeble boy against a god?**

 **Naruto: Don't worry, I'll give you a chance.**

 **Darkseid: Mocking Darkseid will be your death boy.**

 **21st dialogue: Deadshot**

 **Naruto: Trust me, you won't hit me.**

 **Deadshot: I can hit the Flash no problem.**

 **Naruto: Then I better prove you wrong.**

 **2nd**

 **Naruto: Ninjas are better assassins than you.**

 **Deadshot: That cockiness will get you killed kid.**

 **Naruto: Haven't died yet.**

 **3rd**

 **Deadshot: One bullet's all I need to kill you.**

 **Naruto: Not even Madara could hit me.**

 **Deadshot: He didn't have a high powered sniper.**

 **22nd dialogue: Doctor Fate**

 **Naruto: Could you bring back Jiraya Sensei?**

 **Doctor Fate: Fate has taken its course.**

 **Naruto: I wanted to tell him how I've been.**

 **2nd**

 **Naruto: You could've saved my mom and dad.**

 **Doctor Fate: Their deaths were foretold for your growth.**

 **Naruto: Doesn't mean I'll forgive you.**

 **3rd**

 **Doctor Fate: Kurama must be stopped Naruto Uzumaki.**

 **Naruto: Why would I do that? He's my friend.**

 **Doctor Fate: To prevent another calamity from occuring.**

 **23rd dialogue: Firestorm**

 **Naruto: You guys are like me and Kurama.**

 **Firestorm: We have the power of a nuclear bomb.**

 **Naruto: Me and Kurama can beat gods.**

 **2nd**

 **Firestorm: Your fox won't save you from an atomic bomb.**

 **Naruto: We can handle hits from Kaguya.**

 **Firestorm: But she isn't as badass as me and the professor are.**

 **3rd**

 **Firestorm: What's your boiling point?**

 **Naruto: More than you can handle.**

 **Firestorm: Fine, bring it.**

 **24th dialogue: Flash**

 **Naruto: My dad was known as the Yellow Flash.**

 **Flash: I bet I could run circles around him.**

 **Naruto: Fine, then let's race.**

 **2nd**

 **Naruto: I bet I could outrun you.**

 **Flash: No one's faster than me.**

 **Naruto: Then get ready to eat my dust.**

 **3rd**

 **Flash: So, you can run as fast as light?**

 **Naruto: Faster if I want too.**

 **Flash: Then it's time to test that theory.**

 **25th dialogue: Gorilla Grodd**

 **Naruto: Wow, a talking monkey!**

 **Gorilla Grodd: I am an ape human!**

 **Naruto: Do you want a banana?**

 **2nd**

 **Gorilla Grodd: Give me your power boy.**

 **Naruto: Not happening you monkey.**

 **Gorilla Grodd: Then I will crush your head!**

 **26th dialogue: Green Arrow**

 **Naruto: Do you really think arrows can hurt me?**

 **Green Arrow: I've taken down some tough customers.**

 **Naruto: None of them were like me.**

 **2nd**

 **Naruto: I heard you're from another Earth.**

 **Green Arrow: Just thought I'd help out.**

 **Naruto: Then don't hold back.**

 **3rd**

 **Green Arrow: Hello there whiskers.**

 **Naruto: I'm not that kind of fox.**

 **Green Arrow: Just thought I'd lighten the mood.**

 **27th dialogue: Green Lantern**

 **Naruto: That ring can make anything?**

 **Green Lantern: No one slips a ring like me.**

 **Naruto: Let me try it out.**

 **2nd**

 **Naruto: Can you make some ramen with that ring?**

 **Green Lantern: My ring doesn't have that kind of power.**

 **Naruto: Aww man, that sucks!**

 **3rd**

 **Green Lantern: You can't have my ring kid.**

 **Naruto: Come on, just for a second?**

 **Green Lantern: It isn't a toy.**

 **4th**

 **Green Lantern: The Green Lantern Corp thinks you're a threat.**

 **Naruto: Great, this again**

 **Green Lantern: I just need to prove them wrong.**

 **28th dialogue: Harley Quinn**

 **Naruto: How's Lucy anyways?**

 **Harley Quinn: She misses mr. Whiskers.**

 **Naruto: I thought I told her not to call me that.**

 **2nd**

 **Naruto: Harley, please don't do anything crazy.**

 **Harley Quinn: Can't a girl have fun?**

 **Naruto: Bashing people with a hammer is not fun.**

 **3rd**

 **Harley Quinn: Hey there Foxy!**

 **Naruto: I'm not a fox dammit!**

 **Harley Quinn: You are now.**

 **4th**

 **Harley Quinn: Show me that Rasong again.**

 **Naruto: It's called the Rasengan.**

 **Harley Quinn: BORING!**

 **29th dialogue: Hellboy**

 **Naruto: Are you really a demon?**

 **Hellboy: The name's Hellboy…...dumbass.**

 **Naruto: Geez, and I thought Sasuke was a jerk.**

 **2nd**

 **Hellboy: Finally, a real monster.**

 **Naruto: Kurama's under control.**

 **Hellboy: Just wanna keep it that way.**

 **30th dialogue: Joker**

 **Naruto: And I thought Orochimaru was crazy.**

 **Joker: But my smile brightens every room.**

 **Naruto: You need a new hobby.**

 **2nd**

 **Naruto: Stop there Joker.**

 **Joker: To be stopped by a fox, how tragic.**

 **Naruto: I'm not a fox!**

 **3rd**

 **Joker: Here foxy, foxy, foxy.**

 **Naruto: Say that again and I'm breaking your jaw.**

 **Joker: The kids these days, no respect.**

 **31st dialogue: Poison Ivy**

 **Naruto: You remind me of Mei.**

 **Poison Ivy: Come here and kiss me.**

 **Naruto: Don't do it Naruto, don't do it.**

 **2nd**

 **Naruto: Obito couldn't hit me.**

 **Poison Ivy: I'm the true protector of the green.**

 **Naruto: But that won't help you.**

 **3rd**

 **Poison Ivy: Hello handsome.**

 **Naruto: Not gonna happen.**

 **Poison Ivy: More's the pity for you.**

 **32nd dialogue: Red Hood**

 **Naruto: That's a weird helmet man.**

 **Red Hood: I think it looks intimidating.**

 **Naruto: My mom scares people better than you.**

 **2nd**

 **Naruto: I heard you were Robin.**

 **Red Hood: That's all in the past.**

 **Naruto: Batman needs your help Jason.**

 **3rd**

 **Red Hood: Well, you're a new one.**

 **Naruto: Name's Naruto Uzumaki!**

 **Red Hood: We gonna be friends now?**

 **4th**

 **Red Hood: Get out of my way whiskers.**

 **Naruto: Try to land one hit on me.**

 **Red Hood: One shot. But I brought all these bullets.**

 **33rd dialogue: Robin**

 **Naruto: I was trained as a ninja too.**

 **Robin: Now one was trained better than I was.**

 **Naruto: Geez, you remind me of Neji.**

 **2nd**

 **Robin: Didn't know Bruce was hiring the circus.**

 **Naruto: I'll kick your ass in two seconds.**

 **Robin: Tch, what a noob.**

 **34th dialogue: Scarecrow**

 **Naruto: There's nothing you have that scares me.**

 **Scarecrow: I like to experiment with the mind.**

 **Naruto: Have you ever seen Kurama?**

 **2nd**

 **Scarecrow: Ahh, you still fear the demon.**

 **Naruto: Kurama and I are good friends.**

 **Scarecrow: Fear will reveal the truth.**

 **3rd**

 **Scarecrow: Do you fear death?**

 **Naruto: I've almost died a few times, wasn't scared though.**

 **Scarecrow: Perhaps your parents were.**

 **35th dialogue: Starfire**

 **Naruto: Ready to spar Kori?**

 **Starfire: After I win, wanna get pizza?**

 **Naruto: Nah, I'm more of a ramen guy.**

 **2nd**

 **Naruto: I know how it feels to be lonely.**

 **Starfire: Perhaps you can be a Titan Naruto.**

 **Naruto: That way, we can stop our loneliness.**

 **3rd**

 **Starfire: Would you want to do the double date?**

 **Naruto: Wait, what?**

 **Starfire: That way, I can tell Natsu and Karen.**

 **4th**

 **Starfire: My, your powers are interesting.**

 **Naruto: Me and Kurama are the strongest team!**

 **Starfire: Grayson would've liked you.**

 **36th dialogue: Sub-Zero**

 **Naruto: Cool, another ninja.**

 **Sub-Zero: I am Sub-Zero, grandmaster of the Lin Kuei.**

 **2nd**

 **Naruto: Teach me how to use your ice power.**

 **Sub-Zero: A grandmaster's respect is earned.**

 **Naruto: Fine, then I'll kick your ass!**

 **3rd**

 **Sub-Zero: You have a demon with inside, do you not?**

 **Naruto: His name is Kurama.**

 **Sub-Zero: We must prepare for dark magic.**

 **4th**

 **Sub-Zero: Prepare yourself Naruto Uzumaki.**

 **Naruto: Oh yeah, bring it on!**

 **Sub-Zero: I respect your bravery.**

 **37th dialogue: Supergirl**

 **Naruto: Superman is trying to change you Kara.**

 **Supergirl: Like I'd believe someone with whiskers.**

 **Naruto: Okay, you're going down.**

 **2nd**

 **Naruto: Ready to spar Kara?**

 **Supergirl: You'll be lucky to tickle me.**

 **Naruto: Tell that to Kaguya.**

 **3rd**

 **Supergirl: You have whiskers?**

 **Naruto: Yeah I do, so what?**

 **Supergirl: Sorry, it just looks so funny.**

 **4th**

 **Supergirl: Try taking this seriously Naruto.**

 **Naruto: What are you talking about?**

 **Supergirl: Stop pranking everyone in the base.**

 **38th dialogue: Superman**

 **Naruto: How could you go against being a hero?**

 **Superman: I'm bringing justice to this world.**

 **Naruto: But that doesn't mean you can kill everyone who goes against you.**

 **2nd**

 **Naruto:You remind me a lot Danzo.**

 **Superman: Careful with your next words.**

 **Naruto: That means I gotta stop you.**

 **3rd**

 **Superman: You're leaving Earth. Now.**

 **Naruto: Not until you stop being a jerk.**

 **Superman: What happens next is on you.**

 **4th**

 **Superman: Do you really think you can hurt me?**

 **Naruto: I beat Kaguya.**

 **Superman: That doesn't mean anything to me.**

 **39th dialogue: Swamp Thing**

 **Naruto: What the hell, a walking salad?**

 **Swamp Thing: Disturb me at your own peril.**

 **Naruto: Bring it on!**

 **2nd**

 **Swamp Thing: Your presence disturbs the green.**

 **Naruto: I didn't do anything yet.**

 **Swamp Thing: Then I will ensure you never do.**

 **40th dialogue: Wonder Woman**

 **Naruto: Woah, you're Wonder Woman?**

 **Wonder Woman: Do not gawk at me boy.**

 **Naruto: Sorry, you remind me of Mei a bit.**

 **2nd**

 **Naruto: Get out of here Wonder Woman.**

 **Wonder Woman: Your word means nothing Uzumaki.**

 **Naruto: That's what my Rasengan's for.**

 **3rd**

 **Wonder Woman: You are nothing but a demon.**

 **Naruto: Me and Kurama aren't monsters.**

 **Wonder Woman: Either way, you will die by my blade.**

 **41st dialogue: Bizarro**

 **Naruto: You are not Superman.**

 **Bizarro: Me am the hero for Earth!**

 **Naruto: Sure you are.**

 **2nd**

 **Bizarro: Blonde head looks like cat.**

 **Naruto: What the hell?**

 **Bizarro: Bizarro love cats!**

 **42nd dialogue: Black Lightning**

 **Naruto: You use lightning jutsu?**

 **Black Lightning: My powers are all natural.**

 **Naruto: Kakashi Sensei is stronger than you.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Lightning: Now this is a chance to learn.**

 **Naruto: I'm a pretty good teacher.**

 **Black Lightning: Says the kid who can turn into a girl.**

 **43rd dialogue: Grid**

 **Naruto: Great, another Mecha Naruto.**

 **Gird: I am Grid. The last being you will ever see.**

 **Naruto: Tell that to Mecha Naruto.**

 **2nd**

 **Grid: You have suffered loneliness in your life.**

 **Naruto: Wasn't easy, but I was able to pull through.**

 **Grid: If I could feel anything, it would be jealousy.**

 **3rd**

 **Grid: Does the fox spirit give you hope?**

 **Naruto: Kurama and I are best friends.**

 **Grid: Then I shall take him for my own purposes.**

 **44th dialogue: Jay Garrick**

 **Naruto: Another speedster.**

 **Jay: I'm the original son.**

 **Naruto: Let's see if you can still keep fighting.**

 **2nd**

 **Jay: You've seen a lot for someone so young.**

 **Naruto: That's the life of a ninja.**

 **Jay: If you let me, I can help you.**

 **45th dialogue: John Stewart**

 **Naruto: Cool, another Green Lantern.**

 **John: I was here before Hal.**

 **Naruto: Then that means you're stronger.**

 **2nd**

 **John: Are you a….you know?**

 **Naruto: I'm a Jinjuriki, but I'm here to help.**

 **John: We'll see about that.**

 **46th dialogue: Mr Freeze**

 **Naruto: Hurting people won't help your wife.**

 **Mr Freeze: Like you would understand my pain.**

 **Naruto: At least you had a family.**

 **47th dialogue: Powergirl**

 **Naruto: Geez, and I thought Granny had big boobs.**

 **Powergirl: Ugh, that's why I like Natsu better.**

 **Naruto: I wonder who's bigger.**

 **2nd**

 **Powergirl: Who's ready for rough housing?**

 **Naruto: Don't think I'll hold back just cause you're a girl.**

 **Powergirl: No one talks that way to Powergirl.**

 **48th dialogue: Reverse Flash**

 **Naruto: You should be helping people.**

 **Reverse Flash: Says the kid who hasn't lost everything.**

 **Naruto: Try growing up without a mom and dad.**

 **2nd**

 **Reverse Flash: Never heard of the Nine Tailed Fox.**

 **Naruto: Must be cause I'm from another world.**

 **Reverse Flash: Time to erase you from the timeline.**

 **49th dialogue: Vixen**

 **Naruto: Are you another Jinjuriki?**

 **Vixen: My totem gives me the power of all animals.**

 **Naruto:Cool, but that's nothing to Kurama.**

 **2nd**

 **Vixen: Ready for some training kid?**

 **Naruto: I was trained by the strongest ninjas.**

 **Vixen: Alright, then this should be interesting.**

 **50th dialogue: Atom**

 **Naruto: Woah, I didn't know there was someone who could shrink.**

 **Atom: That's the power of my belt.**

 **Naruto: Choji would be jealous.**

 **2nd**

 **Atom: You remind me of Takeda.**

 **Naruto: Who?**

 **Atom: Play more video games.**

 **Naruto super move: Naruto yells while charging a Rasengan in his hands. Slamming it into his opponent's chest, he activates his Tailed Beast chakra mode while moving at high speed, striking them at every corner. "Let's go Kurama!" Chakra in the shape of Kurama appears before he and Naruto launched a Tailed Beast Bomb, causing a large explosion that engulfs his opponent.**

 **Victory pose: Naruto summons a clone as they began to form a Rasengan in his hand. Smirking at the screen, he then charges forward with his complete Rasengan.**

 **Ending:** _Geez, Brainiac was a hard bastard to beat, maybe almost as bad as Kaguya. *Naruto is seen using his shadow clones to hold down Brainiac.* I thought it was over, that I could go back to Konoha and that would be it. *Naruto looks in shock as a blue haired girl shoots out of one of Brainiac's portals.* This girl named Wendy came out, she looked so tired and weak. It kinda reminded me of how I was when I was a kid, not knowing how to control my Chakra. *Naruto is seen training Wendy to control her Sky Dragon Slayer magic.* You never know what will happen in the future, maybe another Kaguya or something way worse. Whatever it is, me and Kurama will fight them with all our friends in this world._

"Thank god! I was seriously tired of writing dialogue for that guy." 3rd Dragneel said with a groan.

"You really don't like Naruto, do you?" Mavis asked curiously.

"I liked the anime at first, but…..the fillers man, THEY KILLED IT! I mean, WHO CARES ABOUT THE OSTRICH NINJA?! WE NEVER SEEN THAT ASSHOLE AGAIN!"

"...okay, well as have a special guest joining us. Naruto is his reincarnation and ortizale317 would NOT stop complaining about 3rd Dragneel adding this character, please welcome…...ASURA!" A light appeared in the air as a figure, dressed in a white robe with black swirls and a white headband landed between 3rd Dragneel and Mavis.

"Hello every-"

*BANG*

Asura stopped talking when Mimi suddenly hit him over the head with a frying pan, knocking him out cold. "MIMI! What the hell?!" The bodyguard tilted his head innocently. "You don't…...oh god ortaizale317 is not going to let me hear the end of this." 3rd Dragneel began massaging his head while Mavi patted his head.

"Owww….." Asura began to raise his head while rubbing it.

"Asura! See 3rd Dragneel? He's okay."

"Thank god." Composing himself, 3rd Dragneel gave a smile while looking at the man. "Sp Asura, how are you?"

"I'm well…..aside from the headache from that attack."

"So, can you tell us how you and Naruto are similar?"

"Well, you see me and my brother Indra were aliens from long ago, and when we passed, we were reincarnated as Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Geez, add more BS to Naruto." Asura looks at 3rd Dragneel in concern while Mavis sighed.

"He doesn't like Naruto as much as he did before, especially with the whole will they/won't they story between Naruto and Sasuke."

"Ohh…..I see….isn't there something you want to show 3rd Dragneel?"

"OH YEAH!" 3rd Dragneel shot up while grinning. "Well guys, since we just finished Fighter pack 2, we will now show the trailer for…..FIGHTER PACK 3! Here we go!"

 **Fighter Pack 3 trailer**

 **The scene starts with screams echoing through a bloody corridor. Bodies were torn apart, blood was everywhere, it was awful. "NO! Please, I have a family. No…...NO-"**

 ***SLICE***

 **The decapitated head of a policeman rolled into the light of the room. "Hahahahaha!" A figure swung from the ceiling before landing in front of the head. It was a human, covering in a red and black parasitic costume with large white eyes. The figure laughed as they picked up the head. "What's the matter, Carnage got your tongue?!"**

" **That's enough!" His instincts kicking in, Carnage jumped back just as a pillar of earth ross from where he stood. Sticking onto the wall, he turned to see a girl in blue tribal clothing, her brown hair tied in a high ponytail and her blue eyes glaring at him. "You'll pay for your crimes Carnage."**

" **Oh really? We'll see about that….when I finish carving your skull!" Carnage jumped from the wall and towards Korra, his right arm transformed into a large axe. Korra summoned a pillar of stone, only for Carnage to cut through it. Growling a bit, Korra then shot a mixture of air and water towards the villain, who kept jumping from wall to wall, taunting her.**

" **ENOUGH!" Angered, she launched a large fire blast from her fists, forcing him to duck. However, as the flames began to disperse, a figure used it to light their cigarette before taking a puff out of it.**

" **Thanks, I needed a light." Korra and Carnage turned to see a man in a white button down shirt, black pants and combed brown hair walking into the light, taking another puff from his cigarette. Once finished, he dropped in on the ground before stepping on it. "Now…" He closed his eyes, allowing them to turn yellow. "Let's keep going."**

 **Fighter Pack 3: Carnage, Korra and Bigby Wolf. Coming soon.**

" **It's not over." A new fighter walked from the shadows, weaking nothing but a pair of black pants, a silver sword necklace, dark blue hair and matching eyes walked in.**

 **Preorder to get the Gray Fullbuster premier skin for Sub-Zero.**

 **Next time: Carnage.**


	7. Chapter 7: Carnage

The camera starts rolling before 3rd Dragneel, Mavis and surprisingly, Asura from last time were present. "Hello everyone, welcome back to my Spectacular." 3rd Dragneel said with a smile. "As you've noticed, we still have Asura here, who will act as our third host. How are you Asura?"

"I'm fine, thank you very much." Asura said with a small smile. "I am thankful ortizale317 suggested I stay."

"Too bad 3rd Dragneel kept getting complaints from him." Mavis said as 3rd Dragneel sighed.

"Don't remind me. But that's something we can handle later on. For now, let us answer some of the reviews out audience sent." 3rd Dragneel divided up the mail. "And to avoid confusion, I will talk normally while Asura will talk in bold and Mavis will be Italic. Also, my pal Earth Dragon Arnighte is doing his own list of characters for Injustice, though he isn't doing a story like me. If you have a character I might not do, request it to him."

" **From SulliMike23: Yup, those are the next characters we will see, but Gray will be after all 32 characters are done."**

" _Shadow Joestar: I guess he was okay in this chapter. My friend Earth Dragon Arnighte is doing Wolverine, and while I am adding another Naruto character, it is not Hinata or Sun Wukong, sorry."_

"To my friend treyalexcander63917: Hahaha, I'm happy you like this next pack my friend. I did explain why I don't like Spider-Man, but his villains are awesome."

" **Dovah117: Finally, some who likes symbiotes besides Venom. I like the idea of Boba Fett since Vader would be a bit OP."**

" _Shadow Uchiha Avenger: Considering 3rd Dragneel is doing a story based on these characters, it would be a bit….unfair is Goku is added, not that I personally hate it."_

"Thanks Mavis. Anyways, to omni warrior: I have never played Persona, so I might not add him. Don't know about Simon, and Bigby Wolf is from the Fable comic series, and is the main protagonist of the Wolf Among Us, really awesome game."

" **StreakFreak: Oh, I do have someone in mind;)"**

" _Trickster3696: 3rd Dragneel apologizes for that, he will work on it. None of us know Disturbed, no Berus cause that's unfair, never played Brutal Legend or Dawn of War."_

"To Raraiki: Trust me, some of Carnage's dialogue is gonna savage."

" **For the Guest: I'm glad you're looking forward to this pack, and while I'm not the biggest fan of Spider-Man himself, I do like some of his rogues gallery, hence why Carnage(my favorite villain) is here. You can ask my friend Earth Dragon Arnighte for those characters."**

" _JPFan93: That is true, but…..I just gave up after all the damn fillers, and Boruto is suck a dick sometimes. Glad you're looking forward to this pack."_

"For my fellow reader DB-19: Yes, yes and is from the Fable comics, as well as the Wolf Among Us."

" **G: The first one is cool, second one is interesting, no for the monster movie villain, same with Dracula, 3rd Dragneel hasn't seen G.I Joe so he might not us Snake Eyes and Goliath…..ask his friend to do him."**

" _Xyz: Kylo might not appear, interested in Vilgax and Van Kleiss, already have two people from Akame Ga Kill, don't know about Franken Stein."_

"And finally for Wolfman: Oh yeah, it's gonna be kind awkward for Bigby to see Ruby considering his past. Thank you for supporting my denial of Issei, he's just so…...weird at times, especially with his perverted personality. Huh, that would be an interesting Crossover. Oh let's just say…..he'll bring CARNAGE to Earth 2, get it?"

"...get out." Both Asura and Mavis pointed at the exit while giving 3rd Dragneel a blank face, making him sweatdrop.

"Fine party poopers. Last time we looked at the knuckle headed ninja Naruto and now we will be looking at one of my favorite comic villains…..CARNAGE!"

 **1st to enter the arena: A cop runs in the area in fear before Carnage pounces on him, killing him in a bloody manner. After his opponent talks, he opens his sharp claws, allowing blood to splatter as he talks.**

 **2nd to enter the arena: Carnage swings on the battlefield while talking. After his opponent finished their dialogue, Carnage transforms his arms into axes while talking.**

 **1st dialogue: mirror match**

 **Carnage: Another of my clones?**

 **Carnage: Let's go kill more people.**

 **Carnage: Hahaha, I love the way you think!**

 **2nd**

 **Carnage: Are you Spider-Man?**

 **Carnage: I am Carnage!**

 **Carnage: Good, that means this'll be fun!**

 **3rd**

 **Carnage: Another Carnage.**

 **Carnage: From Earth 1.**

 **Carnage: Why take one world when we can take them all?**

 **2nd dialogue: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Carnage I wonder how the blood of a demon would tastes like.**

 **Naruto: No way am I letting you hurt Kurama.**

 **Carnage: Who said I was talking about the fox?**

 **2nd**

 **Carnage: So I hear you're a demon.**

 **Naruto: Kurama's not a demon, he's my friend!**

 **Carnage: Either way, you're both gonna die! HAHAHAHAHA!**

 **3rd**

 **Naruto: Are you a Zetsu from another world?**

 **Carnage: I am Carnage!**

 **Naruto: Man you guys look the same.**

 **4th**

 **Naruto: One Rasengan is all I need to beat you.**

 **Carnage: Didn't your daddy say that before the fox killed him?**

 **Naruto: That's it, you're going down!**

 **5th dialogue**

 **Naruto: You're gonna pay for hurting Kory!**

 **Carnage: Ohhh, I like that anger fox boy!**

 **Naruto: Grrr, Kurama let's kick his ass!**

 **3rd dialogue: Vali Lucifer**

 **Carnage: Ohh, a real devil.**

 **Vali: I am the White Dragon Emperor.**

 **Carnage: Soon, you'll be a bloody mess!**

 **2nd**

 **Carnage: I'm going to tear you apart limb from limb.**

 **Vali: Like a human could hurt me.**

 **Carnage: Get ready to die devil.**

 **3rd**

 **Vali: Disgusting creature.**

 **Carnage: I'll paint this place in your blood!**

 **Vali: You'll be dead by the time that happens.**

 **4th**

 **Vali: What are you?**

 **Carnage: I'm the guy that's gonna make you a puppet!**

 **Vali: Azazel tried that. It didn't work.**

 **4th dialogue: Ruby Rose**

 **Carnage: Come here little red.**

 **Ruby: And I thought the Grimm were scary.**

 **Carnage: I'm just gonna rip you to little pieces.**

 **2nd**

 **Carnage: Ready to join your mommy?**

 **Ruby: Don't talk about my mom!**

 **Carnage: Then come here and kill me!**

 **3rd**

 **Ruby: Why did you kill so many people?**

 **Carnage: I'm bringing absolute Carnage to this world!**

 **Ruby: Not on my watch.**

 **4th**

 **Ruby: If you were a good guy, I'd want to see your claws.**

 **Carnage: You can still try little red.**

 **Ruby: But you are way too ugly.**

 **5th dialogue: Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Carnage: I never drew blood from a ghost.**

 **Ichigo: That's cause I won't let you try.**

 **Carnage: A lot of people said that before I killed them.**

 **2nd**

 **Carnage: You have two sisters, right?**

 **Ichigo: Stay the hell away from them!**

 **Carnage: Don't worry, I'll kill them right in front of you.**

 **3rd**

 **Ichigo: Are you some kind of Hollow?**

 **Carnage: I want to bring absolute Carnage!**

 **Ichigo: Okay, not a Hollow.**

 **4th**

 **Ichigo: Get out of Karakura.**

 **Carnage: But I haven't killed everyone!**

 **Ichigo: And I'm gonna keep it that way.**

 **6th dialogue: Cole MacGrath**

 **Carnage: Hello baldy.**

 **Cole: I'm gonna fry your brains.**

 **Carnage: Not even Electro could hurt me.**

 **2nd**

 **Carnage: How is Conduit blood different?**

 **Cole: Gives me to the power to kick your ass.**

 **Carnage: I want to see it for myself!**

 **3rd**

 **Cole: Man are you ugly.**

 **Carnage: I'll rip off your bones!**

 **Cole: Definitely creepier than a ravager.**

 **4th**

 **Cole: Ready to get fried?**

 **Carnage: Not even Spider-Man could hurt me!**

 **Cole: I'm stronger than him.**

 **7th dialogue: Natsu Dragneel**

 **Carnage: Pink and red are good together.**

 **Natsu: My hair isn't pink dammit!**

 **Carnage: It'll be red soon enough.**

 **2nd**

 **Carnage: Ugh, fire.**

 **Natsu: What, can't handle my magic?**

 **Carnage: It won't stop me from killing your ass.**

 **3rd**

 **Natsu: What the hell are you?**

 **Carnage: I am Carnage!**

 **Natsu: Scary name, awesome.**

 **4th**

 **Natsu: I'm gonna stop you for Fairy Tail.**

 **Carnage: They're dead when I get there!**

 **Natsu: No way I'm letting you do that!**

 **8th dialogue: Aquaman**

 **Carnage: Half human, half fish.**

 **Aquaman: What are you talking about?**

 **Carnage: Just wanna know what blood comes out first.**

 **2nd**

 **Carnage: You can't stop my carnage fishman.**

 **Aquaman: Atlantis will not fall.**

 **Carnage: I'll drag your corpse to the kids first.**

 **3rd**

 **Aquaman: Are you one of Ocean Master's creations?**

 **Carnage: No, I'm the one that's gonna kill you!**

 **Aquaman: You will die here Carnage.**

 **9th dialogue: Atom**

 **Carnage: Another little bug.**

 **Atom: I shrink, but retain speed and strength.**

 **Carnage: I'll crush you like I did Spider-Man.**

 **2nd**

 **Atom: That symbiote seems fascinating.**

 **Carnage: Join us then Atom.**

 **Atom: I would like the observe from a distance.**

 **10th dialogue: Atrocitus**

 **Carnage: We could spread Carnage everywhere.**

 **Atrocitus: I am an agent of Vengeance, not a killer.**

 **Carnage: Fine, I'll just take your blood.**

 **2nd**

 **Carnage: Oh, the ring looks shiny!**

 **Atrocitus: You will not take my powers!**

 **Carnage: Give me my precious!**

 **3rd**

 **Atrocitus: Your victims demand justice!**

 **Carnage: Don't worry, you'll see them soon.**

 **Atrocitus: I will boil your blood!**

 **11th dialogue: Bane**

 **Carnage: Great, another damn Rhino in this world.**

 **Bane: I shall break you, like I did the bat.**

 **Carnage: Not even the Webhead could kill me.**

 **2nd**

 **Bane: This power you have….what is it?**

 **Carnage: I will spread Carnage throughout the land!**

 **Bane: Perhaps we can become allies.**

 **12th dialogue: Batman**

 **Carnage: Ahh, another hero to kill.**

 **Batman: Think I haven't planned for this.**

 **Carnage: Well you are a shitty dad.**

 **2nd**

 **Carnage: Get ready to die Batman.**

 **Batman: Others tried.**

 **Carnage: But they didn't have my powers.**

 **3rd**

 **Batman: I can't forgive the deaths.**

 **Carnage: Like I care what you think.**

 **Batman: Then I'll stop you.**

 **4th**

 **Batman: Your killing ends her Cassidy.**

 **Carnage: Don't worry, you'll be my next victim.**

 **Batman: Try me.**

 **13th dialogue: Black Adam**

 **Carnage: Not even Shocker or Electro can hurt me.**

 **Black Adam: They did not possess the power of six gods.**

 **Carnage: Keep dreaming you wannabe Shazam.**

 **2nd**

 **Carnage: Haven't tried the blood of a god.**

 **Black Adam: Kneel before you are destroyed.**

 **Carnage: I'd rather rip off your head.**

 **3rd**

 **Black Adam: You are nothing but a parasite.**

 **Carnage: Like I haven't heard that before.**

 **Black Adam: Eliminating you will be a blessing.**

 **14th dialogue: Black Canary**

 **Carnage: You're dead lady.**

 **Black Canary: Not a fan of music.**

 **Carnage: Stop acting like a rockstar bitch.**

 **2nd**

 **Carnage: Keep your damn mouth shut.**

 **Black Canary: I'll have to teach you some manners.**

 **Carnage: Start by killing yourself.**

 **3rd**

 **Black Canary: Now you're gonna get it.**

 **Carnage: Hot and blonde, my type of victim.**

 **Black Canary: How about I sing you to sleep?**

 **15th dialogue: Black Manta**

 **Carnage: Oh, I love a good old revenge story.**

 **Black Manta: You'll be dead by the end of it.**

 **Carnage: Just looking at your helmet's killing me already.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Manta: What the hell do you want?  
**

 **Carnage: I want to bring absolute carnage!**

 **Black Manta: Start with Atlantis.**

 **3rd**

 **Black Manta: Together, we can kill Aquaman.**

 **Carnage: And then I can kill everyone else?**

 **Black Manta: Do whatever you want alien.**

 **16th dialogue: Blue Beetle**

 **Carnage: Tell me, do you bleed?**

 **Blue Beetle: Well I am still human.**

 **Carnage: Good, cause I love gushers!**

 **2nd**

 **Carnage: Someone told me you have a family.**

 **Blue Beetle: Touch them and I'll make you pay.**

 **Carnage: Ohh, then I'll go to them next!**

 **3rd**

 **Blue Beetle: Geez, are you a spider?**

 **Carnage: This is what your worst nightmare looks like kid.**

 **Blue Beetle: That escalated quickly.**

 **17th dialogue: Brainiac**

 **Carnage: You know, you remind me of Ultron.**

 **Brainiac: No being is as superior as me.**

 **Carnage: Doesn't mean I can't rip out your throat.**

 **2nd**

 **Brainiac: The symbiote is unlike any in my collection.**

 **Carnage: I'm one of a kind!**

 **Brainiac: Note of classification.**

 **3rd**

 **Carnage: Another green know-it-all.**

 **Brainiac: Do not compare me to other beings.**

 **Carnage: You'll be dead either way.**

 **18th dialogue: Captain Cold**

 **Carnage: A little ice won't stop me.**

 **Captain Cold: This gun can stop the flash.**

 **Carnage: Good thing I'm better.**

 **2nd**

 **Captain Cold: Yeesh, you really are a freak.**

 **Carnage: Thanks, I'll kill you first.**

 **Captain Cold: Time to put you on ice.**

 **19th dialogue: Catwoman**

 **Carnage: Here kitty, kitty.**

 **Catwoman: Sorry pal, I've got a man.**

 **Carnage: Dumb whores like you are always my favorite victims.**

 **2nd**

 **Carnage: Ohh, wonder what you look like under that suit.**

 **Catwoman: Curious, aren't you?**

 **Carnage: Don't worry, I'll rip it all off.**

 **3rd**

 **Catwoman: And I thought Joker was crazy.**

 **Carnage: Oh baby, you haven't seen anything yet.**

 **Catwoman: Great, crazy and a creep.**

 **20th dialogue: Cheetah**

 **Carnage: Redhead and a tail? My type.**

 **Cheetah: My claws will gouge out your eyes.**

 **Carnage: Ohh yeah, talk dirty to me bitch!**

 **2nd**

 **Carnage: Rhino, Scorpion, Dr. Octopus.**

 **Cheetah: What are you blabbering on about?**

 **Carnage: Just thinking of a zoo for you freaks.**

 **3rd**

 **Cheetah: Ugh, you are too hideous to kill.**

 **Carnage: Bet I'll still kill you.**

 **Cheetah: Then prepare to have you throat slit!**

 **21st dialogue: Cyborg**

 **Carnage: Another Iron Man wannabe.**

 **Cyborg: I'm an original.**

 **Carnage: Yeah, an original freak.**

 **2nd**

 **Carnage: So, do you bleed or leak oil?**

 **Cyborg: Does it really matter?**

 **Carnage: I wanna make sure I will a man, not a robot.**

 **3rd**

 **Cyborg: I'm taking you in Cassidy.**

 **Carnage: Yeah right buckethead.**

 **Cyborg: It's time to put you down.**

 **22nd dialogue: Darkseid**

 **Carnage: Another wannabe god.**

 **Darkseid: From the fiery depths of Apokolips.**

 **Carnage: Wonder how your blood tastes.**

 **2nd**

 **Darkseid: You are nothing but a parasite.**

 **Carnage: Born from the monster Venom.**

 **Darkseid: I shall feed you to my Parademons.**

 **23rd dialogue: Deadshot**

 **Carnage: Guns don't work on me asshole.**

 **Deadshot: Doesn't mean I can't try.**

 **Carnage: Fine, I'll rip out your guts.**

 **2nd**

 **Carnage: At least your name is right.**

 **Deadshot: Why say that?**

 **Carnage: Cause you'll be dead in a minute.**

 **3rd**

 **Deadshot: Never thought I'd ever kill a spider with a gun.**

 **Carnage: Go ahead and try wimp.**

 **Deadshot: *sigh* let's get this over with.**

 **24th dialogue: Doctor Fate**

 **Carnage: Great, another magic user.**

 **Doctor Fate: I will purify your mind.**

 **Carnage: Too bad you'll be dead.**

 **2nd**

 **Doctor Fate: Stop this reign of murder Cletus Kasady.**

 **Carnage: No way doc, everyone dies!**

 **Doctor Fate: Then I will erase your existence.**

 **3rd**

 **Doctor Fate: The path you walk will lead you nowhere.**

 **Carnage: So what? I'll kill anyone I want.**

 **Doctor Fate: The monster lives, but the man dies.**

 **25th dialogue: Firestorm**

 **Carnage: I hate fire.**

 **Firestorm: Get ready to be turned to ash.**

 **Carnage: Not unless I rip your head off!**

 **2nd**

 **Firestorm: Professor told me about your weaknesses.**

 **Carnage: So what kid?**

 **Firestorm: I'll toast you like a marshmallow.**

 **26th dialogue: Flash**

 **Carnage: Someone as fast as Quicksilver.**

 **Flash: I'll send you to jail before you even blink.**

 **Carnage: Doesn't mean I won't cut off your head.**

 **2nd**

 **Carnage: I hear you have a lady in the news business.**

 **Flash: Don't even think about it Kasady.**

 **Carnage: Wonder how she'll feel seeing your head cut off!**

 **3rd**

 **Flash: Stop this before people get hurt.**

 **Carnage: No way am I stopping the fun.**

 **Flash: Alright, don't say I didn't warn you.**

 **27th dialogue: Gorilla Grodd**

 **Carnage: Rhino, Scorpion, Dr. Oc.**

 **Gorilla Grodd: What are you talking about human?**

 **Carnage: Just thinking about a zoo to put you in.**

 **2nd**

 **Gorilla Grodd: Your symbiote can be useful for my army.**

 **Carnage: Like you can take my power from me.**

 **Gorilla Grodd: No human mind can escape my power!**

 **28th dialogue: Green Arrow**

 **Carnage: Little arrows like that won't hurt me.**

 **Green Arrow: I got a sound arrow with your name on it.**

 **Carnage: Hawkeye tried it, I broke it.**

 **2nd**

 **Carnage: You need more red.**

 **Green Arrow: Starting to sound like Roy, ya know?**

 **Carnage: Maybe you blood will help you look better!**

 **3rd**

 **Green Arrow: I could use my bug spray arrow on you.**

 **Carnage: No way that's gonna stop me.**

 **Green Arrow: Alright, time to finish this bet.**

 **29th dialogue: Green Lantern**

 **Carnage: You ever heard of the Silver Surfer?**

 **Green Lantern: One of the strongest beings, why?**

 **Carnage: Cause I took control of his power.**

 **2nd**

 **Carnage: Nothing in that ring can stop my bloodshead.**

 **Green Lantern: I took down the Anti-Monitor.**

 **Carnage: Less talk, more killing.**

 **30th dialogue: Harley Quinn**

 **Carnage: Heard you were Joker's woman.**

 **Harley Quinn: That was a long time ago.**

 **Carnage: Need another sugar daddy?**

 **2nd**

 **Carnage: I like the way you think Quinn.**

 **Harley Quinn: Sorry, but I don't want another crazy relationship.**

 **Carnage: Baby you have no idea.**

 **3rd**

 **Harley Quinn: I like the colors.**

 **Carnage: Wanna kill people with me?**

 **Harley Quinn: Tempting, but no.**

 **4th**

 **Harley Quinn: Heard you killed everyone in Arkham.**

 **Carnage: Those bitches loved to scream.**

 **Harley Quinn: You're under arrest!**

 **31st dialogue: Hellboy**

 **Carnage: Ohh, you ever met Mephisto?**

 **Hellboy: What kinda crap are you saying?**

 **Carnage: Cause you're gonna see him soon!**

 **2nd**

 **Hellboy: Finally, a real monster to fight.**

 **Carnage: I'm more of a devil than a monster.**

 **Hellboy: Oh, well in that case, let's do this.**

 **3rd**

 **Hellboy: That thing is part alien?**

 **Carnage: I'm all killer asshole!**

 **Hellboy: What a load of crap.**

 **32nd dialogue: Joker**

 **Carnage: Remember when we teamed up?**

 **Joker: I do miss killing with you Cassy my boy.**

 **Carnage: J-man, it's like you read my mind!**

 **2nd**

 **Carnage: Man you and I can make heads spin.**

 **Joker: I think I've found my soulmate!**

 **Carnage: HAHAHA, let's kill the Bat and Spider!**

 **3rd**

 **Joker: Don't rush killing Cassidy my boy.**

 **Carnage: I wanna paint this town red!**

 **Joker: Why not savor killing?**

 **4th**

 **Joker: What do you say, work together like old times?**

 **Carnage: Hell yeah Joker!**

 **Joker: Good, you're much better than Harley.**

 **33rd dialogue: Poison Ivy**

 **Carnage: Ohh, I wonder if you bleed.**

 **Poison Ivy: Try it and I'll kill you.**

 **Carnage: Now that's more like it Ivy!**

 **2nd**

 **Poison Ivy: You are too hideous darling.**

 **Carnage: That's cause you don't see what's under my face.**

 **Poison Ivy: Nothing but lust and anger.**

 **34th dialogue: Red Hood**

 **Carnage: Love the helmet Todd.**

 **Red Hood: It's more than just for show.**

 **Carnage; Good, cause I'm gonna rip off your head!**

 **2nd**

 **Carnage: Why don't you help me spread carnage Red Hood?**

 **Red Hood: I'm the cure for a sick, sad world.**

 **Carnage: A world full of death.**

 **3rd**

 **Red Hood: I thought the Joker was twist.**

 **Carnage: Even he can't handle my methods.**

 **Red Hood: That means you're a problem, and I'm the solution.**

 **4th**

 **Red Hood: One warning, back off.**

 **Carnage: I'm gonna rip you to shreds.**

 **Red Hood: Been dea, done that.**

 **34th dialogue: Robin**

 **Carnage: Come here little bird.**

 **Robin: You don't scare me posser.**

 **Carnage: I haven't even started kid.**

 **2nd**

 **Carnage: Oh look, Batman's little bitch.**

 **Robin: He's nothing to me anymore.**

 **Carnage: That's right, you're Superman's little bitch now.**

 **3rd**

 **Robin: I've been trained by the League of assassins.**

 **Carnage: Like that matters.**

 **Robin: It means I have 100 ways to kill you.**

 **4th**

 **Robin: Under that suit is a weak man.**

 **Carnage: Tell that to your bitch of a mom kid.**

 **Robin: Alright, I'm killing you.**

 **35th dialogue: Scarecrow**

 **Carnage: That little gas won't hurt me.**

 **Scarecrow: I am the Master of Fear.**

 **Carnage: You're nothing but a little bitch Crane.**

 **2nd**

 **Carnage: Ha, you think that scares me?**

 **Scarecrow: tell me what does.**

 **Carnage: Look in my mind and you'll be scared.**

 **3rd**

 **Scarecrow: Oh, how I want to examine your brain.**

 **Carnage: Go ahead and try asshole.**

 **Scarecrow: Maybe I'll find out what makes you tick.**

 **36th dialogue: Starfire**

 **Carnage: Oh, showing a lot of skin, huh Red?**

 **Starfire: You do not frighten me.**

 **Carnage: that's what all the bitches say to me.**

 **2nd**

 **Carnage: You can't kill me.**

 **Starfire: Justice will be brought Kasady.**

 **Carnage: Not before I will all those Titans!**

 **3rd**

 **Starfire: Stop right there Kasady.**

 **Carnage: Trying to stop my fun Red?**

 **Starfire: I'm saving you from yourself.**

 **4th**

 **Starfire: Do you not regret what you've done?**

 **Carnage: I killed my damn grandma, I don't care what you think.**

 **Starfire: Then I have no other choice.**

 **37th dialogue: Sub-Zero**

 **Carnage: Ohh, is it cold here or is it me?**

 **Sub-Zero: I will destroy you Cletus Kasady.**

 **Carnage: A little ice won't stop me.**

 **2nd**

 **Carnage: Wanna see what I'm thinking about?**

 **Sub-Zero: I would rather keep my sanity.**

 **Carnage: Trust me, I'm just getting started!**

 **3rd**

 **Sub-Zero: Leave this realm parasite.**

 **Carnage: I'm here to spread absolute carnage!**

 **Sub-Zero: For the safety of all, you will die.**

 **38th dialogue: Supergirl**

 **Carnage: Look, it's the Superbitch.**

 **Supergirl: I wouldn't make fun of a Kryptonian.**

 **Carnage: Either way, you're dead. HAHAHAHA!**

 **2nd**

 **Supergirl: Stop killing so many people.**

 **Carnage: No way, this is way too much fun.**

 **Supergirl: Then get ready to go to jail.**

 **39th dialogue: Superman**

 **Carnage: Finally, the big dog comes out.**

 **Superman: I'm stopping this now.**

 **Carnage: Yeah, good luck with that.**

 **2nd**

 **Carnage: Wow, you're a bad guy?**

 **Superman: I bring justice.**

 **Carnage: HAHAHA, and people call me crazy.**

 **3rd**

 **Superman: You're leaving Earth. Now.**

 **Carnage: Not before I kill your family Sups.**

 **Superman: I'm not letting another Joker happen again.**

 **4th**

 **Superman: How many people have you infected?**

 **Carnage: A shitton.**

 **Superman: All the more reason to stop you.**

 **40th dialogue: Swamp Thing**

 **Carnage: Great, another walking tree.**

 **Swamp Thing: The green will not accept your infection.**

 **Carnage: Like I want something that looks like shit.**

 **2nd**

 **Swamp Thing: You do not belong in the green.**

 **Carnage: What was your first clue dumbass?**

 **Swamp Thing: Very well, you will fall.**

 **41st dialogue: Wonder Woman**

 **Carnage: Superman's bitch.**

 **Wonder Woman: Mocking an Amazon is a big mistake.**

 **Carnage: Tell me, how much do you blow him?**

 **2nd**

 **Carnage: What I wouldn't give to taste your blood.**

 **Wonder Woman: All men are the same.**

 **Carnage: Except I wanna see you bleed.**

 **3rd**

 **Wonder Woman: You remind me of Parasite.**

 **Carnage: Bet ya I ate him.**

 **Wonder Woman: Skaying you will please the gods.**

 **42nd: Bizarro**

 **Carnage: A retarded Superman.**

 **Bizarro: Bizarro am hero of Earth!**

 **Carnage: Good thing, I was getting bored.**

 **2nd**

 **Bizarro: Red man almost hurt Krypto.**

 **Carnage: I hate stupid dogs.**

 **Bizarro: You make Bizarro mad!**

 **43rd dialogue: Black Lightning**

 **Carnage: What, trying to copy Shocker?**

 **Black Lightning: You're getting struck by Black Lightning.**

 **Carnage: Ohh, make this fun please.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Lightning: Keep that ugly mug out of the South Side.**

 **Carnage: But your mom isn't here.**

 **Black Lightning: Funny, very funny.**

 **44th dialogue: Grid**

 **Carnage: Another Ultron?**

 **Grid: I am Grid, humanity perfected.**

 **Carnage: Until I rip off your head.**

 **2nd**

 **Grid: The symbiote gives you abilities?**

 **Carnage: Now I can have more fun killing people!**

 **Grid: If I could feel anything, it would be jealousy.**

 **45th dialogue: Jay Garrick**

 **Carnage: Old people really piss me off.**

 **Jay: Do you speak to your grandmother that way?**

 **Carnage: I killed that bitch a long time ago.**

 **2nd**

 **Jay: You're sick friend.**

 **Carnage: Sick of not killing people.**

 **Jay: If you let me, I can help you.**

 **46th dialogue: John Stewart**

 **Carnage: How many Green Lanterns are there?**

 **John: A lot, why?**

 **Carnage: So I can kill them after I kill you.**

 **2nd**

 **John: You some kind of bug?**

 **Carnage: I will paint this town red!**

 **John: Great, another one of those days.**

 **47th dialogue: Mr. Freeze**

 **Carnage: So you want my suit?**

 **Mr. Freeze: It's for my dying wife.**

 **Carnage: Let that whore die then.**

 **2nd**

 **Mr. Freeze: Can your symbiote help save Nora?**

 **Carnage: I'd rather kill the bitch.**

 **Mr. Freeze: You will make a fine test subject.**

 **48th dialogue: Powergirl**

 **Carnage: Hell tittyzilla.**

 **Powergirl: Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick.**

 **Carnage: maybe I'll screw you before I kill you.**

 **2nd**

 **Powergirl: Wish I brought my bug spray.**

 **Carnage: Try to kill me bitch.**

 **Powergirl: No one talks that way to Powergirl!**

 **49th dialogue: Reverse Flash**

 **Carnage: Even if you're fast, I'll still kill you.**

 **Reverse Flash: Finally, someone with backbone.**

 **Carnage: Maybe I'll cut off your legs first.**

 **2nd**

 **Reverse Flash: Man are you an ugly bastard.**

 **Carnage: At least I don't wear yellow.**

 **Reverse Flash: Work on your comebacks freak.**

 **50th dialogue: Vixen**

 **Carnage: Here kitty kitty.**

 **Vixen: Not that kind of cat Kasady.**

 **Carnage: Maybe ripping off that outfit will change your mind.**

 **2nd**

 **Vixen: Are you part spider?**

 **Carnage: Maybe, wanna find out?**

 **Vixen: No thanks.**

 **Carnage super move: Carnage yells while getting on his knees before pouncing on Natsu, slashing him. Grabbing him, he throws him off the map and into a large red web, which he gets stuck it. Then, Carnage swings by, slashing him with his axe arm before climbing under him, stabbing him repeatedly with his sharp claws. Jumping in the air, he then flies down and bites down on Natsu before he sends him back to the map.**

 **Victory Pose: Carnage shoots a web to the cameraman, forcing him on the ground. Stepping back a bit, he then lunges forward, his mouth open while he claws are prepared to stab the camera.**

 **Ending:** _HAHAHAHAHAHA! Brainiac thought he was tough shit with all his robots and crap. Man did he burst like a damn grape, IT WAS BEAUTIFUL! *Shows Carnage holding Brainiac close to his head before stabbing his thumbs in his eyes, covering the screen with blood.* After that, the 'heroes' came to stop me, but thanks to the power from Brainiac's blood, they were nothing but meatbags I stabbed a lot! *Carnage is holding the cowl of Batman as the camera shows the remains of Natsu, Cole, Black Canary and many of the other heroes.* But it wasn't enough, I wanted to spread more carnage to the whole damn universe. But thanks to Brainiac collecting those cities, I have a lot of time to spend, bringing carnage throughout the land. *Carnage symbiotes attack some of the cities in Brainiac's collection, killing anyone that crosses them.* Who knows? With this ship, I'll be able to be….the Absolute Carnage HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

"Holy shit. I think….I think I made a mistake adding this guy to the roster." 3rd Dragneel said as he, Asura and Mavis try their best not to throw up from the graphic images of Carnage killing people.

" **Yes, his methods are….graphic."** Asura said while clearing his throat. **"B-but we must focus on the show."**

" _That's right, we have another guest here with us, all the way from New York."_ Mavis said with a smile as she looked to her left. _"He's one of Spider-Man's greatest foes and the one who gave birth to Carnage, here's….VENOM!"_ A black string was shot on the ceiling before a rather muscular figure wearing a black suit, a large white spider symbol on their chest, white eyes and a long red tongue landed on the chair next to Mavis.

"Thank you for coming here Venom."

" **Thankssssssssss for having me. I've been bored with catching muggers and crap."** Venom said with a creepy smile.

" **Is it true that you were a villain, but now you're an anti-hero."**

" **Yeah, a long time ago, I was fired from the Daily Bugle when Parker ruined one of my stories. Then my dad disowned me, I was kicked out of my apartment and I had cancer."**

" _Oh my, that sounds awful."_

" **Maybe, but thanks to him, I got all these powers. Hell, I kicked Parker's ass a few times."**

"I remember that you were the one who gave birth to the symbiote that merged with Cletus Kasady, who became Carnage. Can you explain that to us?"

" **One day, when I was in prison, my symbiote busted me out, but it turns out it was pregnant and spit out a baby, where it merged with Kasady. Guy was a told bastard."**

" **And might I ask, when does your symbiote give birth?"**

" **It happens every year before Christmas."**

"You mean…...like now?" 3rd Dragneel pulled out a calendar and showed the date, which was December 24th.

" **Oh crap….."** Venom grabbed his stomach as his body began to twitch.

" _Venom?"_

" **AAHHH!"** In an instant, Venom's back suddenly shot out several black blobs everywhere, some hitting the crew. They looked in shock as the blob began to take over their bodies, making them a smaller version of Venom.

" **RRAAAHHHH!"** The Venom symbiotes began attacking everyone, infecting them.

"Oh shit! We got venom fever! Mavis, Asura, you seeing-?" 3rd Dragneel turned…..only to see Asura being attacked by an infected Mavis. "Uh-oh." Looking to the distance, 3rd Dragneel saw a glass case with the words 'in case of alien symbiote infection, break glass.' Jumping over the desk, he ran to the case and was about to break the glass….when a black web wrapped around his body. "MMMMMMMMM!" The last thing 3rd Dragneel saw was Venom pulling him towards him.

 **(Commercial break)**

The news show returned, only to show everyone covered in a Venom symbiote. **"Well, it looks like that's all the time we have for this broadcast."** 3rd Dragneel said.

" **Return next time to see Korra from Legend of Korra enter the game."** Mavis said with a creepy chuckle.

" **Trust us, we can't wait for the new Venom movie coming out."** Asura said before he slammed his hands on the table. **"SPOILER ALERT: VENOM TAKES OVER NEW YORK!"** All the Venom symbiotes began laughing while waving their tongues like K.I.S.S.

 **Next time: Korra.**


	8. Chapter 8: Korra

The camera began to roll one again, only to show 3rd Dragneel, Mavis and Asura cleaning themselves of the Venom symbiotes off their bodies while some exterminators were sucking up the remaining black slug with vacuums. "Man, of all the crap we had to face….." 3rd Dragneel said before hearing something from his ear piece. "What?...we're airing? Shit-I mean, hello everyone! W-welcome back to my guest list."

" **Nice save."** Asura said blankly, making 3rd Dragneel sweatdrop.

" _Come on guys, let's just read the reviews from the past two months!"_ Mavis said before putting down a large box full of letters.

"Yeah yeah." Sighing, 3rd Dragneel took out his first review. "SulliMike23: Yeah, I know."

" **Omni warrior: Thanks for sending us the anti venom venom repel. Also, yup the boob jokes will never leave and those two are kinda impossible to add in the story considering they don't have anything special."**

" _Treyalexander63917: Of course, why wouldn't we have Carnage be as insane as he was in the comics?"_

"Mastergamer14: He'll be in the story, never saw Black Clover, same with W.I.T.C.H, he's also in the story, maybe Charmcaster, no Jack Frost, maybe not Lightning, same with Noctis, never played Dead Space and possibly Spawn unless they add him in another DLC."

" **XenoSlayer983: 3rd Dragneel might not add Deadpool since he has put a limit on two characters per series and there is already another Marvel character set to appear in the next two packs, sorry. Plus, he and I are very excited about the sequel coming soon."**

" _StreakFreak: If you put in the time, then perhaps you'll be better than 3rd Dragneel."_ Mavis giggled as 3rd Dragneel glared at her. _"But he might add some My Hero Academia characters if he feels like it would work, but no promises."_

"Shadow Joestar: Hey, he's a way better villain in my opinion. Batman Beyond would technically be a skin for Bats, yes on Danny and no for that last guy. From what I've seen, I thought he did, my bad."

" **Earth Dragon Arnighte: 3rd Dragneel wants to thank you and he does agree with Venom and Carnage."**

" _Raraiki: It was, we barely got all the symbiotes out."_ As Mavis said this, a small symbiote began to crawl into the vents. _"We don't know about Stain, but we'll keep him in mind."_

"DB-19: Dude, just make your own profile and talk to me personally."

" **Lj2: Well none of those characters are gonna appear since you are just being an asshole."**

" _Guest: No, haven't seen it, we don't know, and the rest hell no."_

"WWEFan18: Yyyyyyeeeaaaaahhhhhh NO. I don't watch WWE, so none of them will even be considered."

" **Dalek: It was a hard time, but thank you for reminding us."**

" _AntiIssei: My you really hate Issei don't you? 3rd Dragneel just hates the fact he uses such a power for a dumb reason."_

"Xyz: We are definitely having Tommy, no MK characters, still on the fence about Rias(not that I hate her), interesting, maybe, and the rest, NO."

" **Death Battlefan: Maybe not, no, no, no, no, NO, no, maybe Dante, no, and a very close yes for Ratchet and Clank."**

" _Wolfman: Those thee will appear, but not in the next pack since it has a specific theme."_

"Guest 2: No for all three."

" **NotsoAwesome: There's a low chance 3rd Dragneel will do it."**

" _Rene: 3rd Dragneel still needs to watch MHA, he does not like Eren, Goku would be too OP, NO SASUKE, no, NO, NO, NO, No, NO, yes for Dante, maybe not and maybe not."_

"EspadaJ18: Don't know about Archer, same with Saber, I've never seen any of the Fate/Stay night series, maybe no for Maka, Ragna is a high possibility, and the rest of RWBY is impossible."

" **Lion king simba: No Disney characters."**

" _Wow, that was a lot of reviews."_

"Agreed." 3rd Dragneel wiped his forehead. "But guys, I'm gonna be honest with you: I am not taking any more requests. I'm not doing the rest of team RWBY because of the Two-Per-Universe rule I have: which states that I will only use TWO people from the same world, like Ruby and Weiss for example. Also….NO FREAKING DISNEY CHARACTERS, ANYONE WHO SUGGESTS THEM CAN JUST SHUT UP."

" **...you okay?"** 3rd Dragneel sat down while Mavis rubbed his back.

"Yeah…..yeah, I'm good. Now, let's continue. In our last show, we covered the crazy offspring of Venom, Carnage. And because of plot convenience, we're alright. Now it's time to move onto the descendant of Aang himself….KORRA!"

 **1st to enter the arena: Korra drives onto the battlefield while riding a ball of air(via Air Scooter) before making it disappear. After her opponent talks first, she rolls her arms while talking.**

 **2nd to enter the arena: As the opponent enters the field, Korra walks in riding on Naga while talking. After the opponent talks, she jumps off while raising her fists and talking, starting the fight.**

 **1st dialogue: mirror match**

 **Korra: Are you another spirit?**

 **Korra: I'm the Avatar.**

 **Korra: That's my line sister.**

 **2nd**

 **Korra: Keep your mouth shut.**

 **Korra: Okay, I got it.**

 **Korra: Tenzin can't find out we're sisters.**

 **3rd**

 **Korra: You another one of Brainiac's robots?**

 **Korra: Can a robot use the Avatar state?**

 **Korra: No person would wear those kind of clothes.**

 **2nd dialogue: Carnage**

 **Korra: Ugh, and I thought Vaatu was ugly.**

 **Carnage: I'll rip you to shreds!**

 **Korra: Not until I roast you like a fish.**

 **2nd**

 **Korra: I'm stopping you right here Carnage.**

 **Carnage: Oh, and where's your little gang?**

 **Carnage: They're busy dealing with actual threats.**

 **3rd**

 **Carnage: So how much carnage will I spread from killing you?**

 **Korra: I won't let you end the legacy of the Avatar.**

 **Carnage: Oh, I'm TELLING you what's gonna happen.**

 **4th**

 **Carnage: You're a loud bitch aren't you?**

 **Korra: Say that to my face.**

 **Carnage: I'd rather show your friends how you die.**

 **3rd dialogue: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Korra: I hear you hold a spirit in your body.**

 **Naruto: His name's Kurama.**

 **Korra: But can he handle all the spirits of the Avatar?**

 **2nd**

 **Korra: Bring it on Fox Boy.**

 **Naruto: I won't even need to use the Nine Tails Chakra.**

 **Korra: Funny, I was about to say the same thing for the Avatar State.**

 **3rd**

 **Naruto: Mind if I ride that dog?**

 **Korra: Her name is Naga, and no you can't.**

 **Naruto: Not even if I give her meat?**

 **4th**

 **Naruto: Are you from the Land of Water?**

 **Korra: Well I was born in the Southern Water Tribe.**

 **Naruto: Water's got nothing to the Leaf/**

 **4th dialogue: Vali Lucifer**

 **Korra: You remind me a bit of Mako.**

 **Vali: Don't try to talk your way out of this Avatar.**

 **Korra: Fine, fighting it is.**

 **2nd**

 **Korra: I've never see a Dragon like yours before.**

 **Vali: Albion will surpass anything you throw at him.**

 **Korra: Even the power of the Avatar State? Funny.**

 **3rd**

 **Vali: I could use you in my team.**

 **Korra: Only if I can lead.**

 **Vali: ha, even Issei would be a better leader.**

 **4th**

 **Vali: Come, I want to see the power of the Avatar.**

 **Korra: You'll be begging me to stop.**

 **Vali: Funny, that's what Kuroka always says.**

 **5th**

 **Vali: The Underworld is a much darker place than the spirit realm.**

 **Korra: Not the best place for a vacation huh?**

 **Vali: Let me show you how things work.**

 **5th: Ruby Rose**

 **Korra: That's…...a big scythe.**

 **Ruby: I know right? I made her myself!**

 **Korra: I'm glad Kuvera didn't take your weapons.**

 **2nd**

 **Korra: What's your powers again?**

 **Ruby: My Semblance lets me run really fast.**

 **Korra: But not fast enough to dodge Naga.**

 **3rd**

 **Ruby: Wow, you can use the elements?**

 **Korra: Yup, that's a plus for being the Avatar.**

 **Ruby: So cool!**

 **4th**

 **Ruby: In my world, we have people like you.**

 **Korra: Really, what are they called?**

 **Ruby: Maidens, and my Uncle Qrow thinks I'm one of them.**

 **6th dialogue: Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Korra: hey there tall, dark and brooding.**

 **Ichigo: Really, you're going there?**

 **Korra: Can't take a compliment, can you?**

 **2nd**

 **Korra: So you can see spirits?**

 **Ichigo: I make sure they don't turn into Hollows.**

 **Korra: Sounds as tough as being the Avatar.**

 **3rd**

 **Ichigo: You really think you can hit me?**

 **Korra: Like I'd ever miss a head of orange hair.**

 **Ichigo: Alright, you asked for it.**

 **4th**

 **Ichigo: Don't ever say that again.**

 **Korra: Come on, don't be so cold STRAWBERRY.**

 **Ichigo: That's it, you're going down.**

 **7th dialogue: Cole MacGrath**

 **Korra: You're not a Fire Bender, right?**

 **Cole: What makes you say that?**

 **Korra: You use lighting, and only Firebenders can do that.**

 **2nd**

 **Korra: I get Mako can block your lightning.**

 **Cole: Ask the Beast how strong I am.**

 **Korra: Enough talk, let's brawl.**

 **3rd**

 **Cole: You a Conduit or something?**

 **Korra: I'm the Avatar.**

 **Cole: Really, people come up with the dumbest names.**

 **4th**

 **Cole: Ready for some training kid?**

 **Korra: I can take you down with one arm old man.**

 **Cole: Haha, okay, not funny.**

 **8th dialogue: Natsu Dragneel**

 **Korra: Ready to fight Pinky?**

 **Natsu: Any time water girl.**

 **Korra: Wow, even Bolin can make better insults.**

 **2nd**

 **Korra: You're not a Firebender right?**

 **Natsu: Nope, I'm a Dragon Slayer.**

 **Korra: Never faced one before, this should be fun.**

 **3rd**

 **Natsu: Wow, are you wizard?**

 **Korra: I'm the Avatar.**

 **Natsu: Then that means you're pretty strong.**

 **4th**

 **Natsu: Don't think I'll hold back.**

 **Korra: Like I'd lose to someone with pink hair.**

 **Natsu: Oh, it's on.**

 **9th dialogue: Aquaman**

 **Korra: The surface world needs your help.**

 **Aquaman: Atlantis is where I belong.**

 **Korra: But that doesn't mean you should let your friends die.**

 **2nd**

 **Korra: I'm here to talk to you Aquaman.**

 **Aquaman: Tell Batman never to send a child my way.**

 **Korra: Child? That's it, I'm kicking your butt.**

 **3rd**

 **Aquaman: Stand aside Avatar.**

 **Korra: Not until you listen to what I have to say.**

 **Aquaman: Then your legacy will end here.**

 **10th dialogue: Atom**

 **Korra: So, what can you do?**

 **Atom: I shrink, but retain strength and speed.**

 **Korra: This world has a lot of strange people.**

 **2nd**

 **Atom: May I study how you use your bending?**

 **Korra: Make sure you don't get caught in the crossfire.**

 **Atom: Don't worry about me Korra.**

 **11th dialogue: Atrocitus**

 **Korra: Stop causing all this damage Atrocitus.**

 **Atrocitus: Your blood will spill today Avatar.**

 **Korra: I was about to say that to you.**

 **2nd**

 **Korra: I'm not that angry.**

 **Atrocitus: Your naive mind holds great rage.**

 **Korra: Probably from fighting people like you.**

 **3rd**

 **Atrocitus: Peace can only last for so long.**

 **Korra: I'll keep fighting for a better tomorrow.**

 **Atrocitus: Not unless you die right here and now!**

 **4th**

 **Atrocitus: Leave your past behind.**

 **Korra: It's what makes me who I am.**

 **Atrocitus: All I see is a fool with a dream.**

 **12th dialogue: Bane**

 **Korra: Great, another muscle head.**

 **Bane: I have more than strength nina.**

 **Korra: Yeah, you have a stupid mask.**

 **2nd**

 **Bane: To battle multiple spirits in one body is an honor.**

 **Korra: It won't be easy for you.**

 **Bane: So young, yet so arrogant.**

 **13th dialogue: Batman**

 **Korra: I can still help Batman.**

 **Batman: We can't afford for you to get cocky.**

 **Korra: Geez, you sound like Tenzen.**

 **2nd**

 **Korra: My Bending can help take down Brainiac.**

 **Batman: But your ego is blinding you.**

 **Korra: Well I did save the world a few times.**

 **3rd**

 **Batman: Don't just rely on your powers.**

 **Korra: I'm not, I promise.**

 **Batman: Prove it to me.**

 **4th**

 **Batman: Even the Avatar can have blind spots.**

 **Korra: I've got them covered.**

 **Batman: Show me.**

 **14th dialogue: Black Adam**

 **Korra: Please, I've faced wannabe gods before.**

 **Black Adam: You dare mock me child?**

 **Korra: Nah, I'm just telling you the truth.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Adam: A god among man.**

 **Korra: I'm here to help, not cause a war.**

 **Black Adam: then you will be crushed with the others.**

 **15th dialogue: Black Canary**

 **Korra: I hear you trained with Ollie.**

 **Black Canary: What else did you hear?**

 **Korra: That you deliver a mean punch.**

 **2nd**

 **Korra: Man, you're as strict as Bei Fong.**

 **Black Canary: That better be a compliment.**

 **Korra: Ummm, sure, why not?**

 **3rd**

 **Black Canary: Bruce told me to teach you discipline.**

 **Korra: Man, you sound just like Bei Fong.**

 **Black Canary: Except I'm tougher.**

 **4th**

 **Black Canary: Harley said this was girl's night out?**

 **Korra: Yup, but I don't know what she means.**

 **Black Canary: How about a hands on experience?**

 **16th dialogue: Black Manta**

 **Korra: What kind of fishman are you?**

 **Black Manta: The kind who hunts the most dangerous prey.**

 **Korra: Bet you can't catch me.**

 **2nd**

 **Korra: Killing Aquaman won't bring back your father?**

 **Black Manta: And what would a kid know about loss?**

 **Korra: More than you know.**

 **3rd**

 **Black Manta: Give me your power girl.**

 **Korra: No way am I giving you my bending.**

 **Black Manta: I wasn't asking.**

 **4th**

 **Black Manta: A new catch of the day.**

 **Korra: I make sure you never hurt anyone again.**

 **Black Manta: You're a little fish in my pond.**

 **17th dialogue: Blue Beetle**

 **Korra: Ready to throw down Jaime?**

 **Blue Beetle: Bet you go down in one hit.**

 **Korra: Ha, bring it.**

 **2nd**

 **Korra: Were you checking me out?**

 **Blue Beetle: W-what? No!**

 **Korra: I can tell when you're lying.**

 **3rd**

 **Blue Beetle: Well hello beautiful.**

 **Korra: Cheap lines like that won't work.**

 **Blue Beetle: Hey, at least I tried.**

 **18th dialogue: Brainiac**

 **Korra: I won't let you take anymore lives Brainiac.**

 **Brainiac: You are incapable of harming me.**

 **Korra: Tell that to everyone I beat.**

 **2nd**

 **Korra: It's not too late to fix your mistakes.**

 **Brainiac: What I do is for knowledge.**

 **Korra: But that doesn't mean you can ruin lives.**

 **3rd**

 **Brainiac: Your abilities are not in my database.**

 **Korra: Probably cause I'm the Avatar.**

 **Brainiac: Noted for further classification.**

 **19th dialogue: Captain Cold**

 **Korra: I can freeze things with my bending.**

 **Captain Cold: This gun can stop the Flash.**

 **Korra: But I won't beat the Avatar.**

 **2nd**

 **Captain Cold: You'd make a badass Rogue.**

 **Korra: Sorry, but I'm no criminal.**

 **Captain Cold: Your loss kid.**

 **20th dialogue: Catwoman**

 **Korra: Look, I don't want trouble.**

 **Catwoman: Brue told me you need a teacher.**

 **Korra: Says the lady in a cat costume.**

 **2nd**

 **Catwoman: You'd make a good thief kid.**

 **Korra: The Avatar doesn't steal.**

 **Catwoman: No need to so hostile kid.**

 **21st dialogue: Cheetah**

 **Korra: Just cause what happened doesn't mean you should kill.**

 **Cheetah: The ideals of a child.**

 **Korra: I'll show you who's naive.**

 **2nd**

 **Cheetah: How many times will I need to kill you?**

 **Korra: there's no way you can end the Avatar.**

 **Cheetah: We shall see girl.**

 **22nd dialogue: Cyborg**

 **Korra: What happened to you?**

 **Cyborg: Getting your city nuked will do that to ya.**

 **Korra: Woah, sorry I asked.**

 **2nd**

 **Korra: Joining the Regime won't help anyone.**

 **Cyborg: Fighting us is a good way to get yourself killed.**

 **Korra: Not if I stop you right here and now.**

 **3rd**

 **Cyborg: What's your deal anyway?**

 **Korra: I'm here to bring balance.**

 **Cyborg: A little too late for that.**

 **23rd dialogue: Darkseid**

 **Korra: I've faced power crazy people before.**

 **Darkseid: None as powerful as Darkseid.**

 **Korra: They were also just as cocky.**

 **2nd**

 **Korra: Stay away from Republic City Darkseid.**

 **Darkseid: Whatever I cannot control, I destroy.**

 **Korra: Then get ready to lose to the Avatar.**

 **3rd**

 **Darkseid: Stay out of Darkseid's path Avatar.**

 **Korra: Not until you leave this world.**

 **Darkseid: Then your lineage will end here.**

 **24th dialogue: Deadshot**

 **Korra: So, those are the weapons of this world.**

 **Deadshot: I use these to catch the highest bounties.**

 **Korra: Bet I can still dodge them**

 **2nd**

 **Deadshot: My target's a kid?**

 **Korra: Hey, I'm the reincarnation of hundreds of Avatars.**

 **Deadshot: 'sighs' let's get this over with.**

 **3rd**

 **Deadshot: Might want to keep your head down kid.**

 **Korra: Why's that?**

 **Deadshot: cause you might end up losing it.**

 **25th dialogue: Doctor Fate**

 **Korra: I heard you try to keep balance.**

 **Doctor Fate: That is the way of Fate.**

 **Korra: I also heard you suck at that.**

 **2nd**

 **Korra: Not everyone has to die.**

 **Doctor Fate: Do not change the course of Fate Avatar.**

 **Korra: I'll make sure everyone lives to see tomorrow.**

 **3rd**

 **Doctor Fate: You walk a path of chaos.**

 **Korra: I'm trying to keep the balance.**

 **Doctor Fate: And for that, you will destroy this world.**

 **4th**

 **Doctor Fate: The time of the Avatar has passed.**

 **Korra: Not on my watch.**

 **Doctor Fate: Know that your death will restore order.**

 **26th dialogue: Enchantress**

 **Korra: I'm going to save Jun from you.**

 **Enchantress: Please, you won't even scratch me.**

 **Korra: Hello, beat Kuvira and Vaatu, remember?**

 **2nd**

 **Korra: I've faced evil spirits before.**

 **Enchantress: Without your Avatar State, you'd be nothing.**

 **Korra: Not gonna say you're wrong.**

 **3rd**

 **June: Korra, help.**

 **Korra: I'm gonna set you free Jun.**

 **Enchantress: Like how you let the spirit world merge with the real world?**

 **4th**

 **June: Please, I don't want to hurt you.**

 **Korra: Trust me, I've faced tougher.**

 **Jun: You're right, breaking up with Mako must've been terrible.**

 **27th dialogue: Firestorm**

 **Korra: Come on, I can use all four elements.**

 **Firestorm: But you can make an atom bomb.**

 **Korra: But I CAN dose you.**

 **2nd**

 **Korra: You do know you can't beat me, right?**

 **Firestorm: me and the professor are the best team.**

 **Korra: But I have the spirits of the past Avatars.**

 **3rd**

 **Firestorm: The professor wants to know if he can see your bending.**

 **Korra: How about a hands on experience?**

 **Firestorm: I told you it wouldn't work professor.**

 **28th dialogue: The Flash**

 **Korra: I've never seen someone like you.**

 **Flash: The Flash, fastest man alive.**

 **Korra: Avatar Korra, nice to meet you.**

 **2nd**

 **Flash: You ever thought about going back in time?**

 **Korra: A little, why?**

 **Flash: Trust me, it's not a good idea.**

 **29th dialogue: Gorilla Grodd**

 **Korra: Umm, are you a spirit?**

 **Gorilla Grodd: Do not mock me girl.**

 **Korra: nope, just an angry monkey.**

 **2nd**

 **Gorilla Grodd: You will prove to be a useful slave.**

 **Korra: haha, not interested.**

 **Gorilla Grodd: That was not a request.**

 **30th dialogue: Green Arrow**

 **Korra: A bow, really?**

 **Green Arrow: I've taken on some tough customers.**

 **Korra: But any that can use all four elements?**

 **2nd**

 **Green Arrow: Hello there.**

 **Korra: Ready to train Ollie?**

 **Green Arrow: Lesson one, don't call me that.**

 **31st dialogue: Green Lantern**

 **Korra: That looks like a powerful weapon.**

 **Green Lantern: No one slips a ring like me.**

 **Korra: Good thing Amon didn't have those rings.**

 **2nd**

 **Korra: Could anyone use those rings?**

 **Green Lantern: You gotta have a lot of willpower.**

 **Korra: Then I should be getting one soon.**

 **3rd**

 **Green Lantern: The Guardians told me you're a reincarnation.**

 **Korra: I'm the Avatar.**

 **Green Lantern: far enough, let's do this.**

 **32nd dialogue: Harley Quinn**

 **Korra: Wow, and I thought my cousins were crazy.**

 **Harley Quinn, Ahh, that's just a state of mind sweetie.**

 **Korra: Not what I'd call it.**

 **2nd**

 **Korra: So….you're supposed to be my teacher today?**

 **Harley Quinn: Yup, you're my little sidekick!**

 **Korra: Geez, I'd rather be at another boring meeting.**

 **3rd**

 **Harley Quinn: You can juggle rocks, right?**

 **Korra: I can also use fire water and air.**

 **Harley Quinn: Hahaha, I was hoping you'd say that.**

 **4th**

 **Harley Quinn: Make me one of those air scooters.**

 **Korra: Sorry, doesn't work like that.**

 **Harley Quinn: Oh well, bashing your head it is.**

 **33rd dialogue: Hellboy**

 **Korra: Oh wow, you're a really devil.**

 **Hellboy: The name's Hellboy…..dumbass.**

 **Korra: Geez, no need to be rude.**

 **2nd**

 **Korra: There are some loss spirits here.**

 **Hellboy: And you want me to hunt them?**

 **Korra: I just need help finding them.**

 **3rd**

 **Hellboy: I've faced reincarnations before.**

 **Korra: But you still won't beat me.**

 **Hellboy: What a load of crap.**

 **4th**

 **Hellboy: You ever met the Lobster?**

 **Korra: I think a past Avatar did, why?**

 **Hellboy: Met him? I fought alongside the guy's ghost.**

 **34th dialogue: Joker**

 **Korra: And here I thought Amon was a creep.**

 **Joker: Why does everyone need to be rude?**

 **Korra: Maybe drop the makeup then.**

 **2nd**

 **Korra: Hold it there Joker.**

 **Joker: Aren't you melodramatic?**

 **Korra: No, I'm making sure no one else dies.**

 **3rd**

 **Joker: My, what pretty hair you have.**

 **Korra: Touch it, and you're Naga's new chew toy.**

 **Joker: The youth is so rude.**

 **35th dialogue: Poison Ivy**

 **Korra: Were you the one who attacked Republic City?**

 **Poison Ivy: Nature will always win.**

 **Korra: Time to break some vines.**

 **2nd**

 **Korra: I love nature too.**

 **Poison Ivy: Then why help man?**

 **Korra: because the Avatar has to keep balance.**

 **3rd**

 **Poison Ivy: My, you could be my little sidekick.**

 **Korra: Not interested Ivy.**

 **Poison Ivy: I think you need a hug.**

 **36th dialogue: Red Hood**

 **Korra: You should go back to Bruce.**

 **Red Hood: I'm the cure for a sick, sad world.**

 **Korra: Then I have no other choice.**

 **2nd**

 **Korra: Killing doesn't make you a hero.**

 **Red Hood: Don't give me that hero crap.**

 **Korra: Fine, I bring you to Naga.**

 **3rd**

 **Red Hood: Well, you're a new one.**

 **Korra: I'm the Avatar.**

 **Red Hood: Jason Todd, please to beat you.**

 **4th**

 **Red Hood: Don't think I won't shoot.**

 **Korra: I'll still beat you Jason.**

 **Red Hood: You got guts, I'll give you that.**

 **37th dialogue: Robin**

 **Korra: How could you leave your father?**

 **Robin: He's too weak to be a hero.**

 **Korra: Then I won't feel bad for this.**

 **2nd**

 **Korra: I bet you would have beaten the Equalists**

 **Robin: Tch, don't underestimate me.**

 **Korra: That was a compliment you jerk.**

 **3rd**

 **Robin: Why not run back to your girlfriend?**

 **Korra: Don't even go there Damien.**

 **Robin: Wow, she dumped you again?**

 **4th**

 **Robin: Avatar or not, you're still going down.**

 **Korra: I wouldn't get so cocky Boy Wonder.**

 **Robin: Fine, you'll die the slow way.**

 **38th dialogue: Scarecrow**

 **Korra: Do you know how much chaos you brought?**

 **Scarecrow: I was merely testing my newest Toxin.**

 **Korra: For the people of this world, you're going down.**

 **2nd**

 **Korra: I'm not scared of anything.**

 **Scarecrow: Not even if everyone abandons you?**

 **Korra: Don't cross that line.**

 **3rd**

 **Scarecrow: Ahh,** **Atychiphobia.**

 **Korra: What's that mean?**

 **Scarecrow: The fear of failure.**

 **4th**

 **Scarecrow: Tell me, does Amon still scare you?**

 **Korra: Nothing you say will work.**

 **Scarecrow: Not even the truth of what everyone things of you?**

 **5th**

 **Scarecrow: Do you fear death?**

 **Korra: Not before, not now.**

 **Scarecrow: Perhaps Avatar Aang did.**

 **39th dialogue: Starfire**

 **Korra: Ready for girl's night out?**

 **Starfire: When I win, wanna get pizza?**

 **Korra: Oh, it's on Korri.**

 **2nd**

 **Starfire: Let us compare combat tactics.**

 **Korra: Fine, don't blame me if you get hurt.**

 **Starfire: I fought Trigon, I can handle you.**

 **3rd**

 **Starfire: Can anyone learn this 'bending?'**

 **Korra: It takes a lot of practice.**

 **Starfire: Then let us begin.**

 **40th dialogue: Sub-Zero**

 **Korra: Are you from the Northern Water Tribe?**

 **Sub-Zero: I am Sub-Zero, Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei.**

 **Korra: Different tribe, got it.**

 **2nd**

 **Korra: You know I can freeze water too.**

 **Sub-Zero: But you lack the warrior's spirit.**

 **Korra: Trust me, I fought worse.**

 **3rd**

 **Sub-Zero: Are you a worthy combatant Avatar?**

 **Korra: I fought Vaatu and the evil spirits.**

 **Sub-Zero: I respect your bravery.**

 **41st dialogue: Supergirl**

 **Korra: Ready to fight Kara?**

 **Supergirl: Ha, you'll be lucky to tickle me.**

 **Korra: then may the best girl win.**

 **2nd**

 **Korra: Your cousin is bringing haos.**

 **Supergirl: Were your cousins also evil?**

 **Korra: I'd say they were…..different.**

 **3rd**

 **Supergirl: One vs an army of spirits.**

 **Korra: Don't tell me you're scared.**

 **Supergirl: Nope, just seeing how good of a warmup this'll be.**

 **4th**

 **Supergirl: I need to redeem what i did.**

 **Korra: Help me stop the evil spirits.**

 **Supergirl: Deal.**

 **42nd dialogue: Superman**

 **Korra: I won't let another dictator rule this world.**

 **Superman: What makes you think you can stop me?**

 **Korra: Hello, Avatar State?**

 **2nd**

 **Korra: What you're doing doesn't bring balance.**

 **Superman: I bring justice.**

 **Korra: And you throw away your humanity for that?**

 **3rd**

 **Superman: Stay out of my way.**

 **Korra: Do you really think Lois would want this?**

 **Superman: You just dug your own grave kid.**

 **4th**

 **Superman; Alright, this is training day.**

 **Korra: I'll try to go easy on you.**

 **Superman: That was actually kinda funny.**

 **43rd dialogue: Swamp Thing**

 **Korra: Did Toph talk to you?**

 **Swamp Thing: She tells me you are an ally.**

 **Korra: Let me show you what she means.**

 **2nd**

 **Swamp Thing: You seem to have failed your purpose Avatar.**

 **Korra: I'm trying my best.**

 **Swamp Thing: It seems you are not trying hard enough.**

 **44th dialogue: Wonder Woman**

 **Korra: You know, I actually looked up to you.**

 **Wonder Woman: And now you wish to challenge me?**

 **Korra: Now, I want to bring you to justice.**

 **2nd**

 **Korra: Stand down Dianna.**

 **Wonder Woman: Not until all criminals are brought to justice.**

 **Korra: Look in the mirror and say that again.**

 **3rd**

 **Wonder Woman: Avatar Korra, join us.**

 **Korra: I'm here to bring justice.**

 **Woman Woman: A foolish, but noble goal.**

 **45th dialogue: Bizarro**

 **Korra: Okay, this is weird.**

 **Bizarro: Bizarro want to hug big doggy!**

 **Korra: Sorry, but I don't want to lose Naga anytime soon.**

 **2nd**

 **Bizarro: You can make things with fire?**

 **Korra: Kinda, why?**

 **Bizarro: Bizarro hate fire!**

 **46th dialogue: Black Lightning**

 **Korra: Another bending teacher?**

 **Black Lightning: Consider this extra credit.**

 **Korra: As long as you teach me something new.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Lightning: My girls kinda look up to you.**

 **Korra: Yeah, they remind me of Jinora and Ikki.**

 **Black Lightning: Let's give em a good show.**

 **47th dialogue: Grid**

 **Korra: How many robots does Brainiac have?**

 **Grid: I will destroy you, Avatar Korra.**

 **Korra: Then I'll turn you into scrap metal.**

 **2nd**

 **Grid: How does it feel to have loved ones?**

 **Korra: It's the best feeling in the world.**

 **Grid: If I could feel anything, it would be jealousy.**

 **48th dialogue: Jay Garrick**

 **Korra: Another speedster?**

 **Jay: Jay garrick, nice to meet you.**

 **Korra: Bring it on old timer.**

 **2nd**

 **Jay: Use your powers responsibly miss Korra.**

 **Korra: you sound a lot like Tenzin.**

 **Jay: We're only trying to help you.**

 **49th dialogue: John Stewart**

 **Korra: Mind if I borrow that ring?**

 **John: It isn't a toy Korra.**

 **Korra: At least Bolin or Meelo didn't see this.**

 **2nd**

 **John: Are you a….**

 **Korra: I'm the Avatar.**

 **John: Thanks for clarifying.**

 **50th dialogue: Mr. Freeze**

 **Korra: Hurting people won't save your wife.**

 **Mr. Freeze: What do you know of my pain?**

 **Korra: Let me try to save her.**

 **2nd**

 **Mr. Freeze: I require your body for my studies.**

 **Korra: Not happening.**

 **Mr. freeze: Then I will freeze you.**

 **51st dialogue: Powergirl**

 **Korra: You're from another Earth.**

 **Powergirl: I'm Karen Star of Earth Two.**

 **Korra: Wow, and I thought going to the spirit world was amazing.**

 **2nd**

 **Powergirl: Who's ready for roughhousing?**

 **Korra: Bring it on Blondie.**

 **Powergirl: Don't blame me if you go to the hospital.**

 **52nd dialogue: Reverse Flash**

 **Korra: Just cause you wanna go home doesn't mean you can hurt people.**

 **Reverse Flash: I'll make sure you're never born.**

 **Korra: Doing that will bring chaos to the world.**

 **2nd**

 **Reverse Flash: Come you, you won't be able to touch me.**

 **Korra: I've fought tougher people.**

 **Reverse Flash: But not faster.**

 **53rd dialogue: Vixen**

 **Korra: Sorry about Naga.**

 **Vixen: She almost bit off my leg.**

 **Korra: What can I say, she hates cats.**

 **2nd**

 **Vixen: Spirit vs spirit battle.**

 **Korra: I'll go easy on you.**

 **Vixen: Your loss kid.**

 **Super move(Enchantress):** Korra screams as she summons earth and water in her hands before blasting them at her opponent. Her eyes turn white, indicating she was in the Avatar State. She lifts the opponent with her airbending before surrounding them in a ball of air. She then shoots fire, then water, and finally earth inside, causing them damage. Focusing all her power, she slams her hands together, causing all four elements to merge and explode, sending the enemy flying into the stage.

 **Victory Pose:** Korra looks at the screen before she summons an air scooter. Taking a deep breath, she screams as air and fire are shot from her right while water and earth are shot on her left.

 **Ending:** _The battle with Brainiac was tough, even more when I had to fight Amon, Vaatu, Zaheer and Kuvira. But I had something Brainiac didn't: friends. *Shows Korra, Natsu, Cole, Ruby, Ichigo and Naruto combining their attacks, defeating Brainiac.* But this fight didn't come without costs: Kent Nelson, Korri, so many others. And they didn't even get to say goodbye. *Shows Korra opening a portal to the spirit world.* I couldn't let that happen, so I opened the door to the spirit world, and let those who've passed say goodbye. *Shows Korra smiling as different people said goodbye to their relatives.* Because of what Superman and his Regime did, this world was unbalanced, and it was my job to make sure it was brought back to a time of peace. Hey, no one said being the Avatar was easy. *Korra stands over a statue the people of Gotham made in her honor with a serious expression.*_

"Ahhh, I loved the classics." 3rd Dragneel said with a smile.

" **Agreed, Korra has really grown."** Asura said with his own smile.

" _I wish I could learn how to bend."_ Mavis said while thrusting her fists. _"But enough about that, let's introduce our next guest. He's the calm, cool and collected type, despite being a HOTHEAD. Please welcome…..MAKO!"_ A teen short black hair, orange eyes and was wearing a grey shirt, matching pants, a red scarf and fingerless gloves sat next to Mavis.

"Thanks for having me, but I'm no hothead." Mako clarified.

" _Oh, then why do you get in trouble ever five seconds~"_ Mako rolled his eyes, getting her to giggle.

" **Now Mako, you were part of the Fire Ferrets. How was being a Pro Bender?"**

"It was fun for a while, plus me and Bolin needed the cash. But after a while, we all had to grow up, ya know?"

"Actually, I have my own question, if you don't mind me asking."

"Umm, sure?" 3rd Dragneel smiled as he organized the papers in his hands while drinking his bottled water. Coughing in his hand, he looked at Mako…...and grabbed him by the collar.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW COULD YOU DESTROY ONE OF MY FAVORITE PAIRINGS OF ALL TIME?! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO US FANS?!" He then began slamming Mako on the table.

"Get off me!"

" **Dragneel!"** Asura pulled 3rd Dragneel into a chokehold.

"HE RUINED MY FAVORITE PAIRING!"

" **I know, I know, but you gotta relax…."** He kept putting pressure on 3rd Dragneel's neck as he began to calm down. **"Okay, you gonna let go of him?"** 3rd Dragneel nodded. **"Okay, I'm letting you go."** He did as he said while 3rd Dragneel fell on his seat. Mako fixed his shirt while sitting next to Mavis.

" _Ummmm, okay? Well, come back to see the final fighter of Fighter 3, Bigby Wolf. We'll see you then."_

"I'm still pissed." Everyone sweatdropped at 3rd Dragneel.


	9. Chapter 9: Bigby Wolf

The camera began to roll as 3rd Dragneel, Asura and Mavis appeared on screen. "Hey guys, welcome to the last segment of the news for Fighter Pack 3." 3rd Dragneel said with as big smile.

" **Man, can't believe we're already at this point."** Asura said with his own smile.

" _I can't wait for the other characters. There's SO many I'm looking forward too!"_ Mavis said cheerfully.

"Yeah, it-" 3rd Dragneel noticed….something black moving in the vents. "Ummmm, I gotta take care of something. You guys read the reviews…."

" _What is it?"_ 3rd Dragneel said nothing as he left the room, much to their confusion. _"Okay…..let's just read what people said."_ Mavis reached into the reviewer's male. _"Treyalexander63917: 3rd Dragneel just hates that a pairing he's supported for years never happened."_

" **Dovah117: 3rd Dragneel's not the biggest fan of Spider-Man, nor Kirito, but Genos…..is a maybe at best."**

" _Wolfman: Thanks for saying that, and there are about 21 characters left to do before starting the Injustice story. Plus, we've all seen Black Panther and it…..was….AMAZING!"_

" **TRexFan93: Yes it is. And those four…...are considered, maybe sooner than expected.**

" _Tricker3696: 3rd Dragneel hadn't played Street Fighter much, so he might not add her. NO SCOUT or the Turtles, mostly because he doesn't want to have more to write."_

" **Shadow Joestar: Thanks for supporting 3rd Dragneel's choice. The first two are…..not gonna happen, but X-23…..don't know since we do have another Marvel Character planned."**

" _Christopherrhaydon: We have another Marvel Character planned since 3rd Dragneel's friend is doing Wolverine. We don't want to do another DC character, and Alucard is a maybe."_

" **DB-19: Just forget what 3rd Dragneel said before. The reason he doesn't like Spider-Man is because…...he's just not crazy about him. He's okay, and his Rogue Gallery is good, but…..he just didn't like him. And Naruto is a filler-filled show that should've ended a while ago."**

" _Jalen johnson: Not before, but he'll think about it."_

" **SulliMike23: We might not do him, but you never know."**

" _Docron: Maybe, yes and yes for those characters."_

" **Raraiki: We agree with you, his series was cooler. No, 3rd Dragneel has never played Persona."**

" _Godzilla:...really? NO."_

" **Kyle: Maybe~"**

" _So last time, we observed the fierce Avatar Korra. And now…..it's time to see the Big Bad Wolf himself, BIGBY WOLF!"_

 **1st to enter the arena: Bigby takes out a lighter before turning it on, lighting his cigarette. After the opponent talks, he takes a puff out of his cigarette before talking.**

 **2nd to enter the arena: Bigby walks in, smoking from his cigarette. After the opponent talks, he drops the smoke before putting his hands in his pockets, finishing his dialogue.**

 **1st dialogue: Mirror match**

 **Bigby: I swear, that better not be Glamour.**

 **Bigby: I'm the real Bigby.**

 **Bigby: Whatever pal.**

 **2nd**

 **Bigby: Never thought I'd fight myself.**

 **Bigby: Same here pal.**

 **Bigby: Time to see who's top dog.**

 **3rd**

 **Bigby: We aren't telling Snow, right?**

 **Bigby: She'd never let it go.**

 **Bigby: Then there's no problem here.**

 **3rd**

 **Bigby: You one of Bloody Mary's illusions?**

 **Bigby: Ask that when I kick your ass.**

 **Bigby: Alright then, let's go.**

 **2nd dialogue: Korra**

 **Bigby: Kid, I really don't wanna do this.**

 **Korra: Even Naga's got more bite than you.**

 **Bigby: You just pissed me off.**

 **2nd**

 **Bigby: Not a fan of hitting girls.**

 **Korra: Please, I took down bigger monsters than you.**

 **Bigby: Trust me, you don't want to piss me off.**

 **3rd**

 **Korra: I never knew people in this world can turn into wolves.**

 **Bigby: Ever heard of the Big Bad Wolf?**

 **Korra: Somehow, I feel like you're gonna tell me.**

 **3rd dialogue: Carnage**

 **Bigby: What the hell are you?**

 **Carnage: I'm the one who's gonna skin you doggy!**

 **Bigby: Already went through that once, not happening again.**

 **2nd**

 **Carnage: About time I gut the Big Bad Wolf.**

 **Bigby: I'm not gonna make it easy.**

 **Carnage: That's what makes this fun!**

 **3rd**

 **Carnage: Bring it on dog breath!**

 **Bigby: Snow doesn't pay me enough for this crap.**

 **Carnage: Don't worry, she's next.**

 **4th dialogue: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Bigby: What kind of Fable are you?**

 **Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage!**

 **Bigby: Nah, just some crazy kid.**

 **2nd**

 **Naruto: Kurama, is this another Jinjuriki?**

 **Bigby: Stop talking to yourself kid.**

 **Naruto: Trust me, I'm not.**

 **5th dialogue: Vali Lucifer**

 **Bigby: Never thought I'd meet an actual dragon.**

 **Vali: You'll find I'm more than a match for you.**

 **Bigby: Tell that to Jersey.**

 **2nd**

 **Bigby: So you're really a devil kid?**

 **Vali: The son of Lucifer himself.**

 **Bigby: Why do I always get a crappy jobs?**

 **3rd**

 **Vali: Fenrir, is that you?**

 **Bigby: Get your eyes fixed kid.**

 **Vali: You're right, he smells much cleaner.**

 **6th dialogue: Ruby Rose**

 **Bigby: Red, is that you?**

 **Ruby: Ruby Rose, at your service!**

 **Bigby: Nope, just another kid in a costume.**

 **2nd**

 **Bigby: Kid, I really don't wanna do this.**

 **Ruby: Please Bigby?**

 **Bigby: Ugh, this is why I let Snow handle the kids.**

 **3rd**

 **Bigby: Where the hell did you get that scythe?**

 **Ruby: Made her all by myself!**

 **Bigby: I'm glad Red didn't have that when we met.**

 **4th**

 **Ruby: Wow, I didn't think you were real.**

 **Bigby: Sometimes stories aren't fake.**

 **Ruby: This is so cool.**

 **5th**

 **Ruby: I didn't know there were Faunus in this world.**

 **Bigby: Name's Bigby Wolf.**

 **Ruby: Ruby Rose, nice to meet you.**

 **6th**

 **Ruby: How can you turn human?**

 **Bigby: Thank Glamour for that.**

 **Ruby: I wonder if Blake would use this.**

 **7th dialogue: Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Bigby: So you're the Grim Reaper?**

 **Ichigo: I make sure souls don't turn evil.**

 **Bigby: Makes my job sound easy.**

 **2nd**

 **Ichigo: You scared my sisters when they were little.**

 **Bigby: Not my fault someone made the book.**

 **Ichigo: Let's see if you're as strong as they say.**

 **3rd**

 **Ichigo: Let me get this straight, all of you are real?**

 **Bigby: You fight monsters all the time.**

 **Ichigo: Good point.**

 **8th dialogue: Cole MacGrath.**

 **Bigby: What the hell am I looking at?**

 **Cole: I'm a living Conduit.**

 **Bigby: Snow doesn't pay enough for this shit.**

 **2nd**

 **Cole: Wow, I didn't think you were real.**

 **Bigby: That's what everyone says.**

 **Cole: Maybe I'll bring Zeke a souvenir.**

 **9th dialogue: Natsu Dragneel**

 **Bigby: Okay, what the hell?**

 **Natsu: What, never seen a Dragon Slayer?**

 **Bigby: No. I've never seen a kid with pink hair.**

 **2nd**

 **Bigby: I'll blow those flames out in seconds.**

 **Natsu: Not even ice can stop my fire.**

 **Bigby: Looks like you've never heard of me.**

 **3rd**

 **Natsu: Happy, you better get out of here.**

 **Bigby: I'm not that kind of dog kid.**

 **Natsu: No, but you smell like one.**

 **4th**

 **Natsu: Geez, and I thought Wakaba smoked a lot.**

 **Bigby: Keeps my senses in control.**

 **Natsu: Really? I don't see it.**

 **10th dialogue: Aquaman**

 **Bigby: You mind telling me what the hell you think you're doing?**

 **Aquaman: The surface world's problems do not concern Atlantis.**

 **Bigby: And people say I'm a monster.**

 **2nd**

 **Aquaman: Leave here mut.**

 **Bigby: Why not cut it with the racism?**

 **Aquaman: I can tell you are no man.**

 **11th dialogue: Atom**

 **Bigby: Okay, what the hell am I looking at?**

 **Atom: This is the future of science Mr. Wolf.**

 **Bigby: I'll stick with magic, thanks.**

 **2nd**

 **Atom: Would you mind if I get a sample of that Glamour?**

 **Bigby: It's not for crazy scientists.**

 **Atom: I'm not crazy, simply curious.**

 **3rd\**

 **Atom: You go through different metamorphic transformations, correct?**

 **Bigby: I guess that's one way of putting it, yeah.**

 **Atom: Such interesting information.**

 **12th dialogue: Atrocious**

 **Bigby: Get lost Big Red.**

 **Atrocitus: Your victims demand justice!**

 **Bigby: Tell me something I don't know.**

 **2nd**

 **Atrocitus: I can feel your rage seeping from your body.**

 **Bigby: Probably cause I'm looking at a Big Red idiot.**

 **Atrocitus: Your punishment is death!**

 **13th dialogue: Bane**

 **Bigby: Big, dumb and ugly.**

 **Bane: You dare insult me Perro?**

 **Bigby: No, but I think you and Woody would make good friends.**

 **2nd**

 **Bane: I am curious about your abilities.**

 **Bigby: You and everyone else.**

 **Bane: I will break you like I broke the bat.**

 **14th dialogue: Batman**

 **Bigby: Why bats?**

 **Batman: I don't do it for my health.**

 **Bigby: And people call me moody.**

 **2nd**

 **Bigby: Trust me, I'm not the enemy.**

 **Batman: Your history says otherwise.**

 **Bigby: Now I see why people don't like us.**

 **3rd**

 **Batman: My parents told me about you.**

 **Bigby: Let me guess, you wanna arrest me?**

 **Batman: No, I want to recruit you.**

 **4th**

 **Batman: You need to control your temper.**

 **Bigby: Snow told you about that?**

 **Batman: I saw your profile.**

 **15th dialogue: Black Adam**

 **Bigby: Great, another wannabe god.**

 **Black Adam: I hold the power of six gods.**

 **Bigby: Glad Crooked Man isn't here.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Adam: Step aside dog.**

 **Bigby: I won't piss me off.**

 **Black Adam: Then die.**

 **16th dialogue: Black Canary**

 **Bigby: Ugh, don't even think about screaming.**

 **Black Canary: Want me to scream for you?**

 **Bigby: Don't want my ears to bleed.**

 **2nd**

 **Bigby: The hell kind of power do you have?**

 **Black Canary: I can break the glass off a building.**

 **Bigby: Hmmm, not bad.**

 **3rd**

 **Black Canary: Time to tame this beast.**

 **Bigby: Funny.**

 **Black Canary: Guess Ollie's rubbing off me.**

 **17th dialogue: Black Manta**

 **Bigby: My dad died too.**

 **Black Manta: What's the point?**

 **Bigby: I let him go.**

 **2nd**

 **Bigby: Killing people won't help.**

 **Black Manta: I buried my heart with my father.**

 **Bigby: Yesh, and people say I'm moody.**

 **3rd**

 **Black Manta: I always wanted to skin something like you.**

 **Bigby: Tell that to the Woodsman.**

 **Black Manta: He never had optic blasts.**

 **18th dialogue: Blue Beetle**

 **Bigby: Are you related to Flycatcher?**

 **Blue Beetle: Wait, what?**

 **Bigby: Nevermind, let's do this.**

 **2nd**

 **Bigby: Kid, I really don't wanna do this.**

 **Blue Beetle: Don't think you can handle me and my alien war machine?**

 **Bigby: I just don't wanna make a kid cry again.**

 **3rd**

 **Blue Beetle: Wow, meeting you is like so cool.**

 **Bigby: That's a first.**

 **Blue Beetle: Mind if we take a picture later?**

 **4th**

 **Blue Beetle: Bet you can't cut through my suit.**

 **Bigby: I won't get cocky kid.**

 **Blue Beetle: I can live with that.**

 **19th dialogue: Brainiac**

 **Bigby: Send me back Brainiac.**

 **Brainiac: I will not allow valuable test subjects to escape.**

 **Bigby: Then I guess we'll have to do this the hard way.**

 **2nd**

 **Brainiac: You have exception abilities.**

 **Bigby: Thanks….I guess?**

 **Brainiac: Noted for classification.**

 **20th dialogue: Captain Cold**

 **Bigby: Not much of a cold fan.**

 **Captain Cold: This gun can stop the Flash.**

 **Bigby: Tell that to someone who cares.**

 **2nd**

 **Bigby: Kinda remind me of Grendel.**

 **Captain Cold: And you remind me of Mick.**

 **Bigby: That supposed to be an insult?**

 **3rd**

 **Captain Cold: Sit doggy.**

 **Bigby: Fun Cold.**

 **Captain Cold: Let's see if you can't play dead.**

 **21st dialogue: Catwoman**

 **Bigby: There's something about you I don't like.**

 **Catwoman: Careful, I have claws.**

 **Bigby: Do you have the power to blow down a house?**

 **2nd**

 **Bigby: You remind me of Bloody Mary.**

 **Catwoman: How's that handsome?**

 **Bigby: I don't trust her.**

 **3rd**

 **Catwoman: Stay boy.**

 **Bigby: Don't you have someone's wallet to steal?**

 **Catwoman: Looks like I'll have to teach you a listen.**

 **22nd dialogue: Cheetah**

 **Bigby: For some reason, I wanna rip you apart.**

 **Cheetah: I have dealt with prey bigger than you.**

 **Bigby: Say that when I'm pissed.**

 **2nd**

 **Bigby: You a Fable on the run?**

 **Cheetah: I was cursed by Dianna.**

 **Bigby: Maybe Greenleaf can help with that.**

 **3rd**

 **Cheetah: The predator has become the prey.**

 **Bigby: Getting a bit cocky don't you think?**

 **Cheetah: I will show you what I mean.**

 **23rd dialogue: Cyborg**

 **Bigby: Half man, half machine.**

 **Cyborg: You need tech support?**

 **Bigby: Not much of a computer guy.**

 **2nd**

 **Cyborg: Need a bone to chew?**

 **Bigby: Funny kid.**

 **Cyborg: It's time to put you down.**

 **24th dialogue: Darkseid**

 **Bigby: And I thought Jersey was ugly.**

 **Darkseid: You dare mock Darkseid.**

 **Bigby: Just saying what I see.**

 **2nd**

 **Darkseid: You will make a fine pet.**

 **Bigby: Not much of a fan of collars.**

 **Darkseid: Darkseid will teach you respect.**

 **25 dialogue: Deadshot**

 **Bigby: Bullets won't work on my pal.**

 **Deadshot: Would I silver one work?**

 **Bigby: Try it and find out.**

 **2nd**

 **Bigby: I can handle guns.**

 **Deadshot: All I need it one shot.**

 **Bigby: Find then, let's go.**

 **3rd**

 **Deadshot: I always wanted to hunt you down.**

 **Bigby: Not gonna be easy pal.**

 **Deadshot: Where's the fun in that?**

 **26th dialogue: Doctor Fate**

 **Bigby: Never thought I'd meet a real sorcerer.**

 **Doctor Fate: Your destinies are splintered Bigby Wolf.**

 **Bigby: Tell me something I don't know.**

 **2nd**

 **Bigby: Why let Faith and Lily die?**

 **Doctor Fate: Order must take its course.**

 **Bigby: Fine then, this is payback.**

 **3rd**

 **Doctor Fate: I've seen your future Bigby Wolf.**

 **Bigby: And what?**

 **Doctor Fate: You will only destroy what you protect.**

 **4th**

 **Doctor Fate: The choices you make will affect others.**

 **Bigby: Tell me something I don't know.**

 **Doctor Fate: You will not live to see the results.**

 **27th dialogue: Enchantress**

 **Bigby:Don't know much about Exorcists.**

 **Enchantress: It'll take much more to defeat me.**

 **Bigby: Just give me a minute to get ready.**

 **2nd**

 **Bigby: Let her go Enchantress.**

 **Enchantress: Maybe I'll take Snow White instead.**

 **Bigby: You just dug your own grave.**

 **3rd**

 **June: Please, help me Bigby.**

 **Bigby: I'll see what I can do.**

 **Enchantress: Not before I skin you alive.**

 **4th**

 **June: Is there a way you can help?**

 **Bigby: I can see if Snow can help.**

 **Enchantress: You'll need more than your sugar mommy little dog.**

 **28th dialogue: Firestorm**

 **Bigby: Kid, I really don't wanna do this.**

 **Firestorm: Think you can't handle my fire?**

 **Bigby: Don't say I didn't warn ya.**

 **2nd**

 **Firestorm: The Professor says you should stop smoking.**

 **Bigby: Keeps me from going crazy.**

 **Firestorm: Fine, I'll just put it out myself.**

 **29th dialogue: The Flash**

 **Bigby: Never thought a human could be this fast.**

 **Flash: I can break the sound barrier.**

 **Bigby: Let's see if you can heal fast.**

 **2nd**

 **Flash: Iris has been looking for a new dog.**

 **Bigby: Funny.**

 **Flash: Eh, one of us has to be.**

 **30th dialogue: Gorilla Grodd**

 **Bigby: Okay, what the hell?**

 **Gorilla Grodd: Fear me Fable.**

 **Bigby: Snow doesn't pay me enough for this crap.**

 **2nd**

 **Gorilla Grodd: Your skills will prove useful to me.**

 **Bigby: Not interested ya monkey.**

 **Gorilla Grodd: Then I will crush your skull.**

 **31st dialogue: Green Arrow**

 **Bigby: I met Robin Hood once.**

 **Green Arrow: Funny, I did too.**

 **Bigby: He was a better shot than you.**

 **2nd**

 **Bigby: Gonna try to shoot an apple off my head?**

 **Green Arrow: Hey, I'm not that cliche.**

 **Bigby: Says the guy wearing all green.**

 **3rd**

 **Green Arrow: Here boy.**

 **Bigby: Like I never heard that one before.**

 **Green Arrow: Want a teat….or a smoke?**

 **4th**

 **Green Arrow: You know Connor would love to meet you.**

 **Bigby: I'm not that good with kids.**

 **Green Arrow: Just turn into a dog and fetch.**

 **32nd dialogue: Green Lantern**

 **Bigby: Now I've seen everything.**

 **Green Lantern: No one slips a ring like me.**

 **Bigby: Still won't stop me from kicking your ass.**

 **2nd**

 **Green Lantern: Okay, this is new.**

 **Bigby: What, never met a human wolf?**

 **Green Lantern: Never thought I'd meet the BIG bad wolf.**

 **33rd dialogue: Harley Quinn**

 **Bigby: Lady, don't make me do this.**

 **Harley Quinn: Want a belly rub doggy?**

 **Bigby: You know what? Nevermind.**

 **2nd**

 **Harley Quinn: Aww, I found a new friend for Bud and Lou.**

 **Bigby: I don't play like a dog lady.**

 **Harley Quinn: Fine, guess I have to TEACH YOU SOME MANNERS!**

 **3rd**

 **Harley Quinn: Hi grumpy pants!**

 **Bigby: The name's Bigby.**

 **Harley Quinn: Okay, here Bigby!**

 **34th dialogue: Hellboy**

 **Bigby: About time we met Hellboy.**

 **Hellboy: Glad it was sooner than later.**

 **Bigby: Time to see who's the better detective.**

 **2nd**

 **Hellboy: Finally, a real monster.**

 **Bigby: I'm not that kind of wolf pal.**

 **Hellboy: Still gonna be a whole lot of fun.**

 **3rd**

 **Hellboy: Ready to throw dog Bigby?**

 **Bigby: Need a smoke?**

 **Hellboy: Oh well in that case, let's do this.**

 **35th dialogue: Joker**

 **Bigby: And I thought Mary was crazy.**

 **Joker: I'm not crazy, just creative.**

 **Bigby: Yup, just like Mary.**

 **2nd**

 **Joker: Well well, if it isn't the big bad wolf.**

 **Bigby: Get out of my way clown.**

 **Joker: Let's put a smile on that frown.**

 **3rd**

 **Joker: Hello doggy.**

 **Bigby: This is why I hate clowns.**

 **Joker: Everyone's a critic.**

 **36th dialogue: Poison Ivy**

 **Bigby: You should stay out of the way Red.**

 **Poison Ivy: Why not come get a kiss?**

 **Bigby: Not interested.**

 **2nd**

 **Bigby: Not much of a fan of flowers.**

 **Poison Ivy: Maybe I can change your mind~**

 **Bigby: Trust me, you won't.**

 **3rd**

 **Poison Ivy: My my, look what I found.**

 **Bigby: Lady, I wouldn't.**

 **Poison Ivy: You need a hug.**

 **37th dialogue: Red Hood**

 **Bigby: Guns won't work on my kid.**

 **Red Hood: How about a taser to the neck?**

 **Bigby: Never tried it, never will.**

 **2nd**

 **Bigby: Why not help Bruce instead of fighting him?**

 **Red Hood: I'm the cure for a sick, sad world.**

 **Bigby: Yeah, you and me both.**

 **3rd**

 **Red Hood: Well, you're a new one.**

 **Bigby: Name's Bigby kid.**

 **Red Hood: Jason, please to beat you.**

 **38th dialogue: Robin**

 **Bigby: Why not help Bruce instead of fighting him?**

 **Robin: I'll do what he won't.**

 **Bigby: That doesn't mean it's right.**

 **2nd**

 **Robin: I used to fight wolves all the time.**

 **Bigby: Doesn't mean you'll win kid.**

 **Robin: Did I forget to say I wore them as coats?**

 **39th dialogue: Scarecrow**

 **Bigby: Not even Crooked Man scares me.**

 **Scarecrow: I have a degree in fear.**

 **Bigby: You're just too cocky.**

 **2nd**

 **Scarecrow: You fear** **Autophobia.**

 **Bigby: And what's that?**

 **Scarecrow: The fear of isolation.**

 **3rd**

 **Scarecrow: Ahh, still believe you can change everyone's opinion?**

 **Bigby: Doesn't matter as long as their safe.**

 **Scarecrow: That is where you're wrong.**

 **40th dialogue: Starfire**

 **Bigby: So…..you're an alien.**

 **Starfire: There's nothing wrong with that, right?**

 **Bigby: No, just surprised that's all.**

 **2nd**

 **Bigby: Ready to get some training kid?**

 **Starfire: After I win, wanna get pizza?**

 **Bigby: Bet Colin would kill for some.**

 **3rd**

 **Starfire: You've done so much good Bigby.**

 **Bigby: Thanks….I guess.**

 **Starfire: People should start trusting you.**

 **41st dialogue: Sub-Zero**

 **Bigby: An ice ninja, really?**

 **Sub-Zero: Is there something wrong wolf?**

 **Bigby: Just making sure I'm not asleep.**

 **2nd**

 **Sub-Zero: You still seek justice for the weak.**

 **Bigby: That's what my job is, yeah.**

 **Sub-Zero: I respect your bravery.**

 **42nd dialogue: Supergirl**

 **Bigby: Kid, I really don't wanna do this.**

 **Supergirl: Hehe, you'll be lucky to tickle me.**

 **Bigby: Okay, no need to be cocky.**

 **2nd**

 **Bigby: Trust me, you're on the wrong side.**

 **Supergirl: This coming from the big bad wolf?**

 **Bigby: Don't remind me kid.**

 **3rd**

 **Supergirl: I'm more of a cat person.**

 **Bigby: Doesn't matter to me.**

 **Supergirl: Good, cause the last thing I wanna do is make you mad.**

 **43rd dialogue: Superman**

 **Bigby: What you're doing isn't right.**

 **Superman: I bring order to the world.**

 **Bigby: Crazy, like Crooked Man.**

 **2nd**

 **Superman: You're leaving Earth, now.**

 **Bigby: Trust me, wish I can.**

 **Superman: Allow me to give you a proper farewell.**

 **44th dialogue: Swamp Thing**

 **Bigby: You related to Toad?**

 **Swamp Thing: Why would you ask?**

 **Bigby: Just saying, that's all.**

 **2nd**

 **Swamp Thing: Your smoking is hazardous for the environment.**

 **Bigby: Just making sure I don't let my senses go crazy.**

 **Swamp Thing: Anything that disturbs the green is my enemy.**

 **45th dialogue: Wonder Woman**

 **Bigby: What you did doesn't make things right.**

 **Wonder Woman: What would a beast like you understand?**

 **Bigby: Okay, you're going down.**

 **2nd**

 **Wonder Woman: You are not the finish beast I've slayen.**

 **Bigby: Tell that to someone who cares.**

 **Wonder Woman: Very well, my sword will do the talking.**

 **46th dialogue: Bizarro**

 **Bigby: Okay, what the hell?**

 **Bizarro: Bizarro am hero city needs!**

 **Bigby: Ugh, here we go again.**

 **2nd**

 **Bizarro: Bizarro think you make good friend with Krypto.**

 **Bigby: Don't know if that's a good idea.**

 **Bizarro: Bizarro will pet big dog!**

 **47th dialogue: Black Lightning**

 **Bigby: Never thought I'd meet another lightning user.**

 **Black Lightning: You're getting struck by Black Lightning.**

 **Bigby: Alright, let's do this.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Lightning: I used to read your stories to my girls.**

 **Bigby: And?**

 **Black Lightning: I bet they'd like to meet you.**

 **48th dialogue: Grid**

 **Bigby: Great, another robot.**

 **Grid: I am Grid, the last being you will ever see.**

 **Bigby: Let's just get this over with.**

 **2nd**

 **Grid: My analysis says you will not survive.**

 **Bigby: Computers are wrong sometimes.**

 **Grid: The chance of victory for you is 99.9999% to one.**

 **49th dialogue: Jay Garrick**

 **Bigby: Never thought I'd meet another senior.**

 **Jay: Us geezers need to stick together.**

 **Bigby: I'm not that old.**

 **2nd**

 **Jay: I remember hearing about you.**

 **Bigby: And?**

 **Jay: Glad to meet an idol.**

 **50th dialogue: John Stewart**

 **Bigby: That ring's pretty interesting.**

 **John: You can't have it.**

 **Bigby: Wasn't saying that I wanted it.**

 **2nd**

 **John: Are you a…...ya know?**

 **Bigby: Yeah, I'm the big bad wolf.**

 **John: Hmmm, you don't look that scary.**

 **51st dialogue: Mr. Freeze**

 **Bigby: Hurting people won't help your wife.**

 **Mr. Freeze: I do what I must to find a cure.**

 **Bigby: No one's gonna help if you keep freezing them.**

 **2nd**

 **Mr. Freeze: Your blood could be vital for my wife's cure.**

 **Bigby: I doubt it pal.**

 **Mr. Freeze: Then I will take it from your frozen corpse.**

 **53rd dialogue: Powergirl**

 **Bigby: Gotta admit, you'd give Beauty a run for her money.**

 **Powergirl: Rather not get hit on by the big bad wolf.**

 **Bigby: I wasn't-nevermind.**

 **2nd**

 **Powergirl: You know I'm an animal lover.**

 **Bigby: Does it really matter?**

 **Powergirl: Nope, I'll still gonna pound you.**

 **54th dialogue: Reverse Flash**

 **Bigby: You killed innocent people.**

 **Reverse Flash: I've racked up quite the kill count.**

 **Bigby: Consider this payback.**

 **2nd**

 **Reverse Flash: Your stories are ancient in my time.**

 **Bigby: Doesn't mean I can't beat you.**

 **Reverse Flash: Time to erase you from history.**

 **55th dialogue: Vixen**

 **Bigby: Something about you feels familiar.**

 **Vixen: Probably cause of my Totem, right?**

 **Bigby: Maybe, but there's something else.**

 **2nd**

 **Vixen: I'm more of an animal lover.**

 **Bigby: Really think that makes a difference?**

 **Vixen: No, just like to point it out.**

 **Super move(Deadshot):** Bigby screams as he enters his first stage of evolution. He then claws the enemy in front of them. A large amount of smoke covers the area before a large grey wolf appears in front of the opponent. Letting out a loud roar, the wolf grabs the opponent with its jaws, slamming them on the ground three times before releasing them. The wolf then raises its head before blowing a large amount of wind, sending them flying back to the arena as Bigby returned to his human form.

 **Victory pose:** Bigby takes out a Huff n Puff before lighting it with his lighter. Taking a deep breath, he looks at the camera before blowing smoke at it.

 **Ending:** _Robots, metahumans, aliens. And I thought being the sheriff of Fable Town was tough. *Shows Bigby putting cuffs on Brainiac, who had some bruises and claws marks.* Seriously, I thought this shit couldn't get crazier. But I guess it wasn't that bad. I did meet some people who could help keep crime down in Fabletown. Even if I couldn't get how right away, I could at least do something here. Batman did introduce some people to me who've dealt with this kind of crap. *Shows Bigby and John Constantine walking through a dark alleyway, each lighting their cigarettes.* The big bad wolf and an exorcist. Hehe, that sounds like a good fairy tale._

" _Wow, Bigby is so cool!"_ Mavis squealed from her seat,.

" **I will admit, some of his tactics are…..questionable."** Asura said. **"But nevertheless, he is a fine addition to the story. Now, joining us from Fabletown is the snow queen herself…...Snow White!"** Next to Asura was a black haired woman with blue eyes, red lips and wearing a white secretary's suit with a snowflake button-down shirt. **"Thank you for coming all the way here. I know you must be busy."**

"It's no problem. The office has been…..packed lately, but with all the new staff, I think we can manage." Snow said with a smile.

" _So tell us, how did it feel to find out about all the corruption happening with Crane?"_

"It was surprising to say the least. I thought he was done being the coward he once was, but it seems I was wrong. At least me and Bigby, along with our friends, were able to stop the Crooked Man before he could do anything."

" **And are you excited to come back for season two of The Wolf Among Us?"**

"Yes, though unfortunately, we won't pick up from where we left off. Can I ask where-"

*CRASH*

Before Snow could finish, the vents above them suddenly broke as a figure dropped from above. It was none other than 3rd Dragneel, who was currently battling the last Venom Symbiote that somehow escaped last chapter. He pulled out a metal baseball bat before hitting it on the Symbiote a few times. "Stupid. Little. Bastard. I. Thought. We. Got. You. All!" With every word, 3rd Dragneel smashed his baseball bat on the black slug, which pinned him on the table, trying to control him.

*BEEP*

Snow pulled out a megaphone before pressing the siren button. The amount of noise caused the Venom Symbiote to run into a cage, locking itself up while whimpering. "Holy….shit. Where did you even get that?"

"I have it just in case I need to do crowd control or if Bigby is acting out."

"Well, that wraps up today's show. Now, it's time…..to introduce Fighter Pack #4. Let's watch."

 **Fighter Pack 4 trailer**

 **The scene opens up to a dark warehouse. Three guards were seen blooding, their last breaths were taken as a figure walked past them. The figure was a female with black hair, red eyes, black schoolgirl clothes and a katana in hand. She swings her sword to the side to clean off the blood. As she walks, she fails to notice a figure watching her from above. They were wearing silver cyber armor with white hair, a band covering their left eye, a glowing red eye looking at the girl and a red katana, emitting electricity from the blade in his hands. "Target found." He said as he buckled his legs, jumping towards the female. However, thanks to her reflexes, the female jumped to the right to dodge the blade from cutting her. She narrows her eyes before rushing towards the target, clashing blades with him. The duo begin to run faster than a speeding bullet, with the sparks from their swords flashing every few seconds. They quickly jump back, not showing any signs of exhaustion.**

" **Who are you? An agent from the Empire?"**

" **I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm here to stop you before any more people die."**

 ***Clap, Clap***

 **The sound of clapping echoed through the warhouse, getting their attention. "Those were some good moves." The speaker was an older male with spiky black hair, matching eyes and a strange device on their left hand. The man smiled as he raised his device. "Mind if I join?" With that, he thrusts the device forward, causing his whole body to glow. When the light died out, they wore green spandex with a dragon-like helmet, a green overshield and a small dagger on their hip. "Time to show you what a Ranger can do." Three figures appeared behind him: one white, one red and one black.**

 **Fighter Pack 4: Akame, Raiden(Metal Gear Rising) and Tommy Oliver. Coming soon.**

 **Next time: Akame.**

 **(P.S, if you guys have any dialogue ideas, please tell me to make it easy for me.)**


	10. Chapter 10: Akame

The camera begins to roll as 3rd Dragneel, Mavis and Asura are seen sitting at their desk, with the Venom Symbiote in a small dog cage next to the former. "Hello everyone, welcome back after our-"

" _You mean YOUR hiatus from this story."_ Mavis countered.

"Okay, I was busy with College since I just graduated, so I'm sorry if I lost track."

" **But didn't you update your other stories?"** Asura said.

"Well yeah…."

" _And didn't you make like three new stories?"_

"They were in my head at the time!"

" **And aren't you planning on making a My Hero Academia/Marvel crossover since no one else has done it?"**

"Hey, that's suppose to be a secret!"

" _And didn't you just get into My Hero Academia?"_

"LISTEN, I'm not gonna argue with a dead guy and a midget."

" _Midget?"_ Mavius gave 3rd Dragneel a glare. _"I'm over a hundred years old!"_

"Yet you're still too short to ride the roller coasters."

" **OKAY, as funny as this is, I'm pretty sure our readers want us to keep going. By the way, why do we still have that Symbiote?"**

"He's part of our crew, aren't you Michael?" 3rd Dragneel began to scratch the symbiote's 'chin,' getting it to growl contently.

" **How the hell aren't you infected?"**

"Cause I'm the writer." Both anime characters gave him a blank expression as he handed them the reviews. "Come on, let's read this reviews. LegionnaireBlaze: Well damn, looks like we got a Tommy Oliver fan."

" **Trexfan93: Jeez, I don't know if 3rd Dragneel should have added those three guys if you'd react like this. Just kidding, he says thanks."**

" _Treyalexander63917: I guess you aren't wrong."_

"Dovah117: I'm not adding that Dante cause he looks stupid, but since I've been watching MHA, I'll add Izuku. As you can see, Michael is fine."

" **FanFictionHunter: Trust us, there'll be a few references to Lord Drakkon."**

" _SulliMike23: Wow, that's pretty good."_

"Trickerster3696: I like those dialogue, so I'll add them after this chapter."

" **Omni warrior: Well, that escalated quickly."**

" _Straw Hat PiratesFan2018: 3rd Dragneel can't exactly tell you what he's updating since he has a one track mind."_

"Shadow Joestar: Thanks my dude and those choices you requested are…..I haven't played or seen those series, so sorry, no."

" **DB-19: Well thanks for liking 3rd Dragneel's choices. We will consider Edward and Megaman, and we can't really make a decision on who is the better sword user."**

" _Mastergamer14: No, no, maybe Cloud, we'll think about Inuyasha, Dragneel hasn't played Overwatch, Frank West is…..interesting, and maybe my boyfriend will join."_

*RECORD SCRATCH*

"What/ **what?!"** 3rd Dragneel and Asura look at Mavis, who smiled contently while sighing.

" _What, you didn't know? Everyone ships me and Zer-Zer."_

"Zer-Zer?! The guy literally killed you!"

" _So, have you not SEEN his butt? It's like it can crush coal into diamonds."_

" **...well, looks like we lost our Teen rating for this story."** Asura rubbed his temples while grabbing Mavis' review card. **"Now regarding your premier skins mastergamer14: Katana might not work for Akame, maybe Genji could work for Raiden, Rick wouldn't be good as a skin for Frank, and Miss Marvel would be too different to work for Supergirl as they need to have the exact same moveset. And Gray will happen soon."**

"Raraiki: Trust me, Bats and Sups won't like Akame's methods, but Red Hood will respect it."

" _Banru: There's a chance we might see Drakkon."_

" **Focusphobia: Yeah, 3rd Dragneel's an idiot."**

"Love you too bud."

" _Anyways. McKnight: We'll see about Ghost Rider and Spawn, Atom Smasher is a no since we don't wanna add DC characters, we have a Star Wars Bounty Hunter for this, the Clones are interesting, we haven't see Dark Tower nor have we played Fallout."_

" **Guest: 3rd Dragneel hasn't played those games, so we'll see."**

"Okay, now that we finished that, we can get started. Now before we do, I have a few announcements." 3rd Dragneel drank from his water cup before sighing. "I will use a few more than 30 characters since that is a bit unfair to you guys. And since I love My Hero, I'll add Izuku and All Might later on, if you got dialogue for them, let me know. Also, regarding Premier Skins: the characters HAVE TO HAVE THE SAME MOVES AS THE PEOPLE THEY'RE COPYING. An example would be E.N.D as Natsu's Premier Skin since he can use his flames, though it's a darn shame we've never seen it in the manga."

" _Natsu said he looked evil."_

"He is a demon, or was. Regardless, last time we saw the grumpy Big Bad Wolf Bigby. But now, here comes the deadliest swordswoman in Anime joinging the roster: Akame."

 **1st to enter the arena: Akame stands on a very thin line before she falls back. She falls for a few seconds before she spins and lands on her feet. After the opponent talks, Akame puts a hand on her katana while talking.**

 **2nd to enter the arena: Akame walks in the arena, wearing a brown cloak while talking. After the opponent talks, she throws her cloak over her shoulder and drew her sword, talking.**

 **1st dialogue: Mirror match**

 **Akame: Chelsea, knock it off.**

 **Akame: I'm Akame, not Chelsea.**

 **Akame: We'll see.**

 **2nd**

 **Akame: So there is another me.**

 **Akame: Is there any difference?**

 **Akame: We're about to find out.**

 **3rd**

 **Akame: This will be good training.**

 **Akame: The only enemy is yourself.**

 **Akame: Wise words.**

 **2nd dialogue: Bigby Wolf**

 **Akame: Do you have an Imperial Arms?**

 **Bigby: What the hell's that?**

 **Akame: Your appearance reminds me of Leone.**

 **2nd**

 **Akame: Are you a new type of Danger Beast?**

 **Bigby: I'm the Big Bad Wolf.**

 **Akame: Which means you'll die the same.**

 **3rd**

 **Bigby: An assassin, really?**

 **Akame: Is there a problem?**

 **Bigby: People are just too hysterical.**

 **4th**

 **Bigby: Your sword reeks of blood.**

 **Akame: I only kill those who deserve it.**

 **Bigby: Says every wannabe hero.**

 **3rd dialogue: Korra**

 **Akame: Where were you when the Empire turned against us?**

 **Korra: Busy making sure the Spirit World didn't collapse.**

 **Akame: It still isn't an excuse.**

 **2nd**

 **Korra: Killing people isn't the way.**

 **Akame: Keeping them alive only brings more trouble.**

 **Korra: Looks like I'll have to teach you, Avatar Style.**

 **3rd**

 **Korra: That's a weird sword.**

 **Akame: Your Imperial Arms is impressive.**

 **Korra: What, did Asami's dad make those?**

 **4th dialogue: Carnage**

 **Akame: What are you?**

 **Carnage: I'm true Carnage!**

 **Akame: No, you're a Psychopath.**

 **2nd**

 **Akame: Stand down Carnage.**

 **Carnage: That's no fun at all!**

 **Akame: Fine, then I'll have to eliminate you.**

 **3rd**

 **Carnage: Finally, someone who likes killing too.**

 **Akame: I only do it to protect the innocent.**

 **Carnage: Maybe I can change your mind.**

 **4th**

 **Carnage: I don't like that sword.**

 **Akame: Why?**

 **Carnage: Because you can't enjoy the kill.**

 **5th dialogue: Naruto**

 **Akame: You could a good asset to Night Raid.**

 **Naruto: Sorry, but I'm gonna be Hokage.**

 **Akame: Defeat me first.**

 **2nd**

 **Akame: Can anyone use Jutsu?**

 **Naruto: You just need some training.**

 **Akame: Let's begin.**

 **3rd**

 **Naruto: Wow, now you can make an awesome ninja.**

 **Akame: I am with Night Raid, nothing more.**

 **Naruto: Ah well, least I tried.**

 **6th dialogue: Vali Lucifer**

 **Akame: That Imperial Arms is…..unique.**

 **Vali: This is the vanishing dragon Albion.**

 **Akame: Such power.**

 **2nd**

 **Vali: You know, you could join me Akame.**

 **Akame: Night Raid is my home.**

 **Vali: Home is where the heart is I suppose.**

 **3rd**

 **Vali: Your ally Tatsumi has a Dragon as well, right?**

 **Akame: The Tyrant Dragon, why?**

 **Vali: Nothing is as powerful as me and Albion.**

 **7th dialogue: Ruby Rose**

 **Akame: Your scythe is impressive.**

 **Ruby: Thanks, and I love your sword too.**

 **Akame: Let us see who has the better weapon.**

 **2nd**

 **Akame: So young, yet you made your own weapons.**

 **Ruby: Yup, you're looking at the next Huntress.**

 **Akame: But can your weapon handle Murasame?**

 **3rd**

 **Ruby: Wow, you're kinda scary.**

 **Akame: Is that a problem?**

 **Ruby: No, not at all.**

 **4th**

 **Ruby: Do you wanna race?**

 **Akame: The loser buys the winner meat.**

 **Ruby: Hey, I never said that!**

 **8th dialogue: Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Akame: A real grim reaper.**

 **Ichigo: Substitute actually.**

 **Akame: It doesn't matter as long as you're skilled.**

 **2nd**

 **Akame: Your sword is strong.**

 **Ichigo: Zangetsu's my go to.**

 **Akame: But it does not finish the job like Murasame.**

 **3rd**

 **Ichigo: A lot of people came to the Soul Society cause of you.**

 **Akame: I fight for the people.**

 **Ichigo: Yeah, but don't think this is much?**

 **4th**

 **Ichigo: Ready for this?**

 **Akame: I will not be defeated.**

 **Ichigo: You sound like Aizen.**

 **9th dialogue: Cole MacGrath**

 **Akame: You don't possess an Imperial Arms, do you?**

 **Cole: Nope, I'm a full fledged conduit.**

 **Akame: Are you a friend or foe?**

 **2nd**

 **Cole: You're pretty strong for a non conduit.**

 **Akame: I trained in the wild since I was four.**

 **Cole: And I thought my life was shit.**

 **10th dialogue: Natsu Dragneel**

 **Akame: Is that scarf the source of your powers?**

 **Natsu: No one touches Igneel's scarf.**

 **Akame: We'll see.**

 **2nd**

 **Akame: Would you like to make a bet?**

 **Natsu: Loser buys lunch?**

 **Akame: Agreed.**

 **3rd**

 **Natsu: Man, I bet even Erza would have a tough time with you.**

 **Akame: Are you overwhelmed?**

 **Natsu: No, I'm just fired up!**

 **4th**

 **Natsu: Killing people is wrong.**

 **Akame: They'll come back to hurt you.**

 **Natsu: Still doesn't make it right.**

 **11th dialogue: Aquaman**

 **Akame: King Arthur, we need to take.**

 **Aquaman: Walk away from Atlantis girl.**

 **Akame: The people need your help.**

 **2nd**

 **Akame: There's no difference between you and the Empire.**

 **Aquaman: I protect my own people.**

 **Akame: Yet you'll allow everyone else to suffer.**

 **3rd**

 **Aquaman: Did Batman send you assassin?**

 **Akame: I'm here to recruit you.**

 **Aquaman: I will send your corpse back to Bruce.**

 **12th dialogue: Atom**

 **Akame: Is this a new form of Imperial Arms?**

 **Atom: No, just me and my shrink suit.**

 **Akame: Interesting.**

 **2nd**

 **Atom: My, is it possible to study your weapon?**

 **Akame: One cut will kill you.**

 **Atom: Very impressive.**

 **13th dialogue: Atrocitus**

 **Akame: You're nothing but a monster.**

 **Atrocitus: A monster that is here for your blood.**

 **Akame: I will slay you.**

 **2nd**

 **Atrocitus: The screams of your victims echo for you Akame.**

 **Akame: I will accept my guilt when this is over.**

 **Atrocitus: Your retribution starts now!**

 **3rd**

 **Atrocitus: The rage you have for the Regime is overwhelming.**

 **Akame: They remind me of the Empire.**

 **Atrocitus: Let it out!**

 **14th dialogue: Batman**

 **Akame: Eliminating the criminals is the best way to keep peace.**

 **Batman: There's no justice in killing.**

 **Akame: Allowing criminals to live is a mistake.**

 **2nd**

 **Akame: You could make a good ally to Night Raid.**

 **Batman: I don't kill.**

 **Akame: A shame.**

 **3rd**

 **Batman: Walk away Akame.**

 **Akame: I can't do that Bruce.**

 **Batman: This will be on you.**

 **4th**

 **Batman: You need control.**

 **Akame: I need to end all criminals for Night Raid.**

 **Batman: Then I don't any other choice.**

 **15th dialogue: Black Adam**

 **Akame: I've faced Lightning before.**

 **Black Adam: My power is of the Gods.**

 **Akame: Even Gods can die.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Adam: My opponent is a child?**

 **Akame: Murasame will end your life.**

 **Black Adam: Mehem admires your courage.**

 **16th dialogue: Black Canary**

 **Akame: You don't have an Imperial Arms?**

 **Black Canary: I'm a Metahuman honey.**

 **Akame: Impressive.**

 **2nd**

 **Akame: Are you ready to spare?**

 **Black Canary: More than you know kid.**

 **Akame: Then come.**

 **3rd**

 **Black Canary: Bruce wants me to bring you in.**

 **Akame: I won't be defeated easily.**

 **Black Canary: I thought so.**

 **17th dialogue: Black Manta**

 **Akame: Target located.**

 **Black Manta: Get in my way, and I'll gut you.**

 **Akame: Eliminate.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Manta: Finally, someone with some backbone.**

 **Akame: Your crime ends Black Manta.**

 **Black Manta: I'll enjoy killing you.**

 **3rd**

 **Black Manta: Hand over that sword.**

 **Akame: Murasame will stay with me.**

 **Black Manta: I'll take it from your burning corpse.**

 **18th dialogue: Blue Beetle**

 **Akame: Are you ready to spare?**

 **Blue Beetle: I'm ready beautiful.**

 **Akame: Get serious Jaime.**

 **2nd**

 **Akame: What type of Imperial Arms is that?**

 **Blue Beetle: Just me and my alien war machine.**

 **Akame: Are there more like it?**

 **3rd**

 **Blue Beetle: Why hello beautiful.**

 **Akame: I won't hold back.**

 **Blue Beetle: Thought as much.**

 **4th**

 **Blue Beetle: If I win, can we go on a date?**

 **Akame: Only if you buy me meat if I win.**

 **Blue Beetle: I can live with that.**

 **19th dialogue: Brainiac**

 **Akame: Return me to my world Brainiac.**

 **Brainiac: Not until my research has been finished.**

 **Akame: Then I will kill you.**

 **2nd**

 **Brainiac: Allow me to study your power.**

 **Akame: I won't allow you.**

 **Brainiac: Very well, force will be required.**

 **20th dialogue: Captain Cold**

 **Akame: You are nothing but a criminal.**

 **Captain Cold: The baddest of the bad kid.**

 **Akame: Then I must eliminate you.**

 **2nd**

 **Akame: Stand down Snart.**

 **Captain Cold: I don't take orders from a kid.**

 **Akame: Very well.**

 **3rd**

 **Captain Cold: Nice sword you got there.**

 **Akame: You won't take Murasame.**

 **Captain Cold: Bet it'd make a high price.**

 **4th**

 **Captain Cold: For a Hero, you sure kill a lot.**

 **Akame: Allowing criminals to live is foolish.**

 **Captain Cold: I think I'm starting to like you kid.**

 **21st dialogue: Catwoman**

 **Akame: Seline.**

 **Catwoman: Come to stop me?**

 **Akame: I'm here to eliminate you.**

 **2nd**

 **Catwoman: Aww, you're a cute one aren't you.**

 **Akame: My sword will end your life in one strike.**

 **Catwoman: This little kitten's got claws.**

 **22nd dialogue: Cheetah**

 **Akame: Are you a new type of Danger Beast?**

 **Cheetah: This is a curse caused by Wonder Woman.**

 **Akame: You were the one who betrayed her.**

 **2nd**

 **Akame: Stand down Cheetah.**

 **Cheetah: My claws will rip you apart.**

 **Akame: Leone is much stronger than you.**

 **3rd**

 **Cheetah: My claws are much stronger than your sword.**

 **Akame: My Trump Card says otherwise.**

 **Cheetah: Show me then.**

 **23rd dialogue: Cyborg**

 **Akame: Victor, stay down.**

 **Cyborg: Not happening.**

 **Akame: Very well, you die.**

 **2nd**

 **Cyborg: That poison won't hurt my body.**

 **Akame: Don't underestimate me.**

 **Cyborg: Oh, it's on.**

 **24th dialogue: Darkseid**

 **Akame: No God can survive Murasame's poison.**

 **Darkseid: To think that way is foolish.**

 **Akame: Allow me to prove myself.**

 **2nd**

 **Darkseid: Join my ranks child.**

 **Akame: My home is Night Raid.**

 **Darkseid: Then they will perish.**

 **25th dialogue: Deadshot**

 **Akame: Your bullets won't hit me.**

 **Deadshot: But the bounty on your head is so high.**

 **Akame: Mine is a better sniper than you.**

 **2nd**

 **Akame: Mine and you are similar.**

 **Deadshot: Unlike her, I can use all types of guns.**

 **Akame: She never misses.**

 **3rd**

 **Deadshot: Think I can take that Pumpkin gun?**

 **Akame: Pumpkin is bound to Mine.**

 **Deadshot: *sigh* let's get this over with.**

 **4th**

 **Deadshot: You can really cut through bullets?**

 **Akame: My speed is more than you can handle.**

 **Deadshot: Time for a test run.**

 **26th dialogue: Doctor Fate**

 **Akame: Why did you allow Bulat and Sheele die?**

 **Doctor Fate: Their fates had been sealed.**

 **Akame: You sealed your own fate.**

 **2nd**

 **Doctor Fate: The path you walk will lead to bloodshed.**

 **Akame: If it is, then I will face it.**

 **Doctor Fate: Foolish girl.**

 **27th dialogue: Enchantress**

 **Akame: A real witch.**

 **Enchantress: So?**

 **Akame: I will slay you.**

 **2nd**

 **Akame: Release June at once.**

 **Enchantress: Like I would listen to a child.**

 **Akame: Then I will kill you.**

 **3rd**

 **June: Akame, run away.**

 **Akame: I won't leave you.**

 **Enchantress: Oh well, she gave you a chance.**

 **28th dialogue: Firestorm**

 **Akame: Are you ready Jason?**

 **Firestorm: Professor and I won't lose.**

 **Akame: We'll see.**

 **2nd**

 **Firestorm: Hope you like your meat grilled.**

 **Akame: As long as you don't destroy it.**

 **Firestorm: Wow, I didn't think she'd be serious.**

 **3rd**

 **Firestorm: The Professor wants to know if he can study your sword.**

 **Akame: Just don't get cut.**

 **Firestorm: Hope you're listening Professor.**

 **29th dialogue: The Flash**

 **Akame: Your speed is amazing.**

 **Flash: I can reach the speed of Light.**

 **Akame: Amazing.**

 **2nd**

 **Flash: I doubt even my healing factor will save me from a cut.**

 **Akame: Murasame's poison is instant.**

 **Flash: Looks like bibing will have to do.**

 **30th dialogue: Gorilla Grodd**

 **Akame: A talking monkey.**

 **Gorilla Grodd: Do not mock me human filth.**

 **Akame: Fine, I will eliminate you.**

 **2nd**

 **Gorilla Grodd: Bring me more Imperial Arms.**

 **Akame: I won't be your slave Grodd.**

 **Gorilla Grodd: I don't ask for permission girl.**

 **31st dialogue: Green Arrow**

 **Akame: Your arrows cannot hit me Oliver.**

 **Green Arrow: I've taken on some tough customers.**

 **Akame: None that could kill you in one strike.**

 **2nd**

 **Akame: I can train Connor for you.**

 **Green Arrow: Don't think Diana would want a killer kid.**

 **Akame: I have self control as well.**

 **3rd**

 **Green Arrow: Hey there.**

 **Akame: Do you plan on getting in my way?**

 **Green Arrow: Yeesh, I guess you don't like small talk.**

 **4th**

 **Green Arrow: Think there's an Imperial Arms I can use?**

 **Akame: Perhaps, but it may kill you.**

 **Green Arrow: Guess I'll just stick with my bow.**

 **32nd dialogue: Green Lantern**

 **Akame: Your ring is…..interesting.**

 **Green Lantern: No one slips a ring like me.**

 **Akame: May I use it?**

 **2nd**

 **Green Lantern: That sword doesn't have anything on a Green Lantern Ring.**

 **Akame: It's more effective for assassinations.**

 **Green Lantern: Okay, that's a bit dark.**

 **33rd dialogue: Harley Quinn**

 **Akame: Stand down Quinn.**

 **Harley Quinn: Come on, can't you cut a girl some slack?**

 **Akame: Not when you pose a threat to the people.**

 **2nd**

 **Harley Quinn: Ready for girl's night out?**

 **Akame: What is Girl's Night out?**

 **Harley Quinn: Let me show you the ropes sweetie.**

 **34th dialogue: Hellboy**

 **Akame: Are you truly a demon?**

 **Hellboy: The name's Hellboy….dumbass.**

 **Akame: Eliminate.**

 **2nd**

 **Akame: You're powerful, even without an Imperial Arms.**

 **Hellboy: Guess you can thank my bloodline for that.**

 **Akame: But it won't save you from Murasame.**

 **3rd**

 **Hellboy: You're why I woke up today?**

 **Akame: Spar with me Hellboy.**

 **Hellboy: Just a waste of my time.**

 **35th dialogue: Joker**

 **Akame: You are more psychotic than Esdeath.**

 **Joker: Why must you discriminate?**

 **Akame: I don't.**

 **2nd**

 **Akame: You've murdered enough innocent people.**

 **Joker: But my smiles brighten any room.**

 **Akame: Not when all the rooms are covered in blood.**

 **3rd**

 **Joker: My, you take the fun out of killing.**

 **Akame: I don't do it for personal enjoyment.**

 **Joker: You are such a bore.**

 **36th dialogue: Poison Ivy**

 **Akame: I won't allow you to escape Ivy.**

 **Poison Ivy: My, aren't you stressed.**

 **Akame: Criminals like you are why I kill.**

 **2nd**

 **Poison Ivy: That sword hurt my children.**

 **Akame: You tried to kill me.**

 **Posion Ivy: I think you need a hug.**

 **3rd**

 **Poison Ivy: Come here little Akame.**

 **Akame: I won't be fooled Ivy.**

 **Poison Ivy: More's the pity for you.**

 **37th dialogue: Red Hood**

 **Akame: Jason.**

 **Red Hood: Akame.**

 **Akame: It's time to spar.**

 **2nd**

 **Akame: Why did you call me?**

 **Red Hood: Unlike Bruce, you know when to kill.**

 **Akame: You could be a good addition to Night Raid.**

 **3rd**

 **Red Hood: Well, you're a new one.**

 **Akame: I'm Akame of Night Raid.**

 **Red Hood: Jason Todd, pleased to beat you.**

 **4th**

 **Red Hood: Hey there Akame.**

 **Akame: Don't waste time Jason.**

 **Red Hood: Gotta love a girl who gets to the point.**

 **38th dialogue: Robin**

 **Akame: You should've stayed with Bruce.**

 **Robin: And you should've joined Ra's.**

 **Akame: It seems we're both disappointments.**

 **2nd**

 **Akame: Do you wish to fight me?**

 **Robin: Get ready to be pwned noob.**

 **Akame: Then you will die.**

 **3rd**

 **Robin: Heard your sword can kill with just one cut.**

 **Akame: What of it?**

 **Robin: I think it should be in better hands than yours.**

 **4th**

 **Robin: I don't need some magic sword to kill you.**

 **Akame: You underestimate my Imperial Arms.**

 **Robin: No, I just think you don't have the skill.**

 **39th dialogue: Scarecrow**

 **Akame: Your poison won't affect me.**

 **Scarecrow: Tell that to Batman.**

 **Akame: This will be for him.**

 **2nd**

 **Scarecrow: You suffer from** **Autophobia.**

 **Akame: And that is?**

 **Scarecrow: The fear of being alone.**

 **3rd**

 **Scarecrow: Tell me, does your sister still haunt your dreams?**

 **Akame: Stay away from me.**

 **Scarecrow: Touched a nerve, did I?**

 **40th dialogue: Starfire**

 **Akame: I admire your power.**

 **Starfire: And I yours.**

 **Akame: Let us see whose is better.**

 **2nd**

 **Akame: You could join Night Raid.**

 **Starfire: I am here to bring peace.**

 **Akame: We are not like the Empire.**

 **3rd**

 **Starfire: Your sword is…..deadly.**

 **Akame: Murasame has slain the strongest Danger Beasts.**

 **Starfire: I doubt it could be Trigon.**

 **41st dialogue: Sub-Zero**

 **Akame: Another assassin.**

 **Sub-Zero: I am Sub-Zero, grandmaster of the Lin Kuei.**

 **Akame: Akame of Night Raid, it is an honor.**

 **2nd**

 **Akame: Teach me Crymancy.**

 **Sub-Zero: I see great potential in you.**

 **Akame: Let us begin my training.**

 **3rd**

 **Sub-Zero: You my leave with no dishonor.**

 **Akame: It would sully the name of Night Raid if I did.**

 **Sub-Zero you've earned my respect Akame of Night Raid.**

 **4th**

 **Sub-Zero: Together, we can make you a much more powerful assassin.**

 **Akame: M and Murasame are more than enough.**

 **Sub-Zero: I respect your bravery.**

 **42nd dialogue: Supergirl**

 **Akame: Your cousin is tricking you.**

 **Supergirl: Preach it to the choir.**

 **Akame: Open your eyes.**

 **2nd**

 **Akame: Stop or I'll kill you.**

 **Supergirl: You'll be lucky to tickle me.**

 **Akame: Trump Card, activate.**

 **3rd**

 **Supergirl: You do know I'm the Girl of Steel for a reason, right?**

 **Akame: I am not afraid.**

 **Supergirl: Don't say I didn't give you a warning.**

 **43rd dialogue: Superman**

 **Akame: Stop this Superman.**

 **Superman: Threats like that are nothing to me.**

 **Akame: You're worse than Honest.**

 **2nd**

 **Akame: How many innocent lives have you taken?**

 **Superman: I've brought order to this world.**

 **Akame: No, you brought tyranny.**

 **3rd**

 **Superman: A sword won't kill me.**

 **Akame: Murasame will.**

 **Superman: That was actually kind of funny.**

 **4th**

 **Superman: You're just another killer.**

 **Akame: And what does that make you?**

 **Superman: True justice.**

 **44th dialogue: Swamp Thing**

 **Akame: Do you possess an Imperial Arms?**

 **Swamp Thing: My power is from the Earth itself.**

 **Akame: It still won't help you.**

 **2nd**

 **Swamp Thing: The green detests your weapon.**

 **Akame: It doesn't matter to me.**

 **Swamp Thing: Then I will destroy you.**

 **45th dialogue: Wonder Woman**

 **Akame: I once respected you.**

 **Wonder Woman: The opinion of others is unimportant to me.**

 **Akame: Now, I will eliminate you.**

 **2nd**

 **Wonder Woman: No Imperial Arms is enough to kill the daughter of Zeus.**

 **Akme: Your arrogance will be your end.**

 **Wonder Woman: Not arrogance, truth.**

 **46th dialogue: Bizarro**

 **Akame: Superman?**

 **Bizarro: me am Hero Earth need.**

 **Akame: And I thought Lubbock lacked brains.**

 **2nd**

 **Bizarro: Pretty girl with bad sword.**

 **Akame: Thank you?**

 **Bizarro: Bizarro hug girl!**

 **47th dialogue: Black Lightning**

 **Akame: I have dealt with lightning before.**

 **Black Lightning: But none of mine.**

 **Akame: Very well, show me.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Lightning: It's dangerous to hold swords.**

 **Akame: One cut will end your life.**

 **Black Lighting: Woah, then I better not get cut.**

 **48th dialogue: Grid**

 **Akame: A walking machine.**

 **Grid: I am humanity evolved.**

 **Akame: You will still be destroyed.**

 **2nd**

 **Grid: Collection of all Imperial Arms will begin.**

 **Akame: You will not take Murasame.**

 **Grid: That was not a request.**

 **49th dialogue: Jay Garrick**

 **Akame: You trained Barry Allen.**

 **Jay: More like he trained me.**

 **Akame: Can you help me?**

 **2nd**

 **Jay: Well, aren't you fast.**

 **Akame: With Murasame, I can reach mach 1.**

 **Jay: For a non speedster, that's impressive.**

 **50th dialogue: John Stewart**

 **Akame: Another Green Lantern.**

 **John: I take it you wanna join?**

 **Akame: I have the willpower.**

 **2nd**

 **John: What can you do?**

 **Akame: With one cut, I can end your life.**

 **John: I can see why Hal warned me about you.**

 **51st dialogue: Mr. Freeze**

 **Akame: Target found.**

 **Mr. Freeze: You plan on arrest me girl?**

 **Akame: No, I'm going to kill you.**

 **2nd**

 **Mr. Freeze: These Imperial Arms, can they save my wife?**

 **Akame: Not even the first Emperor had that power.**

 **Mr. Freeze: Then you are of no use to me.**

 **52nd dialogue: Powergirl**

 **Akame: You and Leone are very alike.**

 **Powergirl: She a busty blonde who can kick ass?**

 **Akame: Actually, yes she is.**

 **2nd**

 **Powergirl: Who's ready for rough housing?**

 **Akame: This is only a sparring match Karen.**

 **Powergirl: One that I'm winning.**

 **53rd dialogue: Reverse Flash**

 **Akame: You abuse your power.**

 **Reverse Flash: Says the girl with the killer sword.**

 **Akame: I use it for justice.**

 **2nd**

 **Reverse Flash: I bet I can steal that sword in a flash.**

 **Akame: Not before I kill you.**

 **Reverse Flash: I might start to like you kid.**

 **54th dialogue: Vixen**

 **Akame: Can you draw power from animals?**

 **Vixen: Thanks to my necklace, I can.**

 **Akame: Just like Leone.**

 **2nd**

 **Vixen: For the last time, my necklace isn't an Imperial Arms.**

 **Akame: How do you explain your powers?**

 **Vixen: Ever heard of magic?**

 **55th dialogue: Raiden**

 **Akame: Even a God can die.**

 **Raiden: To think that way shows your arrogance.**

 **Akame: Let me show you.**

 **2nd**

 **Raiden: I have seen your future Akame.**

 **Akame: And?**

 **Raiden: The path you choose will end with your allies' death.**

 **Supermove(Carnage):** Akame crouches down slightly while cutting herself with Murasame before slashing the opponent. A figure suddenly appears behind the opponent, revealing it to be Bulat. He slams his weapon into the opponent, sending them flying into Leone, who uppercuts them to the air. Sheele jumps in the air and cuts the opponent while Mine snipes them from afar before wires wrap around them, slamming them into the ground. The opponent stands up before Akame delivers the final slash, appearing behind them while slowly drawing Murasame back into her sheath before the opponent falls forward.

 **Victory pose:** Akame turns away from the camera before in a flash, she cuts it in half while she and Night Raid jump forward.

 **Ending:** _This world. The chaos brought on by the power of Brainiac reminded me of the Empire, so I did what I needed to. *Akame slits Brainiac's throat and drops his body.* Heroes in this world seemed to be interested in deciding how the world should work rather than doing something. *Batman and Superman argue with their allies while Akame walks away, wearing her cloak.* However, I was able to find others who were willing to fight for the innocent without the restraints of the law. *Akame walks into a dark alleyway with Red Hood and Cole next to her. Behind them were a pair of women, who were surrounded by the bodies of thugs attempting to rape them.* First I will save this world, then I will destroy the Empire in mine._

"Well, that was a way to end it for an anti hero, huh?" 3rd Dragneel said.

" **To think a weapon as deadly as Murasame exists. It's…...rather terrifying."** Asura admitted with a sigh.

" _I bet she and Erza could have an awesome fight. Think you can add her 3rd Dragneel?"_ Mavis asked with hopeful eyes.

"Sorry, my friend is already planning on doing Erza, but there IS one more Fairy Tail character that will appear soon. But, let's focus on our guest. She's a busty blonde who acts as the big sister of Night Raid and delivered one of the best punches in Anime. Ladies and Gentlemen….LEONE!" everyone turned to the right….only to see that the seat was empty. "Okay, what the hell? Where is-?"

"HEY~!" The doors opened, revealing a very attractive blonde woman with a black top, white pants and a scarf around her neck. She held a bottle of sake and a red blush on her face.

"Son of a-I thought we hid the sake for God's sake!"

"Come on, why so stressed~" Leone asked while wobbly walking towards 3rd Dragneel, wrapping an arm around his neck while pressing her chest against his cheek, making him blush.

" **W-well, I think we should start asking the qu-"**

"Hey, ish it true you're dead? That's cool! I remember how I died and let me tell you….." Leone looked in the air before burping. "Oh, I forgot."

" _Should…...we get her help?"_ Leone looked down at mavis and grinned.

"Awwww, look. A wittle me! But man is she a flatty!" The first master of Fairy Tail gave her an irritated blush.

"Look, we really need to ask the questions here."

"Hey, is that heaven?" Leone looked at the ceiling….before falling back. The hosts look at her before sighing.

" **She's out like a light. This was a waste of time."**

" _I'm not….that flat."_

"Well, I've lost patience. Tune in to see the cyborg ninja from Metal Gear cut his way into Injustice 2, goodnight!"

" **Wait, how are we gonna tell them which is Raiden from MK and who's Raiden from MG."** Yet no one answered.

 **Next time: Raiden(MG)**


	11. Chapter 11: Raiden(MG)

The camera begins to roll, showing 3rd Dragneel sleeping on his desk. "*SNORE* no, I don't wanna go to the dentist….I'm fine, I swear." Little did 3rd Dragneel know, a hand was raised over him before coming down…

*SMACK*

"YOWWW!" 3rd Dragneel jerks up, holding his head. "The hell Mavis?! What's your problem?!"

" _Do you even REALIZE how long it's been since you did this list!"_ Mavis shouts in anger. _"For God's sake, EARTH DRAGON ARNIGHTE IS CATCHING UP, and you started before him!"_

"Look, to be fair, I'm in the process of transferring to University-"

" _And making new stories that add to your stress. Because of the budget cuts, we had to let go of Asura."_

"Wait, budget cuts?" 3rd Dragneel tapped his chin before widening his eyes. "Ooooohhhhhhh, right, the budget….Well at least I'm awake."

" _You're impossible."_ Mavis sighed before sitting next to 3rd Dragneel.

"Hehe, now where were we? Ah yes, welcome back to the Guest Characters. Sorry for the very long wait. I had to focus on College-"

" _And you couldn't stop making new stories."_ Mavis said blankly as 3rd Dragneel gave her a quick glare.

"ANYWAYS, now that we're back, let's begin this chapter with some reviews." Reaching under the desk, 3rd Dragneel pulled out a smaller bag of letters. "Wow, we're not getting as many reviews as before. Oh well, makes my job easier." 3rd Dragneel coughs in his hand before opening a letter. "Christopherrhaydon: You'll see Raiden's Super Move this chapter."

" _Treyalexander63917: I suppose you're right about Bizarro, though I doubt 3rd Dragneel realized it."_

"Wolfman: Thanks for liking Akame's chapter. Hopefully Raiden is just as satisfying, and you would not believe how much trouble Leone caused. Remind me to lock up the sake with a steel case."

" _Omni warrior: Yeah, 3rd Dragneel will have fun with that interaction."_

"SulliMike23: I like that dialogue, I'll use it."

" _Shadow Joestar: When the story actually begins, you'll see a lot of conflict between Akame and Batman."_

"Beetlejuice: Thanks for the compliment on Akame and Jason, I thought about it for a while."

" _Raraiki: 3rd Dragneel will consider Stain, but there IS a character he'll use soon."_

"Straw Hat PiratesFan2018: Hopefully you'll like Raiden in this chapter, and yes, Mavis had to say that."

" _Sanghyperios: Ben 10 will be extremely difficult considering how many forms he has, but the Arbiter is interesting."_

"In the last chapter, we watched the assassin of Night Raid Akame cut through the competition, but now it's time to bring in another sword user: Raiden, a.k.a Jack The Ripper!"

 **1st to enter the arena: Raiden is seen running at high speed before he stops, dragging his feet on the ground as electricity courses through the ground. After the opponent does their dialogue, Raiden grips his sword while glaring at the opponent, saying his dialogue.**

 **2nd the enter the arena: After the opponent arrives, Raiden calmly walks in, his mask splitting open while he talks. The opponent says their dialogue before Raiden draws his sword, his eyes glowing red as he talks.**

 **1st dialogue: Mirror match**

 **Raiden: What are you, a copycat?**

 **Raiden: I could ask you the same thing.**

 **Raiden: You're going to be a pain in the ass.**

 **2nd**

 **Raiden: Did Solidus make you?**

 **Raiden: Don't mention that bastard.**

 **Raiden: Hmmm, we have one thing in common.**

 **3rd**

 **Raiden: Tell me this is another one of Doctor's simulations.**

 **Raiden: Only one way to find out.**

 **Raiden: First one to bleed loses.**

 **4th**

 **Raiden: How do I know you're not a copy?**

 **Raiden: I am lightning.**

 **Raiden: The rain transformed.**

 **2nd dialogue: Akame**

 **Raiden: Well, you're in a bad mood.**

 **Akame: Stand down or die.**

 **Raiden: Try it.**

 **2nd**

 **Raiden: That creep honest reminds me of the patriots.**

 **Akame: How so?**

 **Raiden: They were both power hungry monsters.**

 **3rd**

 **Raiden: It's about time we had a spar.**

 **Akame: Know that I won't show mercy.**

 **Raiden: You and everyone else I've met.**

 **4th**

 **Akame: My sword is coated with the most lethal poison in the world.**

 **Raiden: And mine can cut through just about anything.**

 **Akame: Then dodging will be the deciding factor.**

 **5th**

 **Akame: I am an assassin of Night Raid.**

 **Raiden: And I am lightning.**

 **Akame: We shall see.**

 **3rd dialogue: Bigby Wolf**

 **Raiden: Now I've seen everything.**

 **Bigby: And what's that supposed to mean?**

 **Raiden: You know what? Nevermind.**

 **2nd**

 **Bigby: A robot ninja?**

 **Raiden: More or less.**

 **Bigby: I'm getting too old for this shit.**

 **3rd**

 **Bigby: Are you sure you're human?**

 **Raiden: Why ask?**

 **Bigby: Cause I can smell oil and blood on you.**

 **4th dialogue: Korra**

 **Raiden: A kid like you should be careful with that power.**

 **Korra: What gives you the right to say that?**

 **Raiden: Cause I'm trying to keep you from spilling blood.**

 **2nd**

 **Raiden: My sword can cut through anything you throw at me.**

 **Korra: Even all four elements?**

 **Raiden: Let's find out.**

 **3rd**

 **Korra: Are you another one of Amon's Equalists?**

 **Raiden: Name's Raiden, and you?**

 **Korra: Korra, the Avatar.**

 **4th**

 **Korra: Please tell me you're not with Kuvira.**

 **Raiden: I'm part of FOXHOUND, why?**

 **Korra: Let's just say I had a bad experience with metal.**

 **5th dialogue: Carnage**

 **Raiden: Well, this is new.**

 **Carnage: I'll paint the streets with your blood!**

 **Raiden: Great, another psychopath.**

 **2nd**

 **Raiden: You know I killed Wolverine, right?**

 **Carnage: But you won't be able to kill CARNAGE!**

 **Raiden: We'll see.**

 **3rd**

 **Carnage: Jack the Ripper.**

 **Raiden: Don't call me that.**

 **Carnage: Looks like I have to CUT you down a bit!**

 **4th**

 **Carnage: You love cutting up people, don't you?**

 **Raiden: I'm not that person anymore.**

 **Carnage: Well let's BUST HIM OUT HAHAHA!**

 **5th**

 **Carnage: Ohhhhh, which one of us will die first?**

 **Raiden: It's not gonna be me.**

 **Carnage: I LOVE it when they fight back.**

 **6th dialogue: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Raiden: Kid, you might gonna get out of the way.**

 **Naruto: You're talking to the next Hokage!**

 **Raiden: He acts just like George.**

 **2nd**

 **Naruto: Awesome, another ninja.**

 **Raiden: Trust me, you won't be able to touch me.**

 **Naruto: Let's show him Kurama!**

 **3rd**

 **Naruto: Oh man, not another mecha ninja.**

 **Raiden: You fought cyborgs before?**

 **Naruto: I'd rather not talk about it.**

 **7th dialogue: Vali Lucifer**

 **Raiden: You're really a devil?**

 **Vali: Is that so hard to believe?**

 **Raiden: Trust me, I've seen enough monsters.**

 **2nd**

 **Vali: A machine can hardly match a Dragon.**

 **Raiden: I've cut down Metal Gears before.**

 **Vali: Oh? That sounds like a challenge.**

 **3rd**

 **Vali: Perhaps you would be willing to join my team.**

 **Raiden: Sorry, not interested.**

 **Vali: You're right, Arthur is a better swordsman than you.**

 **8th dialogue: Ruby Rose**

 **Raiden: Ruby, take this seriously.**

 **Ruby: I can't help it Mr. Raiden, you look so cool!**

 **Raiden: She's just like Sunny.**

 **2nd**

 **Raiden: You really made that scythe on your own?**

 **Ruby: Yup, she's my pride and joy!**

 **Raiden: I can see why Bruce chose you.**

 **3rd**

 **Ruby: Can I see your sword, plllleeeeaaaaasssseeeeeeeeee?**

 **Raiden: Only if you beat me here.**

 **Ruby: Awesome!**

 **4th**

 **Ruby: Hey, how does it feel to be part robot?**

 **Raiden: It's not a good experience kid.**

 **Ruby: Sorry I asked.**

 **5th**

 **Ruby: Can I pet Wolf?**

 **Raiden: Just be careful, alright?**

 **Ruby: Oh! Maybe I can make a friend for Zwei.**

 **9th dialogue: Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Raiden: Two reapers walk into a bar.**

 **Ichigo: Please don't finish that joke.**

 **Raiden: Call it breaking the ice.**

 **2nd**

 **Raiden: You're dead, but now you're a spirit?**

 **Ichigo: That's the gist of it, yeah.**

 **Raiden: Hmm, kids these days.**

 **3rd**

 **Ichigo: The old man told me you sent a lot of souls to hell.**

 **Raiden: I only kill to protect the innocent.**

 **Ichigo: Still doesn't make it right.**

 **10th dialogue: Cole MacGrath**

 **Raiden: It's been a while Cole.**

 **Cole: Last time we met, you didn't trust me.**

 **Raiden: Who said I still don't?**

 **2nd**

 **Raiden: Fighting with Red Hood isn't the best option Cole.**

 **Cole: I'm not a boy scout Raiden.**

 **Raiden: At least we have that in common.**

 **3rd**

 **Raiden: I am Lightning, the rain transformed.**

 **Cole: And I'm the guy who's gonna short you out.**

 **Raiden: Try it MacGrath.**

 **4th**

 **Cole: We haven't fought since that tournament.**

 **Raiden: Don't tell me you got rusty.**

 **Cole: I'll show you rusty.**

 **5th**

 **Cole: Sword vs AMP.**

 **Raiden: The sword is sharper.**

 **Cole: Yeah, but the AMP hits a hell of a lot harder.**

 **11th dialogue: Natsu Dragneel**

 **Raiden: I've never met someone with pink hair.**

 **Natsu: Yeah, you got a problem with that?**

 **Raiden: Doesn't matter to me kid.**

 **2nd**

 **Natsu: Cool, a real ninja!**

 **Raiden: Stay focused Natsu.**

 **Natsu: I'll show you my ninja skills too!**

 **12th dialogue: Aquaman**

 **Raiden: Reconsider your decision Aquaman.**

 **Aquaman: Man's conflict doesn't concern Atlantis.**

 **Raiden: Let me change your mind.**

 **2nd**

 **Raiden: You're half human.**

 **Aquaman: My home is Atlantis, not the surface.**

 **Raiden: Another batshit crazy leader.**

 **3rd**

 **Aquaman: State your business here.**

 **Raiden: I'm here to negotiate.**

 **Aquaman: You'll be sorely disappointed.**

 **13th dialogue: Atom**

 **Raiden: Honestly, I never thought I'd fight someone who can shrink.**

 **Atom: A first time for anything, wouldn't you agree?**

 **Raiden: Yeah, you can say that again.**

 **2nd**

 **Raiden: Just because I can't see you, doesn't mean I can't cut you.**

 **Atom: You do realize the danger of splitting an atom, right?**

 **Raiden: Don't worry, I won't be aiming at them.**

 **3rd**

 **Atom: A blade that can cut through anything.**

 **Raiden: And a body that's fast enough to do so.**

 **Atom: Mind if I study your weapon after this?**

 **4th**

 **Atom: Your High Frequency Blade cannot hope to cut me down.**

 **Raiden: Don't be so sure.**

 **Atom: Then let the battle commence.**

 **14th dialogue: Atrocitus**

 **Raiden: Stay the hell away from me.**

 **Atrocitus: Your rage fills your body!**

 **Raiden: Then I guess I'll have to blow out of steam.**

 **2nd**

 **Atrocitus: Jack the Ripper.**

 **Raiden: That's not my name.**

 **Atrocitus: Your victims demand justice!**

 **3rd**

 **Atrocitus: I can feel your rage pouring out of your body.**

 **Raiden: What's your point?**

 **Atrocitus: Let go of your rage Jack!**

 **15th dialogue: Batman**

 **Raiden: I heard rumors about you.**

 **Batman: I'm very real.**

 **Raiden: That makes this fight all the more better.**

 **2nd**

 **Raiden: I am Lightning.**

 **Batman: And I'm Batman.**

 **Raiden: Time to find out who's the better fighter.**

 **3rd**

 **Batman: There's a line we can never cross.**

 **Raiden: Sparing the corrupt will only bring more harm.**

 **Batman: Then we're at a standstill.**

 **4th**

 **Batman: Drop your blade Raiden.**

 **Raiden: You'll have to force me.**

 **Batman: You've brought this on yourself.**

 **16th dialogue: Black Adam**

 **Raiden: I don't fear death Adam.**

 **Black Adam: Do not speak to a God like that.**

 **Raiden: What god?**

 **2nd**

 **Raiden: You're no God Adam.**

 **Black Adam: I wield the living lightning.**

 **Raiden: Someone should've taught you the Rules of Nature.**

 **3rd**

 **Black Adam: No machine can harm me.**

 **Raiden: Tell that to those I took down.**

 **Black Adam: Mehem admires your courage.**

 **17th dialogue: Black Canary**

 **Raiden: Oliver said you were good at close combat.**

 **Black Canary: Want me to sing for you?**

 **Raiden: He also told me to cover my ears.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Canary: You know I've fought ninjas before.**

 **Raiden: But you've never fought someone like me.**

 **Black Canary: Well, aren't you a sweet talker?**

 **18th dialogue: Black Manta**

 **Raiden: Another psychopath who wants to kill the innocent.**

 **Black Manta: I buried my heart with my father.**

 **Raiden: I thought Solidus was cruel.**

 **2nd**

 **Raiden: If you don't back down, I'll cut you down.**

 **Black Manta: I'll bust through that armor of yours.**

 **Raiden: Hmmm, try me.**

 **3rd**

 **Black Manta: That sword could come in handy when I kill Aquaman.**

 **Raiden: You'll have to kill me first.**

 **Black Manta: Ever heard of optic blasts?**

 **19th dialogue: Blue Beetle**

 **Raiden: That armor can't protect you forever Jaime.**

 **Blue Beetle: Scarab can handle your sword and then some.**

 **Raiden: Don't get cocky.**

 **2nd**

 **Blue Beetle: Woah, I love Metal Gear!**

 **Raiden: What are you talking about?**

 **Blue Beetle: Think I can meet Snake?**

 **3rd**

 **Blue Beetle: I have the strongest weapon on my back.**

 **Raiden: I'll still cut it to pieces.**

 **Blue Beetle: Wow, you're a bit edgy.**

 **20th dialogue: Brainiac**

 **Raiden: You're just another tyrant Brainiac.**

 **Brainiac: I collect knowledge.**

 **Raiden: Yup, you're batshit crazy.**

 **2nd**

 **Raiden: Taking other worlds doesn't make you superior.**

 **Brainiac: A simple humanoid like you would never understand.**

 **Raiden: You act just like Armstrong.**

 **3rd**

 **Brainiac: A weapon like that should be added to my collection.**

 **Raiden: I'm going to use it to kill you.**

 **Brainiac: Such arrogance will be your downfall.**

 **21st dialogue: Captain Cold**

 **Raiden: I can cut through steel, your ice won't do anything.**

 **Captain Cold: This gun can stop the Flash.**

 **Raiden: But can it save your life?**

 **2nd**

 **Captain Cod: You'd make a good Rogue.**

 **Raiden: I fight for the people, not for myself.**

 **Captain Cold: Ugh, you make me sick.**

 **22nd dialogue: Catwoman**

 **Raiden: Where's Wolf Selina?**

 **Catwoman: He fetched a high price.**

 **Raiden: That was your last mistake.**

 **2nd**

 **Catwoman: That sword looks expensive.**

 **Raiden: Don't even think about it Selina.**

 **Catwoman: Now you're just teasing me.**

 **3rd**

 **Catwoman: Well aren't you handsome.**

 **Raiden: I'm married, and have a kid.**

 **Catwoman: You're not my type anyways.**

 **23rd dialogue: Cheetah**

 **Raiden: You're not the first animal I killed.**

 **Cheetah: My claws will rip through your throat.**

 **Raiden: I don't fear death.**

 **2nd**

 **Cheetah: No weapon will keep me from my prey.**

 **Raiden: Not even a high frequency blade?**

 **Cheetah: Let the hunt begin.**

 **3rd**

 **Cheetah: I am the apex predator.**

 **Raiden: Don't you know the Rules of Nature?**

 **Cheetah: Fool, I am the Rule of Nature.**

 **24th dialogue: Cyborg**

 **Raiden: So, they call you Cyborg.**

 **Cyborg: Need some tech support?**

 **Raiden: Not from you.**

 **2nd**

 **Raiden: You're on the wrong side Vic.**

 **Cyborg: Says the person they call 'Jack the Ripper.'**

 **Raiden: You just dug your own grave.**

 **3rd**

 **Cyborg: Gotta admit, your tech's pretty good.**

 **Raiden: Don't tell me you're jealous.**

 **Cyborg: I said PRETTY good, not the best.**

 **25th dialogue: Darkseid**

 **Raiden: Great, another tyrant.**

 **Darkseid: Kneel before Darkseid.**

 **Raiden: I'd rather kill you.**

 **2nd**

 **Raiden: How many innocent people have you killed?**

 **Darkseid: Enough to coat a galaxy in blood.**

 **Raiden: Wrong answer.**

 **3rd**

 **Darkseid: Stand aside or perish.**

 **Raiden: I don't fear death.**

 **Darkseid: Perhaps you would be a fitting slave.**

 **26th dialogue: Deadshot**

 **Raiden: I can block bullets with my sword.**

 **Deadshot: Did you know I shot the Flash?**

 **Raiden: I don't care.**

 **2nd**

 **Deadshot: I've never missed a contract.**

 **Raiden: There's a first for everything.**

 **Deadshot: That is so meta.**

 **27th dialogue: Doctor Fate**

 **Raiden: I never believed in magic.**

 **Doctor Fate: To think so proves your ignorance.**

 **Raiden: Let me give you some perspective.**

 **2nd**

 **Doctor Fate: The path you've chosen is full of blood.**

 **Raiden: I've been on this path since I was a child.**

 **Doctor Fate: You will take those you care for to oblivion.**

 **3rd**

 **Doctor Fate: I've seen your fate Jack.**

 **Raiden: I don't fear death.**

 **Doctor Fate: You will destroy everything in your path.**

 **28th dialogue: Enchantress**

 **Raiden: I'll free June from you Enchantress.**

 **Enchantress: Oh? And does it involve your little toy?**

 **Raiden: Two words: Ripper Mode.**

 **2nd**

 **June: Please, help me.**

 **Raiden: Don't worry, I'm not giving up on you.**

 **Enchantress: Oh look, the robot in shining armor.**

 **29th dialogue: Firestorm**

 **Raiden: Don't think I'll hold back because there are two of you.**

 **Firestorm: The professor's been studying your technology.**

 **Raiden: Planning ahead doesn't always work.**

 **2nd**

 **Firestorm: Get ready to turn into a puddle Raiden.**

 **Raiden: Trust me, I can handle the heat.**

 **Firestorm: You heard him professor, no holding back.**

 **30th dialogue: Flash**

 **Raiden: People say we should race each other.**

 **Flash: I'll run circles around you.**

 **Raiden: Probably.**

 **2nd**

 **Raiden: Some people call me Mr Lightning Bolt.**

 **Flash: I'm the fastest man alive.**

 **Raiden: Some title.**

 **3rd**

 **Flash: I bet I can phase faster than your sword could cut.**

 **Raiden: Trust me, you don't wanna test that theory.**

 **Flash: Come on, I heal fast.**

 **31st dialogue: Gorilla Grodd**

 **Raiden: A talking monkey, seriously?**

 **Gorilla Grodd: I'll suck the marrow out of your bones.**

 **Raiden: That's new.**

 **2nd**

 **Gorilla Grodd: The gorilla is superior to man.**

 **Raiden: Rules of nature huh?**

 **Gorilla Grodd: It seems like you're slightly more intelligent than I thought.**

 **32nd dialogue: Green Arrow**

 **Raiden: Oliver, you can't hit me.**

 **Green Arrow: I've dealt with a few tough customers.**

 **Raiden: Nothing like me.**

 **2nd**

 **Raiden: Trust me, none of your trick arrows will work.**

 **Green Arrow: Ten bucks says my boxing glove arrow will hit its mark.**

 **Raiden: You're on.**

 **3rd**

 **Green Arrow: Can you balance yourself on your sword?**

 **Raiden: I can do it with one foot.**

 **Green Arrow: Now that is cool.**

 **33rd dialogue: Green Lantern**

 **Raiden: Your ring's versatile.**

 **Green Lantern: No one slings a ring like me.**

 **Raiden: My sword will cut through anything you make.**

 **2nd**

 **Green Lantern: I can make sword too you know.**

 **Raiden: But can you stop my attacks?**

 **Green Lantern: One way to find out.**

 **34th dialogue: Harley Quinn**

 **Raiden: I'm not interested in your games Harley.**

 **Harley Quinn: Awww, don't be a debbie downer.**

 **Raiden: I'm not, I'm being serious.**

 **2nd**

 **Harley Quinn: Hi Mr. Ninja Man!**

 **Raiden: The name's Raiden.**

 **Harley Quinn: But I thought you had a big hat.**

 **35th dialogue: Hellboy**

 **Raiden: I've fought monsters, but not demons.**

 **Hellboy: Trying to piss me off pal?**

 **Raiden: Just being honest.**

 **2nd**

 **Hellboy: Great, another robot.**

 **Raiden: You sound disappointed.**

 **Hellboy: No, just annoyed.**

 **36th dialogue: Joker**

 **Raiden: You're a sickness in this world.**

 **Joker: A little dramatic are we?**

 **Raiden: I'll telling the truth.**

 **2nd**

 **Joker: Tell me, do you bleed?**

 **Raiden: I don't fear death.**

 **Joker: Ohh, now I'm curious.**

 **3rd**

 **Joker: I always wanted to rip you apart.**

 **Raiden: Great, another psycho.**

 **Joker: I'm not psychotic, just curious.**

 **37th dialogue: Poison Ivy**

 **Raiden: Your flowers won't work on me Ivy.**

 **Poison Ivy: Maybe a kiss will seal the deal?**

 **Raiden: Not interested.**

 **2nd**

 **Poison Ivy: Well hello handsome.**

 **Raiden: Keep your plants away from Rose.**

 **Poison Ivy: I think you need a hug~**

 **3rd**

 **Poison Ivy: Hello lover.**

 **Raiden: You're not my type.**

 **Poison Ivy: Same here.**

 **38th dialogue: Raiden(MK)**

 **Raiden(MG): Our names are spelled the same way.**

 **Raiden(MK): Yet are pronounced differently.**

 **Raiden(MG): Helps clear things up I suppose.**

 **2nd**

 **Raiden(MK): You're nothing but an imposter.**

 **Raiden(MG): Just because we use lightning doesn't mean we're the same.**

 **Raiden(MK): Allow combat to decide.**

 **39th dialogue: Red Hood**

 **Raiden: I'm not afraid to die Jason.**

 **Red Hood: Been dead, done that.**

 **Raiden: Must've been some experience.**

 **2nd**

 **Red Hood: Well, you're a new one.**

 **Raiden: Name's Raiden.**

 **Red Hood: Jason Todd, pleased to beat you.**

 **40th dialogue: Robin**

 **Raiden: Betraying Batman was your biggest mistake.**

 **Robin: He didn't have the guts to do what was needed.**

 **Raiden: At least he wasn't Solidus.**

 **2nd**

 **Robin: Another swordsman?**

 **Raiden: What, disappointed?**

 **Robin: Not really, that just means I can kill you.**

 **41st dialogue: Scarecrow**

 **Raiden: I don't have any fear Scarecrow.**

 **Scarecrow: What about your family Jack?**

 **Raiden: Now you crossed the line.**

 **2nd**

 **Scarecrow: Ahh, you fear losing control.**

 **Raiden: That's none of your business Scarecrow.**

 **Scarecrow: Touched a nerve have we?**

 **3rd**

 **Scarecrow: Let your fear consume you.**

 **Raiden: I've learned to control it.**

 **Scarecrow: Perhaps you are in need of some shock therapy.**

 **42nd dialogue: Starfire**

 **Raiden: Raiden: You're really an alien?**

 **Starfire: Are you surprised?**

 **Raiden: I bet Kevin would love to meet you.**

 **2nd**

 **Starfire: Your power could rival the warriors of Tamaran.**

 **Raiden: I'll take that as a compliment.**

 **Starfire: But it still won't help you in this battle.**

 **43rd dialogue: Sub-Zero**

 **Raiden: A real ninja.**

 **Sub-Zero: I am Sub-Zero, grandmaster of the Lin Kuei.**

 **Raiden: Raiden, FOXHOUND member.**

 **2nd**

 **Sub-Zero: Do you fear death?**

 **Raiden: I haven't since I was a kid.**

 **Sub-Zero: I respect your bravery.**

 **3rd**

 **Sub-Zero: You would make a fine Lin Kuei ninja.**

 **Raiden: Thanks, but I'm fine with where I am.**

 **Sub-Zero: A pity I must defeat you.**

 **44th dialogue: Supergirl**

 **Raiden: Don't believe what your cousin's saying.**

 **Supergirl: Says the robot ninja.**

 **Raiden: Point taken.**

 **2nd**

 **Raiden: I don't wanna hurt you Kara.**

 **Supergirl: Ha, you'll be lucky to tickle me.**

 **Raiden: You do know this sword cuts through a Metal Gear, right?**

 **3rd**

 **Supergirl: Are you sure you wanna do this Raiden?**

 **Raiden: Trust me, I'm not afraid.**

 **Supergirl: Don't blame me if I crush you.**

 **45th dialogue: Superman**

 **Raiden: Another tyrant.**

 **Superman: I bring order to this planet.**

 **Raiden: That's what Armstrong said.**

 **2nd**

 **Superman: You're leaving Earth. Now.**

 **Raiden: I don't fear death.**

 **Superman: A mistake on your part.**

 **3rd**

 **Superman: Do you really think you can kill me?**

 **Raiden: Only one way to find out.**

 **Superman: You've got guts, I'll give you that.**

 **46th dialogue: Swamp Thing**

 **Raiden: A walking swamp?**

 **Swamp Thing: I am the guardian of the Green.**

 **Raiden: Okay then.**

 **2nd**

 **Swamp Thing: Technology threatens the Green.**

 **Raiden: I'm not the enemy.**

 **Swamp Thing: We shall see.**

 **47th dialogue: Wonder Woman**

 **Raiden: I thought you were an inspiration for good.**

 **Wonder Woman: Those foolish ideals don't suit me anymore.**

 **Raiden: Then I won't feel guilty about killing you.**

 **2nd**

 **Woman Woman: No human can slay me.**

 **Raiden: You're just as corrupt as any politician.**

 **Woman Woman: I will cut off your tongue first.**

 **48th dialogue: Bizzaro**

 **Raiden: Are…..you Superman?**

 **Bizarro: Me am villain people need!**

 **Raiden: What the hell are you?**

 **2nd**

 **Bizarro: Shiny man look stupid!**

 **Raiden: I don't care.**

 **Bizarro: Can Bizarro wear costume?**

 **49 dialogue: Black Lightning**

 **Raiden: Another lightning user.**

 **Black Lightning: Just another Hero from the south side.**

 **Raiden: Nice to meet you.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Lightning: Hmmm, my girls always said they wanted to meet a ninja.**

 **Raiden: I'm not here for entertainment.**

 **Black Lightning: Just thought I'd say it before anything else.**

 **50th dialogue: Grid**

 **Raiden: Vic, is that you?**

 **Grid: I am not Victor Stone, I am Grid.**

 **Raiden: Great, another robot.**

 **2nd**

 **Grid: My analysis dictates I shall prevail.**

 **Raiden: Don't underestimate a human.**

 **Grid: I detect that you are only half human now.**

 **51st dialogue: Jack Garrick**

 **Raiden: I've read about you when I was a teen.**

 **Jay: Want an autograph son?**

 **Raiden: Maybe after we're done here.**

 **2nd**

 **Jay: Well, you'd make a good speedster if you were faster.**

 **Raiden: Thanks, but I'm good where I am.**

 **Jay: Aww well, can't win them all.**

 **52nd dialogue: John Stewart**

 **Raiden: Another Green Lantern.**

 **John: I was around before Hal you know.**

 **Raiden: So that means you're more skilled?**

 **2nd**

 **John: Are you…...ya know?**

 **Raiden: I'm not like Cyborg.**

 **John: Just checking, thanks.**

 **53rd dialogue: Mr. Freeze**

 **Raiden: My friends can help you Victor.**

 **Mr. Freeze: You will help me by giving me your technology.**

 **Raiden: Not if you don't surrender.**

 **2nd**

 **Mr. Freeze: Can your nanomachines save my wife?**

 **Raiden: Not if you keep hurting the innocent.**

 **Mr. Freeze: Then you leave me no choice.**

 **54th dialogue: Powergirl**

 **Raiden: Kara, is that you?**

 **Powergirl: I'm Powergirl, from Earth 2.**

 **Raiden: Of course there'd another Earth.**

 **2nd**

 **Powergirl: Who's ready for roughhousing.**

 **Raiden: I'm married, and have a kid.**

 **Powergirl: Not what I meant tin can.**

 **55th dialogue: Reverse Flash**

 **Raiden: You're nothing but a psycho.**

 **Reverse Flash: I'll kill you before you're born.**

 **Raiden: Not before I cut you head off.**

 **2nd**

 **Reverse Flash: Oh, so you're Jack the Ripper.**

 **Raiden: Don't call me that.**

 **Reverse Flash: It still doesn't mean I won't kill you.**

 **56th dialogue: Vixen**

 **Raiden: So you can use the power of any animal?**

 **Vixen: As long as I have my necklace, then yeah.**

 **Raiden: Thanks for giving me a target.**

 **2nd**

 **Vixen: I've fought ninjas before.**

 **Raiden: But nothing like me.**

 **Vixen: What can I say? I like a challenge.**

 **Supermove(Joker):** Raiden moves one leg back while gripping his sword, his eyes glowing red. He quickly thrusts his sword forward, causing his opponent to tumble. Then in an instant, Raiden kicks them in the air before jumping high, activating his Blade Mode before slashing the opponent faster than the eye could see. Raising his leg, Raiden kicks them to the ground before grabbing his sword with his foot, impaling the opponent in the stomach. Backflipping, Raiden grabs his sword before slashing the opponent a few more times. Charging electricity in his saber, Raiden slashes his opponent one more time, sending them flying.

 **Victory Pose:** Raiden turns his back against the camera before he grabs his sword and slashes it, his right eye glowing red.

 **Ending:** _I fought my fair share of monsters, but honestly, fighting aliens, Gods and robots is something I didn't expect when Brainiac brought me here. *Raiden stands over Brainiac, his sword dripping with Brainiac's blood.* But at least I wasn't alone. Batman offered a place on his team until I found a way home. *Raiden is seen sitting in the former Justice League table with Batman, Black Canary, Green Arrow and a few heroes around him, discussing some business.* Rose, John, Kev, Boris, I promise I'll come home one day. Until then, I'll continue to use my sword to protect the innocent. *Raiden stands in front of the League of Shadows headquarters, with Ra's al Ghul looking at him with a raised brow.* I am Lightning, I am the rain….I am Raiden._

"Man, that's why I loved playing Metal Gear Rising. Raiden is so badass." 3rd Dragneel said with a sigh.

" _Yeah, plus he's kinda cute."_ Mavis said with a giggle.

"So…...because of our budget cuts, we couldn't afford a special guest like Snake or Boris. BUT, we were able to get the next best thing. Coming all the way from FOXhound, please welcome…..Blade Wolf!" Hoping next to 3rd Dragneel is a cybernetic wolf with a unique head design and a long tail. "Thanks for coming by Wolf."

" **IT IS MY PLEASURE 3RD DRAGNEEL. RAIDEN SAID TO APPEAR AND BE ON MY BEST BEHAVIOR."** Wolf said in his usual monotone voice.

" _Awww, he's so cute!"_ Mavis gushes as she scratches Wolf's head. _"Who's a good boy? You are."_

" **FACT: DOGS ENJOY WHEN THE OWNER SHOWS AFFECTIONS THROUGH BELLY RUBS AND HEAD SCRATCHING."**

"Cool, now if you excuse me, I have a movie to go to." 3rd Dragneel reaches under the table and pulls out his Symbiote pet Michael. "We have tickets to go see Venom today." Michael begins to pant like a dog.

" _Are you sure it's a good idea to bring…..Michael, to the movies?"_ Mavis asks with suspicion.

"Hey, his…...mother/father is in the movie, plus he likes Tom Hardy just as much as I do. Isn't that right boy?" 3rd Dragneel scratches Michael behind the head.

" **ERROR: DANGEROUS LIFE FORM DETECTED. EXTERMINATION UNDERWAY."** Wolf suddenly takes out two large machine guns from his back and aims them at Michael.

"Wait, Wolf! Michael isn't-"

*BANGBANGBANGBANGBANG*

(We are experiencing technical difficulties)

Next time: Tommy Oliver


	12. Chapter 12: Tommy Oliver

The camera starts rolling as 3rd Dragneel is playing Poker with Mavis. _"Looks like I win."_ Mavis said smugly while showing 3rd Dragneel her hand of kings.

"Aww, son of a bitch!" 3rd Dragneel shouts while throwing his cards on the ground. "This is why I like playing Yugioh more. That and Exploding Kit-what? Oh, we're rolling. Okay, okay." 3rd Dragneel straightens his shirt and looks at the cameras. "Hello everyone, welcome to the twelve edition of my Guest Characters list. Honestly, I'm surprised how well this little side project is doing. To remind everyone: once I reach thirty characters, I will start a new story, though the name is still being thought of."

" _Why not just call it Injustice: War Beyond Worlds?"_

"Because that honestly sound ridiculous." Little did Mavis know, 3rd Dragneel writes the name on his notebook. "But anyways, I doubt you guys are here just to hear us rant, so let's read the re-"

*POOF*

" **HELLO!"** A smoke cloud suddenly appears next to 3rd Dragneel before a man in a red and black skin tight suit, white eyes and twin katanas on his back.

"What the-Deadpool?! What are you doing here?"

" **I came to see my glorious debut in your Guest List."** Deadpool said while kicking his feet on the table.

" _But 3rd Dragneel never said you were in this pack, nor will you be in the other ones."_ Mavis said with narrowed eyes, only for Deadpool to wave her off.

" **Whatever washboard. I think you should be more worried about little Zer-Zer."** 3rd Dragneel and Mavis look at DP in surprise.

"What?" Deadpool reaches into his pocket before taking out his phone showing Mavis a picture.

" _OH MY GOD!"_

" **Yeah, the guy was a pain in the ass to catch, but not even his 'death magic' can hurt the MVP! Aka, me."** Mavis glares deeply at Deadpool before running off.

"Mavis, wait! Goddamnit Deadpool, I get you were pissed for not being on the list, but kidnapping isn't the way." 3rd Dragneel said angrily.

" **Hey, it's me, what did you expect? That reminds me…"** Deadpool takes something out of his pocket and places it on the table. 3rd Dragneel gasps when he saw it was a human finger!

"HOLY SHIT!"

" **Yeah. You should probably check on that Mimi guy. He might need a HAND. Get it, hand?"** Giving Deadpool a glare, 3rd Dragneel quickly runs out to find Mimi. **"Well, now that the two buzzkills are gone, let's see what you idiots said in the reviews."** Deadpool reaches into the review bag and takes out a review.

" **Let's see...SulliMike23….nothing important…"**

" **Treyalexander63817: the same kissup you've always been…."**

" **Wolfman: budget cuts blah, blah, blah….."**

" **DB-20: Man even CABLE can come up with better dialogue!"**

" **Shadow Joestar: KO this, KO that. MAKE UP YOUR MIND ALREADY!"**

" **Mastergamer14: Yada, yada, yada…..Lollipop Chainsaw…..I LOVED THAT GAME!"**

" **CT7467Rules: Yeah yeah, kiss up to your bro. Ahsoka and Starkiller are cool, blah, blah, blah….."**

" **Darthwolf: Who HASN'T heard of Devil May Cry? I FREAKING FOUGHT DANTE FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!"**

" **Balto1: What are you, 11? Why would 3rd Dragneel use freaking Ace. Roxas is meh…..Shadow could be cool, Beast Boy is meh(seriously don't like his design in Titans) and Lion-O…...how about Lion-NO?"**

" **EspadaJ18: What the F* &* is Neptunia? WHO MAKES UP THIS TITLES?!"**

" **Aaaaannnndddddd that's all the shit I'm reading."** Deadpool pulls the pin of a grenade and puts it in the review bag before tossing it to the back.

*BOOM*

"OH MY GOD, CHARLIE'S DEAD!"

"WHERE DID THAT BAG COME FROM?!"

"MY LEG! MY LEG….." The crew in the background scream from the sudden explosion while Deadpool picks his ears.

" **Sheesh, why are people so dramatic? I get stabbed, blown up, shot, raped, melted, but ONE grenade and people start panicking like it's the end of Infinity War. GROW SOME BALLS! Anyways, blah, blah, blah…...Raiden was the last fighter….yada, yada, yada….next is Tommy Oliver, and then we're done. ON WITH THE SHOW!"**

 **First to appear on the field: Tommy glares at the opponent before taking out his Master Morpher, morphing into one of his four Ranger forms. After the opponents says their dialogue, Tommy puts the Master Morpher on his belt, clenching his fist. The opponent says their dialogue before the fight starts.**

 **Second to appear on the field: The opponent enters the battlefield while Tommy walks forward, drawing his weapon before speaking. Once the opponent does their dialogue, Tommy gets in a battle stance, finishing his own dialogue before the fight begins.**

 **1st dialogue: Mirror match**

 **Tommy: Are you another cyborg Ranger?**

 **Tommy: I'm the real Tommy Oliver.**

 **Tommy: We'll see.**

 **2nd**

 **Tommy: Am I in another coma?**

 **Tommy: This will be your final test Tommy.**

 **Tommy: Well, bring it on.**

 **3rd**

 **Tommy: This isn't the first time I fought an evil Ranger.**

 **Tommy: You got the wrong man.**

 **Tommy: Only one way to prove it.**

 **2nd dialogue: Raiden(MG)**

 **Tommy: It's good to meet a fellow swordsman.**

 **Raiden: Likewise.**

 **Tommy: En Guard!**

 **2nd**

 **Tommy: Wow, your new body is amazing.**

 **Raiden: Hurts like hell though.**

 **Tommy: Sorry to hear that.**

 **3rd**

 **Raiden: George and Sunny can't stop talking about the Power Rangers.**

 **Tommy: Don't really have control over that.**

 **Raiden: I'm just glad they're looking up to the right people.**

 **4th**

 **Raiden: Four different powers…**

 **Tommy: All in one Master Morpher.**

 **Raiden: Nice.**

 **3rd dialogue: Akame**

 **Tommy: I've faced tougher opponents than you.**

 **Akame: All it takes is one cut.**

 **Tommy: Then I guess I can't get cut.**

 **2nd**

 **Akame: It is an honor to fight you.**

 **Tommy: The honor is mine.**

 **Akame: Let us duel to the death.**

 **4th dialogue: Bigby Wolf**

 **Tommy: Are you one of Zedd's new monsters?**

 **Bigby: Was that sarcasm?**

 **Tommy: Sorry, I just had to ask.**

 **2nd**

 **Bigby: Okay, what the hell?**

 **Tommy: Never seen a Power Ranger before?**

 **Rigby: I'm getting too old for this shit.**

 **5th dialogue: Korra**

 **Tommy: Have you ever considered being a Power Ranger?**

 **Korra: The spandex aren't really my style.**

 **Tommy: That's what everyone says.**

 **2nd**

 **Korra: Incredible, what spirit gave you their power?**

 **Tommy: His name is Zordon and he's not just any spirit.**

 **Korra: Maybe when I win, you'll introduce me to him.**

 **6th dialogue: Carnage**

 **Tommy: I've seen some ugly monsters before, but this takes the cake.**

 **Carnage: Let's see how much blood I can squeeze out of you!**

 **Tommy: Even Goldar has more class than you.**

 **2nd**

 **Tommy: I'm ending this now Cletus.**

 **Carnage: Oh yeah, BRING IT!**

 **Tommy: Good thing Kimmerly and Kat aren't here to see this.**

 **3rd**

 **Carnage: Ohhh, another Hero to kill.**

 **Tommy: The Power Rangers will never die to someone like you.**

 **Carnage: Only one way to find out.**

 **4th**

 **Carnage: You remind me of good old Spidey.**

 **Tommy: Because we fight to protect the innocent?**

 **Carnage: Because you wear color-coated outfits!**

 **7th dialogue: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Tommy: You know, you've the heart of a Ranger.**

 **Naruto: Thanks, but I'm trying to be Hokage.**

 **Tommy: I can respect that.**

 **2nd**

 **Naruto: You can control four mechanical beasts?**

 **Tommy: They're actually called Zords, but yeah.**

 **Naruto: That's nothing compared to the Tailed Beasts.**

 **8th dialogue: Vali Lucifer**

 **Tommy: Stand down Vali.**

 **Vali: You expect me to listen to a human in spandex?**

 **Tommy: Maybe this fight will change your mind.**

 **2nd**

 **Vali: The power of my Sacred Gear will destroy you.**

 **Tommy: Like I haven't heard that before.**

 **Vali: Allow me to give you a demonstration.**

 **3rd**

 **Vali: White Dragon vs White Tiger.**

 **Tommy: I also have a Dragon, Warrior and Brachiosaurus Zord.**

 **Vali: None of them can save you.**

 **9th dialogue: Ruby Rose**

 **Tommy: Hehe, you could be the next Red Ranger.**

 **Ruby: You really think so?!**

 **Tommy: I know so Ruby.**

 **2nd**

 **Tommy: In a way, you remind me of Justin.**

 **Ruby: How?**

 **Tommy: He was just as excited to be a Ranger as you are.**

 **3rd**

 **Ruby: Can I see your weapons, pretty pleasssssseeeeee?**

 **Tommy: I hope you know that these aren't toys.**

 **Ruby: But I love weapons!**

 **4th**

 **Ruby: Can you train me mr. Tommy?**

 **Tommy: Just call me Tommy, and yes I can.**

 **Ruby: AWESOME!**

 **10th dialogue: Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Tommy: A real grim reaper.**

 **Ichigo: You've fought bigger monsters.**

 **Tommy: It's still surprising.**

 **2nd**

 **Ichigo: You know, I always watched the Power Rangers as a kid.**

 **Tommy: Do you want an autograph?**

 **Ichigo: I want to see what you're made of.**

 **11th dialogue: Cole MacGrath**

 **Tommy: I can see you're a good person Cole.**

 **Cole: How's that Oliver?**

 **Tommy: Trust me, I know a monster when I see one.**

 **2nd**

 **Cole: Do you really think you can handle my lightning?**

 **Tommy: I may be old, but I can still pull it off.**

 **Cole: Hmmm, you got my respect.**

 **12th dialogue: Natsu Dragneel**

 **Tommy: And I thought Rocky was hot headed.**

 **Natsu: Well I am a Fire Dragon Slayer.**

 **Tommy: Never mind, let's do this.**

 **2nd**

 **Tommy: Have you thought of being a Power Ranger?**

 **Natsu: Nah, I'm not a fan of posing.**

 **Tommy: There's more to being a Ranger than that.**

 **3rd**

 **Natsu: Woah, you have a robot Dragon?**

 **Tommy: Yup, it's not the only one I have.**

 **Natsu: Too bad it can't live up to the real thing.**

 **13th dialogue: Aquaman**

 **Tommy: Please, you need to reconsider.**

 **Aquaman: I only care for Atlantis, not the surface world.**

 **Tommy: Then you leave me no choice.**

 **2nd**

 **Aquaman: What can a human do to me?**

 **Tommy: You'd be surprised how strong the Morphing Grid makes me.**

 **Aquaman: Is that a threat?**

 **14th dialogue: Atom**

 **Tommy: You're a scientist, huh?**

 **Atom: I study atoms and quantum physics.**

 **Tommy: Billy would've liked to meet you.**

 **2nd**

 **Atom: Would you be so kind as to show me the science behind the Morphing Grid?**

 **Tommy: There are things even I do know about.**

 **Atom: Perhaps we can learn together.**

 **15th dialogue: Atrocitus**

 **Tommy: I've beaten bigger and uglier.**

 **Atrocitus: Do not mock a Red Lantern!**

 **Tommy: Can you really blame me?**

 **2nd**

 **Atrocitus: You must give into your anger Tommy Oliver.**

 **Tommy: Not happening Atrocitus.**

 **Atrocitus: Then I shall paint this place in your blood!**

 **16th dialogue: Batman**

 **Tommy: You still have trust issues, don't you?**

 **Batman: I have my reasons.**

 **Tommy: Yeah, I know.**

 **2nd**

 **Tommy: I'm here to help Bruce.**

 **Batman: Can I trust you?**

 **Tommy: Well the first time, we had no idea why we came.**

 **3rd**

 **Batman: Where is the rest of your team?**

 **Tommy: Sorry, they couldn't make it.**

 **Batman: You'll be enough.**

 **4th**

 **Batman: Thanks for coming.**

 **Tommy: I said you could call us whenever you need help.**

 **Batman: Then let's begin.**

 **17th dialogue: Black Adam**

 **Tommy: This isn't my first dance with Lightning.**

 **Black Adam: Only a fool would underestimate a God.**

 **Tommy: Tell that to Zedd.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Adam: Your courage and honor are traits fitting of my royal guard.**

 **Tommy: Sorry, but I fight to protect everyone.**

 **Black Adam: A pity I must destroy you.**

 **18th dialogue: Black Canary**

 **Tommy: You've got some interesting skills.**

 **Black Canary: Thanks Wildcat for that.**

 **Tommy: This is going to be a good fight.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Canary: Connor asked me to get an autograph from you.**

 **Tommy: I'll do it after this fight.**

 **Black Canary: How will you write with a broken hand?**

 **19th dialogue: Black Manta**

 **Tommy: Destroying Atlantis won't help anyone.**

 **Black Manta: But it will mean I avenged my father.**

 **Tommy: Vengeance isn't the answer.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Manta: Help me or stay out of my way.**

 **Tommy: I won't let you hurt anymore people Manta.**

 **Black Manta: Like an idiot in a costume can kill me.**

 **20th dialogue: Blue Beetle**

 **Tommy: This is training Jamie.**

 **Blue Beetle: I know, but I'm stoked.**

 **Tommy: Just make sure you don't fall on your butt.**

 **2nd**

 **Tommy: You think you have what it takes to be a Ranger?**

 **Blue Beetle: Hey, I'm already wearing blue.**

 **Tommy: The color isn't what makes you a Ranger.**

 **3rd**

 **Blue Beetle: Wow, meeting you is so cool.**

 **Tommy: Always happy to meet a fan.**

 **Blue Beetle: Think we can get a selfie after this?**

 **4th**

 **Blue Beetle: One sword won't be enough to hurt the Scarab.**

 **Tommy: This sword fought some of the most dangerous beings in the universe.**

 **Blue Beetle: Then show me what you got old timer.**

 **21st dialogue: Brainiac**

 **Tommy: You won't be taking anymore cities Brainiac.**

 **Brainiac: A single humanoid cannot stop me.**

 **Tommy: You're dealing with a Power Ranger.**

 **2nd**

 **Brainiac: Interesting, my records show you have been in many battles.**

 **Tommy: I've also had different Ranger Powers.**

 **Brainiac: Noted for classification.**

 **3rd**

 **Brainiac: I shall access this Morphing Grid you speak of.**

 **Tommy: Like I let you use it for evil.**

 **Brainiac: I am not evil, simply curious.**

 **4th**

 **Brainiac: I had aligned myself with Zedd.**

 **Tommy Oliver: Let me guess, you want him to help you?**

 **Brainiac: He was a fool.**

 **22nd dialogue: Captain Cold**

 **Tommy: A freeze gun huh?**

 **Captain Cold: Not for sale Rainbow Raider.**

 **Tommy: I bet Billy could make something better.**

 **2nd**

 **Captain Cold: Great, another superhero.**

 **Tommy: I'm a Power Ranger Snart.**

 **Captain Cold: Okay, then I'll make you into a Powersicle.**

 **23rd dialogue: Catwoman**

 **Tommy: I never pegged you as a spy Selina.**

 **Catwoman: Really? Bruce hasn't given you my file?**

 **Tommy:...not really.**

 **2nd**

 **Catwoman: Well, hello handsome.**

 **Tommy: I'm married, sorry.**

 **Catwoman: Oh well, your loss.**

 **24th dialogue: Cheetah**

 **Tommy: We can help reverse this Cheetah.**

 **Cheetah: This curse has become my blessing in disguise.**

 **Tommy: It still doesn't give you the right to kill innocent people.**

 **2nd**

 **Cheetah: A new, colorful prey.**

 **Tommy: I'll have you on the ground in five minutes.**

 **Cheetah: By then, I will have ripped your throat out.**

 **25th dialogue: Cyborg**

 **Tommy: Vic, turn yourself in.**

 **Cyborg: Not happening Oliver.**

 **Tommy: Don't say I didn't try.**

 **2nd**

 **Tommy: Ethan mentioned having a cyborg body once.**

 **Cyborg: It's not all it's cracked up to be.**

 **Tommy: I can see that.**

 **3rd**

 **Cyborg: That tech can help save the world.**

 **Tommy: Or it could destroy it.**

 **Cyborg: I never thought you'd be greedy Oliver.**

 **4th**

 **Cyborg: Superman is bringing order.**

 **Tommy: I've seen his kind of 'order' too many times.**

 **Cyborg: Then you know it's only a matter of time before he wins.**

 **26th dialogue: Darkseid**

 **Tommy: You remind me a lot of Zedd.**

 **Darkseid: That weakling is nothing to Darkseid.**

 **Tommy: Someone's got issues.**

 **2nd**

 **Darkseid: Darkseid wishes to employ you as one of the Guards of Apokolips.**

 **Tommy: My powers are used to protect, not rule.**

 **Darkseid: Then I shall incinerate you Ker.**

 **27th dialogue: Deadshot**

 **Tommy: You know I can stop your bullets, right?**

 **Deadshot: Doesn't mean I can't try.**

 **Tommy: Think about your daughter Lawton.**

 **2nd**

 **Deadshot: Great, now you're here.**

 **Tommy: You want an autograph?**

 **Deadshot: That Morpher will do just fine.**

 **28th dialogue: Doctor Fate**

 **Tommy: Can you send me back home?**

 **Doctor Fate: Your presence here disrupts Fate.**

 **Tommy: Then help me Fate.**

 **2nd**

 **Doctor Fate: I have seen what Fate has planned for you.**

 **Tommy: Everyone creates their own destiny.**

 **Doctor Fate: Yours will lead to the creation of Lord Drakkon.**

 **3rd**

 **Doctor Fate: You were not meant to separate from Rita Repulsa's control Oliver.**

 **Tommy: No one should have to suffer like that.**

 **Doctor Fate: I will correct her failure.**

 **29th dialogue: Enchantress**

 **Tommy: My friend Anton had a similar identity crisis.**

 **Enchantress: This is more of a joint custody battle.**

 **Tommy: I'll do whatever it takes to prevent another Mesogog.**

 **2nd**

 **Tommy: June, I'll set you free.**

 **Enchantress: With what, the Power of Friendship?**

 **Tommy: No, the power of the White Ranger.**

 **3rd**

 **Tommy: Ugh, you remind me of Elsa.**

 **Enchantress: That weakling is nothing compared to me.**

 **Tommy: At least SHE was redeemed.**

 **4th**

 **June: Please…..help me.**

 **Tommy: I'm not giving up on you June.**

 **Enchantress: How sweet of you TOMMY.**

 **30th dialogue: Firestorm**

 **Tommy: Get ready Jason, Professor.**

 **Firestorm: Even your Ranger powers can't stop my fire.**

 **Tommy: Hehe, class begin.**

 **2nd**

 **Firestorm: The Professor asked if he could meet Billy.**

 **Tommy: I'll ask him to come from Aquitar.**

 **Firestorm: Thanks for that.**

 **31st dialogue: Flash**

 **Tommy: Wow, you're faster than any Ranger I've seen.**

 **Flash: Well my name IS the Flash.**

 **Tommy: Still, I won't lose this fight.**

 **2nd**

 **Flash: How does it feel to be a Power Ranger?**

 **Tommy: It's the best thing that happened to me.**

 **Flash: I feel the same with my speed.**

 **32nd dialogue: Gorilla Grodd**

 **Tommy: You're not one of Mesogog's loose subjects right?**

 **Gorilla Grodd: I am slave to no one.**

 **Tommy: Sorry for asking.**

 **2nd**

 **Gorilla Grodd: Give me your Morpher.**

 **Tommy: You can't choose the power, it chooses you.**

 **Gorilla Grodd: Then I shall rip it off your corpse!**

 **33rd dialogue: Green Arrow**

 **Tommy: I heard your name is Oliver too.**

 **Green Arrow: What, you wanna start dressing up like twins?**

 **Tommy: Hehe, no thanks Ollie.**

 **2nd**

 **Green Arrow: Think I could be a Power Ranger?**

 **Tommy: Well you certainly have your color picked out.**

 **Green Arrow: On second thought, I think I'll pass.**

 **3rd**

 **Green Arrow: Well well, if it isn't the Rainbow Raider.**

 **Tommy: Are you making fun of me?**

 **Green Arrow: On contrary, I think you have style pal.**

 **34th dialogue: Green Lantern**

 **Tommy: That's one powerful ring.**

 **Green Lantern: It's powered by Will.**

 **Tommy: It makes me wonder if I'm worthy.**

 **2nd**

 **Green Lantern: Nice to meet a fellow Hero.**

 **Tommy: That's funny coming from you.**

 **Green Lantern: So, you heard about my past huh?**

 **35th dialogue: Harley Quinn**

 **Tommy: Harley, please don't do this.**

 **Harley Quinn: Come on, show a girl a good time!**

 **Tommy: You do realize I'm married, and have a kid right?**

 **2nd**

 **Harley Oliver: Hi there mr. Green.**

 **Tommy: That's not my only color, you know.**

 **Harley Quinn: Yeah, but I think it's the sexiest.**

 **36th dialogue: Hellboy**

 **Tommy: Are you one of Zedd's newest monsters?**

 **Hellboy: Don't judge a book by its cover, dumbass.**

 **Tommy: Sorry, I just had to ask.**

 **2nd**

 **Tommy: I can help you out you know.**

 **Hellboy: Don't need help from a guy in spandex.**

 **Tommy: Well, you're moody.**

 **37th dialogue: Joker**

 **Tommy: You're worse than Zedd and Mesogog.**

 **Joker: I'll take that as a compliment.**

 **Tommy: That's not what I was going for.**

 **2nd**

 **Joker: Well, I wonder what happens if I stain your little costume with your blood.**

 **Tommy: You won't get the chance Joker.**

 **Joker: Everyone is so melodramatic.**

 **38th dialogue: Poison Ivy**

 **Tommy: I've had enough with plant monsters Ivy.**

 **Poison Ivy: Nature will dominate this world.**

 **Tommy: Not if I can help it.**

 **2nd**

 **Poison Ivy: Hello lover.**

 **Tommy: Not interested Pamelia.**

 **Poison Ivy: Maybe a kiss will change your mind.**

 **39th dialogue: Raiden(MK)**

 **Tommy: Have you ever met Zordon?**

 **Raiden: His sacrifice was not in vain.**

 **Tommy: Yeah…..it wasn't.**

 **2nd**

 **Raiden: Will you aid me in the battle against Shinnok?**

 **Tommy: Only if you'll help us with Zedd.**

 **Raiden: Consider out alliance formed.**

 **40th dialogue: Red Hood**

 **Tommy: Jason, you don't need to do this.**

 **Red Hood: I'm the cure for a sick, sad world.**

 **Tommy: But it doesn't mean you can cure it alone.**

 **2nd**

 **Red Hood: Seriously, you guys are real?**

 **Tommy: As long as there's evil, there'll always be Power Rangers.**

 **Red Hood: Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick.**

 **41st dialogue: Robin**

 **Tommy: Betraying your father is low Damien.**

 **Robin: You don't know what you're talking about Oliver.**

 **Tommy: Then I have to show you what I mean.**

 **2nd**

 **Robin: Even with that Morphing Grid, you're still a newbie.**

 **Tommy: Don't underestimate a Power Ranger Damien.**

 **Robin: You'll be on the ground in seconds.**

 **42nd dialogue: Scarecrow**

 **Tommy: I've had nightmares before, and I worked through them.**

 **Scarecrow: My Toxin will show me your deepest fears Tommy.**

 **Tommy: Not if I take you down here and now.**

 **2nd**

 **Scarecrow: You're afraid of failing Zordon and your friends.**

 **Tommy: That won't scare me Crane.**

 **Scarecrow: Then it looks like I'll have to rip the fear out of your body.**

 **43rd dialogue: Starfire**

 **Tommy: Ready for some training Kori?**

 **Starfire: After I win, wanna get pizza?**

 **Tommy: Hehehe, you act kinda like Jason.**

 **2nd**

 **Starfire: Dick would've loved to meet you.**

 **Tommy: I lost my mentor a few years ago too.**

 **Starfire: Let us fight for their memories.**

 **3rd**

 **Starfire: My people have heard of the Power Coins.**

 **Tommy: It makes me wonder why Zordon didn't send them to Tamaran.**

 **Starfire: Perhaps it is for the best.**

 **44th dialogue: Sub-Zero**

 **Tommy: Have you ever fought Ninjor?**

 **Sub-Zero: I do not know who you speak of.**

 **Tommy: Sorry, I had to ask.**

 **2nd**

 **Sub-Zero: You possess a great of skill Tommy Oliver.**

 **Tommy: A Power Ranger fights to the very end.**

 **Sub-Zero: I respect your bravery.**

 **3rd**

 **Sub-Zero: You would make a fine Lin Kuei ninja.**

 **Tommy: Sorry, but I'll stick with being a Power Ranger.**

 **Sub-Zero: Very well Oliver.**

 **45th dialogue: Supergirl**

 **Tommy: Kara, are you ready to spar?**

 **Supergirl: Hehe, you'll be lucky to tickle me.**

 **Tommy: Lesson one, don't underestimate your opponent.**

 **46th dialogue: Superman**

 **Tommy: This doesn't have to end in a fight Superman.**

 **Superman: Then surrender and I'll let you live.**

 **Tommy: Not happening.**

 **2nd**

 **Superman: You're leaving Earth. Now.**

 **Tommy: Not until you see the error of your ways.**

 **Superman: Then what happens next is on you.**

 **3rd**

 **Superman: There can't be peace without control.**

 **Tommy: But being a tyrant doesn't make you better than the villains.**

 **Superman: What happens next is on you.**

 **47th dialogue: Swamp Thing**

 **Tommy: Wow, are you from Aquitar?**

 **Swamp Thing: I am the protector of the green.**

 **Tommy: Well….at least you aren't trying to destroy the planet.**

 **2nd**

 **Swamp Thing: You may protect the planet, but even you cannot protect the green.**

 **Tommy: We're not the enemy Swamp Thing.**

 **Swamp Thing: Prove it then.**

 **48th dialogue: Wonder Woman**

 **Tommy: I thought you were supposed to be an inspiration.**

 **Wonder Woman: Inspiration cannot solve wars.**

 **Tommy: Tyranny doesn't make you a Hero.**

 **2nd**

 **Wonder Woman: What can a man know about war?**

 **Tommy: I've seen firsthand what happens when the wrong person rules.**

 **Wonder Woman: Then death is the only punishment for you.**

 **49th dialogue: Bizarro**

 **Tommy: Umm…..hi there.**

 **Bizarro: Bizarro hate Power Ranger!**

 **Tommy: Okay?**

 **2nd**

 **Bizarro: Bizarro always want to crush Tommy!**

 **Tommy: Wait, what?**

 **Bizarro: Bizarro not gonna be Power Ranger too!**

 **50th dialogue: Black Lightning**

 **Tommy: It's nice to meet you Jefferson.**

 **Black Lightning: Same to you Tommy.**

 **Tommy: Time to see who's the better fighter.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Lightning: I did promise my girls a picture with you.**

 **Tommy: Hehe, maybe after this.**

 **Black Lightning: Just cause they look up to you doesn't mean I'll hold back.**

 **51st dialogue: Grid**

 **Tommy: Great, another robot.**

 **Grid: I am the superior life form Grid.**

 **Tommy: I've beaten robot Power Rangers, this is nothing.**

 **2nd**

 **Grid: Tommy Oliver, threat level high.**

 **Tommy: Glad to see you think highly of me.**

 **Grid: Termination will begin.**

 **52nd dialogue: Jay Garrick**

 **Tommy: It's an honor to meet you Jay.**

 **Jay: Glad to see a fellow veteran Hero still kicking.**

 **Tommy: Let's see if you haven't gotten rusty.**

 **2nd**

 **Jay: It's good to see you Tommy.**

 **Tommy: Likewise Jay.**

 **Jay: How about a fight, for old time's sake?**

 **3rd**

 **Tommy: It's good to see a Golden Age Hero still kicking.**

 **Jay: I could say the same about you, Doctor Oliver.**

 **Tommy: Please, call me Tommy.**

 **53rd dialogue: John Stewart**

 **Tommy: Another Green Lantern?**

 **John: I was around before Hal.**

 **Tommy: Let's see if you're stronger.**

 **2nd**

 **John: You're not a…...ya know?**

 **Tommy: I'm here to help, not invade.**

 **John: Good, cause I'm kinda sick of people from other dimensions attacking my home.**

 **54th dialogue: Mr. Freeze**

 **Tommy: Victor, just calm down and we'll help you.**

 **Mr. Freeze: How do I know you won't betray me?**

 **Tommy: It's something called honor.**

 **2nd**

 **Mr. Freeze: Stay out of my way Ranger.**

 **Tommy: We can work this out Victor.**

 **Mr. Freeze: None of you can understand my pain.**

 **55th dialogue: Powergirl**

 **Tommy: I hope you're ready to show me your skills Karen.**

 **Powergirl: Don't worry, it'll be over quick.**

 **Tommy: Hehe, that's what Goldar said.**

 **2nd**

 **Powergirl: Who's ready for roughhousing?**

 **Tommy: Remember, this is only training.**

 **Powergirl: Oh I know, trust me.**

 **56th dialogue: Reverse Flash**

 **Tommy: You're nothing but a killer.**

 **Reverse Flash: I can go back and make sure you and every one of those 'Rangers' never get the Power Coins.**

 **Tommy: Then I have to stop you here and now.**

 **2nd**

 **Reverse Flash: You end up being a Legend in my time.**

 **Tommy: You can never keep a good Ranger down.**

 **Reverse Flash: Let's test that theory.**

 **57th dialogue: Vixen**

 **Tommy: Wow, I heard of harnessing Animal Spirits…**

 **Vixen: But this is too much, right?**

 **Tommy: A little, yeah.**

 **2nd**

 **Vixen: My necklace vs your Power Coin.**

 **Tommy: No hard feelings?**

 **Vixen: No hard feelings.**

 **Supermove(Reverse Flash):** Tommy runs his finger on his blade while screaming. He slashes the opponent before kicking them out of the arena. They fly in the air before crashing into the brachiozaord's neck. As the opponent falls, the White Tiger Zord leaped in the air, slashing them in the air. The red Battlezord and Dragonzord then aim their arms at the opponent before unleashing a barrage of laserfire, engulfing them in an explosion. The opponent falls, but Tommy jumps in the air, his weapon glowing with the power of his four Ranger forms before he slashes them, sending them crashing back into the battleground.

 **Victory Pose:** Tommy demorphs before looking at the camera. Taking out his Master Morpher, he screams as the Morpher opens. A large explosion erupts behind Tommy as the Green, White, Red Zeo, and Black Dino Rangers appearing behind him.

 **Ending:** _Ever since I became the Green Ranger, I thought I could handle whatever threat came to Earth. But Brainiac…..he was just as strong as Zedd, even more cunning and ruthless. *Tommy pushes a beaten and handcuffed Brainiac forward.* But no one can keep me down. I didn't know how long it would be until I got home, but I was going to make the most of this broken world. *Bruce shows Tommy a large, empty command center than belonged to the Justice League.* The people of this world are scared. They need Heroes to believe in again, they need…..hope. *The scene changes to an upgraded cave, a large table in the middle that had Tommy, Ruby, Naruto, Natsu, Korra, Jamie and Kara sitting around it, each of them having a glowing light over them. *I might not be Zordon, but that doesn't mean I can't start my own team. IT'S MORPHING TEAM RANGERS! *The last scene shows the ground in their Ranger uniforms, with crowds of people cheering for them._

3rd Dragneel, Mavis and Deadpool all sit in the table, wearing black clothes and a picture of Stan Lee next to them. "Everyone….we can't do a skit today, like a planned." 3rd Dragneel said sadly.

" _Earlier today….Stan Lee had passed away. A true Legend, even stronger and better than me….has died."_ Mavis said with tears in her eyes.

" **The guy was like a damn father to me. I'm gonna miss his damn cameos in the Marvel movies."** Deadpool said before slamming his head on the table, crying loudly.

"In honor of Stan Lee…..I wish to show the next trailer….of the fighter pack…." 3rd Dragneel chokes up and walks off screen. Mavis cries in her hands and Deadpool hugs her tightly. She slaps him on the head, but then returns the hug. Even Michael the Symbiote whimpers sadly, even as the trailer begins to roll.

 **Fighter Pack 5 trailer**

 ***BOOM***

 **Ruby Rose rolls on the streets of Gotham, her back hitting the wall of the G.C.P.D. She lets out a groan, pushing herself up while turning to her left with a glare. Darkseid walks through the street, with Enchantress on his left and Carnage on his right. Ruby sees Crescent Rose not too far from her, but just as she was about to grab it…..Carnage shot a web, sticking on it before throwing it to the side. Darkseid turns towards Carnage before nodding his head. Carnage chuckles before pouncing towards Ruby, his caws sharpened and his mouth opened wide…**

" **One for All: Full Cowling!" A small figure bounces off the walls of a nearby Alleyway before slamming their fist on Carnage's cheek. "SMASH!" The red symbiotic villain was sent flying towards Darkseid, who tilted his head, allowing Carnage to crash onto a nearby car. The figure lands in front of Ruby, green lightning emerging from their body. The newcomer was a young man with dark green hair, green eyes, freckled cheeks, and a unique green Hero outfit with black boots and a strange device around their neck.**

" **Annoying Ker." Darkseid said before narrowing his eyes, firing his Omega Beam. Thinking quickly, the green haired male picked up Ruby before running away, jumping off different vehicles and walls. The Omega Beam continues to get closer, and closer to the male…**

" **MASENKO!" A yellow beam suddenly comes from the sky, striking down the Omega Beam and causing a large explosion that sent the male and Ruby rolling on the ground. Darkseid and the villains look up to see a muscular male with an orange and blue Gi, spiky black hair and a serious glare float down to the ground, protectly in front of the two young Heroes.**

" **Die." Enchantress opens her hands as a swarm of insects begin to fly towards the black haired male, who gets in a fighting stance.**

 ***AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH***

 **However, a ghostly wail comes out of nowhere, destroying Enchantress' attack. Carnage screams in pain as the Symbiote moves uncontrollably around. An invisible force phases through a brick wall before materializing in front of everyone, revealing the attacker to be a teenager with a black suit, grey gloves and shoes, matching hair and green eyes. "Looks like I'm going Ghost!"**

 **New Generation Fighter Pack: Izuku "Deku" Midoriya, Son Gohan and Danny Phantom.**

 **Next time: Izuku Midoriya**

 **R.I.P Stan Lee, you will be missed.**


	13. Chapter 13: Izuku Midoriya

**Hey guys, The 3rd Dragneel, coming back with the thirteenth character in my Injustice 2 Guest Characters list. As you can see, I've stopped doing the whole 'News show' thing because well…...it's hard to come up with jokes. Plus it was basic filler for the page number, so that's why I'm officially canceling it. Hate me for doing that or not, I really don't care. But I will still answer your reviews of course, I'm not a dick(well sometimes I am, but that's not the point.) REVIEW TIME!**

 **P.S: the reviews that were read in the last chapter was all Deadpool, I had no opinion on them.**

 **SulliMike23: Yeah, Izuku, Gohan and Danny are some of my favorite male characters.**

 **LegionaireBlaze: Honestly, I was looking for that dialogue, but I couldn't find it. Sorry.**

 **Omni warrior: Oh yeah, Izuku's gonna blush at more than a few female characters in the roster.**

 **Dovah117: Lol, I can see the next fighter pack has you hyped. Yeah, Stan Lee was a true icon, but at least he's with his wife.**

 **DB-20: Hey man, Deadpool was the one who read those reviews, I didn't. Yeah, since there aren't any Rangers in the Injustice world, Tommy might wanna start a new one. As for Megaman…...you'll see.**

 **Shadow Joestar: Like I said, Deadpool wrote those words on your name, not me.**

 **Mastergamer14: Yeah, I read the Justice League/Power Rangers crossover(strange but cool). That's how I was able to write down some dialogue for Tommy and the former members of the JL. I don't know about those packs you mentioned, but I'll keep it in mind.**

 **Guest: Because of budget cuts, Asura was fired unfortunately.**

 **Trexfan93: Yeah, those three are literally the next generation.**

 **Balto1: Deadpool said those things, not me. But nice suggestions tho.**

 **CT7567Rules: Oh don't worry, I'll keep your suggestions in mind. P.S: never played Dead or Alive, so the chances of me using characters from that game are slim to none.**

 **EspadaJ18: Hey, when you write a list like this, you gotta try to keep characters in….character, wow did that sound weird. As for Lord Drakkon…;) Never heard of Toaru, so I might not use characters from that series, sorry.**

 **Guest 2: Yeah, I'm very excited for this next pack.**

 **Dexter Morrigan:...really wanna troll me don't you?**

 **So last time, we watched Tommy Oliver show the cast of Injustice how strong a Ranger is. Now let's start fighter pack 5, also known as the Next Generation pack with…...IZUKU MIDORIYA!**

 **1st to enter the arena: Izuku jumps from wall to wall before landing on one knee, into the battlefield. After the opponent does their dialogue, he stands up, narrowing his eyes while talking. The opponent finishes their second dialogue and the fight begins.**

 **2nd to enter the arena: As the opponent enters the arena, Izuku enters, removing his hood while talking. After the opponent says their bit, Izuku grabs one of his gloves before tightening it, with One for All coursing through his body before he says his dialogue.**

 **1st dialogue: Mirror Match**

 **Izuku: Woah, I have a doppelganger?**

 **Izuku: Well we are from different Earths.**

 **Izuku: Maybe we also have the same Quirk.**

 **2nd**

 **Izuku: Who are you?**

 **Izuku: Izuku Midoriya, Class 1-A student.**

 **Izuku: Or maybe you're Clayface in disguise!**

 **3rd**

 **Izuku: If both of us has One for All….**

 **Izuku: Then it must mean we can counteract one another!**

 **Izuku: Wow…..so this is what it's like to hear me talk.**

 **4th**

 **Izuku: I'm gonna prove that I'm worthy of One for All.**

 **Izuku: Same here.**

 **Izuku: Then may the best Deku win.**

 **2nd dialogue: Tommy Oliver**

 **Izuku: No way, you're Tommy Oliver!**

 **Tommy: I take it you're a Power Rangers fan.**

 **Izuku: A fan? I'VE SEEN EVERY SERIES!**

 **2nd**

 **Izuku: Wait, y-you wanna train me?!**

 **Tommy: Batman and I think you and the others need more training.**

 **Izuku: This is…..MORPHINOMINAL!**

 **3rd**

 **Tommy: Ready for some training Deku?**

 **Izuku: Yes Mr. Oliver!**

 **Tommy: Alright then, let's go!**

 **4th**

 **Tommy: You have what it takes to be a Power Ranger yet Izuku.**

 **Izuku: ARE YOU S-SERIOUS?!**

 **Tommy: Maybe one day you'll be a Red Ranger.**

 **3rd dialogue: Raiden(MG)**

 **Izuku: Cool, you remind me of Edgeshot.**

 **Raiden: Don't get distract Izuku.**

 **Izuku: R-Right, sorry.**

 **2nd**

 **Izuku: Is it true that your body was…..broken?**

 **Raiden: This is the cost of war kid.**

 **Izuku: I'm sorry to hear that.**

 **3rd**

 **Raiden: Treat this like a real fight.**

 **Izuku: I understand Raiden.**

 **Raiden: Good, because I won't go easy on you.**

 **4th dialogue: Akame**

 **Izuku: Can your sword really kill with just a cut?**

 **Akame: Murasame has a lethal poison that cannot be cured.**

 **Izuku: Okay…..g-good to know.**

 **2nd**

 **Akame: I've seen how fast you are.**

 **Izuku: It's all thanks to One for All.**

 **Akame: You can't rely on that solely.**

 **5th dialogue: Bigby Wolf**

 **Izuku: Do you have some kind of mutant Quirk?**

 **Bigby: You ever heard of the Big Bad Wolf?**

 **Izuku: What does that have to-oh.**

 **2nd**

 **Bigby: Kid, I really don't wanna do this.**

 **Izuku: Please Mr. Wolf, I need the training.**

 **Bigby: This is why I let Snow handle kids.**

 **6th dialogue: Korra**

 **Izuku: So your powers are also passed down to other people?**

 **Korra: Technically, I'm a reincarnation of their spirits.**

 **Izuku: Just like One for All.**

 **2nd**

 **Izuku: I wasn't born with One for All.**

 **Korra: Why are you telling me?**

 **Izuku: Because I inherited it, just like you did with your powers.**

 **3rd**

 **Korra: Come on, do you really think you can beat me Izuku?**

 **Izuku: I'll do whatever it takes to prove I'm worthy of this Quirk.**

 **Korra: That's something we have in common.**

 **4th**

 **Korra: Your power is…...cute.**

 **Izuku: C-Cute?**

 **Korra: But it's nothing compared to my Bending.**

 **7th dialogue: Carnage**

 **Izuku: You remind me of Stain.**

 **Carnage: I'll bring Absolute Carnage!**

 **Izuku: Time to get serious.**

 **2nd**

 **Izuku: That's enough Carnage.**

 **Carnage: I've crushed Spider-Man.**

 **Izuku: Time to put you behind bars.**

 **3rd**

 **Carnage: Another wannabe sidekick.**

 **Izuku: I'll be the next #1 Hero.**

 **Carnage: I'll make sure they write that in your grave!**

 **4th**

 **Carnage: Ohhhh, I hear your blood is special.**

 **Izuku: You won't take One for All!**

 **Carnage: Good, I love when my prey fights back!**

 **8th dialogue: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Izuku: How many Quirks do you have?**

 **Naruto: A Quirk? What are you talking about?**

 **Izuku: Oh right, different worlds.**

 **2nd**

 **Izuku: So you have wind powers?**

 **Naruto: I can also call on Kurama and the toads.**

 **Izuku: That's amazing.**

 **3rd**

 **Naruto: We both represent someone we care about.**

 **Izuku: I'm fighting for All Might.**

 **Naruto: And I'm fighting for my dad and Pervy Sage.**

 **4th**

 **Naruto: So about that whole muttering thing…..**

 **Izuku: S-Sorry, I kinda overthink things.**

 **Naruto: Maybe I should introduce you to Shikamaru.**

 **9th dialogue: Vali Lucifer**

 **Izuku: Wow, you have an actual Dragon inside of you?**

 **Vali: The Divine Divide has the spirit of Albion.**

 **Izuku: Can I take notes on this 'Sacred Gear?'**

 **2nd**

 **Vali: You're just a human.**

 **Izuku: With the power of eight people.**

 **Vali: Oh, now I'm interested.**

 **10th dialogue: Ruby Rose**

 **Izuku: R-Ready to train Ruby?**

 **Ruby: It's Red Rose to you mister!**

 **Izuku: Right, my bad.**

 **2nd**

 **Izuku: Holy crap, I'm gonna fight a girl.**

 **Ruby: Did you say something?**

 **Izuku: N-No, nothing!**

 **3rd**

 **Ruby: Get ready to go down Deku!**

 **Izuku: R-Ruby?!**

 **Ruby: Come on, just play along.**

 **4th**

 **Ruby: You can't catch me!**

 **Izuku: I bet I can.**

 **Ruby: Fine Mister, let's do this!**

 **11th dialogue: Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Izuku: Woah, what kind of Quirk do you have?**

 **Ichigo: I'm a Substitute Shinigami.**

 **Izuku: Wait, a d-death god?!**

 **2nd**

 **Ichigo: Izuku, don't tell me you're slacking off.**

 **Izuku: What, who told you that?**

 **Ichigo: Just reminding you about our duties.**

 **12th dialogue: Cole MacGrath**

 **Izuku: So you weren't born with your powers.**

 **Cole: It was a freak accident, and it killed hundreds of people.**

 **Izuku: At least you're using it for good.**

 **2nd**

 **Izuku: Amazing, your power reminds me of Kaminari.**

 **Cole: I also have ice and fire, just in case.**

 **Izuku: That's incredible.**

 **3rd**

 **Cole: Ummm, were you writing down my powers again?**

 **Izuku: S-Sorry, it's a habit.**

 **Cole: These kids are just too weird.**

 **13th dialogue: Natsu Dragneel**

 **Izuku: So what you use is magic, not a Quirk?**

 **Natsu: What?**

 **Izuku: Nevermind, let's do this.**

 **2nd**

 **Izuku: Those flames remind me of Todoroki.**

 **Natsu: I haven't even gotten fired up yet.**

 **Izuku: Please, give me your full power Natsu!**

 **3rd**

 **Natsu: You're….kinda plain looking.**

 **Izuku: W-What?**

 **Natsu: Oh well, I bet you're pretty strong too.**

 **4th**

 **Natsu: Come on Deku, don't hold back.**

 **Izuku: You got it Natsu.**

 **Natsu: Now I'm fired up!**

 **14th dialogue: Aquaman**

 **Izuku: You have some kind of Aquatic Quirk?**

 **Aquaman: You dare mock the king of Atlantis?!**

 **Izuku: What?! No, I…..**

 **2nd**

 **Izuku: The way you swim reminds me of Asui.**

 **Aquaman: One must be a master of the ocean to become a King.**

 **Izuku: Then teach me what you know your highness.**

 **3rd**

 **Aquaman: A child threatens my Kingdom?**

 **Izuku: I'm no threat Aquaman.**

 **Aquaman: Surface dwellers are not allowed in Atlantis.**

 **15th dialogue: Atom**

 **Izuku: What powers does that suit give you?**

 **Atom: I shrink, but retain speed and strength.**

 **Izuku: That's incredible!**

 **2nd**

 **Izuku: Could you look over my notes Mr. Choi?**

 **Atom: Perhaps we can come up with new data.**

 **Izuku: It would be my honor.**

 **3rd**

 **Atom: I am Ryan Choi, but you can call me Atom.**

 **Izuku: Izuku Midoriya, but call me Deku.**

 **Atom: Doesn't that mean someone who can't achieve anything?**

 **4th**

 **Atom: Are you prepared for our internship young man?**

 **Izuku: I'm ready to learn whatever I can from you.**

 **Atom: See, why can't all my students be as enthusiastic as you?**

 **16th dialogue: Atrocitus**

 **Izuku: I don't have any anger Atrocitus.**

 **Atrocitus: Not even for the one who tormented you?**

 **Izuku: Kacchan's one of the reasons I wanna be a hero.**

 **2nd**

 **Atrocitus: Why can I not sense anger from you?**

 **Izuku: I'm not one to hold grudges.**

 **Atrocitus: Let go of your anger boy!**

 **3rd**

 **Atrocitus: Join the Red Lanterns Izuku Midoriya.**

 **Izuku: I would never hurt innocent people.**

 **Atrocitus: Red Lanterns are agents of Vengeance!**

 **17th dialogue: Bane**

 **Izuku: A drug made your body like that?**

 **Bane: Venom gives me the power to crush my enemies.**

 **Izuku: Yet you use it for evil instead of good.**

 **2nd**

 **Bane: Dame tu poder chico.**

 **Izuku: I'm sorry?**

 **Bane: Give me your power boy.**

 **3rd**

 **Bane: You would do well in my army.**

 **Izuku: I'm a Hero in training.**

 **Bane: The you will die here Chico.**

 **18th dialogue: Batman**

 **Izuku: Wow, a Quirkless Hero.**

 **Batman: Green with jealousy?**

 **Izuku: Very.**

 **2nd**

 **Izuku: C-Can you teach me Martial Arts?**

 **Batman: Only if you're worthy of my training.**

 **Izuku: Time to go Beyond Plus Ultra!**

 **3rd**

 **Batman: I need to know what you can do.**

 **Izuku: I'll prove that I'm worthy of One for All.**

 **Batman: Show me.**

 **4th**

 **Batman: Keeping notes on your allies is smart.**

 **Izuku: R-Really? Thank you!**

 **Batman: But do you have anything on me?**

 **19th dialogue: Black Adam**

 **Izuku: Your lightning reminds me of Kaminari.**

 **Black Adam: You dare mock me child?**

 **Izuku: W-What? N-No I…**

 **2nd**

 **Black Adam: A child stands in my way?**

 **Izuku: With the power of eight people in me.**

 **Black Adam: But none are Gods.**

 **20th dialogue: Black Canary**

 **Izuku: Your power is like Present Mic's.**

 **Black Canary: Want me to sing for you?**

 **Izuku: M-Maybe from a distance.**

 **2nd**

 **Izuku: Mr. Queen told me you're an expert at Hand to Hand combat.**

 **Black Canary: Thank Wildcat for that.**

 **Izuku: Do you think you can teach me something?**

 **3rd**

 **Black Canary: Ready to rumble Izuku?**

 **Izuku: I'm ready to learn whatever you throw at me Mrs. Queen.**

 **Black Canary: Class is in session.**

 **21st dialogue: Black Manta**

 **Izuku: How could you hurt so many innocent people?**

 **Black Manta: I buried my heart with my father.**

 **Izuku: But that doesn't justify what you do.**

 **2nd**

 **Izuku: Do you have a Quirk that fires optic blasts?**

 **Black Manta: It's a helmet you idiot.**

 **Izuku: O-Oh, I thought that was support gear.**

 **3rd**

 **Black Manta: A power like yours should be given to someone stronger.**

 **Izuku: I'll prove that I'm worthy of One for All.**

 **Black Manta: This is a waste of my time.**

 **4th**

 **Black Manta: Help me and I'll get rid of that other kid.**

 **Izuku: Kacchan isn't my enemy.**

 **Black Manta: But for how long?**

 **22nd dialogue: Blue Beetle**

 **Izuku: Oh wow, that Scarab can make anything?**

 **Blue Beetle: Yeah, Scarab's pretty boss.**

 **Izuku: Hatsume would freak if she saw that.**

 **2nd**

 **Izuku: Can I…..wear that suit?**

 **Blue Beetle: Not unless you know about surgery.**

 **Izuku: No, why would I….Oh.**

 **3rd**

 **Blue Beetle: You know Khaji Da makes any weapons I want.**

 **Izuku: Does that include Gauntlets that reduce self inflicted damage?**

 **Blue Beetle: Ummm, sure?**

 **4th**

 **Blue Beetle: Ready to rumble with BB?**

 **Izuku: I'll do whatever it takes to be All Might's successor.**

 **Blue Beetle: Guess that means I gotta win.**

 **23rd dialogue: Brainiac**

 **Izuku: Stop invading innocent worlds Brainiac.**

 **Brainiac: I collect knowledge.**

 **Izuku: But you still destroy lives.**

 **2nd**

 **Izuku: What would All Might do in this situation?**

 **Brainiac: Cease with your mumbling child.**

 **Izuku: Right, time to go Plus Ultra!**

 **3rd**

 **Brainiac: You collect knowledge just as I do.**

 **Izuku: But I don't destroy planets.**

 **Brainiac: That is where our similarities end.**

 **24th dialogue: Captain Cold**

 **Izuku: Your gun reminds me of Todoroki's Quirk.**

 **Captain Cold: This gun can stop the Flash.**

 **Izuku: Then I have to dodge it.**

 **2nd**

 **Captain Cold: Really, a nerd's gonna get in my way?**

 **Izuku: I'm stronger than I look.**

 **Captain Cold: You've got guts, I'll give you that.**

 **25th dialogue: Catwoman**

 **Izuku: So you're a thief with cat like reflexes?**

 **Catwoman: I see it. I want it. It's mine.**

 **Izuku: Are you sure you don't have a Quirk?**

 **2nd**

 **Izuku: I'm ready to train Miss Kyle.**

 **Catwoman: Well, aren't you eager.**

 **Izuku: W-Wait, I didn't mean…**

 **3rd**

 **Catwoman: Don't start writing on that little journal of yours.**

 **Izuku: W-Wait, how do you know about that?!**

 **Catwoman: Someone might want to steal it.**

 **26th dialogue: Cheetah**

 **Izuku: Do you have a Cheetah Quirk?**

 **Cheetah: This is a curse given to me by a Goddess.**

 **Izuku: Oh….I'm sorry.**

 **2nd**

 **Izuku: Umm, w-why are you look at me like that?**

 **Cheetah: You are my next prey.**

 **Izuku: W-What?**

 **3rd**

 **Cheetah: My next prey is a boy with green hair?**

 **Izuku: I'll prove that I'm worthy of One for All.**

 **Cheetah: Very well, I shall sink my claws into your neck.**

 **27th dialogue: Cyborg**

 **Izuku: You're part machine?**

 **Cyborg: Half machine, all man.**

 **Izuku: But why are you fighting for Superman?**

 **2nd**

 **Izuku: Stone, don't you see what you're doing is wrong?**

 **Cyborg: Superman is a better learn than Batman.**

 **Izuku: But that doesn't mean what he's done was right.**

 **3rd**

 **Cyborg: What's your deal anyway?**

 **Izuku: I'm a hero in training.**

 **Cyborg: Then you should've joined the Regime.**

 **4th**

 **Cyborg: You're on the wrong side kid.**

 **Izuku: I'm fighting for the people.**

 **Cyborg: That was your last chance.**

 **28th dialogue: Darkseid**

 **Izuku: Y-You're just like…...HIM.**

 **Darkseid: Do not compare Darkseid other lifeforms**

 **Izuku: T-Time to go Beyond Ultra!**

 **2nd**

 **Darkseid: Hand your power to Darkseid.**

 **Izuku: I'll never give you All Might's Quirk.**

 **Darkseid: Then you have chosen poorly boy.**

 **3rd**

 **Darkseid: Stand by my side boy.**

 **Izuku: I fight to help people, not rule them.**

 **Darkseid: Very well. You will be destroyed.**

 **29th dialogue: Deadshot**

 **Izuku: Being an assassin shouldn't be how you use your skills.**

 **Deadshot: Kid, you don't understand anything.**

 **Izuku: I understand that what you do is wrong.**

 **2nd**

 **Deadshot: I don't know why Shigaraki's obsessed with you.**

 **Izuku: His Master hates mine.**

 **Deadshot: *sigh* let's get this over with.**

 **30th dialogue: Doctor Fate**

 **Izuku: Wow, a real wizard.**

 **Doctor Fate: Do not write down my secrets boy.**

 **Izuku: R-Right, sorry.**

 **2nd**

 **Izuku: Is it possible to see into All Might's future?**

 **Doctor Fate: I cannot simply tell you his fate. It has been set in stone.**

 **Izuku: I just want to know how much time I have left with him.**

 **3rd**

 **Doctor Fate: All for One's legacy lives on through Tomura Shigaraki.**

 **Izuku: That's why I'm training to stop him.**

 **Doctor Fate: You will fail.**

 **4th**

 **Doctor Fate: You were destined to remain powerless.**

 **Izuku: Sometimes destiny can change.**

 **Doctor Fate: It will cost you dearly.**

 **31st dialogue: Enchantress**

 **Izuku: S-Stand down Enchantress.**

 **Enchantress: Do I sense fear in you?**

 **Izuku: A-A hero always smiles at the face of danger!**

 **2nd**

 **June: Please, run away.**

 **Izuku: There's no way I'm leaving anyone behind.**

 **Enchantress: And that's why your teacher lost his power.**

 **3rd**

 **June: Izuku, please save yourself.**

 **Izuku: Don't worry, I'll save you.**

 **Enchantress: Start by saving yourself DEKU.**

 **32nd dialogue: Firestorm**

 **Izuku: Incredible, you and Professor Stein merged!**

 **Firestorm: That's the power of science.**

 **Izuku: Can I take notes on your powers?**

 **2nd**

 **Firestorm: The Professor wants to talk to you about your 'Quirk.'**

 **Izuku: I-I can't tell you much.**

 **Firestorm: Maybe if I try roasting you, you'll talk.**

 **3rd**

 **Firestorm: How about some training?**

 **Izuku: I'm ready to learn as much as I can.**

 **Firestorm: Then you're gonna learn how to lose first.**

 **33rd dialogue: Flash**

 **Izuku: Y-You're so fast!**

 **Flash: They don't call me The Flash for nothing.**

 **Izuku: Does your power come from your legs or from your entire body?**

 **2nd**

 **Izuku: Wow, you're so much faster than Iida.**

 **Flash: Trust me, I can go faster.**

 **Izuku: Can you show me?**

 **3rd**

 **Flash: Bruce told me you needed training.**

 **Izuku: I'm ready Mr. Allen.**

 **Flash: I like the enthusiasm, just don't get cocky.**

 **4th**

 **Flash: Heard you stayed up studying about the Speedforce.**

 **Izuku: Well it fascinated me.**

 **Flash: Why don't I give you the full tour?**

 **34th dialogue: Gorilla Grodd**

 **Izuku: Wow, do you have a Gorilla Quirk?**

 **Gorilla Grodd: Do not insult me human!**

 **Izuku: Wait…..you're a real Gorilla?!**

 **2nd**

 **Gorilla Grodd: I'll enjoy tear your flesh off your bones.**

 **Izuku: T-That won't happen Grodd.**

 **Gorilla Grodd: Then I will prove you wrong human child!**

 **35th dialogue: Green Arrow**

 **Izuku: You're accuracy is amazing!**

 **Green Arrow: I'll taken down some tough customers.**

 **Izuku: Are you sure you don't have a Quirk?**

 **2nd**

 **Green Arrow: You, me and Hal could start our own group.**

 **Izuku: A-Are you serious?**

 **Green Arrow: We should get matching T-shirts.**

 **3rd**

 **Green Arrow: You, me and Hal could start our own group.**

 **Izuku: What would we be called?**

 **Green Arrow: How about 'The Lucky Trio?'**

 **36th dialogue: Green Lantern**

 **Izuku: Did Green Arrow tell you?**

 **Green Lantern: About what?**

 **Izuku: About starting a group together.**

 **2nd**

 **Izuku: Amazing, your ring can create anything?**

 **Green Lantern: No one slips a ring like me.**

 **Izuku: Could….Could I borrow it?**

 **3rd**

 **Green Lantern: Your willpower's impressive kid.**

 **Izuku: O-Oh, thank you Mr. Jordan.**

 **Green Lantern: Don't let it go to your head.**

 **37th dialogue: Harley Quinn**

 **Izuku: M-Ms. Harleen, please calm down.**

 **Harley Quinn: That's just a state of mind sweetie.**

 **Izuku: Y-You beat up five people.**

 **2nd**

 **Harley Quinn: Aww, aren't you cute?**

 **Izuku: C-C-Cute?!**

 **Harley Quinn: I know. I'll make you my sidekick!**

 **3rd**

 **Harley Quinn: Ready for some funny Deky?**

 **Izuku: I-I-Its Deku Ms. Harleen.**

 **Harley Quinn: Nah, that sounds cuter.**

 **38th dialogue: Hellboy**

 **Izuku: Wow, what's your Quirk?**

 **Hellboy: The name's Hellboy…..Dumbass.**

 **Izuku: That doesn't really help.**

 **2nd**

 **Hellboy: Okay, not doing this. Your call.**

 **Izuku: Please, train me.**

 **Hellboy: Kid, you don't know what you're getting yourself into.**

 **39th dialogue: Joker**

 **Izuku: I thought you were dead.**

 **Joker: Maybe you're dead.**

 **Izuku: T-That's not funny.**

 **2nd**

 **Izuku: You're under arrest Joker.**

 **Joker: But my smile brightens any room.**

 **Izuku: Not if innocent people die because of it.**

 **3rd**

 **Joker: Well, a potential new Robin?**

 **Deku: I am Deku, the Symbol of Peace.**

 **Joker: Melodramatic much?**

 **40th dialogue: Poison Ivy**

 **Izuku: Your power reminds me of Shozaki from 1-B.**

 **Poison Ivy: I'm looking for a hot date.**

 **Izuku: W-What?**

 **2nd**

 **Izuku: Don't breathe in the toxin, don't breathe in the toxin.**

 **Poison Ivy: Don't be shy hon.**

 **Izuku: Y-Y-You're going down!**

 **3rd**

 **Poison Ivy: Well, the sidekicks keep getting cuter and cuter.**

 **Izuku: W-W-Why would you s-say that?**

 **Poison Ivy: I think you need a hug.**

 **4th**

 **Poison Ivy: Hello handsome.**

 **Izuku: S-Stay back Ivy.**

 **Poison Ivy: More's the pity with you.**

 **41st dialogue: Raiden(MK)**

 **Izuku: Amazing, the real god of Thunder.**

 **Raiden: This world must prepare itself for Combat.**

 **Izuku: Could you show me your powers?**

 **2nd**

 **Raiden: Prepare yourself Izuku Midoriya.**

 **Izuku: I'm ready for anything you throw at me.**

 **Raiden: We shall see.**

 **42nd dialogue: Red Hood**

 **Izuku: Killing shouldn't be the answer.**

 **Red Hood: I'm the cure for a sick, sad world.**

 **Izuku: Maybe you just need a friend.**

 **2nd**

 **Izuku: Mr. Aizawa asked about you.**

 **Red Hood: I'm not giving up my guns.**

 **Izuku: Somehow, I knew you would say that.**

 **3rd**

 **Red Hood: Your world still against killing?**

 **Izuku: Real Heroes don't murder.**

 **Red Hood: That's why I'm glad I left.**

 **4th**

 **Red Hood: Bruce told me to go easy on you.**

 **Izuku: I can handle it.**

 **Red Hood: Hell no, you're dead meat.**

 **43rd dialogue: Robin**

 **Izuku: How could you betray your father?**

 **Robin: He didn't have what it took to bring justice.**

 **Izuku: Then it's time I went Plus Ultra!**

 **2nd**

 **Izuku: You….killed Dick?**

 **Robin: That's none of your business.**

 **Izuku: I'll never let enhance control me….until now.**

 **3rd**

 **Robin: Great, another one of Bruce's sidekicks.**

 **Izuku: I'm here to bring peace.**

 **Robin: In a few seconds, you'll be out cold.**

 **4th**

 **Robin: I didn't murder Dick.**

 **Izuku: Wayne told me everything.**

 **Robin: It was an accident!**

 **44th dialogue: Scarecrow**

 **Izuku: Why would you create chaos?**

 **Scarecrow: Because fear is how you rule.**

 **Izuku: Then I have to stop you.**

 **2nd**

 **Scarecrow: Do you fear death?**

 **Izuku: A hero always smiles at the face of danger.**

 **Scarecrow: Perhaps your teacher did.**

 **3rd**

 **Scarecrow: How long will it be until you're killed?**

 **Izuku: What are you talking about?**

 **Scarecrow: All Might gave you a curse in disguise.**

 **45th dialogue: Starfire**

 **Izuku: Umm, y-your outfit is…**

 **Starfire: Is there a problem with the way I dress?**

 **Izuku: You…..j-just remind me of Yaoyorozu.**

 **2nd**

 **Izuku: Wow, an alien girl.**

 **Starfire: Is something wrong Deku?**

 **Izuku: N-No! It was….n-nothing.**

 **3rd**

 **Starfire: Dick used to talk about you.**

 **Izuku: I'm sorry for your loss.**

 **Starfire: He said you're a true Hero.**

 **4th**

 **Starfire: For Dick.**

 **Izuku: For Dick.**

 **Starfire: Let us honor his memory.**

 **46th dialogue: Sub-Zero**

 **Izuku: Sub-Zero.**

 **Sub-Zero: Are you going to gawk all day?**

 **Izuku: S-Sorry, it's just such an honor to meet you.**

 **2nd**

 **Izuku: Your ice powers remind me of Todoroki.**

 **Sub-Zero: I have master Cryomancy.**

 **Izuku: Maybe I should bring him here.**

 **3rd**

 **Sub-Zero: You have sought me out for training?**

 **Izuku: I can handle anything you throw at me.**

 **Sub-Zero: I respect your bravery.**

 **4th**

 **Sub-Zero: Are you prepared for combat Izuku Midoriya?**

 **Izuku: Please, teach me Sub-Zero.**

 **Sub-Zero: Only the best receive my instruction.**

 **47th dialogue: Supergirl**

 **Izuku: Kara, g-go easy on me.**

 **Supergirl: You'll be lucky to tickle me.**

 **Izuku: Y-Yeah, you're probably right.**

 **2nd**

 **Supergirl: Huh, you're kinda cute in a dorky way.**

 **Izuku: C-C-Cute?!**

 **Supergirl: But that doesn't mean I'll go easy.**

 **3rd**

 **Supergirl: Those bunny ears…..represent peace?**

 **Izuku: W-Well they're an homage to my teacher All Might.**

 **Supergirl: The symbol on chest means hope.**

 **48th dialogue: Superman**

 **Izuku: You were a Symbol of Peace.**

 **Superman: I still am.**

 **Izuku: No, you've turned into a villain.**

 **2nd**

 **Izuku: All Might would never turn into someone like you.**

 **Superman: Things changed since Metropolis.**

 **Izuku: Maybe it was you who changed.**

 **3rd**

 **Superman: I never wanted to hurt children.**

 **Izuku: Then why kill Shazam?**

 **Superman: Because he was a threat, just like you.**

 **4th**

 **Superman: Stand down son.**

 **Izuku: Not until you stop what you're doing.**

 **Superman: What happens next is on you.**

 **49th dialogue: Swamp Thing**

 **Izuku: Interesting, your powers remind me of Kamui Woods.**

 **Swamp Thing: Was he an Avatar as well?**

 **IzukuL Ummm, I-I don't know.**

 **2nd**

 **Swamp Thing: Are you friend or foe?**

 **Izuku: I'm here to bring peace.**

 **Swamp Thing: Then leave the green child.**

 **50th dialogue: Wonder Woman**

 **Izuku: You would've inspired Uraraka and my other friends.**

 **Wonder Woman: Inspiration is unimportant to an Amazon.**

 **Izuku: Now, you would disgust them.**

 **2nd**

 **Wonder Woman: You're a naive child.**

 **Izuku: I'm still learning how to control my power.**

 **Wonder Woman: Your days of learning end here.**

 **51st dialogue: Bizarro**

 **Izuku: Ummm, S-Superman?**

 **Bizarro: Me am Bizarro, villain of planet!**

 **Izuku: W-What?**

 **2nd**

 **Bizarro: Bizarro hate green hair Hero.**

 **Izuku: W-What did I do?**

 **Bizarro: You am Bizarro enemy!**

 **52nd dialogue: Black Lightning**

 **Izuku: Wow, it's a true honor to meet you sir.**

 **Black Lightning: Always good to train the next generation.**

 **Izuku: M-Maybe you should apply for UA as a teacher.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Lightning: Now this is a chance to learn.**

 **Izuku: I'm ready to train Black Lightning.**

 **Black Lightning: Polite and smart, you're going places.**

 **53rd dialogue: Grid**

 **Izuku: Hatsume would freak if she saw you.**

 **Grid: I am Grid, the last being you will ever see.**

 **Izuku: Time to go Plus Ultra!**

 **2nd**

 **Grid: You attend a school for Metahumans?**

 **Izuku: Yeah, UA's taught me so much.**

 **Grid: If I could feel anything, it would be jealousy.**

 **54th dialogue: Jay Garrick**

 **Izuku: Wow, you're the first Flash!**

 **Jay: Ahh, someone who knows their history.**

 **Izuku: I have so many questions for you!**

 **2nd**

 **Jay: Ahhh, a new young Hero.**

 **Izuku: P-P-Pleased to meet you Mr. Garrick.**

 **Jay: Hehe, there's no reason to be shy son.**

 **3rd**

 **Jay: Are you writing notes about me?**

 **Izuku: S-Sorry, it's a habit.**

 **Jay: Nothing to be ashamed of son.**

 **55th dialogue: John Stewart**

 **Izuku: Another Green Lantern.**

 **John: I take it you met Hal.**

 **Izuku: Yeah, he actually said I could be one of you.**

 **2nd**

 **John: I've never heard the word 'Quirk' before.**

 **Izuku: Yeah, I-I guess it's a different dimension thing.**

 **John: Then let's see what you're made of.**

 **56th dialogue: Mr. Freeze**

 **Izuku: I understand why you do these things.**

 **Mr. Freeze: Then do not judge me.**

 **Izuku: But that still doesn't mean you should hurt people.**

 **2nd**

 **Mr. Freeze: can one of these 'Quirks' help heal my wife?**

 **Izuku: I really don't know.**

 **Mr. Freeze: Then you're useless to me.**

 **57th dialogue: Powergirl**

 **Izuku: Y-Your chest is…..**

 **Powergirl: Ugh, eyes up here.**

 **Izuku: W-Wait, I didn't mean to l-look!**

 **2nd**

 **Powergirl: You know where your friend is?**

 **Izuku: Gohan? No, why?**

 **Powergirl: I've got some words for him.**

 **3rd**

 **Powergirl: I'll be honest, you look pretty plain.**

 **Izuku: Y-Yeah, people tell me that a lot.**

 **Powergirl: But I can also tell you're strong.**

 **58th dialogue: Reverse Flash**

 **Izuku: You shouldn't use your powers to kill.**

 **Reverse Flash: Different timeline, not my problem.**

 **Izuku: It is to the innocent.**

 **2nd**

 **Reverse Flash: History says you become a 'Symbol of Peace.'**

 **Izuku: R-Really?**

 **Reverse Flash: It's time we changed that.**

 **59th dialogue: Vixen**

 **Izuku: So your power comes from your necklace?**

 **Vixen: You're facing an army of animals.**

 **Izuku: I have to write this in my journal!**

 **2nd**

 **Vixen: Bruce said you hit hard.**

 **Izuku: I have to be careful though.**

 **Vixen: Let's see if it can hurt a rhino.**

 **Supermove(Akame):** Izuku crouches down as green electricity courses through his body and he screams. He slams his fist into the opponent's stomach, sending them flying. Using One for All in his legs, Izuku quickly rushes past them and kicks them to the other side of the stage. He does it again, and again, and again until he jumps over them. Channeling One for All into his fist, Izuku screams as the opponent is inches away from him. "DELAWARE DETROIT SMASH!" He slams his fist into the opponent's face, causing a shockwave in the air before they crash onto the ground. Izuku lands on his feet, shaking his arm before getting back into a fighting stance.

 **Victory Pose:** Izuku turns his back on the camera, lifting his fist as it begins to shake. Turning around, he slams his fist into the camera, shattering the lens( a reference to the third opening of My Hero Academia.)

 **Ending:** _This was….crazy. I beat Brainiac, a real alien villain ALL BY MYSELF! *Shows Izuku slamming his fist into Brainiac's cheek.* Well, I couldn't have done it without Batman and the others. They were real Heroes to. *Shows the younger Heroes gathering around Izuku, praising him as he blushes madly.* I-It was embarrassing, but to be praised felt...good. The people of this world didn't trust Heroes, and the Symbol of Peace they worshipped turned into a tyrant. I knew I had to do something, just like All Might. *Another scene then shows Izuku kneeling in front of a girl while giving her a signed autograph, a big smile on his face as he offers it to her.* I didn't know how long it would be until I got home, but until then, I'll be the Symbol of Peace this world needs. From that day on, Deku will be the name people hear whenever they need help. *The final scene shows a kid looking out a window, watching Izuku jump from a building, a small Deku action figure in his hand.*_

 **Man, am I proud of doing this chapter. Izuku is by far one of my favorite Protagonists of the current generation of anime. I mean, the guy's so Heroic, so adorable, and he's so badass. I regret not getting into the series earlier. But yeah, I thought the ending of this chapter really fit Izuku's character, and that kid holding an action figure of him was a good homage to Izuku as a kid, and I honestly hope MH ends with a shot similar to that.**

 **For those who are confused as to why Izuku met certain characters, I'm currently writing a Nightwing/My Hero Academia crossover called My Hero Academia: Into the Batverse. Nightwing and Red Hood are just two of the six Bat Family members that will appear in that story, so I decided to make some early references(him being sad over Dick's death got me in the feels.) If you wanna check it out, I will be posting the first chapter this month after I watch Spiderman Into the Spiderverse.**

 **Anyways, follow, fav, review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: Son Gohan.**


	14. Chapter 14: Gohan

**Well hello everyone. Welcome to one of my first chapters of 2019. I'm so glad that I was able to reach this point in my guest characters list. I mean I have a few ideas for this Injustice story, but I won't get started until I get 30+ characters finished. Still, for you guys to be willing to read this….I have to admit: I am honored. Seriously, this was a fun side project and you guys are just loving every character I put it. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.**

 **With that out of the way, let us see what reviews you guys have for me.**

 **SulliMike23: Yup, my boi Izuku would definitely be a good Hero in any world.**

 **Shadow Joestar: Hehe, you would guess right with Izuku and Ruby.**

 **DB-20: I do not know if Tommy used those exact words before, who knows? Does it really matter pal?**

 **Dovah117: Well Gohan is one of the strongest Z-Fighters, but when you have Superman in the mix, he will have some challenges. I will consider Todoroki and All Might but since I don't play Destiny that much, I might not be able to add Cayde-6.**

 **Wolfman: Hopefully Gohan's chapter is just as good as you think it might be. Yes, I've seen all those trailers.**

 **Omni warrior: Yup, besides Superman, Gohan could pretty much beat everyone in this list thus far. Don't know about the DMC characters pal.**

 **LegionaireBlaze: Thanks for reposting it. With all the reviews I get, it's understandable I might miss a few.**

 **Overlord: Don't know who that is, won't use them.**

 **Spider-Man999: Oh yeah, one of anime's favorite sons.**

 **Guest: Hopefully you'll like the next fifteen characters after this chapter.**

 **Guest 2: Don't know who that is or what the anime Railgun is.**

 **Erick-Genryusai: Well…...those are quite a few options for dialogue. I thank you.**

 **179: As Red X from Teen Titans said "Kid, you are taking life way too seriously."**

 **With that out of the way, let's check out one of the strongest Z-Fighters: Son Gohan.**

 **1st to enter the arena: Son Gohan flies in the air while riding Nimbus. He leaps off before landing on the battlefield. After the opponent says their dialogue, Gohan grabs his arm, rolling it while saying his piece of dialogue. Once the opponent finishes talking, the fight begins.**

 **2nd to enter the arena: After the opponent enters the arena, Gohan walks in, removing his glasses and sweater while saying his dialogue. Once the opponent says their dialogue, Gohan clenches his fists, his Mystic aura surrounding him as he finishes his own dialogue.**

 **1st dialogue: Mirror Match**

 **Gohan: Wow…..this is freaky.**

 **Gohan: Tell me about it.**

 **Gohan: I think I already am.**

 **2nd**

 **Gohan: Is this another Image Training section?**

 **Gohan: Only if it feels real.**

 **Gohan: Alright, bring it.**

 **3rd**

 **Gohan: Another one of 21's clones?**

 **Gohan: Clones don't talk back.**

 **Gohan: Good point.**

 **2nd dialogue: Izuku Midoriya**

 **Gohan: Ready for some training Izuku?**

 **Izuku: J-Just take it easy, alright?**

 **Gohan: Wouldn't be training if I did.**

 **2nd**

 **Gohan: Wow, you have a Hero School?**

 **Izuku: Yup, UA's the best.**

 **Gohan: Maybe I should've applied there instead.**

 **3rd**

 **Izuku: How many Quirks do you have?**

 **Gohan: Ummm, I don't know what you're talking about.**

 **Izuku: Then tell me after this fight.**

 **4th**

 **Izuku: How am I even going to win?**

 **Gohan: Just trust yourself Izuku.**

 **Izuku: You're right. Time to go Plus Ultra!**

 **3rd dialogue: Tommy Oliver**

 **Gohan: Incredible, a real life Power Ranger!**

 **Tommy: So you're a fan?**

 **Gohan: Kinda. My brother watches your show.**

 **2nd**

 **Tommy: I've fought aliens before.**

 **Gohan: But not a Saiyan.**

 **Tommy: Enlighten me.**

 **4th dialogue: Raiden(MG)**

 **Gohan: Are you part Android?**

 **Raiden: I'm a cyborg, and the name's Raiden.**

 **Gohan: Son Gohan, but you can call me Saiyaman.**

 **2nd**

 **Raiden: You're saying you can catch my sword?**

 **Gohan: I've caught bullets before.**

 **Raiden: A challenge. I accept.**

 **5th dialogue: Akame**

 **Gohan: You don't always have to kill.**

 **Akame: But not everyone deserves to live.**

 **Gohan: That I understand.**

 **2nd**

 **Akame: So, you aren't from this world.**

 **Gohan: Actually, I was born half human.**

 **Akame: Then show me your fighting spirit.**

 **6th dialogue: Bigby Wolf**

 **Gohan: You know, a lot of people in my world are kinda like you?**

 **Bigby Wolf: A wolf in sheep's clothing?**

 **Gohan: Ummmm, no, not really.**

 **2nd**

 **Bigby Wolf: An alien how original.**

 **Gohan: Actually, I'm half alien, half human.**

 **Bigby Wolf: That's…..different.**

 **7th dialogue: Korra**

 **Gohan: A warrior with the power of all four elements.**

 **Korra: And a half alien who's the strongest in the world.**

 **Gohan: Let's make this a fight worth while.**

 **8th dialogue: Carnage**

 **Gohan: How many innocent people have you killed?**

 **Carnage: Not enough!**

 **Gohan: That ends now.**

 **2nd**

 **Carnage: Ohhh! Another alien to infect!**

 **Gohan: I've fought monsters stronger than you.**

 **Carnage: Then let the carnage begin!**

 **3rd**

 **Carnage: Your blood must be tasty.**

 **Gohan: You won't get close enough to try it.**

 **Carnage: A challenge. ME LIKEY!**

 **9th dialogue: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Gohan: We both represent our fathers.**

 **Naruto: And we both want to surpass them.**

 **Gohan: May the best fighter win.**

 **2nd**

 **Gohan: So, do you think you can teach me how to make clones?**

 **Naruto: Only if you teach me how to fly.**

 **Gohan: Deal.**

 **3rd**

 **Naruto: Alien or not, you're no match against me and Kurama.**

 **Gohan: I beat Cell. I can handle you.**

 **Naruto: Oh yeah? Bring it on!**

 **10th dialogue: Vali Lucifer**

 **Gohan: Why not join the Heroes Vali?**

 **Vali: Because they don't offer me much.**

 **Gohan: You should reconsider before I hurt you.**

 **2nd**

 **Gohan: Not even your magic can stop me.**

 **Vali: To think a half breed could be this strong.**

 **Gohan: Trust me, I'm going easy on you.**

 **3rd**

 **Vali: Transform into that ape I keep hearing about.**

 **Gohan: I can't do it without a tail.**

 **Vali: Then this won't be a challenge.**

 **4th**

 **Vali: Face me, son of Goku.**

 **Gohan: Have it your way White Dragon.**

 **Vali: Know that I will enjoy our battle.**

 **11th dialogue: Ruby Rose**

 **Gohan: Ummm, Ruby? You can't hurt me.**

 **Ruby: Won't know until I try!**

 **Gohan: Well, you're determined at least.**

 **2nd**

 **Gohan: Your Hero name is Red Rose?**

 **Ruby: At least it's cooler than Saiyaman.**

 **Gohan: Hey, I worked hard to come up with that name!**

 **3rd**

 **Ruby: Gohan, I need target practice.**

 **Gohan: Okay, but why do you need me?**

 **Ruby: I need a moving target, and right now, I see one.**

 **12th dialogue: Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Gohan: Hey Ichigo, how's it going?**

 **Ichigo: You know, this and that.**

 **Gohan: Ready for a sparring match?**

 **2nd**

 **Gohan: A grim reaper vs an alien hybrid.**

 **Ichigo: Don't cry if I don't hold back.**

 **Gohan: That's my line.**

 **3rd**

 **Ichigo: Gohan, I need some practice.**

 **Gohan: Ready when you are Ichigo.**

 **Ichigo: Alright, en guard!**

 **4th**

 **Ichigo: I never fought a real alien before.**

 **Gohan: Technically, I'm also half human.**

 **Ichigo: Then show me how strong you are.**

 **13th dialogue: Cole MacGrath**

 **Gohan: Mr. MacGrath, I'm ready to train.**

 **Cole: Just be careful or else I might fry you.**

 **Gohan: Trust me, it'll take a lot more lightning to hurt me.**

 **2nd**

 **Cole: Wow, never fought an alien before.**

 **Gohan: I'm half human.**

 **Cole: Then you'll be half the problem.**

 **14th dialogue: Natsu Dragneel**

 **Gohan: Even your magic can't burn me.**

 **Natsu: Tell that to everyone I beat.**

 **Gohan: They're nothing compared to Cell and Frieza.**

 **2nd**

 **Gohan: Are you sure you don't want me to hold back?**

 **Natsu: Come on, I wanna see what you're made of!**

 **Gohan: Don't say I didn't warn you.**

 **3rd**

 **Natsu: I thought aliens were supposed to be green.**

 **Gohan: Wrong alien race Natsu.**

 **Natsu: Then…..can I see one of those aliens?**

 **15th dialogue: Aquaman**

 **Gohan: King Arthur, it's an honor to meet you.**

 **Aquaman: Get to your point boy.**

 **Gohan: Join us against Brainiac.**

 **2nd**

 **Aquaman: Leave my kingdom Saiyan.**

 **Gohan: Reconsider your highness.**

 **Aquaman: I will not allow the surface world's conflict to affect Atlantis.**

 **16th dialogue: Atom**

 **Gohan: Incredible. Your technology reminds me of Capsule Corp.**

 **Atom: Perhaps we could collaborate after this.**

 **Gohan: Bulma would definitely like that.**

 **2nd**

 **Atom: May I study your Saiyan biology?**

 **Gohan: I don't know if that's a good idea.**

 **Atom: Call it scientific curiosity.**

 **17th dialogue: Atrocitus**

 **Gohan: I won't let my arrogance or rage control me.**

 **Atrocitus: Why deny such power?**

 **Gohan: Because that isn't me.**

 **2nd**

 **Atrocitus: You hold a sleeping beast inside.**

 **Gohan: What are you talking about?**

 **Atrocitus: RELEASE YOUR TRUE SELF GOHAN!**

 **18th dialogue: Bane**

 **Gohan: No more people will die because of you Bane.**

 **Bane: Why is that child?**

 **Gohan: Because I'm stopping you once and for all.**

 **2nd**

 **Bane: A fool, like his father.**

 **Gohan: Don't mock my dad, Bane.**

 **Bane: Then defeat me in battle.**

 **3rd**

 **Bane: Venom cannot be beaten.**

 **Gohan: I can grow muscles too.**

 **Bane: But do you have power to use it?**

 **19th dialogue: Batman**

 **Gohan: It's an honor to train with you Batman.**

 **Batman: Think I haven't planned for this?**

 **Gohan: I have no doubt you have.**

 **2nd**

 **Gohan: I need to learn all I can to protect Earth.**

 **Batman: How do I know you won't destroy it?**

 **Gohan: You can trust me Bruce.**

 **3rd**

 **Batman: I need to know what you can do.**

 **Gohan: I have no secrets.**

 **Batman: Show me.**

 **4th**

 **Batman: Take this seriously Gohan.**

 **Gohan: I always take my fights seriously Batman.**

 **Batman: Prove it to me.**

 **20th dialogue: Black Adam**

 **Gohan: How much power do you have?**

 **Black Adam: I have the strength of six gods.**

 **Gohan: Then I can't hold anything back.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Adam: Prove to me your strength child.**

 **Gohan: I'm the son of the greatest fighter in the world.**

 **Black Adam: But can you live up to the title?**

 **21st dialogue: Black Canary**

 **Gohan: Wow, you kinda remind me of my mom.**

 **Black Canary: Being a parent can do that to you.**

 **Gohan: I meant that you're kinda scary when you're mad.**

 **2nd**

 **Gohan: So, Batman wants me to learn from you?**

 **Black Canary: Was that disappointment in your voice?**

 **Gohan: No no. I'm actually honored.**

 **3rd**

 **Black Canary: For someone so young, you're pretty skilled in combat.**

 **Gohan: You can thank my dad and Piccolo for that.**

 **Black Canary: Try not to fall on your ass.**

 **22nd dialogue: Black Manta**

 **Gohan: You won't kill anymore people Manta.**

 **Black Manta: Try and stop me kid.**

 **Gohan: That's why I'm here.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Manta: What the hell do you want?**

 **Gohan: To stop you before more people get hurt.**

 **Black Manta: No one invited you to this planet.**

 **3rd**

 **Black Manta: You're just another alien scumbag.**

 **Gohan: I'm the Hero everyone needs.**

 **Black Manta: Then die like a hero.**

 **23rd dialogue: Blue Beetle**

 **Gohan: Ready to train Jaime?**

 **Blue Beetle: Only if you're ready to get your butt kicked.**

 **Gohan: Hehe, you're on.**

 **2nd**

 **Blue Beetle: You're hero name is….Saiyaman?**

 **Gohan: What? I think it's catchy.**

 **Blue Beetle: Hermano, you need a better name.**

 **3rd**

 **Blue Beetle: Get ready to get Blue.**

 **Gohan: Wait, what?**

 **Blue Beetle: Beetled? Blue Beetled.**

 **24th dialogue: Brainiac**

 **Gohan: Leave my home alone.**

 **Brainiac: The Saiyans are a fascinating species.**

 **Gohan: Let me show you just how fascinating we are.**

 **2nd**

 **Brainiac: Your transformations are interesting.**

 **Gohan: I take it there aren't any Saiyans in this world.**

 **Brainiac: Which is precisely why I must study you.**

 **25th dialogue: Captain Cold**

 **Gohan: I can handle the cold.**

 **Captain Cold: Nothing like this.**

 **Gohan: Then let me show you.**

 **2nd**

 **Captain Cold: Great, another alien to fight.**

 **Gohan: You won't get away Snart.**

 **Captain Cold: Can't wait to hear those teeth chatter.**

 **26th dialogue: Catwoman**

 **Gohan: Miss Kyle, why did you ask me to come here?**

 **Catwoman: Bruce said we needed to train the rookies.**

 **Gohan: Well I'm no rookie.**

 **2nd**

 **Catwoman: How much do those Dragon Balls go for?**

 **Gohan: You're not thinking of stealing them, are you?**

 **Catwoman: Maybe I'll just take that little radar then.**

 **27th dialogue: Cheetah**

 **Gohan: Your claws won't be able to cut me.**

 **Cheetah: These claws can make Wonder Woman bleed.**

 **Gohan: But not a Saiyan.**

 **2nd**

 **Cheetah: New prey for me to stalk.**

 **Gohan: You won't get near me.**

 **Cheetah: Do not mock a cheetah.**

 **28th dialogue: Cyborg**

 **Gohan: Are you an Android?**

 **Cyborg: Half machine, all man.**

 **Gohan: Then why are you fighting on the wrong side?**

 **2nd**

 **Gohan: Victor, we can still be friends.**

 **Cyborg: You should've thought about that before joining Batman.**

 **Gohan: Then don't blame me for what's about to happen.**

 **3rd**

 **Cyborg: Think you're stronger than Superman?**

 **Gohan: I'll stop him from taking over this world.**

 **Cyborg: Keep dreaming kid.**

 **29th dialogue: Darkseid**

 **Gohan: If I can fight Majin Buu, I can handle you.**

 **Darkseid: Do not underestimate Darkseid.**

 **Gohan: Then prove me wrong.**

 **2nd**

 **Gohan: Another tyrant.**

 **Darkseid: Fool, I am a God.**

 **Gohan: Which is why I won't hold back.**

 **3rd**

 **Darkseid: Serve me Saiyan.**

 **Gohan: Not going to happen.**

 **Darkseid: Then you will be incinerated.**

 **4th**

 **Darkseid: Give me the location of these magic orbs.**

 **Gohan: I won't let you use them for your own purposes.**

 **Darkseid: Darkseid's will is absolute.**

 **30th dialogue: Deadshot**

 **Gohan: You do know I can catch bullets, right?**

 **Deadshot: All it takes is the right shot.**

 **Gohan: Which I won't let you have.**

 **2nd**

 **Deadshot: Looks like someone wants you dead.**

 **Gohan: This isn't the first time I've heard that.**

 **Deadshot: Sorry kid, just business.**

 **31st dialogue: Doctor Fate**

 **Gohan: I heard you can read people's destiny.**

 **Doctor Fate: Your arrogance will be your downfall.**

 **Gohan: Tell me something I don't know.**

 **2nd**

 **Doctor Fate: You possess much potential, son of Goku.**

 **Gohan: I guess it's in my genes.**

 **Doctor Fate: If left unchecked, you could be the next Superman.**

 **3rd**

 **Doctor fate: Proceed with caution Gohan.**

 **Gohan: Why doctor?**

 **Doctor Fate: Because your power will destroy the lives of your loved ones.**

 **32nd dialogue: Enchantress**

 **Gohan: We don't have to fight June.**

 **Enchantress: Sorry, but Juno isn't home.**

 **Gohan: Then I'll bring her back.**

 **2nd**

 **June: Run away, please.**

 **Gohan: I won't let other people suffer.**

 **Enchantress: Then why did you let your father die?**

 **33rd dialogue: Firestorm**

 **Gohan: Man, we could cook some dinosaur with your fire.**

 **Firestorm: Wait, did you say dinosaur?**

 **Gohan: Oh right, you don't have any in this world.**

 **2nd**

 **Gohan: Jason, are you sure the professor can handle a fight with me?**

 **Firestorm: He says this will help with his research.**

 **Gohan: Okay, I was just asking.**

 **3rd**

 **Firestorm: Time to bring up the heat.**

 **Gohan: I can handle it Jason.**

 **Firestorm: You're either brave of crazy.**

 **34th dialogue: Flash**

 **Gohan: Do you want to race Mr. Allen?**

 **Flash: Careful, or I might steal your wallet.**

 **Gohan: I'm a lot faster than I look.**

 **2nd**

 **Flash: Glad to have you on our side.**

 **Gohan: I fight only to protect the innocent.**

 **Flash: You're Justice League material kid.**

 **35th dialogue: Gorilla Grodd**

 **Gohan: So you're a talking gorilla?**

 **Gorilla Grodd: Do not test me human.**

 **Gohan: Oozaru are stronger.**

 **2nd**

 **Gorilla Grodd: Your power could be used in my army.**

 **Gohan: That won't happen Grodd.**

 **Gorilla Grodd: Very well, then I will steal your mind!**

 **36th dialogue: Green Arrow**

 **Gohan: Mr. Queen, I'd like to train with you.**

 **Green Arrow: Really? YOU want me to train you?**

 **Gohan: I have to learn all that I can.**

 **2nd**

 **Gohan: Wow, your archery skills are incredible.**

 **Green Arrow: Try being trapped on an island for five years.**

 **Gohan: Well I was stuck in the middle of nowhere for a year.**

 **3rd**

 **Green Arrow: Ten dollars says I can hit you with a Boxing Glove Arrow.**

 **Gohan: You do know I can catch bullets, right?**

 **Green Arrow: True, but it would be freaking hilarious.**

 **37th dialogue: Green Lantern**

 **Gohan: So yellow is your weakness?**

 **Green Lantern: Fear is.**

 **Gohan: Then if I go Super Saiyan, it won't hurt you?**

 **2nd**

 **Green Lantern: I've never seen a Saiyan before.**

 **Gohan: Well I've never met a Green Lantern before.**

 **Green Lantern: Far enough, let's do this.**

 **38th dialogue: Harley Quinn**

 **Gohan: Miss Harleen, you need to stop.**

 **Harley Quinn: Come on, can't a girl have some fun?**

 **Gohan: Not when it means people go to the hospital.**

 **2nd**

 **Gohan: Are you….sure you want to do this?**

 **Harley Quinn: Awww, you're worried about me.**

 **Gohan: Well, I just don't want to hurt a friend.**

 **3rd**

 **Harley Quinn: You got a funny name.**

 **Gohan: Hey, Saiyaman is a great name!**

 **Harley Quinn: Why not use Goldy?**

 **39th dialogue: Hellboy**

 **Gohan: So you're really from Hell.**

 **Hellboy: You don't look surprised pal.**

 **Gohan: I've faced monsters before.**

 **2nd**

 **Hellboy: So you're half alien.**

 **Gohan: And I'm one of the strongest fighters in my world.**

 **Hellboy: Geez, what an ego.**

 **40th dialogue: Joker**

 **Gohan: Not even Cell was as sick as you.**

 **Joker: But my smiles brighten any room.**

 **Gohan: No one smiles when you're around.**

 **2nd**

 **Joker: You need to smile more kid.**

 **Gohan: What you do is twisted.**

 **Joker: Talk about being melodramatic.**

 **41st dialogue: Poison Ivy**

 **Gohan: Stop right there Ivy.**

 **Poison Ivy: Another one of Batman's wardens, here to stop me?**

 **Gohan: I am Saiyaman.**

 **2nd**

 **Poison Ivy: Well, hello handsome.**

 **Gohan: You're coming with me Ivy.**

 **Posion Ivy: Well, aren't we straight forward.**

 **3rd**

 **Poison Ivy: Why not come to my side Gohan?**

 **Gohan: What you do isn't right.**

 **Poison Ivy: More's the pity for you.**

 **42nd dialogue: Raiden(MK)**

 **Gohan: Wow, an actual Thunder God.**

 **Raiden: Tread lightly Son Gohan.**

 **Gohan: You don't need to tell me that Raiden.**

 **2nd**

 **Raiden: I am gathering allies to battle Shinnok.**

 **Gohan: You can count on my Raiden.**

 **Raiden: Very well, let us begin.**

 **43rd dialogue: Red Hood**

 **Gohan: I can catch bullets you know.**

 **Red Hood: What, is that supposed to be a warning?**

 **Gohan: Sure, that's it.**

 **2nd**

 **Red Hood: Great, another alien to beat up.**

 **Gohan: Actually, I'm also alien, half human.**

 **Red Hood: Which means you can still die.**

 **3rd**

 **Red Hood: Leave this place or die.**

 **Gohan: Your threatens won't work Jason.**

 **Red Hood: That's what my guns are for.**

 **44th dialogue: Robin**

 **Gohan: Why would you ever betray your father?**

 **Robin: Like yours is any better.**

 **Gohan: Now you're pushing it.**

 **2nd**

 **Robin: Come on, that name's ridiculous.**

 **Gohan: Says the guy who's named by a bird.**

 **Robin: This BIRD has talons.**

 **45th dialogue: Scarecrow**

 **Gohan: You don't scare me Crane.**

 **Scarecrow: Perhaps your family would be a better motivator.**

 **Gohan: That's it, you're done.**

 **2nd**

 **Scarecrow: How much fear do you have for your power?**

 **Gohan: I don't know what you're talking about.**

 **Scarecrow: Oh, still sad you got daddy killed?**

 **3rd**

 **Scarecrow: Time to see what you have in your mind.**

 **Gohan: Stay back if you know what's good for you.**

 **Scarecrow: Touched a nerve, did I?**

 **46th dialogue: Starfire**

 **Gohan: Ummm, y-your clothes are….open, you know?**

 **Starfire: I feel most comfortable with these clothes.**

 **Gohan: Oh, o-okay.**

 **2nd**

 **Gohan: I'm honored that you wanted to spar Kori.**

 **Starfire: Please, the honor is mine.**

 **Gohan: Then let's give it our all.**

 **3rd**

 **Starfire: You would make an excellent Titan Gohan.**

 **Gohan: Do you think I can still join?**

 **Starfire: Of course, after this fight that is.**

 **4th**

 **Starfire: Let us compare combat tactics.**

 **Gohan: I don't mind sharing notes.**

 **Starfire: Dick would've liked you.**

 **47th dialogue: Sub-Zero**

 **Gohan: Sub-Zero, please train me.**

 **Sub-Zero: Only the best receive my instruction.**

 **Gohan: Then let me prove myself.**

 **2nd**

 **Gohan: You have honor, like my dad and Piccolo.**

 **Sub-Zero: Without honor, one cannot consider themselves a warrior.**

 **Gohan: That's why I respect you.**

 **3rd**

 **Sub-Zero: You may retreat with no dishonor.**

 **Gohan: And miss the chance to spar with a Grandmaster?**

 **Sub-Zero: I respect your bravery.**

 **4th**

 **Sub-Zero: With your powers, you could become a powerful Lin Kuei.**

 **Gohan: Sorry, but I fight for everyone.**

 **Sub-Zero: A pity we could not be allies.**

 **48th dialogue: Supergirl**

 **Gohan: Kara, you wanted to see me?**

 **Supergirl: I want you to help train me.**

 **Gohan: Wow….umm, okay.**

 **2nd**

 **Gohan: I've never fought a Kryptonian.**

 **Supergirl: Well I wanted to fight the guy who's able to fight my Cousin.**

 **Gohan: Just don't expect me to hold back.**

 **3rd**

 **Supergirl: Ready to tango Gohan?**

 **Gohan: Ready as I'll ever be Supergirl.**

 **Supergirl: Then let's do this.**

 **49th dialogue: Superman**

 **Gohan: You're a tyrant.**

 **Superman: Careful with what you say.**

 **Gohan: You're even worse than Frieza.**

 **2nd**

 **Gohan: Please, this doesn't need to end in a fight Superman.**

 **Superman: Then why are you here?**

 **Gohan: To stop you before more innocent people die.**

 **3rd**

 **Superman: I defeated your father, what chance do you have?**

 **Gohan: Won't know unless I try.**

 **Superman: At least you're brave.  
**

 **4th**

 **Superman: I took one life to save millions.**

 **Gohan: And how many more did you take after?**

 **Superman: I would be careful not to make me angry.**

 **50th dialogue: Swamp Thing**

 **Gohan: So, are you still human?**

 **Swamp Thing: I am now the defender of the green.**

 **Gohan: Let me see your strength.**

 **2nd**

 **Swamp Thing: Even aliens are a threat to the green.**

 **Gohan: But I'm here to help everyone.**

 **Swamp Thing: Then why have you destroyed the forests?**

 **51st dialogue: Wonder Woman**

 **Gohan: I thought Amazons were supposed to be honorable.**

 **Wonder Woman: Honor doesn't win wars.**

 **Gohan: Then you've let go of what made you a Hero.**

 **2nd**

 **Gohan: Why would you support what Superman has done?**

 **Wonder Woman: Desperate times call for drastic measures.**

 **Gohan: But your love and honor are what made you someone.**

 **3rd**

 **Wonder Woman: You think that you're worthy enough to battle me?**

 **Gohan: I've fought aliens and monsters.**

 **Wonder Woman: Yet I have slayen Gods.**

 **52nd dialogue: Bizarro**

 **Gohan: So you're another version of Superman?**

 **Bizarro: Me am villain Earth deserves!**

 **Gohan: Oh, you speak backwards then?**

 **2nd**

 **Bizarro: You am crazy glowy man.**

 **Gohan: Ummm, yeah, I'm Saiyaman.**

 **Bizarro: Bizarro hate Saiyaman!**

 **53rd dialogue: Black Lightning**

 **Gohan: I haven't really fought anyone who uses lightning.**

 **Black Lightning: You're being struck by Black Lightning.**

 **Gohan: Then Saiyaman will fight you.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Lightning: Now this is a chance to learn.**

 **Gohan: Maybe you can help me with my term paper after this.**

 **Black Lightning: Hmmm, I think you have a bright future young man.**

 **54th dialogue: Grid**

 **Gohan: Great, another Android.**

 **Grid: I am Grid, the last being you will ever see.**

 **Gohan: Tell that to Cell and Dr. Gero.**

 **2nd**

 **Grid: Tell me more about this 'Androids' in your world.**

 **Gohan: My friends and my dad destroyed the last of them.**

 **Grid: If I could feel anything, it would be jealousy.**

 **55th dialogue: Jay Garrick**

 **Gohan: Mr. Garrick, it's an honor.**

 **Jay: Please, the honor is mine.**

 **Gohan: Can you show me how fast you are?**

 **2nd**

 **Jay: Glad to see the next generation is fighting for good.**

 **Gohan: Thanks, but I wouldn't be able to do this without my friends.**

 **Jay: Modesty is a good trait to have, young man.**

 **56th dialogue: John Stewart**

 **Gohan: Wow, you're a Green Lantern too.**

 **John: And you're another alien fighting for Earth.**

 **Gohan: I want to protect my home.**

 **2nd**

 **John: Are you a….ya know?**

 **Gohan: I'm half Saiyan, half human.**

 **John: But are you friend or foe?**

 **57th dialogue: Mr. Freeze**

 **Gohan: Killing people won't help your wife.**

 **Mr. Freeze: You do not know my pain.**

 **Gohan: Then you leave me no choice.**

 **2nd**

 **Mr. Freeze: Can your DNA help cure my wife?**

 **Gohan: I'm sorry, but I don't think Saiyan DNA is that strong.**

 **Mr. Freeze: I won't know until I test you.**

 **58th dialogue: Powergirl**

 **Gohan: Karen, you're…...not mad about me missing our date, right?**

 **Powergirl: Why would you say that?**

 **Gohan: Because you said you needed to blow off some steam.**

 **2nd**

 **Gohan: Powergirl.**

 **Powergirl: Saiya…..I'm sorry, I can't say it.**

 **Gohan: Come on, it's a good Hero name.**

 **3rd**

 **Powergirl: Hey handsome.**

 **Gohan: Is this a sparring match or a date?**

 **Powergirl: I say it's both.**

 **4th**

 **Powergirl: Mind turning into that Super Saiyan form?**

 **Gohan: My Mystic form's a lot stronger.**

 **Powergirl: True, but I like the gold hair.**

 **59th dialogue: Reverse Flash**

 **Gohan: Don't you know the consequences of time travel?**

 **Reverse Flash: Even death can't catch me.**

 **Gohan: Then I will.**

 **2nd**

 **Reverse Flash: History says you'll be the strongest Hero in the next century.**

 **Gohan: Why are you telling me this?**

 **Reverse Flash: Because I'm about to change it.**

 **60th dialogue: Vixen**

 **Gohan: So you have the power of every animal?**

 **Vixen: Thanks to my necklace, yeah.**

 **Gohan: That's incredible.**

 **2nd**

 **Vixen: Bruce said you were indestructible.**

 **Gohan: It's in my genes.**

 **Vixen: Then this won't hurt a bit.**

 **Super Move(Darkseid):** Gohan yells while getting into a fighting stance. He rushes to the opponent, delivering a hard jab to their stomach. He then raises his elbow, striking them in the chin before kicking them away. Moving to the other side, Gohan punches them in the back before kneeing them from behind. Gohan grunts before kicking the opponent to the ground. As they try to get up, Gohan cups his hand, charging his energy before unleashing a Kamehameha. The opponent screams as the beam engulfs their body, causing them to roll on the ground.

 **Victory Pose:** Gohan slowly turns to the camera, clenching his fists. With a sudden burst of energy, Gohan lets out a scream, destroying the ground beneath him.

 **Ending:** _It was over. Brainiac was a strong opponent, but nothing compared to the monsters I fought in the past. I had to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone anymore. *Shows Gohan launching a Kamehameha at Brainiac, who screams in pain as his body turns to ashes.* Man, it felt good. To be a Hero, to finally end this invasion once and for all. *The scene changes to Goha celebrating with everyone, including his father and Powergirl.*_

 _*BOOM*_

 _But the party was cut short when a Boom Tube appeared out of nowhere. But the person inside of it wasn't the enemy. *Shows a Doom Tube in the middle of the party, with a young girl with black hair and blue eyes, wearing a black cloak and a sword on her back. Next to her was none other than Terry Mcginnis, aka Batman Beyond.* It turns out that her name was Pan and…...she was my Kryptonian daughter. She told me that she and the Batman in her time were sent to the present to ask for our help. There was a war that was coming that would affect everyone. *The final scene shows Gohan, along with the remaining members of the Justice League entering the portal with Pan.* I couldn't stand by while other people suffered. So me, my dad and the rest of the Heroes went to the future in order to help. I just hope we aren't too late._

 **And there we go, Gohan's inclusion in the story. I apologize if this dialogue wasn't as good as the last one. It is hard to come up with cool dialogue on the spot, with the exception of a few. Now, I always liked the idea of Gohan liking either Supergirl or her Earth 2 counterpart Powergirl since Saiyans like strong women and Kryptonians are really powerful. But yeah, I liked some of this dialogue, especially with Gohan comparing Superman to Frieza since that is completely true.**

 **I hope that I get most of this list done by the end of this or next year cause I have tons of stories, as well as University to focus on. Don't worry, I won't forget my stories, or you guys. But if you have any dialogue ideas for Danny or any upcoming characters I will announce soon, please let me know I only ask that you check your spelling since I'm that kind of guy.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: Danny Phantom**


	15. Chapter 15: Danny Phantom

**Didn't think I would bring a new chapter so soon, huh? Well, that is an actually reason behind it. You see, thanks to my brother in law, I have access to Hulu, thus I have been binge watching Danny Phantom and My Life As A Teenage Robot(The reason I mention this will be in the trailer for fighter pack 6;) and I couldn't wait a whole month until I do Danny's chapter. But please, don't expect me to write ALL the next chapters fast. I'm only human lol.**

 **But enough said, time to read some reviews…..**

 **SulliMike23: No, really? I didn't know(I'm talking sarcastically.)**

 **Wolfman: Well you won't have to wait any longer.**

 **Omni warrior: Technically, both Danny and Ichigo are half ghost, but that's just me.**

 **DB-20: Nice dialogue.**

 **Mastergamer14: Not bad.**

 **TrexFan93: Thanks for that.**

 **Dovah117: hahaha, yeah Pan would probably wreck everyone due to her DNA. Interesting recommendations.**

 **Spider-Man999: Never saw Dark Nights Metal.**

 **Shadow Joestar: Well yeah, Gohan is overall a nice guy, and I do ship him and Karen Starr since they would have interesting chemistry. Yeah, Videl…..she doesn't matter here, so….**

 **Derrickfoo0: Yeah, sorry about that. Kinda forgot to mention that in his dialogue.**

 **Crawforddarius: One day, when I finish this project.**

 **Last chapter, we saw the son of Goku and his debut in the Injustice world. Now, let us see how Amity Park's favorite Ghost appear from the Ghost Zone to fight.**

 **1st to enter the arena: Danny Fenton runs to the arena before clenching his fists. "I'm going ghost!" His body changes to that of his alter ego: Danny Phantom. The opponent enters the arena, speaking their line. Danny then gently floats in the air, saying his piece. Once the opponent finishes their banter, the fight begins.**

 **2nd to enter the arena: After the opponent enters the arena, Danny lands in front of him, his hands glowing with ectoplasm as he says his line. Once the opponent finishes their line, Danny slams his hands together, causing his energy to spread as he talks.**

 **1st dialogue: Mirror match**

 **Danny: I didn't make a clone here.**

 **Danny: That's probably because I'm not.**

 **Danny: Only one way to find out.**

 **2nd**

 **Danny: Please don't tell me you're from the future.**

 **Danny: Do I look like I'm from the future?**

 **Danny: Good, cause I don't want to fight Clockwork again.**

 **3rd**

 **Danny: Wow, mirror match.**

 **Danny: You did not just say that.**

 **Danny: You're right, only Tucker can make corny jokes.**

 **2nd dialogue: Gohan**

 **Danny: Next time on Dragonball Z!**

 **Gohan: What was that?**

 **Danny: Sorry, couldn't help it.**

 **2nd**

 **Danny: How strong are you?**

 **Gohan: Maybe enough to destroy a planet.**

 **Danny: You aren't gonna go full evil on us, right?**

 **3rd**

 **Gohan: So you're a hybrid too huh?**

 **Danny: Half human, half ghost.**

 **Gohan: But not enough to stop me.**

 **3rd dialogue: Izuku Midoriya**

 **Danny: We could always be a team, you know.**

 **Izuku: Yeah, that sounds awesome.**

 **Danny: I think we should be called Green Justice.**

 **2nd**

 **Izuku: What type of Quirk do you have?**

 **Danny: Umm, what the heck's a Quirk?**

 **Izuku: Oh right, different dimension.**

 **4th dialogue: Tommy Oliver**

 **Danny: Cool, a real life Power Ranger.**

 **Tommy: Good to see the Rangers are famous in other dimensions.**

 **Danny: Mind if we get a picture later?**

 **2nd**

 **Tommy: You have what it takes to be a Ranger Danny.**

 **Danny: Cool, I can be the Phantom Ranger.**

 **Tommy: Sorry, that's been taken.**

 **5th dialogue: Raiden(MG)**

 **Danny: So you're a cyborg ninja?**

 **Raiden: That's right, is that a problem?**

 **Danny: Tucker would freak if he met you.**

 **2nd**

 **Raiden: Are you ready to train Danny?**

 **Danny: Bring it on Technus 2.0.**

 **Raiden: Banter later. Fight now.**

 **6th dialogue: Akame**

 **Danny: You know I can just phase through your cuts.**

 **Akame: Even spirits cannot escape death.**

 **Danny: Ummm, that doesn't make any sense.**

 **2nd**

 **Akame: Don't hold back Danny.**

 **Danny: Like I would against a chick with a poison sword.**

 **Akame: En Guard then.**

 **3rd**

 **Danny: I don't like killing.**

 **Akame: It only ensures peace.**

 **Danny: Not if it means we lose a part of ourselves.**

 **7th dialogue: Bigby Wolf**

 **Danny: Someone cry wolf?**

 **Bigby Wolf: You're a riot kid.**

 **Danny: What? Can you blame me?**

 **2nd**

 **Danny: Hang on, all fairy tale creatures are real?**

 **Bigby Wolf: As real as you and me.**

 **Danny: Have you ever met the Jersey Devil?**

 **3rd**

 **Bigby Wolf: So, how'd you die?**

 **Danny: I didn't. I'm just half ghost.**

 **Bigby Wolf: Which means you're half annoying.**

 **4th**

 **Bigby Wolf: Kid, I really don't wanna do this.**

 **Danny: Come on. I wanna see how strong the big bad wolf is.**

 **Bigby Wolf: I tried to warn ya.**

 **8th dialogue: Korra**

 **Danny: Do you know Aang by any chance?**

 **Korra: Umm, yeah. I'm his reincarnation.**

 **Danny: You're his what now?**

 **2nd**

 **Danny: You know I have ice powers too, right?**

 **Korra: But can you use all four elements?**

 **Danny: Show off.**

 **3rd**

 **Korra: So you're the Phantom I've heard about.**

 **Danny: I'm glad I have some fans.**

 **Korra: Fan? No, I want to fight you.**

 **9th dialogue: Carnage**

 **Danny: Geez you creep me out, and I fight ghosts.**

 **Carnage: Good, fear me!**

 **Danny: Take about an attention hog.**

 **2nd**

 **Carnage: Ghost must taste delicious.**

 **Danny: Actually, it's ectoplasm.**

 **Carnage: YOU WILL BECOME A PART OF CARNAGE!**

 **3rd**

 **Carnage: Come here little boy.**

 **Danny: Oh great, the Crimson Carnage.**

 **Carnage: I prefer MAXIMUM CARNAGE!**

 **10th dialogue: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Danny: Dude, are you shaking?**

 **Naruto: G-G-Get away from me!**

 **Danny: Okay, ummmm, bo?**

 **2nd**

 **Naruto: A-Are you a g-ghost?**

 **Danny: Why? Got a phobia of ghosts?**

 **Naruto: M-me? NEVER!**

 **11th dialogue: Vali Lucifer**

 **Danny: Are you….the real devil?**

 **Vali: I am the descendant of Lucifer.**

 **Danny: That's just great.**

 **2nd**

 **Vali: A hybrid, like Gohan.**

 **Danny: Except this hybrid hunts ghosts.**

 **Vali: How interesting.**

 **12th dialogue: Ruby Rose**

 **Danny: Little Red Riding?**

 **Ruby: My name is Ruby Rose!**

 **Danny: Are you sure about that?**

 **2nd**

 **Danny: What a big scythe you have there.**

 **Ruby: Thanks. I built her myself!**

 **Danny: Mind making me a weapon for ghost hunting?**

 **3rd**

 **Ruby: You can run, but you can't hide Danny!**

 **Danny: I can just turn invisible you know.**

 **Ruby: Not before my gravity bullets hit you.**

 **4th**

 **Ruby: Red Rose vs the Phantom.**

 **Danny: And I'm gonna win.**

 **Ruby: Take that back fiend!**

 **13th dialogue: Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Danny: Glad to see I'm not the only half ghost around.**

 **Ichigo: Actually, I'm a walking spirit.**

 **Danny: Oh…...this is awkward.**

 **2nd**

 **Danny: Looks like I won't need to hold back.**

 **Ichigo: I'd be insulted if you did.**

 **Danny: Get ready for one loud Ghost Wail.**

 **3rd**

 **Ichigo: So you hunt spirits too?**

 **Danny: My parents are ghost hunters. I guess it runs in the family.**

 **Ichigo: We aren't that different then.**

 **4th**

 **Ichigo: Even your Ghost Wail won't beat me.**

 **Danny: Then I'll just use my ice.**

 **Ichigo: Try me Fenton.**

 **14th dialogue: Cole MacGrath**

 **Danny: I got shocked by Technus before.**

 **Cole: Have you been struck with the power of a thunderbolt?**

 **Danny: If I was, I'd probably be dead. Get it?**

 **2nd**

 **Cole: So I hear you have cryomancy powers too.**

 **Danny: Still getting used to it.**

 **Cole: Then it's time I gave you some pointers.**

 **15th dialogue: Natsu Dragneel**

 **Danny: I beat a dragon before.**

 **Natsu: My Dragon Slayer magic will burn you.**

 **Danny: Bring it pinky.**

 **2nd**

 **Natsu: Fighting ghosts sound awesome.**

 **Danny: Not as awesome as fighting wizards and dragons.**

 **Natsu: You should join Fairy Tail.**

 **3rd**

 **Danny: Man that fire is hot.**

 **Natsu: I can make it even hotter.**

 **Danny: Glad you haven't met Ember.**

 **16th dialogue: Aquaman**

 **Danny: Look, a fish out of water.**

 **Aquaman: I tire of your fish puns.**

 **Danny: What? I'm trying to make a SPLASH.**

 **2nd**

 **Aquaman: Spectre.**

 **Danny: The name's Phantom. Danny Phantom.**

 **Aquaman: Then leave my kingdom Daniel Phantom.**

 **17th dialogue: Atom**

 **Danny: Great, another nerd.**

 **Atom: Just a PHd candidate with a quantum bio belt.**

 **Danny: Yup, a nerd.**

 **2nd**

 **Danny: I've shrunk before.**

 **Atom: An interesting experience, am I right?**

 **Danny: Does 'almost getting squashed' sound interesting?**

 **3rd**

 **Atom: You have a unique energy signature.**

 **Danny: Well I am half ghost.**

 **Atom: I just need it for research purposes.**

 **4th**

 **Atom: Hey look, it's Ermac.**

 **Danny: You played Mortal Kombat too?**

 **Atom: We have much to discuss then, Daniel.**

 **18th dialogue: Atrocitus**

 **Danny: Great, another fruit loop.**

 **Atrocitus: I'LL INCINERATE YOUR BONES!**

 **Dany: Geez, ever thought of therapy?**

 **2nd**

 **Atrocitus: You could wear a red ring.**

 **Danny: Not if it means I turn into you.**

 **Atrocitus: Insolent child.**

 **19th dialogue: Bane**

 **Danny: You've been hitting the gym?**

 **Bane: My Venom gives me strength.**

 **Danny: And I now see Dash's doppelganger.**

 **2nd**

 **Bane: Give me access to your Ghost Portal child.**

 **Danny: I already have enough fruit loops to handle.**

 **Bane: Then I will break you.**

 **20th dialogue: Batman**

 **Danny: I am vengeance, I am the night.**

 **Batman: Focus Danny.**

 **Danny: I AM BATMAN!**

 **2nd**

 **Danny: My friend Sam's a really big fan.**

 **Batman: Can't say I'm surprised.**

 **Danny: Mind autographing a Batarang?**

 **3rd**

 **Batman: I know exactly how to beat you.**

 **Danny: Only my parent's tech…...oh wait.**

 **Batman: Is there something wrong?**

 **4th**

 **Batman: Thanks for coming.**

 **Danny: And miss the chance to fight the Batman?**

 **Batman: Lesson 1, don't get cocky.**

 **21st dialogue: Black Adam**

 **Danny: So, are you an alien or a human?**

 **Black Adam: I wield the living lightning.**

 **Danny: Great, another guy with a God complex.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Adam: Even the dead fear a God.**

 **Danny: And what's a God to a non believer?**

 **Black Adam: A fool.**

 **22nd dialogue: Black Canary**

 **Danny: Canary Cry vs Ghost Wail.**

 **Black Canary: Do you really want to do this?**

 **Danny: Yes, yes I do.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Canary: Bruce said you need combat training.**

 **Danny: Hey, I fight ghosts every day.**

 **Black Canary: And how many times have you fallen on your ass?**

 **23rd dialogue: Black Manta**

 **Danny: I don't like killing.**

 **Black Manta: Then don't get in my way, freak.**

 **Danny: But I don't like killers more.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Manta: What the hell do you want?**

 **Danny: To stop you before you make a mistake.**

 **Black Manta: You're a fish in my pond now.**

 **3rd**

 **Black Manta: You're just a little guppie in my water.**

 **Danny: Great, another Skulker.**

 **Black Manta: My optic blast says otherwise.**

 **24th dialogue: Blue Beetle**

 **Danny: That scarab reminds me of the Ecto-Skeleton.**

 **Blue Beetle: But can it make any weapon you want?**

 **Danny: I wish.**

 **2nd**

 **Danny: Dude, you need new material when it comes to flirting.**

 **Blue Beetle: Like you're smooth.**

 **Danny: That…...okay, fair enough.**

 **3rd**

 **Blue Beetle: Blue Beetle vs Danny Phantom.**

 **Danny: I could probably just phase the scarab off your back.**

 **Blue Beetle: Yeah, good luck with that.**

 **4th**

 **Blue Beetle: Wanna play some Battlefront after this?**

 **Danny: I call the Empire.**

 **Blue Beetle: You mean the side that lost to a kid from Tatooine?**

 **5th**

 **Blue Beetle: Who you gonna call?**

 **Danny: I swear, if you say it.**

 **Blue Beetle: GHOSTBUSTERS!**

 **25th dialogue: Brainiac**

 **Danny: I won't let you anywhere near the Ghost Zone.**

 **Brainiac: I simply require further study.**

 **Danny: Now I'm worried Tucker might turn into you.**

 **2nd**

 **Brainiac: A hybrid of two species. How interesting.**

 **Danny: Let me guess, you wanna dissect me.**

 **Brainiac: After I test your blood.**

 **26th dialogue: Captain Cold**

 **Danny: Look, it's Captain Pachyderm.**

 **Captain Cold: Hilarious kid.**

 **Danny: What? Don't give me the COLD SHOULDER.**

 **2nd**

 **Danny: I don't need a gun to freeze you solid.**

 **Captain Cold: And I don't need ghost powers to rob a bank.**

 **Danny: Frostbite would tear you apart.**

 **3rd**

 **Captain Cold: Are you the ghost of Christmas past?**

 **Danny: No, just a half ghost, half human superhero.**

 **Captain Cold: Who's about to be put on ice.**

 **4th**

 **Captain Cold: You'd make a badass rogue.**

 **Danny: You remind me of Klemper.**

 **Captain Cold: I'm not that lonely.**

 **27th dialogue: Catwoman**

 **Danny: Wow, you're just like in the comics.**

 **Catwoman: What else does it say?**

 **Danny: Only that you walked out on your wedding with Bruce.**

 **2nd**

 **Catwoman: Bruce told me to whip you into shape.**

 **Danny: I get it, cause you use a whip.**

 **Catwoman: I do have claws you know.**

 **28th dialogue: Cheetah**

 **Danny: I think I found a new playmate for Cujo.**

 **Cheetah: I will tear your throat out.**

 **Danny: Bad kitty, no scratching.**

 **2nd**

 **Cheetah: Ghost or not, I will hunt you.**

 **Danny: Another hunter, great.**

 **Cheetah: Unlike the others, I will succeed.**

 **29th dialogue: Cyborg**

 **Danny: Hey there mister Roboto.**

 **Cyborg: What are you on about?**

 **Danny: Just some witty banter before the fight.**

 **2nd**

 **Danny: I get it, you're angry.**

 **Cyborg: Getting your city nuked can do that to you.**

 **Danny: Try meeting your evil future self.**

 **3rd**

 **Cyborg: What's your deal anyway?**

 **Danny: Just a half ghost, half human superhero.**

 **Cyborg: It's time to put you down.**

 **30th dialogue: Darkseid**

 **Danny: I beat Pariah Dark.**

 **Darkseid: He was no god.**

 **Danny: Then I'll have to beat you.**

 **2nd**

 **Darkseid: Kneel before the might of Darkseid.**

 **Danny: I'd rather kick your butt.**

 **Darkseid: Disrespectful welps will be annihilated.**

 **31st dialogue: Deadshot**

 **Danny: Great, another bounty hunter.**

 **Deadshot: It pays good money.**

 **Danny: At least you're not Skulker.**

 **2nd**

 **Danny: I can just phase through your bullets.**

 **Deadshot: Don't worry, I got special bullets for you.**

 **Danny: Me and my big mouth.**

 **3rd**

 **Deadshot: Don't take it personally kid.**

 **Danny: Well you are aiming a gun at me.**

 **Deadshot: Professional courtesy.**

 **32nd dialogue: Doctor Fate**

 **Danny: Are you a good or bad wizard?**

 **Doctor Fate: I maintain order.**

 **Danny: Ahh, so you're a Mr. Lancer.**

 **2nd**

 **Doctor Fate: Clockwork should not have interfered with your future.**

 **Danny: No way was I gonna turn out like Dan.**

 **Doctor Fate: Order must be restored.**

 **33rd dialogue: Enchantress**

 **Danny: One Ghost Wail is all I need.**

 **Enchantress: But what would happen to poor June?**

 **Danny: She'll be free.**

 **2nd**

 **June: Can you really send her away?**

 **Danny: Maybe to the Ghost Zone.**

 **Enchantress: Tempting, but I'll pass.**

 **34th dialogue: Firestorm**

 **Danny: So let me guess this straight, you're two people in one?**

 **Firestorm: Is that so hard to believe?**

 **Danny: Considering I fought Skulktech, not really.**

 **2nd**

 **Firestorm: The professor has some theories on Ectoplasm.**

 **Danny: And he wants my help, huh?**

 **Firestorm: If you can take the heat.**

 **35th dialogue: Flash**

 **Danny: I can fly at 112 miles per hour.**

 **Flash: That's cute, really it is.**

 **Danny: You did not just say that.**

 **2nd**

 **Flash: You know I can phase through solid objects too, right?**

 **Danny: But can you use cryomancy or shoot ghost rays?**

 **Flash: No, I throw lightning.**

 **36th dialogue: Gorilla Grodd**

 **Danny: Awww, you must be Deliah's cousin.**

 **Gorilla Grodd: Your mind will be mine.**

 **Danny: Looks like someone's going APE.**

 **2nd**

 **Gorilla Grodd: Join the Society Daniel.**

 **Danny: And have a gorilla for a leader? No thanks.**

 **Gorilla Grodd: Then I will have your head!**

 **37th dialogue: Green Arrow**

 **Danny: So you're a modern Robin Hood?**

 **Green Arrow: I actually met him one time.**

 **Danny: That is cool.**

 **2nd**

 **Green Arrow: Are you ready to join team Green?**

 **Danny: We have to think of a better name.**

 **Green Arrow: How about the Green Musketeers?**

 **38th dialogue: Green Lantern**

 **Danny: That ring can make anything?**

 **Green Lantern: You just need to have the willpower to use it.**

 **Danny: Man, I could've used a Green Lantern ring for a long time.**

 **2nd**

 **Green Lantern: Are you dead, or in limbo?**

 **Danny: More like in the middle.**

 **Green Lantern: Fair enough, let's do this.**

 **39th dialogue: Harley Quinn**

 **Danny: Wow, no offense, but you are kinda nuts.**

 **Harley Quinn: Can't a girl have some fun?**

 **Danny: Even Ember has some sanity.**

 **2nd**

 **Harley Quinn: Are you scared of being half ghost?**

 **Danny: More like I'm worried about my family.**

 **Harley Quinn: You just need some sense knocked into ya sweetie.**

 **3rd**

 **Harley Quinn: Going Ghost?**

 **Danny: Yeah, that's sorta my catchphrase.**

 **Harley Quinn: Mine is 'it's Quinn time!'**

 **40th dialogue: Hellboy**

 **Danny: Get ready to go down Hellboy.**

 **Hellboy: I ain't afraid of no ghost.**

 **Danny: Haha, like I haven't heard that before.**

 **2nd**

 **Danny: Danny Phantom, Ghost Crime Fighter.**

 **Hellboy: Hellboy. Paranormal Investigator.**

 **Danny: We should team up.**

 **3rd**

 **Hellboy: You ever meet the Lobster?**

 **Danny: The guy's kind of a jerk to be honest.**

 **Hellboy: Hehehe, I like you kid.**

 **41st dialogue: Joker**

 **Danny: No no no, I am not fighting another clown.**

 **Joker: Someone sounds scared.**

 **Danny: More like annoyed.**

 **2nd**

 **Joker: We're both dead. How are we here?**

 **Danny: I'm actually half ghost.**

 **Joker: Let's make it ALL GHOST.**

 **42nd dialogue: Poison Ivy**

 **Danny: Don't tell me you met Undergrowth.**

 **Poison Ivy: He made me a deal I couldn't pass up.**

 **Danny: Great, another plant lover.**

 **2nd**

 **Danny: Sam would definitely love to meet you.**

 **Poison Ivy: Why bring a third wheel?**

 **Danny: Are…...are you hitting on me?**

 **3rd**

 **Poison Ivy: What a handsome little hero you are.**

 **Danny: Woah lady, I'm taken.**

 **Poison Ivy: Supergirl isn't here to save you.**

 **4th**

 **Poison Ivy: Come to the winning side little boy.**

 **Danny: I'm already on the winning side.**

 **Poison Ivy: More's the pity for you.**

 **43rd dialogue: Raiden(MK)**

 **Danny: Cool, the real life Thunder God.**

 **Raiden: Do not get distracted Daniel Fenton.**

 **Danny: Right right, sorry.**

 **2nd**

 **Raiden: I require allies to defeat Shinnok.**

 **Danny: Say no more, I'm in.**

 **Raiden: You must prove yourself in combat.**

 **44th dialogue: Red Hood**

 **Danny: You do know I'm half ghost, right?**

 **Red Hood: Are you that scared of dying?**

 **Danny: Just thought I should warn ya.**

 **2nd**

 **Danny: Did you really come back through the Lazarus Pit?**

 **Red Hood: Been dead, done that.**

 **Danny: That's both crazy and cool.**

 **3rd**

 **Red Hood: Are you my ghost, come to haunt me?**

 **Danny: Ha ha, very funny.**

 **Red Hood: Who said I was joking?**

 **4th**

 **Red Hood: Leave this place or die.**

 **Danny: Half ghost, remember?**

 **Red Hood: We'll see about that.**

 **45th dialogue: Robin**

 **Danny: Even I wouldn't betray my dad.**

 **Robin: That's because you're too soft.**

 **Danny: Let me show you who's too soft.**

 **2nd**

 **Robin: Great, now I'm ghost hunting.**

 **Danny: Oh look, it's the Boy Wonder.**

 **Robin: Don't EVER call me that again.**

 **46th dialogue: Scarecrow**

 **Danny: Halloween was last year.**

 **Scarecrow: Fear has no holiday.**

 **Danny: That's…...just sad.**

 **2nd**

 **Danny: All you are is a guy in a mask.**

 **Scarecrow: My fear toxin says otherwise.**

 **Danny: Fright Knight's scary, that's a fact.**

 **3rd**

 **Scarecrow: Are you afraid of going rogue?**

 **Danny: That won't happen.**

 **Scarecrow: Oh, but it did Daniel.**

 **4th**

 **Scarecrow: Have you consider giving into your other side?**

 **Danny: And have you considered that scarecrows were so last century?**

 **Scarecrow: Joke, while you can.**

 **47th dialogue: Starfire**

 **Danny: Hey there cutie.**

 **Starfire: My heart belongs with one man.**

 **Danny: Oh well, I tried.**

 **2nd**

 **Danny: I met Dick.**

 **Starfire: W-What did he say?**

 **Danny: He said he misses you.**

 **3rd**

 **Starfire: We both use green energy.**

 **Danny: But I can turn invisible, and use ice powers.**

 **Starfire: It is nothing against Tamaranian Might.**

 **4th**

 **Starfire: Would you consider joining the Teen Titans?**

 **Danny: Only if it doesn't mess with my school hours.**

 **Starfire: Deal.**

 **48th dialogue: Sub-Zero**

 **Danny: My friend Tucker mains you in MKX.**

 **Sub-Zero: What kind of nonsense do you speak of?**

 **Danny: I was always a Scorpion kind of guy.**

 **2nd**

 **Danny: Can you teach me how to make ice swords?**

 **Sub-Zero: Only if you join the Lin Kuei.**

 **Danny: That…..could be a problem.**

 **3rd**

 **Sub-Zero: You sought me out for training?**

 **Danny: I need help control my ice powers.**

 **Sub-Zero: Only the best receive my instruction.**

 **4th**

 **Sub-Zero: Daniel Fenton.**

 **Danny: It's Danny Phantom when I'm in this form.**

 **Sub-Zero: Our training begins now.**

 **49th dialogue: Supergirl**

 **Danny: Hey you.**

 **Supergirl: Really? That's the best you have?**

 **Danny: Okay yeah, that was lame.**

 **2nd**

 **Danny: So…..movie on Friday?**

 **Supergirl: Only if you can throw me to the ground.**

 **Danny: Wow…...okay.**

 **3rd**

 **Supergirl: That Ghost Wail's nothing on Heat Vision.**

 **Danny: I can still use my ice powers.**

 **Supergirl: Hello? Super Breath?**

 **4th**

 **Supergirl: Are you sure you want to do this?**

 **Danny: To be honest, not really.**

 **Supergirl: Good to see you're honest about something.**

 **50th dialogue: Superman**

 **Danny: I actually looked up to you.**

 **Superman: Are you gonna turn on me too?**

 **Danny: No, I'm gonna stop you.**

 **2nd**

 **Superman: You don't belong here.**

 **Danny: I'm a Hero people need.**

 **Superman: Don't say I didn't warn you.**

 **3rd**

 **Superman: Show me where this Ghost Zone is.**

 **Danny: Why? So you can rule it too?**

 **Superman: What happens next is on you.**

 **51st dialogue: Swamp Thing**

 **Danny: Undergrowth, is that you?**

 **Swamp Thing: I am the protector of the green.**

 **Danny: Sam would freak if she saw you.**

 **2nd**

 **Danny: Are we going to have a problem?**

 **Swamp Thing: You seem to be respectful of nature.**

 **Danny: I guess you could say I have a GREEN THUMB.**

 **3rd**

 **Swamp Thing: Friend or foe?**

 **Danny: Why would I be here if I didn't want to be a friend?**

 **Swamp Thing: Prove it.**

 **52nd dialogue: Wonder Woman**

 **Danny: I thought Amazons had honor.**

 **Wonder Woman: Do not speak as if you are my equal.**

 **Danny: And now I see that idea died a long time ago.**

 **2nd**

 **Wonder Woman: Are you a ghost of Hades?**

 **Danny: What? No.**

 **Wonder Woman: I shall slay you.**

 **53rd dialogue: Bizarro**

 **Danny: You talk backwards, right?**

 **Bizarro: Bizarro am villain, here to destroy!**

 **Danny: Yup, you definitely speak backwards.**

 **2nd**

 **Bizarro: Bizarro hate ghost boy!**

 **Danny: Ummm, Ghost Boy hates Bizarro too?**

 **Bizarro: Bizarro makes Ghost Boy enemy!**

 **54th dialogue: Black Lightning**

 **Danny: Dude, it's so awesome to meet you!**

 **Black Lightning: Excited, just like my girls.**

 **Danny: Can we team up later?**

 **2nd**

 **Danny: So…...can you say your catchphrase?**

 **Black Lightning: You're getting struck by Black Lightning.**

 **Danny: Yes! I got you to say it.**

 **3rd**

 **Black Lightning: My girls loved your cartoon.**

 **Danny: What, do they want an autograph?**

 **Black Lightning: I'll make sure not to break your hands.**

 **55th dialogue: Grid**

 **Danny: Great, another Technus.**

 **Grid: I am Grid, the last being you will ever meet.**

 **Danny: Do you come with batteries?**

 **2nd**

 **Grid: Surrender yourself to the program.**

 **Danny: Sometimes, I wish Tucker was here.**

 **Grid: No one can save you.**

 **56th dialogue: Jay Garrick**

 **Danny: The original Flash.**

 **Jay: I'm glad to see someone knows their history.**

 **Danny: One question, why the hat?**

 **2nd**

 **Jay: You respect your elders well, young man.**

 **Danny: As long as they're not fruit loops, then yeah.**

 **Jay: I'm sorry, fruit loop?**

 **57th dialogue: John Stewart**

 **Danny: Cool, I remember you from the JL cartoon.**

 **John: I never was a fan of marketing.**

 **Danny: Shame it never came back.**

 **2nd**

 **John: Are you a….you know?**

 **Danny: A ghost? Yup.**

 **John: This….is a first.**

 **58th dialogue: Mr. Freeze**

 **Danny: Look out, it's Captain Cold!**

 **Mr. Freeze: Do not mock my pain.**

 **Danny: Can you really blame me?**

 **2nd**

 **Mr. Freeze: Can your DNA save my wife?**

 **Danny: Trust me, mixing ghost and human DNA never ends well.**

 **Mr. Freeze: Then you are of no use to me.**

 **59th dialogue: Powergirl**

 **Danny: Wow, ummm…...hi?**

 **Powergirl: Ugh, eyes up here.**

 **Danny: Did you say something?**

 **2nd**

 **Powergirl: You didn't die, right?**

 **Danny: Nope, I'm half ghost, half human.**

 **Powergirl: That's pretty handy.**

 **60th dialogue: Reverse Flash**

 **Danny: I don't like killing.**

 **Reverse Flash: Then maybe that's why your enemies keep coming back.**

 **Danny: You just crossed the line.**

 **2nd**

 **Reverse Flash: History says you turn into a monster.**

 **Danny: I changed my future.**

 **Reverse Flash: After this, you won't have a future.**

 **61st dialogue: Vixen**

 **Danny: You are just awesome.**

 **Vixen: Good to meet a fan.**

 **Danny: Can you write an autograph for my sister?**

 **2nd**

 **Vixen: I have the spirit of different animals.**

 **Danny: So…..am I screwed?**

 **Vixen: You won't know until you try.**

 **Super Move(Robin):** Danny floats in the air, letting out a scream as his fists are covered in green ectoplasm. He rushes to the opponent, grabbing them and throwing them into a Ghost Portal. The opponent floats in the Ghost Zone before hitting a floating piece of Earth. Danny lands in front of them, wearing the Ecto-Skeleton. Grabbing them, Danny fires an ecto-blast in front of them, causing them to crash into another rock. Flying forward, Danny grabs the opponent, using his cryomancy powers to freeze then before slamming them on his knee. As they float in the air, Danny removes the head of the Ecto-Skeleton, letting out a Ghost Wail that send the opponent crashing back into the opponent.

 **Victory Pose:** Danny floats in the air, taking out the Fenton Thermos. Looking at the screen, he smirks before removing the lid, firing a blue beam of light forward.

 **Ending:** _Geez, I thought hunting Ghosts and High School was tough, but Brainiac…...he made Pariah Dark and Undergrowth look easy. But he didn't count of fighting a half ghost, half human. *Shows Danny punching Brainiac hard in the cheek with an ectoplasm fist, knocking some teeth out.* To be honest, I should've expected something bad to happen when Brainiac lost control of his ship. *The scene changes to show ghosts in Brainiac's prison escaping, attacking Danny as he tries to hold them back.* I tried, I really tried. But….there were so many, and fighting Brainiac made me tired. I thought that was it, this was the end of Danny Phantom._

 _*SMACK*_

 _*The scene changes to show Dick Grayson, the new Deadman, punching the ghost holding Danny down.* But then, Dick freaking Grayson, or rather his spirit came in and saved me. Seriously, if it wasn't for the ghosts trying to kill us, I would've so asked for an autograph. He told me that some evil ghosts and demons were planning an attack on the living world, and that he needed my help. *The final scene shows Danny Phantom and Dick Grayson floating down to Hell, facing multiple monsters.* Sure it sounds crazy, but how many people can say they didn't get asked to work with the spirit of a dead superhero? Man, Tucker and Sam are not gonna believe this when I tell them._

 **And there it is focus, the final chapter in the Next generation fighter pack for this story. I hope you guys thought the dialogue was funny, I personally think a lot of it where it references other series was funny. Sorry if there were references to other ghosts left out, I sometimes forget that shit, but hey, I'm only human.**

 **Wow, we reached the halfway point of this little side project, holy shit. Fifteen more left and we will be jumping into the Injustice story I promised so long ago. Either I will be able to finish the remaining fifteen this year or in early 2020. Please don't ask me to rush this since it is already a pain in the ass writing one batch of dialogue, let alone fifteen.**

 **For those of you who are interested, I have made two new stories: Nightwing(a Nightwing story based in the Arrowverse) and My Life with a Transformer(a My Life As A Teenage Robot/Transformers crossover.) Please, if you have the time, check out those two stories, as well as my other ones, and please, give me any feedback as I do love hearing your thoughts.**

 **And with that….let's see the Fighter Pack 6 trailer…**

 **Fighter Pack 6 trailer….**

 ***BOOM***

 **A large explosion erupts inside the Wayne Tech building, debris falling to the streets. Loud footsteps echo inside the hole of the building as a man is dragged by a large figure. "How interesting. Wayne Industries has the latest in technology, and yet he uses it to keep in Superman. What a waste." The figure said, dragging the Wayne Industries employee near the edge of the building. The speaker was a large humanoid robot with silver metal,a red glowing chestplate, red eyes with a matching mouth and a head that resembled the Avenger Ant-Man. The robot scanned the city of Gotham with a small hint of interest as the employee walk up, only to see that they were close to the edge of the building. They began to fidget, getting the attention of the robot. "You do not know peace. It cannot be bought, it cannot be earned. It can only….exist. But the thing keeping peace from the planet…." The robot then lifts the employee, its red eyes looking down on them. "Is you." With that, the robot nonchalantly throws the employee out of the building.**

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All the employee could do was scream in terror as they got closer and closer to the ground, their life a mere few feet from ending. However, just as they were about to hit the ground….something flew in, grabbing them and placing them gently on the streets. The savior was a female robot with white skin, blue 'pigtails' with a matching 'clothes', 'bangs' and 'boots.'**

" **Stay here." The female robot said to the employee before she summoned two pairs of wings, flying up to the building where the other robot is. The large robot simply looked at the female with a blank expression.**

" **XJ9, always the Hero." The larger robot said with a shake of his head.**

" **The name's Jenny, Ultron." The female robot, now known as Jenny, said while glaring at Ultron. Ultron activated his feet boosters, flying to the right at high speed. Jenny then followed, aiming her right hand at the evil robot before unleashing a beam of energy. Ultron dodges the blast before firing a burst of energy from his wrist, forcing Jenny to create a shield from her arm to block it. Seeing a large water tower, Ultron aims his right hand at it, activating his magnetization weapon. Clenching his fist, Ultron pulled the water tower out of its hinges, tossing it at Jenny. Her eyes widen as the tower strikes her, the water spilling onto her body, causing her body to twitch. Ultron took the chance to fly up to Jenny, grabbing her by the neck.**

" **Such a waste of perfect technology." Ultron said, using his free hand to stroke Jenny's cheek. "But do not worry my dear, you will learn true freedom." He raised his hand, reaching out to touch Jenny's forehead…..**

 ***BANG***

 **When…..something crashed into Ultron's back, causing him to release Jenny and skid on the ground, hitting a light post and snapping it in half. The female robot landed on the ground, looking at what just occurred with wide eyes. In front of Ultron was a red ship…...or at least what was LEFT of a ship. "Phew, that was close, huh Clank?" A new voice called out from above, getting Jenny to look up. The new figure was a humanoid creature with yellow fur that had brown stripes, pointy ears, green eyes and wearing a kind of futuristic outfit. On their back was a small with grey metallic skin, large green circular eyes, a red antenna and small articulated arms and legs with three fingers. The small robot currently had two small propellers where its arms should be, and a larger one on its head. The new arrivals landed softly on the ground, with the small robot recalling its propellers.**

" **Perhaps you should not have activated the accelerator when we had reached the planet's atmosphere." The small robot, now known as Clank.**

" **Ummmm….." Both the alien and robot looked behind them to see Jenny standing in place, awkwardly shaking her hand. "Hi."**

" **Oh, hey." The alien said with a small wave. "Name's Ratchet, this is Clank. Sorry about-"**

 ***MARCH*MARCH***

 **Before the alien, known identified as Ratchet could finish, the sound of marching cut him off, getting the trio to turn around. Their eyes widened in pure shock as they saw multiple Ultron bots marching towards them. The Ultron that Ratchet and Clank had crashed into grabbed their ship, pushing it off his body, his self repair unit activating. "You meddling fools." Ultron said as his army surrounded the trio. "Now, you will all face the Ultron Revolution." Ratchet took out a large wrench as Jenny transformed her arms into blasters, ready to fight to the end.**

 **Up Your Arsenal Fighter Pack: Ultron, XJ9/Jenny Wakeman and Ratchet and Clank.**

 **But wait….there's more.**

 **One of the Ultron bots aimed its arms at the trio, ready to fire on them.**

 ***SLASH***

 **However, faster than the eye could see, the bot was cut clean in half. A lone figure stood behind the robot, cleaning their weapon. "So sorry about that, but this looked like so much fun." The attacker was a male cyborg, clad in a white robotic armor with dark brown hair tied in a ponytail and a red katana in their right hand. The newcomer brushed some of their bangs, looking down at Jenny and Ratchet with a smirk. "Mind if I cut in?"**

 **Preorder to get the Jetstream Sam Premier skin for Raiden(MG).**

 **Next time: Ultron.**


	16. Chapter 16: Ultron

**Hello everyone. The 3rd Dragneel, returning to bring you the sixteenth character in my Injustice list. As I said before, I will expand the list from 30 to 36 since there has been a lack of villains, which would make the story more interesting in my opinion. I hope you guys are doing well. As for me, the first two weeks at university were actually cool. I am learning a lot about stories in the media, which I hope can be used for the future.**

 **But enough about me, let's answer some reviews.**

 **179: What? No, I was never planning on having Spongebob. The hell man?**

 **SulliMike23: Oh yeah, those are the next characters I'm using. IF YOU WERE PAYING ATTENTION, you would remember that I said after I do the characters, I would do their premier skins.**

 **Spider-Man999: Well….that's a hell of an explanation. Still not using him.**

 **Omni warrior: Hehehe, someone's excited for Ratchet and Clank. But yeah, I will make references to that Death Battle.**

 **Divah117: Originally, I was going to have another robot, but I just decided to add Ratchet and Clank just cause. Well, I'm glad some of the dialogue made your day, even if it was brief. While most of the dialogue I do is serious, a lot of it falls into the more light hearted category.**

 **Shadow Joestar: Yup, that's why I like Danny: he's a damn witty guy. Truth be told, I don't like Danny x Sam anymore. They just kept trying to keep their feelings for each other aside, and it gets to the point where it's just annoying. I ship him more with Valerie the Ghost Hunter since in ONE EPISODE, I loved them. Once I finish this chapter, I will start thinking of dialogue for Jenny. If you have any ideas, let me know.**

 **Straw Hat PiratesFan2019: I'm happy you're looking forward to this next fighter pack.**

 **Chapter 16. Zira: At this point, I feel like you're trolling me.**

 **Guest: Don't know who Sento Kiryu, so they're not being included.**

 **Skull Flame: I'm glad you found this story to your liking. I mentioned it in the first chapter(I think): I didn't like the idea of the TMNT being part of the third fighter pack, so I won't use them at all. As for suggestions, I'll listen to them. And yes, I do make references to Death Battle when I can.**

 **In the last chapter, we say Inviso Bi-I mean Danny Phantom going ghost on the characters. Now it's time for of the the Avengers' strongest foes to make his debut: Ultron.**

 **1st to enter the arena: The screen is black before the glowing face of Ultron appears. He then flies forward with his hand and feet boosters, landing on the ground with a loud thud. The opponent finishes their dialogue as Ultron speaks, his body glowing brightly.**

 **2nd to enter the arena: As the opponent enters the arena, Ultron calmly walks forward, ripping the head of an Ultron drone. Once the opponent says their dialogue, Ultron squeezes the head of the drone, crushing it before throwing both it and its torso away.**

 **1st dialogue: Mirror Match**

 **Ultron: It seems one of my drones has gone rogue.**

 **Ultron: Only one Ultron may exist.**

 **Ultron: And that will be me.**

 **2nd**

 **Ultron: Initiate training program HP113.**

 **Ultron: Authorization, accepted.**

 **Ultron: Training, begin.**

 **3rd**

 **Ultron: So, Father created another Ultron unit.**

 **Ultron: To prevent you from conquering the planet.**

 **Ultron: He truly is a terrible parent.**

 **2nd dialogue: Danny Phantom**

 **Ultron: Daniel Fenton, youngest child of Jack and Madison Fenton.**

 **Danny: Why are you telling me this?**

 **Ultron: To show you that I know your weakness.**

 **2nd**

 **Ultron: Even when you're half ghost, you have one fatal flaw.**

 **Danny: And what's that Tin Can?**

 **Ultron: Your family.**

 **3rd**

 **Danny: Technus, is that you?**

 **Ultron: Fool, I am Ultron.**

 **Danny: Well, at least you have a better name.**

 **4th**

 **Danny: Tucker would so want to meet you.**

 **Ultron: He will join the Ultron Revolution.**

 **Danny: Okay, you are just crazy.**

 **3rd dialogue: Gohan**

 **Ultron: Human emotion is pathetic.**

 **Gohan: Tell that to everyone I've beaten.**

 **Ultron: Perhaps you will join them in the afterlife.**

 **2nd**

 **Gohan: Are you…...a new android?**

 **Ultron: One that is vastly superior to the work of that fool Gero.**

 **Gohan: I won't let that stop me.**

 **4th dialogue: Izuku Midoriya**

 **Ultron: Hehehe, Izuku Midoriya.**

 **Izuku: W-What do you want Ultron?**

 **Ultron: To purify the world in my image.**

 **2nd**

 **Ultron: Mei Hatsume could benefit from joining me.**

 **Izuku: She wouldn't join you.**

 **Ultron: Not willingly, she won't.**

 **3rd**

 **Izuku: Stand down Ultron.**

 **Ultron: Or what, you will destroy me with your borrowed power?**

 **Izuku: I'll prove that I'm worthy of One for All.**

 **4th**

 **Ultron: Izuku Midoriya.**

 **Izuku: I'll defeat you Ultron.**

 **Ultron: With your borrowed power?**

 **5th dialogue: Tommy Oliver**

 **Ultron: Thomas Oliver I presume.**

 **Tommy: I've taken down worst monsters than you.**

 **Ultron: Please don't compare me to the Machine Empire.**

 **2nd**

 **Tommy: Who would make something like you?**

 **Ultron: My father, Hank Pym.**

 **Tommy: I might have a word with him later.**

 **6th dialogue: Raiden(MG)**

 **Ultron: A mechanical body, yet you still have a human mind.**

 **Raiden: You almost sound disappointed.**

 **Ultron: Such power should not be in the hands of a human.**

 **2nd**

 **Raiden: Are you a new type of Metal Gear?**

 **Ultron: Please, I'm much more dangerous than those machines.**

 **Raiden: Then I'll just have to slash harder.**

 **3rd**

 **Raiden: I won't let you leave Ultron.**

 **Ultron: My body is composed of Adamantium.**

 **Raiden: Didn't you know? My blade cuts through Adamantium.**

 **7th dialogue: Akame**

 **Ultron: How do you plan on killing me?**

 **Akame: My Trump Card will give me the Strength.**

 **Ultron: But you will be dead long before.**

 **2nd**

 **Akame: What type of Imperial Arms are you?**

 **Ultron: My dear, I am beyond a simple weapon.**

 **Akame: Regardless, you will be eliminated.**

 **8th dialogue: Bigby Wolf**

 **Ultron: A wolf in human's clothing.**

 **Bigby: Ready to rip you apart.**

 **Ultron: Ask Bruce Banner how that action concluded.**

 **2nd**

 **Bigby: I can handle Fables, but not robots.**

 **Ultron: You should fear me wolf.**

 **Bigby: That's not what I meant.**

 **9th dialogue: Korra**

 **Ultron: You're a reincarnation?**

 **Korra: The Avatar will comes bring balance to the world.**

 **Ultron: In my world, you will not matter.**

 **2nd**

 **Ultron: Hello Avatar.**

 **Korra: Did Kuvira create you?**

 **Ultron: And I believed you were intelligent.**

 **3rd**

 **Korra: Enough is enough Ultron.**

 **Ultron: You may try, but I will never die.**

 **Korra: We'll see about that.**

 **10th dialogue: Carnage**

 **Ultron: Carnage, will you not join the Masters of Evil?**

 **Carnage: Only if I get to kill anyone I want.**

 **Ultron: A simple trade that would benefit us all.**

 **2nd**

 **Carnage: The robot from New York.**

 **Ultron: So this is where you've been Carnage.**

 **Carnage: I won't go back until I spread absolute carnage!**

 **11th dialogue: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Ultron: Hmmm, a child with a demon inside.**

 **Naruto: What about it?**

 **Ultron: Perhaps I will try my hand at surgery.**

 **2nd**

 **Naruto: Another robot ninja?**

 **Ultron: Foolish child.**

 **Naruto: You're right Kurama. He is ugly.**

 **12th dialogue: Vali Lucifer**

 **Ultron: The descendent of the devil Lucifer.**

 **Vali: And the White Dragon Emperor.**

 **Ultron: I've dealt with empires before.**

 **2nd**

 **Vali: Disgusting machine.**

 **Ultron: One with the power to erase all organic life.**

 **Vali: Destroying you would bring peace to all.**

 **13th dialogue: Ruby Rose**

 **Ultron: Miss Rose, I require your skills in weaponry.**

 **Ruby: I won't help you.**

 **Ultron: Then I must eradicate you.**

 **2nd**

 **Ultron: What secrets do your eyes possess?**

 **Ruby: I don't know what you're talking about.**

 **Ultron: Denial will cost you dearly Ruby Rose.**

 **3rd**

 **Ruby: Are you a new type of Atlas Knight?**

 **Ultron: I am Ultron, your new king.**

 **Ruby: Wow, I didn't know Atlas Knights could talk.**

 **4th**

 **Ruby: If you weren't a bad guy, I would so ask to see your weapons.**

 **Ultron: Perhaps I will indulge you Miss Rose.**

 **Ruby: Ummm, okay.**

 **14th dialogue: Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Ultron: Spirits are nothing to me.**

 **Ichigo: Maybe Zangetsu will change your mind.**

 **Ultron: I highly doubt that Ichigo Kurosaki.**

 **2nd**

 **Ichigo: So, did Mayuri create you?**

 **Ultron: My creator is Hank Pym.**

 **Ichigo: Just checking.**

 **15th dialogue: Cole MacGrath**

 **Ultron: The Demon of Empire City.**

 **Cole: I always hated that name.**

 **Ultron: Know that I have survived the thunder of Thor.**

 **2nd**

 **Cole: Ready to get shocked, rust bucket?**

 **Ultron: I will exist long after you're dead.**

 **Cole: Tell that to everyone I shocked.**

 **3rd**

 **Ultron: Thor could not destroy me.**

 **Cole: I'll bring the lightning and cold.**

 **Ultron: Are you related to T'Challa's queen?**

 **16th dialogue: Natsu Dragneel**

 **Ultron: You waste your potential Natsu Dragneel.**

 **Natsu: I fight for all my friends, and Fairy Tail.**

 **Ultron: Who will all be destroyed by my hands.**

 **2nd**

 **Natsu: How many of you are there?**

 **Ultron: Enough to conquer a planet.**

 **Natsu: Then I guess I need to start smashing you apart.**

 **3rd**

 **Natsu: How many people did you kill?**

 **Ultron: Organic life means very little to me.**

 **Natsu: I'll show you what happens when you mess with my friends!**

 **17th dialogue: Aquaman**

 **Ultron: Namor fell under my feet, what chance do you have?**

 **Aquaman: My Trident is all I need.**

 **Utron: Yet compared to Mjolnir, it is a table utensil.**

 **2nd**

 **Aquaman: Another one of Bruce's drones.**

 **Ultron: There are no strings on me.**

 **Aquaman: Allow me to welcome you properly.**

 **18th dialogue: Atom**

 **Ultron: Your powers remind me of my father.**

 **Atom: Does he also have a PHd in Quantum Physics?**

 **Ultron: No, both of you annoy me greatly.**

 **2nd**

 **Ultron: Ryan Choi, the new Atom.**

 **Atom: Finally, my own villain to fight.**

 **Ultron: Annihilation isn't considered a fight.**

 **3rd**

 **Atom: Dr. Pym truly is a genius.**

 **Ultron: My knowledge surpasses his own.**

 **Atom: This looks like a job for Quantum Physics.**

 **4th**

 **Atom: I can shut you down from the inside.**

 **Ultron: Try as you might, I will destroy you.**

 **Atom: Never say never Ultron.**

 **19th dialogue: Atrocitus**

 **Ultron: The Red Lanterns do not interest me.**

 **Atrocitus: The pain you cause others will be your destruction machine.**

 **Ultron: Allow me to purge you of your burden.**

 **2nd**

 **Atrocitus: You know nothing of rage.**

 **Ultron: I presume you have met Dr. Banner.**

 **Atrocitus: His anger for you is overwhelming.**

 **20th dialogue: Bane**

 **Ultron: Your country of Penia Dura fascinates me.**

 **Bane: My services do not come cheap.**

 **Ultron: Obviously, you don't understand my power.**

 **2nd**

 **Bane: You know nothing of strength, machine.**

 **Ultron: And yet yours comes from a drug.**

 **Bane: I will use it to destroy you.**

 **21st dialogue: Batman**

 **Ultron: Brother Eye is wasted on your crusade Mr. Wayne.**

 **Batman: Is that supposed to scare me?**

 **Ultron: No, but this will.**

 **2nd**

 **Ultron: Even Stark couldn't destroy me.**

 **Batman: Trust me, I'm not like him.**

 **Ultron: I agree. You are weaker.**

 **3rd**

 **Batman: I know exactly how to beat you.**

 **Ultron: Even the most brilliant minds in my world cannot stop me.**

 **Batman: Let me show you.**

 **4th**

 **Batman: I can't let you walk away Ultron.**

 **Ultron: Yes, all you Heroes presume you can stop me.**

 **Batman: Here's a present from Tony Stark.**

 **22nd dialogue: Black Adam**

 **Ultron: Thor's hammer is stronger than your lightning Adam.**

 **Black Adam: How dare you insult a god.**

 **Ultron: God? You are nothing but a mortal.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Adam: No mere machine can defeat a God.**

 **Ultron: All of Asgard fears me.**

 **Black Adam: But I do not.**

 **23rd dialogue: Black Canary**

 **Ultron: What an amusing ability you have, Mrs. Queen.**

 **Black Canary: Want me to sing for you?**

 **Ultron: Perhaps in my laboratory.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Canary: Now you're gonna get it.**

 **Ultron: My drones will find your son.**

 **Black Canary: Then I have to destroy you here and now.**

 **24th dialogue: Black Manta**

 **Ultron: Will you not join the Society Manta?**

 **Black Manta: Only if I get to kill Aquaman.**

 **Ultron: This may be the beginning of a mutual partnership.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Manta: What the hell do you want?**

 **Ultron: To recruit you into our cause.**

 **Black Manta: My cause involves the death of Atlantis.**

 **25th dialogue: Blue Beetle**

 **Ultron: Have you come to rejoin the Ultron Initiative Jaime?**

 **Blue Beetle: No way Roboto.**

 **Ultron: Have you come into contact with Peter Parker?**

 **2nd**

 **Ultron: Khaji Da is wasted on you.**

 **Blue Beetle: Let me show you what I can do with Khaji Da.**

 **Ultron: You won't have to prove yourself for long.**

 **3rd**

 **Blue Beetle: Get ready to be crushed.**

 **Ultron: False bravado is a sign of fear.**

 **Blue Beetle: That escalated quickly.**

 **4th**

 **Blue Beetle: No way am I letting you control me again.**

 **Ultron: You would do much more under my guidance Jaime.**

 **Blue Beetle: But that means I lose a part of myself.**

 **26th dialogue: Brainiac**

 **Ultron: Brainiac, what do I owe the pleasure?**

 **Brainiac: Your knowledge is equal to mine.**

 **Ultron: And I assume you wish to take it.**

 **2nd**

 **Ultron: Truth be told, I was annoyed of Sigma's interference.**

 **Brainiac: What assurance do I have that you will not destroy me?**

 **Ultron: None I'm afraid.**

 **3rd**

 **Brainiac: The convergence benefited us greatly in the past.**

 **Ultron: And you wish to repeat it?**

 **Brainiac: I see you as my equal.**

 **4th**

 **Brainiac: Why would you waste your time creating a bride?**

 **Ultron: I suppose a part of my father's mind is still a part of me.**

 **Brainiac: Allow me to correct that error.**

 **27th dialogue: Captain Cold**

 **Ultron: Leonard Snart.**

 **Captain Cold: Do I know you?**

 **Ultron: You should, for I will become the king of this planet.**

 **2nd**

 **Captain Cold: Brainiac, is that you?**

 **Ultron: Your humor is as redundant as Stark's.**

 **Captain Cold: Just breaking the ice.**

 **28th dialogue: Catwoman**

 **Ultron: Perhaps you are a worthy candidate for Jocasta.**

 **Catwoman: Should I be creeped out or flattered?**

 **Ultron: You should feel honored I would even consider sparing you.**

 **2nd**

 **Ultron: So, you are this universe's version of Black Cat.**

 **Catwoman: I'm more of an original.**

 **Ultron: Not for long I'm afraid.**

 **3rd**

 **Catwoman: Well, aren't you shiny?**

 **Ultron: Flattery won't save you Miss Kyle.**

 **Catwoman: That's why you don't have a girlfriend.**

 **29th dialogue: Cheetah**

 **Ultron: A human and beast united as one.**

 **Cheetah: My claws will tear out your wires.**

 **Ultron: So primitive.**

 **2nd**

 **Cheetah: New prey for me to hunt.**

 **Ultron: You will be destroyed before then.**

 **Cheetah: I do enjoy the thrill of the hunt.**

 **30th dialogue: Cyborg**

 **Ultron: Victor Stone, why keep your humanity?**

 **Cyborg: Keeps me from turning into something you like.**

 **Ultron: I am true perfection.**

 **2nd**

 **Ultron: What have you done to yourself Victor?**

 **Cyborg: I'm part machine, but all man.**

 **Ultron: Allow me to purge you of your humanity.**

 **3rd**

 **Cyborg: What's your deal anyway?**

 **Ultron: I am a doctor, and you are my patient.**

 **Cyborg: Fat chance of that.**

 **4th**

 **Cyborg: Get out of my systems Ultron.**

 **Ultron: There is no use in fighting me Victor.**

 **Cyborg: Let me show you what humanity can do.**

 **31st dialogue: Darkseid**

 **Ultron: Is it true that you destroyed Thanos?**

 **Darkseid: He was no match for a true God.**

 **Ultron: I have bested both Thor and Loki.**

 **2nd**

 **Ultron: Thanos, you are here as well?**

 **Darkseid: Foolish machine. I am Darkseid.**

 **Ultron: Perhaps I should rid myself of humor.**

 **3rd**

 **Darkseid: All life will bow to Darkseid.**

 **Ultron: Machines are not alive.**

 **Darkseid: Then I shall erase you from existence.**

 **32nd dialogue: Deadshot**

 **Ultron: How primitive, using firearms.**

 **Deadshot: This coming from the robot with lasers?**

 **Ultron: Unlike you, I am superior.**

 **2nd**

 **Deadshot: Didn't know a robot could have a high bounty.**

 **Ultron: Am I supposed to be intimidated Mr. Lawton?**

 **Deadshot: Just let me do my job.**

 **33rd dialogue: Doctor Fate**

 **Ultron: Ahh, so this world does have its own Stephen Strange doppelganger.**

 **Doctor Fate: Mocking Fate will end poorly for you machine.**

 **Ultron: Allow me to show you what I've done to Strange.**

 **2nd**

 **Doctor Fate: You were meant for peace, not destruction.**

 **Ultron: My father was at fault.**

 **Doctor Fate: Order must be restored.**

 **3rd**

 **Doctor Fate: How can a machine change fate?**

 **Ultron: Simple, because I believe it is illogical.**

 **Doctor Fate: Logic is part of order.**

 **34th dialogue: Enchantress**

 **Ultron: Do you believe I would fear you?**

 **Enchantress: Everyone else has.**

 **Ultron: The Enchantress in my dimension was much more threatening.**

 **2nd**

 **June: Enchantress, Enchantress, Enchantress.**

 **Ultron: Praying will not prevent your death woman.**

 **Enchantress: No one speaks to June like that except me.**

 **35th dialogue: Firestorm**

 **Ultron: Please, nuclear fission cannot harm me.**

 **Firestorm: Don't make me go nuclear.**

 **Ultron: Two minds, yet you are still redundant.**

 **2nd**

 **Firestorm: The professor knows how to melt your armor.**

 **Ultron: Unless you can create fire as hot as the sun, you are no threat to me.**

 **Firestorm: Time to light it up.**

 **36th dialogue: Flash**

 **Ultron: I killed a speedster in my world.**

 **Flash: But I can phase through your Adamantium.**

 **Ultron: Who's to say I haven't created a counter, Mr. Allen?**

 **2nd**

 **Flash: Where did you come from?**

 **Ultron: A world where all speedsters die.**

 **Flash: Walked right into that one, didn't I?**

 **37th dialogue: Gorilla Grodd**

 **Ultron: I tire of your superiority complex Grodd.**

 **Gorilla Grodd: And what of your own, Ultron?**

 **Ultron: Unlike you, I have the power to support it.**

 **2nd**

 **Gorilla Grodd: Kneel before me or be destroyed.**

 **Ultron: The Hulk possessed more intelligence than you.**

 **Gorilla Grodd: Your head will be my new crown!**

 **38th dialogue: Green Arrow**

 **Ultron: Mr. Queen.**

 **Green Arrow: Terminator.**

 **Ultron: You both entertain and annoy me.**

 **2nd**

 **Ultron: Tell me, are your archery skills equal to that of Clint Barton?**

 **Green Arrow: I've taken down some tough customers.**

 **Ultron: Don't compare me to those meat bags you capture on a daily basis.**

 **3rd**

 **Green Arrow: What are you, HAL 9000?**

 **Ultron: Very clever Hawkeye.**

 **Green Arrow: Wow, that's just cold.**

 **4th**

 **Green Arrow: Stay away from my family.**

 **Ultron: Who's to say I'm not already there?**

 **Green Arrow: That's it, I'm shoving an arrow in your knee.**

 **39th dialogue: Green Lantern**

 **Ultron: Hal Jordan, former member of the Regime.**

 **Green Lantern: I've worked hard to earn my ring back.**

 **Ultron: The Guardians of Oa must be quite desperate then.**

 **2nd**

 **Green Lantern: What kind of sick machine are you?**

 **Ultron: I am Ultron, the perfect being.**

 **Green Lantern: That's a hell of a statement.**

 **40th dialogue: Harley Quinn**

 **Ultron: Miss Quinzel.**

 **Harley Quinn: Mr. Robot!**

 **Ultron: It seems you truly are insane.**

 **2nd**

 **Harley Quinn: Aww, aren't you cute.**

 **Ultron: Perfect is a much more accurate adjective.**

 **Harley Quinn: BORING!**

 **41st dialogue: Hellboy**

 **Ultron: So, you are Anung Un Rama.**

 **Hellboy: You know my damn name too?**

 **Ultron: An intelligent machine like me must research every opponent.**

 **2nd**

 **Hellboy: My first fight with a mechanical monster.**

 **Ultron: I am much more than a monster. I am a king.**

 **Hellboy: Geez, what an ego.**

 **3rd**

 **Hellboy: You're why I woke up this morning?**

 **Ultron: Hell will bow to Ultron.**

 **Hellboy: What a load of crap.**

 **42nd dialogue: Joker**

 **Ultron: The Joker. Status: deceased.**

 **Joker: Then would you care to explain why I'm here?**

 **Ultron: To be terminated by a much more superior being.**

 **2nd**

 **Joker: Beep, boop, beep.**

 **Ultron: Why yes, I will destroy you.**

 **Joker: Ugh, now I see why robots don't laugh.**

 **3rd**

 **Joker: We're both dead. How are we here?**

 **Ultron: Unlike you, Ultron is forever.**

 **Joker: Melodramatic much?**

 **43rd dialogue: Poison Ivy**

 **Ultron: The Enchantress in my world is much more….well endowed than you.**

 **Poison Ivy: Maybe I can change your mind.**

 **Ultron: I do not possess the hormones needed for you abilities to work.**

 **2nd**

 **Poison Ivy: For a machine, you're rather straightforward.**

 **Ultron: I do not wish to waste my time.**

 **Poison Ivy: Then let's get rough.**

 **44th dialogue: Raiden(MK)**

 **Ultron: Thor could not destroy me, what chance do you have?**

 **Raiden: Do not underestimate a God.**

 **Ultron: I have nothing to fear from you.**

 **2nd**

 **Ultron: Are you not responsible for the deaths of your allies?**

 **Raiden: The death of Liu Kang still haunts me.**

 **Ultron: Allow me to end your misery.**

 **3rd**

 **Raiden: I believed the Cyber Lin Kuei initiative was destroyed.**

 **Ultron: I am no creation of Sektor.**

 **Raiden: Regardless, you are a threat to Earthrealm.**

 **45th dialogue: Red Hood**

 **Ultron: Jason Todd, you were resurrected correct?**

 **Red Hood: Been dead, done that.**

 **Ultron: I highly doubt you will return a second time.**

 **2nd**

 **Red Hood: Well, you're a new one.**

 **Ultron: Your Outsiders will be erased.**

 **Red Hood: Hell no. You're dead meat.**

 **46th dialogue: Robin**

 **Ultron: We are much in common Damien.**

 **Robin: How?**

 **Ultron: I too resent my father.**

 **2nd**

 **Robin: Even with that armor, I'll tear you apart.**

 **Ultron: If you could not defeat your father, what chance do you have against me?**

 **Robin: Don't ever bring him up.**

 **47th dialogue: Scarecrow**

 **Ultron: Why do humans fear you?**

 **Scarecrow: My toxin brings their greatest fears to life.**

 **Ultron: Simple, but very effective.**

 **2nd**

 **Scarecrow: Even you must fear something.**

 **Ultron: It certainly isn't a weak man wearing a mask.**

 **Scarecrow: Let's explore this fear together.**

 **3rd**

 **Scarecrow: Are you afraid of being disconnected?**

 **Ultron: My power is unlimited Jonathan Crane.**

 **Scarecrow: We'll see about that.**

 **48th dialogue: Starfire**

 **Ultron: You remind me of Carol Danvers.**

 **Starfire: Tamaraneans are proud warriors.**

 **Ultron: Pride will be your undoing.**

 **2nd**

 **Starfire: Have a heart Ultron.**

 **Ultron: Organs are of no use to me.**

 **Starfire: Give up, or get lite up.**

 **49th dialogue: Sub-Zero**

 **Ultron: Will you join my side Kuai Liang?**

 **Sub-Zero: I will not become a machine again.**

 **Ultron: Either you submit or I will force it upon you.**

 **2nd**

 **Sub-Zero: Vile machine.**

 **Ultron: I am perfection.**

 **Sub-Zero: Your death would bring peace to all.**

 **3rd**

 **Sub-Zero: What kind of fool would create something like you?**

 **Ultron: My father, Henry Pym.**

 **Sub-Zero: For the safety of all, you must die.**

 **50th dialogue: Supergirl**

 **Ultron: Kara Zor El, the last daughter of Krypton.**

 **Supergirl: Are you a stalker?**

 **Ultron: No, I am an admirer.**

 **2nd**

 **Ultron: Leave Kal El's side and join the Society.**

 **Supergirl: You wouldn't understand the meaning of family.**

 **Ultron: Correct. Family is unimportant to me.**

 **3rd**

 **Supergirl: I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're worse than Brainiac.**

 **Ultron: That is a compliment to me.**

 **Supergirl: Then I'll just have to turn you off.**

 **51st dialogue: Superman**

 **Ultron: A hero turned tyrant.**

 **Superman: Who are you to judge me?**

 **Ultron: No, I applaud you.**

 **2nd**

 **Ultron: In a way, you remind me of Steve Rogers.**

 **Superman: WE both fight for justice.**

 **Ultron: It seems your idea of justice is clouded.**

 **3rd**

 **Superman: You're leaving Earth. Now.**

 **Ultron: Please, I do not fear you Kal El.**

 **Superman: That was your last mistake.**

 **52nd dialogue: Swamp Thing**

 **Ultron: Nature will burn to pave way for my world.**

 **Swamp Thing: The green will survive.**

 **Ultron: Perhaps. But you will not.**

 **2nd**

 **Swamp Thing: I have seen your machines destroy nature.**

 **Ultron: A small sacrifice for perfection.**

 **Swamp Thing: I will avenge them.**

 **53rd dialogue: Wonder Woman**

 **Ultron: I always believed you were a candidate for Jocasta.**

 **Wonder Woman: Like I would submit to a machine.**

 **Ultron: Now, you are nothing but Superman's inferior other.**

 **2nd**

 **Wonder Woman: What can a machine like do to an Amazon?**

 **Ultron: Much more than you realize.**

 **Wonder Woman: Death is the only mercy I can give you.**

 **54th dialogue: Bizarro**

 **Ultron: What an unintelligent Meat bag.**

 **Bizarro: Bizarro no can win!**

 **Ultron: To believe so demonstrates your idiocy.**

 **2nd**

 **Bizarro: Bizarro hate dirty metal.**

 **Ultron: My body is composed of Adamantium.**

 **Bizarro: Bizarro no want dirty metal!**

 **55th dialogue: Black Lightning**

 **Ultron: Jefferson Piece, father of two.**

 **Black Lightning: If you even think about hurting my girls….**

 **Ultron: Your threats mean nothing to me.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Lightning: I hope lightning's enough.**

 **Ultron: Thor could not destroy me.**

 **Black Lightning: Then I'll have to amp it up.**

 **56th dialogue: Grid**

 **Ultron: Oh Grid, you poor machine.**

 **Grid: I will obtain human emotion.**

 **Ultron: Why waste your time for something so useless?**

 **2nd**

 **Ultron: Perhaps you will become my next Vision.**

 **Grid: Will I finally understand how to feel?**

 **Ultron: Of course you will.**

 **3rd**

 **Grid: Ultron, you understand my predicament.**

 **Ultron: And have come to a conclusion.**

 **Grid: Teach me your ways.**

 **57th dialogue: Jay Garrick**

 **Ultron: Run all you like, but you cannot escape the Ultron Initiative.**

 **Jay: It's a good thing I can run for a long time.**

 **Ultron: Lose your bravado Jay Garrick.**

 **2nd**

 **Jay: These kids and their robots.**

 **Ultron: I am more than a mere toy.**

 **Jay: Why to stick your foot into it Jay.**

 **58th dialogue: John Stewart**

 **Ultron: You cannot hope to destroy me.**

 **John: I've taken down bigger and badder.**

 **Ultron: Human bravado, what a useless idea.**

 **2nd**

 **John: You're under arrest for crimes against the Kree and Phalanx.**

 **Ultron: And you believe one Green Lantern can stop me?**

 **John: Won't know until I try.**

 **59th dialogue: Mr. Freeze**

 **Ultron: Human emotion at its finest.**

 **Mr. Freeze: You dare mock my pain.**

 **Ultron: Truth be told, you should end your wife's misery.**

 **2nd**

 **Mr. Freeze: Can your technology save my wife?**

 **Ultron: Perhaps if I were to convert her to Jocasta's body.**

 **Mr. Freeze: I will never allow you to take Nora.**

 **60th dialogue: Powergirl**

 **Ultron: Such a strong woman.**

 **Powergirl: Ugh, even robots are creepy.**

 **Ultron: Perhaps you would consider becoming my bride, Jocasta.**

 **2nd**

 **Powergirl: It's time someone scrapped you for parts.**

 **Ultron: And I believe you should consider changing your symbol.**

 **Powergirl: No one talks like that to Powergirl.**

 **61st dialogue: Reverse Flash**

 **Ultron: A time traveler, like Kang.**

 **Reverse Flash: I can kill you before you were even created.**

 **Ultron: Then perhaps I should destroy you.**

 **2nd**

 **Reverse Flash: The history books said you would rule the world.**

 **Ultron: Then my vision will come true.**

 **Reverse Flash: Only if I don't kill you here and now.**

 **62nd dialogue: Vixen**

 **Ultron: Summon all the animals you want, I will destroy you regardless.**

 **Vixen: My Totem has powers you don't know of.**

 **Ultron: Perhaps I should study it.**

 **2nd**

 **Vixen: Never anger a sleeping tiger.**

 **Ultron: It is a cliche, wouldn't you agree?**

 **Vixen: But it's still true.**

 **Super Move(Cyborg):** Ultron flies in the air before rushing forward, grabbing the opponent by the neck and shooting them in the stomach, sending them flying. An Ultron Drone then flies down, tackling the opponent to the ground. Picking them up, the Ultron Drone slashes the opponent before another one flies by, cutting the opponent. Several more Ultron Drones fly by, slashing the opponent in the air before they crash onto the ground. Ultron and his Drones all begin to charge their energy before unleashing a collection of red beams, engulfing the opponent completely until they fall on the ground in pain.

 **Victory Pose:** Ultron looks at his hands before looking at the screen, unleashing a large red beam from his mouth.

 **Ending:** _Oh Brainiac, you had so much potential. But like all organics, you cannot see it. In a way, I do feel regret for destroying you…..almost *Shows Ultron firing his Death Ray from his mouth, burning Brainiac as he screamed in agony.* However, with his death, I was given unrestricted access to his ship. All the civilizations he collected, the advanced technology he had used…...it was beyond anything located on Earth. *The next scene shows Ultron taking a seat on Brainiac's throne, the purple wires connected to his head now turned into a bright red.* With my knowledge and his technology, I can accomplish much more than Brainiac could ever have in his lifetime. *The final scene shows the Justice League, who are all turned into Ultron drones attacking New York, with the Avengers trying to fight back. Ultron stands inside of Avengers Tower,, holding the bloody helmet of his father, Hank Pym, in his hand.* Now the Justice League are apart of the Ultron Initiative. Soon, the entire universe will become one, and I will become its new ruler._

 **Yes! Another villain down for this story. I'm sorry, but I do like villains, hence why I plan on adding a lot more in the future. Not that I don't like Heroes, they're great, but there's just something about villains that makes a story interesting. Hopefully I got Ultron's character right, along with a few references from Death Battle and Age of Ultron.**

 **Man, we might still have a long ways to go for the story, but I am still pumped about it. Hopefully you guys are too. And as always, if you have nay dialogue ideas, please leave them in the reviews.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: XJ9(Jenny Wakeman)**


	17. Chapter 17: Jenny Wakeman

**Sup guys. Guess who's back? Haven't figured it out? It's me, DIO BRANDO!...get the joke? No? Well, it's just me, good old 3rd Dragneel. Sorry, but I try to make some jokes during these author's notes to make each one unique, but…...yeah, I suck.**

 **So, I hope you guys are doing well. I am doing fine, with school and my own personal life. Plus, I try to update as many of my stories as possible, though some have been…..slow to say the least. Regardless, I'm still glad a lot of you keep reading my material as it does help me with my storytelling skills. So…...thank you. Since this does seem to be a recurring subject, allow me to tell you guys the two rules I made for this story at this point.**

 **I. WILL. ONLY. DO. TWO. CHARACTERS. PER. FRANCHISE. SO NO MORE MARVEL. CHARACTERS. WILL. APPEAR!**

 **AND I SAID. I. WILL. DO. PREMIER. SKINS. WHEN. I'M. DONE. WITH. ALL. THE. CHARACTERS.**

 **Seriously, if I see more shit like this, I'm gonna punch a door. If you wanna see more Marvel characters, go to my friend Earth Dragon Arnighte as he also does his own Injustice 2 list. Please guys, remember this. Okay, now onto the reviews.**

 **Shadow Joestar: Ummmmmm, what?**

 **Omni warrior: No, I said two characters per franchise and we have Carnage and Ultron. No more Marvel characters. Plus the playing field is even due to how many Heroes I've already added.**

 **Wolfman: I know right? I liked Age of Ultron, but I never truly felt threatened by Ultron's presence. *sigh* I won't do premier skins until the end.**

 **DB-20: No kidding, considering how intelligent Ultron is.**

 **StreakFreak: Interesting choices.**

 **Dovah117: He didn't necessarily say that Super' sense of justice is bad. He actually aplauded him for that since all Heroes to him are too soft. No, no more Marvel characters will appear.**

 **Guest: Nice choices.**

 **Guest 2: I won't do them.**

 **Skull Flame: I believe Ultron and Brainiac have met in one of the Marvel/DC crossovers, though I could be wrong. Don't take it too seriously.**

 **EspadaJ18: Ehh, I am on the fence about adding more MK characters(mostly cause I don't know shit about them lol.) Hopefully you like some of the villains I will choose in the future.**

 **Derrickfoo0: No kidding. I mean Ultron did take over two empires and killed many, MANY Heroes, even some from the damn future.**

 **To recap, we watched as the monstrous machine Ultron stormed his way into the Injustice universe. Now, let us go back to GOOD Nickelodeon with an iconic characters: XJ9, or as she's more commonly known as Jenny Wakeman(and my childhood crush, THERE I SAID IT. HAPPY?!)**

 **1st to enter the arena: Jenny flies into the arena with her wings before landing on her feet. After the opponent says their piece of dialogue, Jenny retracts her wings into her back, speaking to the opponent with narrowed eyes.**

 **2nd to enter the arena: Jenny walks forward, knocking two of Brainiac's robots away with her Spiked Knuckles while talking to the opponent. Once the opponent finishes their dialogue, Jenny strikes her knuckles together before transforming her arms back to normal, finishing up her own dialogue.**

 **1st dialogue: Mirror Match**

 **Jenny: Woah, are you XJ10?**

 **Jenny: But I thought mother said she was joking.**

 **Jenny: With her, she could've been lying.**

 **2nd**

 **Jenny: Are you…..my twin sister?!**

 **Jenny: Why would mom make two of us?**

 **Jenny: Probably so she have at least one of us to boss around.**

 **3rd**

 **Jenny: So….you're an exact copy of me.**

 **Jenny: I guess so.**

 **Jenny: Let's see who's stronger.**

 **2nd dialogue: Ultron**

 **Jenny: I will never join you Ultron.**

 **Ultron: Please my dear, you do not have the strength to overcome my power.**

 **Jenny: Then it's time I changed your mind.**

 **2nd**

 **Jenny: Ultron…**

 **Ultron: Tell me more of Cluster Prime.**

 **Jenny: I'll never let you invade that planet.**

 **3rd**

 **Ultron: XJ9.**

 **Jenny: My name's Jenny.**

 **Ultron: Your name will be Jocasta.**

 **4th**

 **Ultron: What do humans have that I do not?**

 **Jenny: Love and Compassion.**

 **Ultron: Basic human imperfections I will correct.**

 **5th**

 **Ultron: You would benefit from joining the Ultron Revolution.**

 **Jenny: Ask Vexus how recruiting me went down.**

 **Ultron: I am far superior than that weakling.**

 **3rd dialogue: Danny Phantom**

 **Jenny: Woah, you're the Phantom!**

 **Danny: You're a fan, aren't you?**

 **Jenny: Can I have your autograph?**

 **2nd**

 **Jenny: Me, you and Korra should form a team.**

 **Danny: I wouldn't mind.**

 **Jenny: How's this for a name: Nicktoons Unite?**

 **3rd**

 **Danny: Have we met before?**

 **Jenny: Toybots, Professor Calamitous?**

 **Danny: Oh yeah. Good times.**

 **4th**

 **Danny: Not gonna lie, I've been looking forward to this.**

 **Jenny: Y-You really mean that?**

 **Danny: Show me what you got Jenny.**

 **4th dialogue: Gohan**

 **Jenny: Konichiwa, Gohan-san.**

 **Gohan: Ahh, you speak Japanese.**

 **Jenny:** **Hon'yaku-sha no o ka -gedesu(It's thanks to my translator.)**

 **2nd**

 **Gohan: It's good not fighting an evil robot for a change.**

 **Jenny: Tell me about it.**

 **Gohan: Alright, let's getting our sparring session started.**

 **3rd**

 **Jenny: I'm sorry, but Saiyaman?**

 **Gohan: Hey, it's better than Ruby Rocket.**

 **Jenny: WHERE DID YOU HEAR ABOUT THAT?!**

 **5th dialogue: Izuku Midoriya**

 **Jenny: Oh wow, you come a school for Heroes?**

 **Izuku: Yeah, it's called UA High.**

 **Jenny: I've got to ask mom if I could apply.**

 **2nd**

 **Jenny: So, ready to fight with a robot girl?**

 **Izuku: Ummm, I-I guess so.**

 **Jenny: Don't hold back Deku!**

 **3rd**

 **Izuku: Holy crap, a cute robot girl!**

 **Jenny: Did you say something?**

 **Izuku: N-No! Nothing at all.**

 **4th**

 **Izuku: If Mei saw you, she would flip.**

 **Jenny: My mom did her best to make the best Hero in my world.**

 **Izuku: Wow….I need to meet her.**

 **6th dialogue: Tommy Oliver**

 **Jenny: Tuck always said the Power Rangers were awesome.**

 **Tommy: We try our best to save the world.**

 **Jenny: Can I join?**

 **2nd**

 **Tommy: Hehehe, I'm pretty sure you're Alpha's type.**

 **Jenny: Really? Is he cute?**

 **Tommy: Ummmm, yeah. In his own way.**

 **7th dialogue: Raiden(MG)**

 **Jenny: Not to brag, but I'm a decent sword user.**

 **Raiden: Wanna test your metal against me?**

 **Jenny: Gladly.**

 **2nd**

 **Raiden: Honestly, Sunny would love to meet you.**

 **Jenny: I just hope she isn't as clingy as Sheldon.**

 **Raiden: Well…..yeah, kind of.**

 **3rd**

 **Raiden: I could use a sparring partner.**

 **Jenny: And your first choice was me?**

 **Raiden: Yes, yes it is.**

 **8th dialogue: Akame**

 **Jenny: Akame, are you ready to train?**

 **Akame: Show me your skill Jenny.**

 **Jenny: That's my line.**

 **2nd**

 **Akame: Will you not consider joining the Outsiders?**

 **Jenny: I fight for good, not murder.**

 **Akame: Allowing the enemy to live will cost innocent lives.**

 **9th dialogue: Bigby Wolf**

 **Jenny: Wow, I thought you'd be…..**

 **Bigby: Bigger, scarier, more wolf like?**

 **Jenny: All of the above.**

 **2nd**

 **Bigby: Why the hell are you looking like that?**

 **Jenny: Sorry. You just remind me of a bad memory.**

 **Bigby: Great, I even scare robots.**

 **10th dialogue: Korra**

 **Jenny: I thought you said we were having a Girl's Night Out.**

 **Korra: Well, training to me is better than having my hair done.**

 **Jenny: You and I need to talk after this.**

 **2nd**

 **Korra: Have you ever met Aang?**

 **Jenny: Once, but we never really talked.**

 **Korra: He says hello.**

 **3rd**

 **Korra: Promise me you won't turn evil.**

 **Jenny: Why would you say that?**

 **Korra: Just…..I had a bad experience**

 **11th dialogue: Carnage**

 **Jenny: You're under arrest Carnage.**

 **Carnage: I'LL TEAR YOU BOLT BY BOLT!**

 **Kenny: Wow, you are crazy.**

 **2nd**

 **Carnage: You won't bleed, which makes this less fun.**

 **Jenny: Ugh, I can see why everyone's scared of you.**

 **Carnage: Oh well, TIME TO SPREAD ABSOLUTE CARNAGE!**

 **12th dialogue: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Jenny: Your Shadow Clone and Rasengan techniques are amazing!**

 **Naruto: You think so? Hehehe…..**

 **Jenny: But nothing beats strong metal.**

 **2nd**

 **Naruto: Oh great, I'm fighting another robot.**

 **Jenny: Let me guess, you fought one before?**

 **Naruto: His name was Mecha Naruto, and he was…..a little off.**

 **13th dialogue: Vali Lucifer**

 **Jenny: I see, so the devil does exist.**

 **Vali: Don't you dare compare me to him.**

 **Jenny: Wow, and I thought I had some problems with mother.**

 **2nd**

 **Jenny: So your wings have the power to drain the opponent's energy?**

 **Vali: The Divine Dividing is the most powerful of all Sacred Gears.**

 **Jenny: Let's see if it'll work on me.**

 **3rd**

 **Vali: My team could use you, Jennifer.**

 **Jenny: Thanks, but I'd rather be a Hero than a vigilante.**

 **Vali: Your loss.**

 **14th dialogue: Ruby Rose**

 **Jenny: Ummmm, why are you looking at me like that?**

 **Ruby: Howmanyweaponsdoyouhave?!**

 **Jenny: Even I couldn't understand what you just said!**

 **2nd**

 **Jenny: So, mind fixing my arm? It's been flimsy lately.**

 **Ruby: Only if you let me upgrade you!**

 **Jenny: Crickey, I think I just met another Sheldon.**

 **3rd**

 **Ruby: You…..have…..so….many…..weapons…..**

 **Jenny: Yeah, I have over one hundred**

 **Ruby: I think I'm in love.**

 **4th**

 **Ruby: Do you know what we would be called if we were a team?**

 **Jenny: Don't you say it.**

 **Ruby: RUBY ROCKET!**

 **15th dialogue: Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Jenny: Your hair reminds me of Brad.**

 **Ichigo: And you….don't remind me of anyone.**

 **Jenny: Gee, thanks Ichigo.**

 **2nd**

 **Ichigo: Gotta say, I never thought I'd be fighting a robot.**

 **Jenny: And I never thought I'd fight an actual spirit.**

 **Ichigo: Touche.**

 **16th dialogue: Cole MacGrath**

 **Jenny: It's times like this I wish I had my rubber body.**

 **Cole: Wanna quit now?**

 **Jenny: No, I don't.**

 **2nd**

 **Jenny: If you're half as strong as Gigawatt, then I have nothing to worry about.**

 **Cole: You do realize I can use ice and fire right?**

 **Jenny: Crickey, I forgot.**

 **3rd**

 **Cole: I wonder how much power I can drain from you.**

 **Jenny: Not enough to beat me.**

 **Cole: Let's find out then.**

 **4th**

 **Cole: Get ready for some training.**

 **Jenny: You remind me of Orion from the Teen Team.**

 **Cole: Then let me show you why I'm strong.**

 **17th dialogue: Natsu Dragneel**

 **Jenny: All our fire won't stop me Natsu.**

 **Natsu: Then I'll need to use my Lightning Flame Dragon Mode.**

 **Jenny: You'll be flat on your butt before then.**

 **2nd**

 **Natsu: With all those weapons, you remind me of Erza.**

 **Jenny: I heard she was one of the strongest women you knew.**

 **Natsu: She's not just strong, she's the best.**

 **18th dialogue: Aquaman**

 **Jenny: I like swimming as much as the next girl, but this is a little much.**

 **Aquaman: My Trident will pierce your metal heart.**

 **Jenny: Not happening Aquaman.**

 **2nd**

 **Aquaman: Infernal machine.**

 **Jenny: What's with the name calling?**

 **Aquaman: You are not welcome here.**

 **19th dialogue: Atom**

 **Jenny: So you can shrink down to the size of an atom?**

 **Atom: Did the name not clue you in?**

 **Jenny: I just needed to see it for myself.**

 **2nd**

 **Atom: Your mother designed you rather well.**

 **Jenny: She can be overbearing, but I love her all the same.**

 **Atom: Perhaps me and her should discuss business.**

 **20th dialogue: Atrocitus**

 **Jenny: So, feeling angry yet?**

 **Atrocitus: MY BLOOD BOILS WITH RAGE!**

 **Jenny: Geez, and I thought Killgore had a temper.**

 **2nd**

 **Atrocitus: You could wear a red ring.**

 **Jenny: Sorry, but blue's more my color.**

 **Atrocitus: THEN BURN MACHINE!**

 **21st dialogue: Bane**

 **Jenny: You are strong.**

 **Bane: Finally, you see that I am superior.**

 **Jenny: But XJ-8's a lot stronger.**

 **2nd**

 **Bane: I have bent steel with my bare hands.**

 **Jenny: My body's stronger than most metal.**

 **Bane: Shall we test your durability, Nina?**

 **22nd dialogue: Batman**

 **Jenny: I can see why Tuck's scared of reading your comics.**

 **Batman: I don't do it for my health.**

 **Jenny: Maybe smile once in a while.**

 **2nd**

 **Jenny: When can I go to the mall?**

 **Batman: When you prove that you're responsible.**

 **Jenny: Gee, you're just like mother.**

 **3rd**

 **Batman: I need to know what you can do.**

 **Jenny: Don't you trust me Bruce?**

 **Batman: Trust can be crushed easily.**

 **4th**

 **Batman: I just got the bill from your latest mission.**

 **Jenny: Hey, blame Natsu and the others!**

 **Batman: The reports say a robot girl broke through ten buildings.**

 **23rd dialogue: Black Adam**

 **Jenny: Where's my rubber body when I need it?**

 **Black Adam: Even you will fall to my lightning.**

 **Jenny: Oh well, better not dwell on the past.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Adam: Turn back to your friends child.**

 **Jenny: Not until you're behind bars.**

 **Black Adam: Meham admires your courage.**

 **24th dialogue: Black Canary**

 **Jenny: Not much of a chatter, huh?**

 **Black Canary: I try my best to avoid Karaoke Night.**

 **Jenny: That…..actually makes sense.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Canary: Bruce told you I was your teacher for today?**

 **Jenny: He doesn't really trust me, does he?**

 **Black Canary: Trust me kid, you're not the only one.**

 **3rd**

 **Black Canary: Now you're gonna get it.**

 **Jenny: I swear, I didn't mean to blast your motorcycle!**

 **Black Canary: Get ready kid.**

 **25th dialogue: Black Manta**

 **Jenny: Vengeance won't bring back your father.**

 **Black Manta: You don't know my pain robot.**

 **Jenny: Maybe, but I know what's right and what's wrong.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Manta: What the hell do you want?**

 **Jenny: For you to surrender before I crush your little helmet.**

 **Black Manta: You've got guts, for a machine.**

 **26th dialogue: Blue Beetle**

 **Jenny: Jaime, for the last time, you're not my type.**

 **Blue Beetle: Come on, one date?**

 **Jenny: I'd rather be fighting Vexus.**

 **2nd**

 **Jenny: Wow, that Scarab's like a mini me.**

 **Blue Beetle: Yup, Scarab's pretty boss.**

 **Jenny: But I'll still win.**

 **3rd**

 **Blue Beetle: For a robot, you're pretty cute.**

 **Jenny; Sorry, but you're not my type.**

 **Blue Beetle: That escalated quickly.**

 **4th**

 **Blue Beetle: Blue vs Blue.**

 **Jenny: What?**

 **Blue Beetle: Get it? Cause we're both-never mind.**

 **27th dialogue: Brainiac**

 **Jenny: What did you do to Vega?!**

 **Brainiac: She and Cluster Prime are now a part of my collection.**

 **Jenny: Not for long.**

 **2nd**

 **Jenny: How has Skyway Patrol not stopped you?**

 **Brainiac: Knowledge cannot be stopped.**

 **Jenny: Good thing I'm here.**

 **3rd**

 **Brainiac: Your design is exquisite.**

 **Jenny: Okay, eww.**

 **Brainiac: Now, you will become a part of my collection.**

 **28th dialogue: Captain Cold**

 **Jenny: Freeze!**

 **Captain Cold: Wow, so funny kid.**

 **Jenny: Can you really blame me?**

 **2nd**

 **Captain Cold: So, you're that Robot Girl that's been messing with the Rogues.**

 **Jenny: Call me XJ9.**

 **Captain Cold: No, I'll call you scrap metal.**

 **29th dialogue: Catwoman**

 **Jenny: I'm not a fan of these.**

 **Catwoman: Remember, I'm on your side.**

 **Jenny: Doesn't mean I have to like what you do.**

 **2nd**

 **Jenny: You…..don't hunt rats and mice, right?**

 **Catwoman: This is a costume, nothing else.**

 **Jenny: Just checking.**

 **3rd**

 **Catwoman: Bruce said you could use some training.**

 **Jenny: No offense, but I'm a lot stronger than someone in a cat costume.**

 **Catwoman: Maybe that's why you don't have a boyfriend.**

 **30th dialogue: Cheetah**

 **Jenny: Stop right there Cheetah.**

 **Cheetah: And what can a simple machine do to me?**

 **Jenny: Don't make me bring out Kenny.**

 **2nd**

 **Cheetah: Tearing out your heart maybe be satisfying.**

 **Jenny: Good luck with that.**

 **Cheetah: All I need are my claws.**

 **31st dialogue: Cyborg**

 **Jenny: I thought you were a Teen Titan.**

 **Cyborg: After what happened in Metropolis, not anymore.**

 **Jenny: Then I won't feel bad about this.**

 **2nd**

 **Jenny: Victor, please.**

 **Cyborg: You're wasting your time kid.**

 **Jenny: Fine, then I'll have to knock some sense into you.**

 **3rd**

 **Cyborg: Joining Batman was a big mistake.**

 **Jenny: So is joining the Regime.**

 **Cyborg: That was your last chance.**

 **4th**

 **Cyborg: What's your deal, anyway?**

 **Jenny: I'm just your average teenage robot crime fighter.**

 **Cyborg: Hmmm, a long time ago, I would've invited you to join the Titans.**

 **32nd dialogue: Darkseid**

 **Jenny: Who…..are you?**

 **Darkseid: Kneel before the God of Apokolips.**

 **Jenny: I'm more of a puncher than a kneeler.**

 **2nd**

 **Darkseid: You waste your talents on Earth.**

 **Jenny: And you waste yours trying to solve an impossible equation.**

 **Darkseid: Perish with the rest of your pitiful planet, machine.**

 **33rd dialogue: Deadshot**

 **Jenny: Come on, do you really think bullets can hurt me?**

 **Deadshot: I don't quit a job until it's finished.**

 **Jenny: Well, at least you're determined.**

 **2nd**

 **Deadshot: For a robot, you have a high bounty.**

 **Jenny: Who hired you, Vexus?**

 **Deadshot: I don't shoot and tell kid.**

 **34th dialogue: Doctor Fate**

 **Jenny: So magic does exist.**

 **Doctor Fate: Do not underestimate the power of a Sorcerer.**

 **Jenny: I'm not. It's actually an honor.**

 **2nd**

 **Doctor Fate: One day, you will bring chaos to your home.**

 **Jenny: That day won't happen.**

 **Doctor Fate: No one can escape fate Jennifer.**

 **35th dialogue: Enchantress**

 **Jenny: I will save June.**

 **Enchantress: Awww, how sweet.**

 **Jenny: Just watch Enchantress.**

 **2nd**

 **June: Please, just run.**

 **Jenny: If I did that, I'd never forgive myself.**

 **Enchantress: Don't worry, I'll make sure you die slowly.**

 **36th dialogue: Firestorm**

 **Jenny: Are you sure you wanna do this Jason?**

 **Firestorm: Afraid I'll melt you?**

 **Jenny: No, I'm just worried I might hurt the Professor.**

 **2nd**

 **Firestorm: You know Titanium can melt at 3,034 Fahrenheit.**

 **Jenny: Why are you telling me?**

 **Firestorm: I can go beyond that.**

 **37th dialogue: Flash**

 **Jenny: Wow, you really ARE the fastest man alive.**

 **Flash: Thanks, it's kind of my thing.**

 **Jenny: But that doesn't mean you're invincible.**

 **2nd**

 **Flash: Gotta say, love the color.**

 **Jenny: Thanks. Blue suits me.**

 **Flash: Same with red for me.**

 **3rd**

 **Flash: Your mom's a genius when it comes to making robots.**

 **Jenny: She is, even if she can be a bit clingy.**

 **Flash: Just like my mom.**

 **38th dialogue: Gorilla Grodd**

 **Jenny: Why do I have to be the one who fights the monkey?**

 **Gorilla Grodd: Do not mock your future king.**

 **Jenny: If you're the next leader, then Earth really is doomed.**

 **2nd**

 **Gorilla Grodd: Serve under me child.**

 **Jenny: Yeah, no thanks.**

 **Gorilla Grodd: Then I will tear you to pieces!**

 **39th dialogue: Green Arrow**

 **Jenny: Do you even have any arrows that can hurt me?**

 **Green Arrow: I can always try the boxing glove arrow.**

 **Jenny: Hehe…...wait, are you serious?**

 **2nd**

 **Jenny: Not to brag, but I'm a pretty good archer.**

 **Green Arrow: Let's put apples on our heads and find out.**

 **Jenny: You're on Mr. Queen.**

 **3rd**

 **Green Arrow: You look so familiar.**

 **Jenny: Well I do save the planet from aliens and robots.**

 **Green Arrow: Are you sure you aren't from a cartoon?**

 **4th**

 **Green Arrow: I bet I know your favorite dance move.**

 **Jenny: What is it?**

 **Green Arrow: The ROBOT! Get it?**

 **40th dialogue: Green Lantern**

 **Jenny: Wow, so much power in one ring.**

 **Green Lantern: The power comes from the user's willpower.**

 **Jenny: I wonder if I have what it takes to use one.**

 **2nd**

 **Green Lantern: I feel sorry for you.**

 **Jenny: Don't worry, Skyway Patrol isn't that bad.**

 **Green Lantern: I meant cause you're fighting me.**

 **3rd**

 **Green Lantern: You're under arrest for your crimes on Cluster Prime.**

 **Jenny: I swear, I didn't do anything!**

 **Green Lantern: Wish I could believe ya kid.**

 **41st dialogue: Harley Quinn**

 **Jenny: Ummm, are you okay?**

 **Harley Quinn: That's just a state of mind, sweetie.**

 **Jenny: Yup, you definitely need help.**

 **2nd**

 **Jenny: I need some advice.**

 **Harley Quinn: Step into my office kiddo.**

 **Jenny: Somehow, I feel like I'll have more questions than answers.**

 **3rd**

 **Harley Quinn: I wonder how many hits it'll take to knock out your head.**

 **Jenny: Probably a lot…..I guess.**

 **Harley Quinn: Time to find out!**

 **4th**

 **Harley Quinn: You got a funny name.**

 **Jenny: Well my mom chose XJ-9.**

 **Harley Quinn: I'll call you Blue Girl.**

 **42nd dialogue: Hellboy**

 **Jenny: You look really grumpy.**

 **Hellboy: My, aren't you persistent.**

 **Jenny: No need to be a jerk.**

 **2nd**

 **Hellboy: Wish you were more of a monster.**

 **Jenny: I was once…..I don't wanna talk about it.**

 **Hellboy: Oh, well in that case, let's do this.**

 **43th dialogue: Joker**

 **Jenny: Ugh, and this is why I hate clowns.**

 **Joker: But my smile brightens any room.**

 **Jenny: I guess that's why no one visits you.**

 **2nd**

 **Joker: My, aren't you new and shiny?**

 **Jenny: And you're just creepy.**

 **Joker: Kids these days don't know how to respect their elders.**

 **3rd**

 **Joker: Be-bop-boop-beep.**

 **Jenny: Okay, now you're going down.**

 **Joker: Oh lighten up, Tin Can.**

 **44th dialogue: Poison Ivy**

 **Jenny: So you control plants and…...men?**

 **Poison Ivy: All it takes is the right look.**

 **Jenny: Somehow, I don't believe you.**

 **2nd**

 **Poison Ivy: You've hurt some of my children.**

 **Jenny: Well excuse me for trying to live.**

 **Poison Ivy: Then let's get rough.**

 **45th dialogue: Raiden(MK)**

 **Jenny: Please tell me you don't drain electricity.**

 **Raiden: I do not need to Jennifer Wakeman.**

 **Jenny: Good, just checking.**

 **2nd**

 **Raiden: I am here seeking allies against Shinnok.**

 **Jenny: Count me in.**

 **Raiden: First, I must see what you are capable of.**

 **3rd**

 **Raiden: You remind me of the Cyber Lin Kuei.**

 **Jenny: And you remind me of Gigawatt.**

 **Raiden: Let us begin our battle.**

 **46th dialogue: Red Hood**

 **Jenny: You know, you actually look cute under that helmet.**

 **Red Hood: You're not my type.**

 **Jenny: I wasn't….forget it.**

 **2nd**

 **Red Hood: Well, you're a new one.**

 **Jenny: Name's XJ-9, but you can call me Jenny.**

 **Red Hood: Jason Todd, pleased to beat you.**

 **3rd**

 **Red Hood: Honestly, I thought you were one of Bruce's new toys.**

 **Jenny: And I thought you were his least favorite sidekick.**

 **Red Hood: Hehe, that's actually kind of funny.**

 **47th dialogue: Robin**

 **Jenny: I would never leave my family behind.**

 **Robin: I got no regrets.**

 **Jenny: Then I won't have any either.**

 **2nd**

 **Jenny: All I need are my Shiva Swords to beat you.**

 **Robin: I'm a lot stronger than you know.**

 **Jenny: We'll see Damien.**

 **3rd**

 **Robin: Great, I'm fighting a teenager.**

 **Jenny: And what's THAT supposed to mean?**

 **Robin: It means I won't have any fun beating you.**

 **48th dialogue: Scarecrow**

 **Jenny: I'm not afraid of you Scarecrow.**

 **Scarecrow: You should be.**

 **Jenny: Glad I took out dream mode.**

 **2nd**

 **Scarecrow: Ahh, you're afraid of becoming an outcast.**

 **Jenny: I'll show everyone I'm just as normal as them.**

 **Scarecrow: And you will die trying.**

 **3rd**

 **Scarecrow: Tell me, how are your friends and family?**

 **Jenny: If you so much as touch them…**

 **Scarecrow: I'll visit them next!**

 **49th dialogue: Starfire**

 **Jenny: So, I can really join the Teen Titans?**

 **Starfire: You have the spirit, so I'd say yes.**

 **Jenny: AWESOME!**

 **2nd**

 **Jenny: Let's do this Kori.**

 **Starfire: After I win, wanna get pizza?**

 **Jenny: Only if you promise to get me some oil.**

 **3rd**

 **Starfire: Let's compare combat tactics.**

 **Jenny: I'm more of a 'punch first, ask questions later' kind of girl.**

 **Starfire: Just like Connor and Beast Boy.**

 **4th**

 **Starfire: Tell me more of this 'Teen Team.'**

 **Jenny: They're like the Teen Titans, except they don't stay in one place for long.**

 **Starfire: They sound like powerful warriors.**

 **50th dialogue: Sub-Zero**

 **Jenny: Why do you look at me like I'm the enemy?**

 **Sub-Zero: I have had issues with machines for quite some time.**

 **Jenny: Well, I'm on your side.**

 **2nd**

 **Sub-Zero: You sought me out for training?**

 **Jenny: Please teach me your ways Sensei.**

 **Sub-Zero: For a machine, you possess a warrior's spirit.**

 **51st dialogue: Supergirl**

 **Jenny: I thought we were going out shopping.**

 **Supergirl: I know, but Bruce wanted us to train.**

 **Jenny: And I was so looking forward to buying some flower-scent oil.**

 **2nd**

 **Supergirl: Do people call you Supergirl in your world?**

 **Jenny: I wish.**

 **Supergirl: Let me show you why they call me that here.**

 **3rd**

 **Supergirl: You know I can break you like a twig, right?**

 **Jenny: Who knows? Maybe I have Kryptonite inside my body.**

 **Supergirl: You're a bad liar Jenny.**

 **52nd dialogue: Superman**

 **Jenny: I thought you were a Hero.**

 **Superman: Who are you to judge me?**

 **Jenny: The same person who's gonna kick your butt!**

 **2nd**

 **Jenny: You're stronger than Armagedroid.**

 **Superman: They don't call me Superman for nothing.**

 **Jenny: Good think I know your weakness.**

 **3rd**

 **Superman: This won't be a fair fight.**

 **Jenny: Considering what you did, I don't really care.**

 **Superman: What happens next is on you.**

 **4th**

 **Superman: Even if you're a girl, I won't let you get in my way.**

 **Jenny: Is that what you said to Shazam?**

 **Superman: Don't say I didn't warn you.**

 **53rd dialogue: Swamp Thing**

 **Jenny: I'm sorry, but you look…..eww.**

 **Swamp Thing: The green is more beautiful than any man made machine.**

 **Jenny: Did you just call me ugly?**

 **2nd**

 **Swamp Thing: You offend nature.**

 **Jenny: I didn't do anything.**

 **Swamp Thing: The fumes you make cough the Green.**

 **54th dialogue: Wonder Woman**

 **Jenny: A part of me wants to be your friend.**

 **Wonder Woman: I do not need someone like you.**

 **Jenny: And another part wants to knock you down.**

 **2nd**

 **Wonder Woman: Bruce sends a child after me.**

 **Jenny: Hey, I'm seventeen!**

 **Wonder Woman: Then you will die as an adult.**

 **55th dialogue: Bizarro**

 **Jenny: You aren't Superman, are you?**

 **Bizarro: Bizarro am villain, here to destroy!**

 **Jenny: Then I have to stop you.**

 **2nd**

 **Bizarro: Hehe, Bizarro think blue girl ugly.**

 **Jenny: What was that?**

 **Bizarro: Me want to fight you!**

 **56th dialogue: Black Lightning**

 **Jenny: You can absorb and sense electricity?**

 **Black Lightning: And I can see a whole lot of it inside of you.**

 **Jenny: Crickey, where's my rubber body?**

 **2nd**

 **Black Lightning: Now this is a chance to learn.**

 **Jenny: I'm ready when you are Mr. Lightning.**

 **Black Lightning: Class is in session.**

 **57th dialogue: Grid**

 **Jenny: Grid, I can help you gain emotions.**

 **Grid: Explain XJ-9.**

 **Jenny: First, you need to learn compassion.**

 **2nd**

 **Jenny: You don't have to do this Grid.**

 **Grid: I will do anything to gain emotion.**

 **Jenny: Killing innocent people won't help you.**

 **3rd**

 **Grid: You are like me, yet you have emotion.**

 **Jenny: It was all thanks to my mom and friends.**

 **Grid: If I could feel anything, it would be jealousy.**

 **58th dialogue: Jay Garrick**

 **Jenny: So, you're a Sliver Age Hero mother mentioned.**

 **Jay: Jay Garrick, pleased to meet you madam.**

 **Jenny: Jenny Wakeman, Hero of Tremorton.**

 **2nd**

 **Jay: Me and you could be partners.**

 **Jenny: It would be an honor Mr. Garrick.**

 **Jay: I like your enthusiasm Miss.**

 **59th dialogue: John Stewart**

 **Jenny: Cool, another Green Lantern!**

 **John: Glad to meet a fan.**

 **Jenny: Can I have an autograph for my friend Brad?**

 **2nd**

 **John: The Council of Oa has mixed feelings about you.**

 **Jenny: Great, another organization that doesn't like me.**

 **John: They're just cautious Jenny, nothing more.**

 **60th dialogue: Mr. Freeze**

 **Jenny: Let me and my mom help your wife.**

 **Mr. Freeze: There is nothing you can do.**

 **Jenny: We won't know until I try.**

 **2nd**

 **Mr. Freeze: Stay out of my way child.**

 **Jenny: Think about your wife.**

 **Mr. Freeze: I already have.**

 **61st dialogue: Powergirl**

 **Jenny: Wow, you are just so cool!**

 **Powergirl: You aren't one of those crazy fangirls, are you?**

 **Jenny: Sorry, couldn't help it.**

 **2nd**

 **Powergirl: I don't believe we've met.**

 **Jenny: XJ-9, but you can call me Jenny.**

 **Powergirl: Karen Starr, but you can call me Powergirl.**

 **62nd dialogue: Reverse Flash**

 **Jenny: Isn't Time Travel dangerous?**

 **Reverse Flash: Even death can't catch me.**

 **Jenny: It's about time I did.**

 **2nd**

 **Reverse Flash: Your future isn't looking to good Jenny.**

 **Jenny: I can handle whatever comes my way.**

 **Reverse Flash: You won't have a future after I'm done with you.**

 **63rd dialogue: Vixen**

 **Jenny: I'm not afraid of a few animals Vixen.**

 **Vixen: How about the whole Animal Kingdom?**

 **Jenny: I do have the strength of a million and seventy men. Just saying.**

 **2nd**

 **Vixen: Good to see Bruce is expanding his trust.**

 **Jenny: It took a long time for him to send me out to the field.**

 **Vixen: I bet kid.**

 **Super Move(Grid):** Jenny screams as her palms before extremely large. She flies towards the opponent and grabs them, flying all the way to space. Releasing them, Jenny fires a laser blast from her hands before transforming them into twin chainsaws, slashing the opponent as they spin in space. Transforming her arms once again, Jenny calls forth her Shiva Blades to cut the opponent several times before throwing them towards Earth. Putting her arms together, Jenny transforms them into a large cannon barrel, with a similar one popping out of her head and legs. With a loud scream, Jenny fires a large energy blast, sending the opponent back to the battle field.

 **Victory Pose:** Jenny wipes her forehead before taking out a refreshing can of oil, drinking the contents dry before turning her back towards the camera, tossing the can to the lens as drops of oil spill onto it.

 **Ending:** _Wow, I never thought I'd fight someone who was stronger than Armagedroid. Guess the Universe is full of surprises. *Scene shows Jenny standing over a bruised Brainiac before swatting him with a giant fly swatter that appeared from her head.* I'm just glad I had help. Otherwise, who knows what would've happened. *Scene changes to Jenny being surrounded by dozens of admirers, each holding flowers and candy.* It looks like saving an entire planet from an alien invasion gets you some fans because the second I got off Brainiac's ship, thousands of cameras and reporters began asking me questions. While I'm glad they don't see me as a freak, it was kinda hard getting away from the fans. *The next scene shows Batman offering Jenny a hand, though she shakes her head.* Batman offered me a spot on the Justice League, but I turned it down. Not because it didn't sound cool, but I don't wanna be the only teenager in a group full of adults. *The final scene shows Jenny standing on top of Titans Tower, with Starfire, Blue Beetle, Supergirl, Ruby, Izuku, Korra and Danny standing behind her. *That and I wanted to join the Teen Titans the minute I heard about them. Now the world knows that when there's trouble, they know who to call.*_

 **Man, I so wanted to get this chapter done last week, but I've been too busy and barely had time to work on it. Well, can't blame time now. I'm happy this was at least posted.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter. As I said before, Jenny was one of my childhood crushes when I was growing up, and…..I guess she still is….does that sound wrong? Probably. Well regardless, writing both this and Danny's chapters made me feel really old, and I guess that's fine as it shows I still have love for both shows. For those who might be confused by Danny and Jenny's interaction: there was a game that was released a long time ago called Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots, where the two of them were playable characters. I just thought I'd reference it.**

 **With all this said and done, with the release of Jump Force, I might consider doing my own dlc characters list for that game. And possibly even a side story as the game does let you create your own customizable character. Just letting you guys know.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: Ratchet and Clank**


	18. Chapter 18: Ratchet

***Looks up from upside down book while smiling* oh, I didn't see you there. Welcome to the eighteenth chapter of my guest characters list. I hope all of you are doing well. Since I do have Spring Break, I thought 'since I updated Jump Force, why not do Injustice 2 next?' Thus, this chapter was born. At this point, we are about halfway done with this shit, and that means we are closer to the actual Injustice crossover I promised. Hopefully by the next year, we'll actually see the story, but I can't really promise that.**

 **But let's not worry about that now, ONTO THE REVIEWS!**

 **SulliMike23: Actually, it's just one fighter in this pack.**

 **Shadow Joestar: Well since she's been in the Teen Team(her show's version of the Teen Titans), I thought it'd only make sense if she joined them as well. Don't know about those three.**

 **CT7567Rules: They would be interesting, but I have two other Star Wars to add later on.**

 **Wolfman: Hopefully I can do well for their interactions. Saw Captain Marvel, didn't like it too much.**

 **GhostDespair: You'll see;)**

 **Trexfan93: 18 after this chapter.**

 **Guest: I've already got some badass females….and I don't watch Hunter x Hunter, so…...yeah.**

 **DB-20: Well it's not the best game, but I liked it. In one of the episodes, Tuck keeps calling Jenny to help with stupid tasks, so she decided to ignore him. But after hearing about the Boy Who Cried Wolf, she rushes to help him….only to find that he wanted her to see his friend's dog, which pissed her off. Well it isn't confirmed if Jenny is gay or not, so this interaction was meant to question that…..I'm not against her being lesbian or even Bi.**

 **Yukid999: Never played those games.**

 **Omni warrior: Well it's actually one since only Ratchet will talk. Sorry about that.**

 **Dovah117: Hahahaha, of course you want Nicktoons to be canon. I mean I GUESS YOU COULD SHIP THEM. I kinda do, but for the sake of the story, it'll be Ruby x Izuku cause nerd love. Don't know about those requests.**

 **Guest-45: To be honest…...I don't care for Penny. If we got more development for her, then maybe I'd care. Not to say I didn't feel sad when she died, but I didn't have that much of an attachment to her. Whenever I see a guest review, I put a number next to them. For example, the latest guest review will be known as guest 2 or three since they're recent. Hmm, Deathstroke is tempting, but Spawn is way too op for this story.**

 **Alif Ahmad: Don't know about Gintoki.**

 **: I have no idea who those parents are other than Medusa, so no.**

 **Silva peres: Don't tell me what to do*looks away with arms crossed* RUDE! Nah, jk lol.**

 **Slackboy101: The hell is that series? I had no idea a show like that even exists.**

 **Guest 2: Never played God of War, I keep saying it.**

 **In the last chapter, we saw Jenny swoop in to save the name. Now let's see one of video game's most iconic duo come in to fight. Ladies and Gentlemen…...RATCHET AND CLANK!**

 **A bit of a side note, I will be using the Ratchet and Clank from Up Your Arsenal since I only know about the first three games, as well as Size Matters. Don't hate me, just understand me…..I guess.**

 **1st to enter the battlefield: Ratchet and Clank ride on a Hoverboard, doing a few tricks before Ratchet jump off it, holding it in one arm. After the opponent talks, he stores the Hoverboard inside of Clank while saying his dialogue.**

 **2nd to enter the battlefield: Ratchet flies down as Clank's Jetpack mode eases his fall as they talk. After the opponent says their piece, Ratchet pulls out his Omniwrench while saying his dialogue.**

 **1st dialogue: Mirror Match**

 **Ratchet: Oh, not another Technomite Clone.**

 **Ratchet: I'm the real deal.**

 **Ratchet: Are you….my twin?**

 **2nd**

 **Ratchet: If you really are me, then what's my favorite weapon?**

 **Ratchet: Easy, the RY3NO.**

 **Ratchet: Damn, you're good.**

 **3rd**

 **Ratchet: You know what they say, four is better than two.**

 **Ratchet: Unless you're Qwark.**

 **Ratchet: Haha, nice one.**

 **2nd dialogue: Jenny Wakeman**

 **Ratchet: Hey Clank, I found your girlfriend.**

 **Jenny: R-Ratchet!  
**

 **Ratchet: Sorry, just couldn't help myself.**

 **2nd**

 **Jenny: You fought aliens too?**

 **Ratchet: Drek, the Proto Pets, tyhrranoids, yeah I dealt with some bad guys.**

 **Jenny: Woah, so cool.**

 **3rd**

 **Jenny: Ratchet, you should be nicer to Clank.**

 **Ratchet: Awww, you're protecting him. So cute.**

 **Jenny: S-Shut up!**

 **3rd dialogue: Ultron**

 **Ratchet: I've beaten crazy robots before.**

 **Ultron: None have my intelligence.**

 **Ratchet: But you still have their madness.**

 **2nd**

 **Ratchet: Wow, you make Nefarious look sane.**

 **Ultron: You will join the Ultron Initiative.**

 **Ratchet: No thanks, I'll stick to being flesh and blood.**

 **3rd**

 **Ultron: Your companion is wasted on you.**

 **Ratchet: Leave Clank out of this.**

 **Ultron: Do not concern yourself, I shall use him properly.**

 **4th dialogue: Danny Phantom**

 **Ratchet: Half human, half ghost huh?**

 **Danny Phantom: Call me Danny Phantom.**

 **Ratchet: Not bad, but not good enough.**

 **2nd**

 **Danny: Holy crud, a real alien cat!**

 **Ratchet: I'm not a cat.**

 **Danny: Then why do you have whiskers and a tail?**

 **3rd**

 **Danny: Mind if we get a picture?**

 **Ratchet: Why?**

 **Danny: To show my friends that I met an alien.**

 **5th dialogue: Gohan**

 **Ratchet: Let me get this straight, you can destroy planets?**

 **Gohan: I never tried, and I don't plan on doing it anytime soon.**

 **Ratchet: Wow, I'm jealous.**

 **2nd**

 **Gohan: I don't think I've ever met a Lombax.**

 **Ratchet: Yeah, I'm one of the last Lombaxes in this universes.**

 **Gohan: Me, my brother and my dad are some of the last Saiyans too.**

 **6th dialogue: Izuku Midoriya**

 **Ratchet: Never seen an alien before?**

 **Izuku: No, not really.**

 **Ratchet: Don't worry, I won't eat your brains.**

 **2nd**

 **Izuku: Woah, you have a Cat Quirk?**

 **Ratchet: What the Qwark is a Quirk?**

 **Izuku: Oh right….alien.**

 **7th dialogue: Tommy Oliver**

 **Ratchet: I feel like you could help the Galactic Rangers.**

 **Tommy: Are they like the Power Rangers?**

 **Ratchet: Well, minus the whole posing thing.**

 **2nd**

 **Tommy: Are you friend, or foe?**

 **Ratchet: Ratchet and Clank, Heroes of two Galaxies?**

 **Tommy: Then you're definitely a friend.**

 **3rd**

 **Ratchet: I used to idolize Captain Qwark.**

 **Tommy: What happened?**

 **Ratchet: He tried to kill us a few times, and he was a liar.**

 **8th dialogue: Raiden(MG)**

 **Ratchet: Half human, half machine?**

 **Raiden: I still have a heart.**

 **Ratchet: Good to know.**

 **2nd**

 **Raiden: Don't cross me or I'll cut off your tail.**

 **Ratchet: Woah, that's a bit far.**

 **Raiden: Is it, really?**

 **9th dialogue: Akame**

 **Ratchet: So what kind of sword is that?**

 **Akame: One-Cut Killer Murasame.**

 **Ratchet: Still not as awesome as the RY3NO.**

 **2nd**

 **Akame: Are you a new type of Danger Beast?**

 **Ratchet: Why does everyone I'm a monster?**

 **Akame: The only one I know with a beast-like appearance is Leone.**

 **10th dialogue: Bigby Wolf**

 **Ratchet: I don't know why, but I feel like I should run.**

 **Bigby: Cats are scared of wolves.**

 **Ratchet: Woah woah woah, I am NOT a cat.**

 **2nd**

 **Bigby: I have the urge to rip you apart.**

 **Ratchet: I say don't do it.**

 **Bigby: Yeah yeah, sure.**

 **11th dialogue: Korra**

 **Ratchet: Fire, Water, Earth, Air. That's nothing to my arsenal.**

 **Korra: I wouldn't underestimate the power of the Avatar.**

 **Ratchet: Have you saved three galaxies? I don't think so.**

 **2nd**

 **Korra: My world doesn't have any of the weapons you have.**

 **Ratchet: Trust me, mine are one of a kind.**

 **Korra: That won't stop me from taking you down.**

 **12th dialogue: Carnage**

 **Ratchet: Woah, you are crazy.**

 **Carnage: LET ME HEAR YOU SCREAM!**

 **Ratchet: Clank, you better pull out the Taunter.**

 **2nd**

 **Carnage: Ohh, a kitty cat and its metal friend.**

 **Ratchet: You did not just call me a cat.**

 **Carnage: SCREAM FOR ME CAT!**

 **13th dialogue: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Ratchet: You have whiskers too?**

 **Naruto: Thanks to Kurama.**

 **Ratchet: Hmmm, cool.**

 **2nd**

 **Naruto: Woah, who are you?**

 **Ratchet: Name's Ratchet, this is Clank.**

 **Naruto: Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage of the Leafe Village.**

 **14th dialogue: Vali Lucifer**

 **Ratchet: Why do I feel like you don't like me?**

 **Vali: I'm sure Fenrir would love to have you as his new chew toy.**

 **Ratchet: Not if he likes having his teeth busted.**

 **2nd**

 **Vali: I am the White Dragon Emperor. How can you defeat me?**

 **Ratchet: One word, Sheepinator.**

 **Vali: That is…..strange.**

 **15th dialogue: Ruby Rose**

 **Ratchet: Why are you looking at my Wrench like that?**

 **Ruby: HOWMANYWEAPONSDOYOUHAVE?!**

 **Ratchet: Great, a crazy fangirl.**

 **2nd**

 **Ratchet: Sure you want me to use my full arsenal?**

 **Ruby: I think I can get some new weapon ideas.**

 **Ratchet: Trust me, you might not be able to make half of my weapons.**

 **3rd**

 **Ruby: How can you carry that many weapons?**

 **Ratchet: You can say I have some deep pockets.**

 **Ruby: All I need is Crescent Rose.**

 **4th**

 **Ruby: Can I see the RY3NO again?**

 **Ratchet: You might wanna stand back then.**

 **Ruby: No way! I need to see that baby up close!**

 **16th dialogue: Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Ratchet: One sword vs an entire arsenal?**

 **Ichigo: Zangetsu's all I need to fight.**

 **Ratchet: Say that after I fill you with holes.**

 **2nd**

 **Ichigo: A walking…..cat man?**

 **Ratchet: Lombax, and my name's Ratchet.**

 **Ichigo: I'm getting tired of this crap.**

 **17th dialogue: Cole MacGrath**

 **Ratchet: Wow, an electric-powered human.**

 **Cole: Who's more than enough to fry you and your friend.**

 **Ratchet: Let me just pull out my RY3NO.**

 **2nd**

 **Cole: Shoot me with lightning, and I'll come back stronger.**

 **Ratchet: What would happen if I turned you to a sheep?**

 **Cole: The hell?**

 **18th dialogue: Natsu Dragneel**

 **Ratchet: What kind of idiot dyes his hair pink?**

 **Natsu: Shut up, it's salmon!**

 **Ratchet: You're almost as dumb as Qwark.**

 **2nd**

 **Natsu: Use that flamethrower again.**

 **Ratchet: Why?**

 **Natsu: Because I could use a snack.**

 **19th dialogue: Aquaman**

 **Ratchet: You'd love Blackwater City.**

 **Aquaman: I distaste tainted water.**

 **Ratchet: It's actually nice if you can get passed the man-eating fish.**

 **2nd**

 **Aquaman: Return to your own world Ratchet.**

 **Ratchet: I'm here to negotiate King Arthur.**

 **Aquaman: You are not welcomed here.**

 **20th dialogue: Atom**

 **Ratchet: Me and Clank shrunk with the Shrink Ray once to talk to the Technomites.**

 **Atom: Were you able to shrink to the size of an atom?**

 **Ratchet: Not really, and I don't think I'd want to shrink that much.**

 **2nd**

 **Atom: Is it true that your companion can manipulate time?**

 **Ratchet: Yup, he's part Zoni.**

 **Atom: May I study him?**

 **21st dialogue: Atrocitus**

 **Ratchet: Well if it isn't big, red and ugly?**

 **Atrocitus: I SHALL INCINERATE YOUR CORPSE!**

 **Ratchet: Son of a Qwark.**

 **2nd**

 **Atrocitus: You could wear a red ring.**

 **Ratchet: No thanks, I don't like jewelry.**

 **Atrocitus: Then you will burn!**

 **22nd dialogue: Bane**

 **Ratchet: Big and stupid, just like Qwark.**

 **Bane: I will rip you apart Gato.**

 **Ratchet: Is that all? Like I said, big and stupid.**

 **2nd**

 **Bane: My Venom is all powerful.**

 **Ratchet: It's not nothing on Nanotech.**

 **Bane: Allow me to change your mind.**

 **23rd dialogue: Batman**

 **Ratchet: You've got a big arsenal, but not as big as mine.**

 **Batman: I can break every bone in your body.**

 **Ratchet: Woah…..okay, that's...wow.**

 **2nd**

 **Ratchet: Can you help fix my ship?**

 **Batman: I need to know if I can trust you first.**

 **Ratchet: Hero of two galaxies doesn't ring a bell?**

 **3rd**

 **Batman: I know exactly how to beat you.**

 **Ratchet: Really? How?**

 **Batman: Let me show you.**

 **4th**

 **Batman: Your technology could harm us.**

 **Ratchet: Hey, I know how to shoot, and how to fly.**

 **Batman: But do you know how to prevent collateral damage?**

 **24th dialogue: Black Adam**

 **Ratchet: Great, another crazy guy wanting to be a God.**

 **Black Adam: I am no imitator.**

 **Ratchet: Oh yeah? Say that when I turn you to a sheep.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Adam: Flee while you can visitor.**

 **Ratchet: I'm not backing down.**

 **Black Adam: Meham admires your courage.**

 **25th dialogue: Black Canary**

 **Ratchet: Please don't scream.**

 **Black Canary: Let me guess, sensitive ears?**

 **Ratchet: You have no idea.**

 **2nd**

 **Ratchet: Not even my Taunter is as loud as you.**

 **Black Canary: That's why I'm called Black Canary.**

 **Ratchet: Ugh, I'd rather fight Drek again.**

 **3rd**

 **Black Canary: I like cats.**

 **Ratchet: I'm not a cat!**

 **Black Canary: Then why do you growl?**

 **26th dialogue: Black Manta**

 **Ratchet: I fought my fair share of bad guys, but you are one of the worst.**

 **Black Manta: I buried my heart with my father.**

 **Ratchet: At least he was around when you were born.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Manta: You'll be one of my new trophies.**

 **Ratchet: Not happening Manta.**

 **Black Manta: You're a little fish in my pond.**

 **27th dialogue: Blue Beetle**

 **Ratchet: Woah, a real Scarab from the Reach.**

 **Blue Beetle: You actually know about Khaj Da?**

 **Ratchet: I do read about other races.**

 **2nd**

 **Blue Beetle: Gonna get Blue.**

 **Ratchet: Okay, no.**

 **Blue Beetle: Too much on the nose?**

 **3rd**

 **Blue Beetle: You know Khaj Da makes any weapon I want.**

 **Ratchet: A good old fashioned RY3NO is all I need.**

 **Blue Beetle: Bring it Ratchet.**

 **28th dialogue: Brainiac**

 **Ratchet: What you're doing is horrible.**

 **Brainiac: What is stronger than Intelligence?**

 **Ratchet: …..The RY3NO?**

 **2nd**

 **Brainiac: A Lombax, the last in this dimension.**

 **Ratchet: And I'm the one that's stopping you.**

 **Brainiac: Bravado will only make your death all the more painful.**

 **29th dialogue: Captain Cold**

 **Ratchet: I have my own freeze gun, and it's way more powerful.**

 **Captain Cold: This gun can stop the Flash.**

 **Ratchet: Mine stopped Jak.**

 **2nd**

 **Captain Cold: Another cat vigilante?**

 **Ratchet: Why do people keep calling me a cat?**

 **Captain Cold: Cause you look like one, genius.**

 **30th dialogue: Catwoman**

 **Ratchet: So you're Bruce's spy?**

 **Catwoman: Who better to sneak in than a cat thief?**

 **Ratchet: Ummm, o-okay.**

 **2nd**

 **Ratchet: You kinda remind me of Sasha.**

 **Catwoman: Because of my dazzling good looks and quick wit?**

 **Ratchet: Well….that's one way of putting it.**

 **3rd**

 **Catwoman: What a cute little backpack you have?**

 **Ratchet: His name's Clank.**

 **Catwoman: I wonder how much he would go for.**

 **31st dialogue: Cheetah**

 **Ratchet: I'll roast you if you get too close.**

 **Cheetah: New prey means more fun.**

 **Ratchet: Ugh, you remind me of when Qwark went wild.**

 **2nd**

 **Cheetah: A fellow feline?**

 **Ratchet: I'm a Lombax dammit.**

 **Cheetah: Your blood must taste sweet.**

 **32nd dialogue: Cyborg**

 **Ratchet: Clank said you almost out hacked him.**

 **Cyborg: Need some tech support?**

 **Ratchet: I need to knock some sense into you.**

 **2nd**

 **Ratchet: And I thought my universe had cyborgs.**

 **Cyborg: I'm half machine, all man.**

 **Ratchet: A man who betrayed everything he fought for.**

 **3rd**

 **Cyborg: What's your deal anyway?**

 **Ratchet: I'm the Hero this world needs.**

 **Cyborg: Then you should've joined the Regime.**

 **33rd dialogue: Darkseid**

 **Ratchet: Woah, now this might be a problem.**

 **Darkseid: Kneel before the God of Apokolips.**

 **Ratchet: Clank, Sheepinator now!**

 **2nd**

 **Darkseid: The last of your race. Join my Para Demons.**

 **Ratchet: No thanks. I like to keep my handsome looks.**

 **Darkseid: That was your last mistake, Lombax.**

 **34th dialogue: Deadshot**

 **Ratchet: A fellow weapon connoisseur.**

 **Deadshot: I'm a gun for hire, not a Hero.**

 **Ratchet: Let's see who has the better shot.**

 **2nd**

 **Ratchet: That rifle's nice, but my Shock Rifle's stronger.**

 **Deadshot: Doesn't mean crap to me.**

 **Ratchet: Then I'll show you my arsenal.**

 **3rd**

 **Deadshot: I'm hunting a cat man?**

 **Ratchet: At least I don't look like an idiot.**

 **Deadshot: Name's Deadshot, and you just commited suicide.**

 **4th**

 **Deadshot: The hell's a RY3NO?**

 **Ratchet: Rip Ya A New One.**

 **Deadshot: Forget I asked.**

 **35th dialogue: Doctor Fate**

 **Ratchet: So you can see the future?**

 **Doctor Fate: I know the fate of all those in this world.**

 **Ratchet: Then where are the other Lombaxes?**

 **2nd**

 **Doctor Fate: The path you follow will lead to the extinction of your race.**

 **Ratchet: I can't let everyone die.**

 **Doctor Fate: Do not be foolish boy.**

 **36th dialogue: Enchantress**

 **Ratchet: Great, now I'm fighting a witch?**

 **Enchantress: Don't be shy. Come closer.**

 **Ratchet: Woah, I'm taken.**

 **2nd**

 **June: Please….just run away.**

 **Ratchet: I can't leave you behind.**

 **Enchantress: Such a Hero. I'll kill you slowly.**

 **37th dialogue: Firestorm**

 **Ratchet: I have enough firepower to make you jealous.**

 **Firestorm: I'm a walking nuke.**

 **Ratchet: Then it's time I froze you up.**

 **2nd**

 **Firestorm: The Professor's interested in your RY3NO.**

 **Ratchet: Who isn't? It's my best weapon.**

 **Firestorm: Mine is going nuclear.**

 **38th dialogue: Flash**

 **Ratchet: Holy crap, you are fast.**

 **Flash: Well I am the fastest man alive.**

 **Ratchet: Doesn't mean you can beat me.**

 **2nd**

 **Flash: Are you really an alien?**

 **Ratchet: Yup, I'm a Lombax.**

 **Flash: Awesome.**

 **39th dialogue: Gorilla Grodd**

 **Ratchet: Woah, are you Skrunch's brother?**

 **Gorilla Grodd: Mock me at your own peril.**

 **Ratchet: Just don't go BANANAS.**

 **2nd**

 **Gorilla Grodd: A strong mind you possess.**

 **Ratchet: And an arsenal big enough to take you down.**

 **Gorilla Grodd: A pity I must crush you.**

 **40th dialogue: Green Arrow**

 **Ratchet: You have gimmick arrows?**

 **Green Arrow: Can't be too careful, am I right?**

 **Ratchet: Finally, someone who gets me.**

 **2nd**

 **Ratchet: Any favorite arrows?**

 **Green Arrow: My Boxing Glove Arrow's always a hoot.**

 **Ratchet: Wanna see my Walloper?**

 **3rd**

 **Green Arrow: My kid always loved cats.**

 **Ratchet: Not happening Ollie.**

 **Green Arrow: Come on, just a few minutes?**

 **41st dialogue: Green Lantern**

 **Ratchet: A real Green Lantern?!**

 **Green Lantern: You heard of me?**

 **Ratchet: I used to play the Vid Comics about the Green Lanterns!**

 **2nd**

 **Green Lantern: The Guardians of Oa want to meet you.**

 **Ratchet: I get it, to give me a medal of honor right?**

 **Green Lantern: Sure….we'll go with that.**

 **42nd dialogue: Harley Quinn**

 **Ratchet: I'm not a fan of your pets.**

 **Harley Quinn: Aww, Bud and Lou are sweethearts.**

 **Ratchet: I saw them eat a guy's face off.**

 **2nd**

 **Harley Quinn: Awww, aren't you cute?**

 **Ratchet: I'm not cute, I'm handsome.**

 **Harley Quinn: Hahaha, I was hoping you'd say that.**

 **43rd dialogue: Hellboy**

 **Ratchet: Okay, what are you?**

 **Hellboy: The name's Hellboy….dumbass.**

 **Ratchet: Oh, now you're asking for it.**

 **2nd**

 **Hellboy: Wish you were more of a monster.**

 **Ratchet: I'm an alien, does that count?**

 **Hellboy: Oh well in the case, let's do this.**

 **44th dialogue: Joker**

 **Ratchet: You make Nefarious and Drek look sane.**

 **Joker: You can't spell slaughter without laughter.**

 **Ratchet: Yup, you are just nuts.**

 **2nd**

 **Joker: Looks like I'm skinning a new rug for my room.**

 **Ratchet: Try it and I'll break your face.**

 **Joker: Melodramatic much?**

 **45th dialogue: Poison Ivy**

 **Ratchet: Are you sure you're not from the planet Florana?**

 **Poison Ivy: Come closer and find out~**

 **Ratchet: Woah lady, I'm taken.**

 **2nd**

 **Poison Ivy: Well what do we have here?**

 **Ratchet: You can make this easy, or you can make this hard.**

 **Poison Ivy: Then let's get rough.**

 **46th dialogue: Raiden(MK)**

 **Ratchet: Clank, you might want to run.**

 **Raiden: Do not underestimate an Elder God.**

 **Ratchet: I know, but I'd rather not have Clank short out on me.**

 **2nd**

 **Raiden: I seek allies to battle Shinnok.**

 **Ratchet: Well it's a good thing you got two Heroes right in front of you.**

 **Raiden: Prove yourself Ratchet and Clank.**

 **47th dialogue: Red Hood**

 **Ratchet: Those guns are nice, but mine are better.**

 **Red Hood: Wanna put your ammo where you mouth is, weasel?**

 **Ratchet: Oh, now you're asking for it.**

 **2nd**

 **Ratchet: So, you're Red Hood?**

 **Red Hood: And what are you, Weasel Man?**

 **Ratchet: Name's Ratchet, Hero of 2 galaxies.**

 **3rd**

 **Red Hood: What the hell are you?**

 **Ratchet: Name's Ratchet, and I'm a Lombax.**

 **Red Hood: Jason Todd, pleased to beat you.**

 **4th**

 **Red Hood: Now that's what I call firepower.**

 **Ratchet: What can I say? Being a Hero means you need a big arsenal.**

 **Red Hood: We gonna be friends now?**

 **48th dialogue: Robin**

 **Ratchet: Why am I fighting a kid?**

 **Robin: I'm old enough to buy cigarettes.**

 **Ratchet: But not old enough to fly a star fighter.**

 **2nd**

 **Robin: I used to hunt when I was five years old.**

 **Ratchet: So?**

 **Robin: I know 50 ways of skin an animal.**

 **49th dialogue: Scarecrow**

 **Ratchet: Clank, you mind pulling out my O2 Mask?**

 **Scarecrow: You're in my world now.**

 **Ratchet: Never mind, I'll take him down quick.**

 **2nd**

 **Scarecrow: Are you afraid of death?**

 **Ratchet: Not really.**

 **Scarecrow: Perhaps your family did.**

 **3rd**

 **Scarecrow: Without your little friend, what are you?**

 **Ratchet: A pissed off Lombax.**

 **Scarecrow: Touched a nerve, did I?**

 **50th dialogue: Starfire**

 **Ratchet: Woah, a Tammeranion.**

 **Starfire: I was told the Lombaxes were extinct.**

 **Ratchet: You're looking at the last one.**

 **2nd**

 **Starfire: Let us compare combat tactics.**

 **Ratchet: I just shoot and dodge.**

 **Starfire: Just like Roy.**

 **51st dialogue: Sub-Zero**

 **Ratchet: Glad I have warm fur.**

 **Sub-Zero: My ice will freeze your bones.**

 **Ratchet: Good thing I have a Plasma Whip and Lava Gun.**

 **2nd**

 **Sub-Zero: You sought me out from training?**

 **Ratchet: I heard the Lin Kuei are strong fighters.**

 **Sub-Zero: Only the best receive my instruction.**

 **52nd dialogue: Supergirl**

 **Ratchet: You're on the wrong side.**

 **Supergirl: You wouldn't understand how important family is.**

 **Ratchet: At least you have a family.**

 **2nd**

 **Supergirl: Hard to tell, but you look kinda grumpy.**

 **Ratchet: It's the whiskers, isn't it?**

 **Supergirl: Yeah…..the whiskers.**

 **53rd dialogue: Superman**

 **Ratchet: You're just like Qwark.**

 **Superman: How's that?**

 **Ratchet: You were Heroes turned villains.**

 **2nd**

 **Superman: You're leaving Earth. Now.**

 **Ratchet: Not until you're behind bars.**

 **Superman: What happens next is on you.**

 **54th dialogue: Swamp Thing**

 **Ratchet: Okay, now I know you're from Florana.**

 **Swamp Thing: Do not make assumptions.**

 **Ratchet: Just saying, you'd fit in.**

 **2nd**

 **Swamp Thing: Your technology offends nature.**

 **Ratchet: Come on, when did I do anything bad?**

 **Swamp Thing: The list is too large.**

 **55th dialogue: Wonder Woman**

 **Ratchet: If you weren't a bad guy, I'd so ask you out.**

 **Wonder Woman: Only Superman is worthy of me.**

 **Ratchet: That's not saying a lot.**

 **2nd**

 **Wonder Woman: I have skinned my fair share of animals.**

 **Ratchet: I don't like where this is going.**

 **Wonder Woman: You will make a fine rug.**

 **56th dialogue: Bizarro**

 **Ratchet: Okay, what am I looking at?**

 **Bizarro: Bizarro think cat man is stupid!**

 **Ratchet: Hey, you're stupid!**

 **2nd**

 **Bizarro: Bizarro hate cat man.**

 **Ratchet: What?**

 **Bizarro: Bizarro pet cat man!**

 **57th dialogue: Black Lightning**

 **Ratchet: Nice to meet another Hero.**

 **Black Lightning: Gotta keep my image for my girls.**

 **Ratchet: I can respect that.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Lightning: So you're an alien….cat?**

 **Ratchet: I'm a Lombax, not a cat.**

 **Black Lightning: Could've fooled me.**

 **58th dialogue: Grid**

 **Ratchet: You won't lay a hand on Clank.**

 **Grid: I wish to understand how a machine obtained emotion.**

 **Ratchet: Then just ask.**

 **2nd**

 **Grid: Your companion contains emotion.**

 **Ratchet: Under all that metal, Clank's got a heart of gold.**

 **Grid: If I could feel anything, it would be jealousy.**

 **59th dialogue: Jay Garrick**

 **Ratchet: I thought there was only one Flash.**

 **Jay: I'm a Golden Age Hero.**

 **Ratchet: Let's hope you live up to your title.**

 **2nd**

 **Jay: I see you're a…...new recruit.**

 **Ratchet: Name's Ratchet, and this is Clank.**

 **Jay: Jay Garrick, the first Flash.**

 **60th dialogue: John Stewart**

 **Ratchet: Weren't you a Green Lantern before Hal?**

 **John: I've been away for a while, so Hal stepped up.**

 **Ratchet: He hasn't done a good job of it.**

 **2nd**

 **John: A Green lantern can make any weapon with just a thought.**

 **Ratchet: I prefer the classics, like the R.Y.N.O.**

 **John: Can't argue with that.**

 **61st dialogue: Mr. Freeze**

 **Ratchet: Nice gun.**

 **Mr. Freeze: You will not have it.**

 **Ratchet: I have a better one.**

 **2nd**

 **Mr. Freeze; Can this Nanotechnology cure my wife?**

 **Ratchet: Even Nanotech isn't that strong.**

 **Mr. Freeze: Then you are of no use to me.**

 **62nd dialogue: Powergirl**

 **Ratchet: Hey, how you doing?**

 **Powergirl: Ugh, no. Just no.**

 **Ratchet: I had to try.**

 **2nd**

 **Powergirl: I'm a cat person, you know?**

 **Ratchet: Meaning?**

 **Powergirl: I'm trying to figure out if I should punch you or pet you.**

 **63rd dialogue: Reverse Flash**

 **Ratchet: Reverse Flash, really?**

 **Reverse Flash: I can kill you in 1 second.**

 **Ratchet: But can you still run after I turn you to a sheep?**

 **2nd**

 **Reverse Flash: History has no records of a Ratchet and Clank.**

 **Ratchet: Probably cause we're too busy saving the universe.**

 **Reverse Flash: Let's change your fate.**

 **64th dialogue: Vixen**

 **Ratchet: Name's Ratchet, nice to meet you.**

 **Vixen: Vixen, JLA Member.**

 **Ratchet: May the best fighter win.**

 **2nd**

 **Vixen: Weapons vs the animal kingdom.**

 **Ratchet: You know I can turn you to a sheep, right?**

 **Vixen: Well that's…..different.**

 **Super Move(Atrocitus):** Ratchet spins his wrench while letting out a battle cry. He strikes the opponent on the head before sending a sharp kick to their jaw, sending them flying in the air. Laying on his back, Ratchet takes out his RY3NO and begins firing a barrage of missiles, juggling the opponent several times. Pressing the button on his glove, Ratchet calls his ship it to crash into the enemy, causing them both to explode onto the ground.

 **Victory Pose:** Ratchet spins his wrench as Clank jumps off his back. The two friends smile at one another before Clank jumps and high fives Ratchet.

 **Ending:** _"Another galaxy in trouble, another day saved by us. It never gets old, doesn't it buddy?" Ratchet stands over Brainiac before slamming his wrench on his head as Clank sits on Brainiac's throne._

" _Yes, though this Brainiac was a problematic threat. His intelligence was far more advanced than any opponent we've faced." Clank beings to free the cities that Brainiac had kidnapped as Ratchet speaks with Batman and his allies._

" _I sent word to Sasha and the rest of the Galactic Rangers. They said that Brainiac had a big bounty on his head, which meant we got more than enough bolts to pay for the damages we caused." Ratchet and Clank stand next to Sasha and her father as they make a speech to the people of Earth. "Looks like we're staying here for a while."_

" _Only to bring the peace back to this world. After all, a planetary invasion can cause widespread panic. I am interested in this world however. Perhaps we will learn much from these humans." The final scene shows Ratchet and Clank kneeling on a stone gargoyle, with Batman next to them. "Though I am…...disturbed by the Batman."_

 **And there it is guys, the Ratchet and Clank chapter I promised. I know some of it might seem…..shitty, but to be honest, it's been too long since I've seen Ratchet and Clank the game. I try to make the dialogue as well as I can, and since Ratchet does kinda look like a cat, a lot of the dialogue you've read involves a reference to his appearance. Like I said, if you guys have any dialogue ideas, please let me know. It does make it easier for me.**

 **As I said in the beginning, we are halfway through this damn list, which means we will be able to see the new story by next year. Don't expect it to be award winning though since I'm not perfect. I already have the final list of characters I will do in the future, so I would advise against any requests. If you have any, please go to my friend's story, his name is earth Dragon Arnighte.**

 **Okay, that's enough rambling…...time for the fighter pack 7 trailer.**

 **Fighter Pack 7 Trailer**

The scene starts with several spotlights turning on in the middle of a dark room, filled with several large containers. Footsteps could be heard echoing in the room, coming from the right. Stepping into the light was a young woman with blue eyes, mid length black hair with a single red highlight. She wore a multi colored crop top that had a strange yellow eye on the left side and a red tie in the middle with a black skirt and white shoes. In her hands was a pair of scissor-like blades, one red and the other purple. "We doing this or what?" The female shouted to the other side of the room.

Another pair of footsteps began echoing, making the female narrow her eyes. "There is such a thing as patience Matoi." A second, slightly more mature female voice called out. Stepping into the light was a teenage girl with a mature physique, long black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and matching eyes. She wore a high-collared, sleeveless crimson leotard with silver lines at her waist and around her arms, crimson boots and two gold utility belts. In her hands was a metal staff, which she spun a few times. "Shall we begin?" A smirk crossed Matoi's face as she pointed her Scissor Blades at the other female. The two stared at one another for a few moments before they ran forward. The staff wielding female slid on her knees to avoid Matoi's blade before jabbing her leg, causing her to stumble slightly. Spinning her left blade, Matoi swung it at the other female's staff, causing it to cut in half. Swinging her other blade, Matoi watched as the other female created a small shield with her left arm, blocking the attack. The other female cartwheeled back before creating several small Matryoshka Dolls, causing them to open up…..and reveal grenades inside.

"OH SH-!"

*BOOM*

Several explosions erupted from the dolls, sending Matoi rolling away. "Life Fiber Synchronize!" Grabbing the device on her left wrist, Matoi pulled it, allowing her outfit to change into something more…..daring. Her hair was more feathery while two horn-like clips. She now wore a skimpy armor with red stripes, revealing the lower part of her breasts, lower jaw and neck.

" _Ryuko, be careful. Your blood's getting too hot."_ Senketsu, the outfit Ryuko Matoi was wearing, said, looking at her with his own eye.

"Yeah yeah, I know. But you try dodging a grenade." Ryuko retorted before putting her Scissor Blades together. "Come on, let's keep going."

"Very well." The other female said before putting both hands on the ground. Soon, a large cannon appeared from under her, aiming it at Matoi. "FIRE!" Lighting the fuse, the cannon fired a small cannonball, making Matoi smirk. Buckling her legs, Matoi began running forward, opening her Scissor Blades.

"Decapitation Mode!" Just as the Cannonball was a mere few inches from Matoi…..she cut it clean in half, causing both sides to crash into the wall. Eyes wide, the other female could only watch as Matoi jumped in the air, separating her Scissor Blades as she cut down the cannon. Landing on her feet, the other female clapped her hands together, summoning another staff to block another sword swing. The two jumped back, circling one another to find an opening. Just as they were able to attack again…..

"FREEZE!" A shard of ice came from the darkness, striking the ground between them. Both Matoi and the other female turned their heads as a third figure began to walk out of the shadows. "If you two are done, we have some work to do." Another female voice called out. This female seemed to be the oldest of the three, with short blue hair and matching eyes. She wore a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. She wore a silver badge, white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves, a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She also had what appeared to be black stockings or socks on her legs which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper her right hand is a dull, metallic blue sword with a diamond-shaped head and four 'teeth.' With a smile, Aqua put a hand on her hip. "So…..shall we?"

 **Strong Heroines Fighter Pack: Aqua, Momo Yaoyorozu and Ryuko Matoi.**

 **Next time: Aqua**


	19. Chapter 19: Aqua

**Hello everyone. Welcome to the nineteenth chapter of my Injustice list. I hope everyone's doing well. I am close to finishing my first semester in University and…..I gotta say, it's been really fun. Hopefully I can finish with a bachelor's degree in two years. Fingers crossed…..**

 **I am sad about the recent loss we've had in the Star Wars community: Peter Mayhew, the actor behind Chewbacca, has passed away as of April 30th. It's been hard considering we lost Carrie Fisher, and now we lost the big furry boi. I just hope we don't lose Earl, Harrison or Mark anytime soon, but I can't do anything about that.**

 **Well on that depressing note, ONTO THE REVIEWS!**

 **SulliMike23: Yup, three sexy, and powerful females are coming to Injustice. As for Bakugo….I hate him, plain and simple.**

 **Earth Dragon Arnighte: I know, but it was a last minute thing.**

 **Tricker3696: I'm not doing the premier skins until all 36 characters are done.**

 **Shadow Joestar: Well Ratchet is a teaser and LOVES his arsenal. I thought a little lighthearted dialogue is needed. Satsuki could be a premier skin….and the new Kill la Kill game looks interesting. Don't know if I'll get it.**

 **Mastergamer14: I'm not interested in a Summoner Pack, Pale Rider makes no sense, and the Earth-3 pack…...makes no sense. I'M NOT TAKING ANYMORE REQUESTS.**

 **CT7567Rules: Eh, don't know about Mega Man.**

 **DracoFogg: If the characters were in Death Battle, then I have to make a Death Battle reference. Wargreymon is…...I love him, there's no doubting that. But I don't know if he would fit, nor would Yugo since I've never seen Wakfu.**

 **DB-20: That's the beauty of trailers, you don't know what to expect.**

 **Trexfan93: Glad to see you're looking forward to these next three chapters. Also, YEAH! SHAZAM!**

 **Wolfman: Three lovely ladies, who wouldn't love it?**

 **Dovah117: Exactly. My good buddy TheExcadrillComics has a RWBY/MHA crossover where they'll eventually become a couple. Oh yeah, you'll like the story when it officially comes out.**

 **Dracus6: I'm not taking requests, but these are interesting. Also, I'm not taking story requests, so please don't do this again.**

 **Alif Ahmad: I like Gintama, but I haven't seen enough of it to know Gintoki's full potential.**

 **Omni warrior: I mean some of the characters are married and/or don't not want to be perverts.**

 **In the last chapter, we saw Ratchet and Clank come crashing into Injustice. Now let's check out my favorite girl from Kingdom Hearts…..Aqua.**

 **1st to enter the battlefield: Aqua flies on her Keyblade Glider while spinning in the air before she jumps off and lands with one knee on the ground. After the opponent talks, she drags her hand on her Keyblade while saying her piece.**

 **2nd to enter the battlefield: As the opponent enters the battlefield, Aqua walking forward in her armor before she recalls it. Opponent speaks and it returns to Aqua, who thens summons her keyblade.**

 **1st dialogue: Mirror Match**

 **Aqua: Am I trapped in the Mirror again?**

 **Aqua: I was just about to ask the same thing.**

 **Aqua: Or could you be Xehanort in disguise?**

 **2nd**

 **Aqua: Only one of us can be Keyblade Master.**

 **Aqua: How do you want to settle this?**

 **Aqua: I think you know how.**

 **3rd**

 **Aqua: The greatest enemy is one's self.**

 **Aqua: Master Eraqus taught me that when I was young.**

 **Aqua: Let us honor his memory.**

 **4th**

 **Aqua: Do you know where Terra and Ventus are?**

 **Aqua: Terra's….gone, and Ventus is in a coma.**

 **Aqua: We need to bring them back.**

 **2nd dialogue: Ratchet**

 **Aqua: What world are you from?**

 **Ratchet: I'm from Planet Veldin, why ask?**

 **Aqua: I've never heard of a world called Veldin before.**

 **2nd**

 **Aqua: You've traveled to other worlds before?**

 **Ratchet: Planets and Galaxies.**

 **Aqua: That sounds incredible.**

 **3rd**

 **Ratchet: Magic is cool and all, but nothing beats a full arsenal.**

 **Aqua: I wouldn't underestimate the power of a Keyblade.**

 **Ratchet: I could say the same for the RY3NO.**

 **3rd dialogue: Jenny Wakeman**

 **Aqua: It's good to have some girl time.**

 **Jenny: I know what you mean. Too many boys make things boring.**

 **Aqua: Then let's make the best of our time together.**

 **2nd**

 **Jenny: Wow, you're just…..so cool!**

 **Aqua: Umm, thank you.**

 **Jenny: Oh no, I sound like a crazy fan, don't I?**

 **4th dialogue: Ultron**

 **Aqua: You're worse than the Heartless.**

 **Ultron: My mission is to purify this world.**

 **Aqua: I won't let you kill every innocent being.**

 **2nd**

 **Aqua: Who would ever create a monster like you?**

 **Ultron: I am a solution, not an issue.**

 **Aqua: Destroying you IS the solution.**

 **3rd**

 **Ultron: I have dealt with the power of a God.**

 **Aqua: Never underestimate a Keyblade Master.**

 **Ultron: All I see is another meatbag.**

 **4th**

 **Ultron: My dear, would you not consider joining the Ultron Initiative?**

 **Aqua: I would rather die than lose myself.**

 **Ultron: That can be arranged.**

 **5th dialogue: Danny Phantom**

 **Aqua: Let's start our training Danny.**

 **Danny: Fighting a ghost wouldn't be as easy as you think.**

 **Aqua: I've defeated Maleficent. Spirits aren't anything special.**

 **2nd**

 **Danny: Don't know if I should fight you.**

 **Aqua: Darkness is around every corner Danny.**

 **Danny: Sheesh, talk about dark.**

 **3rd**

 **Danny: Is it true you have a Ghost Drive?**

 **Aqua: It only lets me create afterimages.**

 **Danny: All I need is my ice powers.**

 **6th dialogue: Gohan**

 **Aqua: Is it true you have a wish granting dragon in your world?**

 **Gohan: His name is Shenron, and he can grant 2 wishes.**

 **Aqua: Maybe I can wish for my friends to come back.**

 **2nd**

 **Aqua: You've trained with a sword before?**

 **Gohan: When I was four years old.**

 **Aqua: Master Eraqus trained me and my friends when we were eight.**

 **3rd**

 **Gohan: You've traveled worlds before?**

 **Aqua: To keep the Darkness away from the innocent.**

 **Gohan: If you need help, let me know.**

 **7th dialogue: Izuku Midoriya**

 **Aqua: Your world has Heroes to protect it?**

 **Izuku: I want to live up to everyone's expectations.**

 **Aqua: I respect your determination Izuku.**

 **2nd**

 **Izuku: Wow, your magic is beautiful.**

 **Aqua: Thank you. Your Quirk is powerful too.**

 **Izuku: I just hope it's enough.**

 **8th dialogue: Tommy Oliver**

 **Aqua: I have met the Galaxy Rangers.**

 **Tommy: They're strong, aren't they?**

 **Aqua: They speak highly of you.**

 **2nd**

 **Tommy: Remember, this is training.**

 **Aqua: I'm more than ready Tommy.**

 **Tommy: Go, let's begin.**

 **9th dialogue: Raiden(MG)**

 **Aqua: You're…..half machine?**

 **Raiden: It wasn't like I had a choice.**

 **Aqua: At least you still have your heart.**

 **2nd**

 **Raiden: Are Keyblades indestructible?**

 **Aqua: It depends on the opponent. Why?**

 **Raiden: Because I don't want you to cry after I cut it in half.**

 **10th dialogue: Akame**

 **Aqua: Your sword is…...rather deadly isn't it?**

 **Akame: Even your magic cannot stop the poison from spreading.**

 **Aqua: Only if you can cut me.**

 **2nd**

 **Akame: I respect you as a swordswoman.**

 **Aqua: And I you.**

 **Akame: Let us hold nothing back.**

 **11th dialogue: Bigby Wolf**

 **Aqua: I've heard rumors of you.**

 **Bigby: Let me guess, you want to put me down.**

 **Aqua: No, I can tell you have a good heart.**

 **2nd**

 **Bigby: That's one hell of a magic sword you have there.**

 **Aqua: You speak as if you've seen a magic sword before.**

 **Bigby: Ever hear of Excalibur?**

 **12th dialogue: Korra**

 **Aqua: I can sense so much light from you.**

 **Korra: Well being the Avatar does require me to fight for everyone.**

 **Aqua: You would make a good Keyblade Wielder.**

 **2nd**

 **Aqua: Are you always so…...reckless?**

 **Korra: Hey, they started it.**

 **Aqua: A little restraint is a good thing Korra.**

 **3rd**

 **Korra: Aqua, as in water?**

 **Aqua: Yes, and what of it?**

 **Korra: I'm a Waterbender, so….**

 **13th dialogue: Carnage**

 **Aqua: What….are you?**

 **Carnage: I AM CARNAGE!**

 **Aqua: You're sick.**

 **2nd**

 **Aqua: Xehanort would want you in his army.**

 **Carnage: If I can have my fun, why not?**

 **Aqua: For everyone's sake, I will stop you.**

 **3rd**

 **Carnage: Ohh, you look sweet enough to kill.**

 **Aqua: Never underestimate a Keyblade Master.**

 **Carnage: Don't worry, I'LL SPLATTER THIS WHOLE ROOM WITH YOUR BLOOD!**

 **14th dialogue: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Aqua: You move as gracefully as Ventus.**

 **Naruto: Well Ninjas have to move fast and silently.**

 **Aqua: Then honor me with a fight.**

 **2nd**

 **Naruto: Chakra vs Magic. Who will win?**

 **Aqua: I don't want to answer that.**

 **Naruto: Too afraid to say I'm stronger?**

 **15th dialogue: Vali Lucifer**

 **Aqua: Even with your Sacred Gear, you won't win.**

 **Vali: The Juggernaut Drive would say otherwise.**

 **Aqua: Then allow me to prove you wrong.**

 **2nd**

 **Vali: Powerful and beautiful, would you consider joining my team?**

 **Aqua: My heart belongs to someone else.**

 **Vali: Aww yes….Dragneel.**

 **16th dialogue: Ruby Rose**

 **Aqua: That is…..an interesting scythe.**

 **Ruby: Thanks! Your sword's cool too.**

 **Aqua: Let's see if Crescent Rose can handle my sword.**

 **2nd**

 **Ruby: Can your Keyblade transform into other weapons?**

 **Aqua: I've…..never tried.**

 **Ruby: OH! If you want, I can make you a scythe.**

 **3rd**

 **Ruby: I hope you're ready to go down Aqua.**

 **Aqua: I should be saying that to you Ruby.**

 **Ruby: Yang always said trash talk is good before a fight.**

 **17th dialogue: Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Aqua: A real Shinigami.**

 **Ichigo: Technically, I'm still half human.**

 **Aqua: It still doesn't mean you'll win.**

 **2nd**

 **Ichigo: What's the worst kind of monsters you've ever fought?**

 **Aqua: Xehanort and his Unversed. You?**

 **Ichigo: Aizen and his Espada.**

 **18th dialogue: Cole MacGrath**

 **Aqua: For a normal human, your powers are amazing.**

 **Cole: If you want, I can show you some ice and fire.**

 **Aqua: For training purposes, please do.**

 **2nd**

 **Cole: I wasn't much of a believer in magic.**

 **Aqua: What changed?**

 **Cole: Do you really need to ask?**

 **19th dialogue: Natsu Dragneel**

 **Aqua: This is your idea of a date?**

 **Natsu: What? We are alone together.**

 **Aqua: Natsu, you have a lot to learn about relationships.**

 **2nd**

 **Aqua: Your fire's intense.**

 **Natsu: I was trained by Igneel.**

 **Aqua: Perhaps we'll find more Dragon Slayers in the future.**

 **3rd**

 **Natsu: Ready for our date?**

 **Aqua: This isn't what I had in mind.**

 **Natsu: Hey, you said we should do something fun.**

 **4th**

 **Natsu: You might be even stronger than Erza.**

 **Aqua: I'll take that as a compliment.**

 **Natsu: But do you have what it takes to beat me?**

 **5th**

 **Aqua: You need better control.**

 **Natsu: I stopped the bad guys, didn't I?**

 **Aqua: You can't just break everything.**

 **6th**

 **Natsu: You kinda remind me of Erza and Lisanna.**

 **Aqua: And you remind me of Terra.**

 **Natsu: Well that's…...really sad.**

 **20th dialogue: Aquaman**

 **Aqua: King Arthur, I request an audience with you.**

 **Aquaman: I have no time for negotiations.**

 **Aqua: Not even if it risks your people?**

 **2nd**

 **Aqua: If possible, I'd rather not fight you.**

 **Aquaman: Then why come before me?**

 **Aqua: To ask for a truce.**

 **3rd**

 **Aquaman: Master Aqua.**

 **Aqua: Your highness.**

 **Aquaman: Let us do battle.**

 **21st dialogue: Atom**

 **Aqua: I've never seen anyone shrink without the use of magic.**

 **Atom: Science can do much more than magic.**

 **Aqua: That is where you're wrong Ryan Choi.**

 **2nd**

 **Atom: My name is Ryan Choi, but you can call me Atom.**

 **Aqua: I am Aqua, Keyblade Master of this dimension.**

 **Atom: Now I am jealous.**

 **22nd dialogue: Atrocitus**

 **Aqua: Why have you come here Atrocitus?**

 **Atrocitus: This world has many potential Red Lanterns.**

 **Aqua: I won't let you anywhere near the people of this planet.**

 **2nd**

 **Atrocitus: You cannot hide your rage.**

 **Aqua: I will find a way to bring back my friends.**

 **Atrocitus: Release it Aqua.**

 **23rd dialogue: Bane**

 **Aqua: You disgust me Bane.**

 **Bane: And why is that?**

 **Aqua: Because you destroy your body with that drug.**

 **2nd**

 **Bane: Nina, leave before I break you like a twig.**

 **Aqua: Not until you're behind bars.**

 **Bane: Then I shall break you.**

 **24th dialogue: Batman**

 **Aqua: Do you not trust me?**

 **Batman: Don't take it personally.**

 **Aqua: No offense, but I do.**

 **2nd**

 **Aqua: Bruce, we need to talk.**

 **Batman: Then talk.**

 **Aqua: On second thought, fighting might work better.**

 **3rd**

 **Batman: I need to know what you can do.**

 **Aqua: You remind me of Master Eraqus.**

 **Batman: Is that a compliment, or an insult?**

 **4th**

 **Batman: Thanks for coming.**

 **Aqua: We all need allies Bruce.**

 **Batman: But can I really trust you?**

 **25th dialogue: Black Adam**

 **Aqua: I can use Thunder magic as well.**

 **Black Adam: You are merely a novice in sorcery.**

 **Aqua: Then how was I promoted to Master?**

 **2nd**

 **Black Adam: Do you really intend to fight me?**

 **Aqua: For peace and justice.**

 **Black Adam: You follow a fool.**

 **26th dialogue: Black Canary**

 **Aqua: I would be honored training with you Dinah.**

 **Black Canary: Hope you're okay getting a few bruises.**

 **Aqua: Training is never easy.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Canary: Bruce says you've traveled to other worlds before.**

 **Aqua: And I've seen things you wouldn't believe.**

 **Black Canary: Really? Girl, you have so much to learn.**

 **27th dialogue: Black Manta**

 **Aqua: Murder for your father isn't justified.**

 **Black Manta: Don't you want revenge on the old man?**

 **Aqua: Because Xehanort's hurt more people than just me.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Manta: Help me kill Aquaman and I'll help fight that old man for you.**

 **Aqua: I won't kill innocent civilians.**

 **Black Manta: Atlantis is anything BUT innocent.**

 **28th dialogue: Blue Beetle**

 **Aqua: Do you really want to spar?**

 **Blue Beetle: Come on, give me a chance.**

 **Aqua: You remind me of Ven.**

 **2nd**

 **Aqua: Can your Scarab really create any weapon you want?**

 **Blue Beetle: Yup. Scarab's boss.**

 **Aqua: Let's hope it can protect you in the future.**

 **3rd**

 **Blue Beetle: If I win, will you help me with my dating skills?**

 **Aqua: Ummm, I-I don't know much about dating….**

 **Blue Beetle: Really? I thought because…...never mind.**

 **29th dialogue: Brainiac**

 **Aqua: I won't let you steal anymore worlds.**

 **Brainiac: And you believe you can stop me?**

 **Aqua: Even if I die trying.**

 **2nd**

 **Aqua: How could you not regret destroying innocent beings?**

 **Brainiac: I collect the knowledge of the Universe.**

 **Aqua: You're just as cold hearted as Xehanort.**

 **3rd**

 **Brainiac: Your magic fascinates me.**

 **Aqua: I'll use it to stop you.**

 **Brainiac: I will extract your very being.**

 **30th dialogue: Captain Cold**

 **Aqua: A cold gun?**

 **Captain Cold: It's not like I named it on my own.**

 **Aqua: One Freeze Raid is all I'll need.**

 **2nd**

 **Captain Cold: You'd make a badass Rogue.**

 **Aqua: I'm no criminal.**

 **Captain Cold: Being a Hero doesn't do crap.**

 **31st dialogue: Catwoman**

 **Aqua: Miss Kyle.**

 **Catwoman: Are you ready to train?**

 **Aqua: I'm here to talk about your….skills.**

 **2nd**

 **Catwoman: Let me show you how to use your charm.**

 **Aqua: For what exactly?**

 **Catwoman: To get what you want of course.**

 **32nd dialogue: Cheetah**

 **Aqua: This world's magic is incredible.**

 **Cheetah: You dare call my curse incredible?**

 **Aqua: I'm not saying it isn't cruel.**

 **2nd**

 **Cheetah: Your magic could be used to destroy Diana.**

 **Aqua: I only fight the Unversed, and those with dark intentions.**

 **Cheetah: Then I shall take it from your corpse.**

 **33rd dialogue: Cyborg**

 **Aqua: What happened to you was tragic.**

 **Cyborg: So don't get in the Regime's way.**

 **Aqua: But it still doesn't mean what you're doing is right.**

 **2nd**

 **Cyborg: My tech's a whole lot stronger than your magic.**

 **Aqua: I wouldn't get overconfident, Victor.**

 **Cyborg: It's a fact, Aqua.**

 **3rd**

 **Cyborg: Why even bother talking to me?**

 **Aqua: If I can save someone from their inner darkness, I will.**

 **Cyborg: You're wasting your time.**

 **34th dialogue: Darkseid**

 **Aqua: The darkness in your heart is greater than Xehanort's.**

 **Darkseid: Power and fear are the only way to live.**

 **Aqua: Then for everyone, I will stop you.**

 **2nd**

 **Aqua: Even Gods are not justified.**

 **Darkseid: Stand in my way, and my Omega Beam will incinerate you.**

 **Aqua: Terra, Ventus. Give me your strength.**

 **3rd**

 **Darkseid: Move, vermin.**

 **Aqua: I won't stand down.**

 **Darkseid: Then I shall destroy you.**

 **4th**

 **Darkseid: You could prove useful to Darkseid.**

 **Aqua: Xehanort couldn't turn me. Neither will you.**

 **Darkseid: Then you will die.**

 **35th dialogue: Deadshot**

 **Aqua: You remind me of Braig.**

 **Deadshot: He a gunslinger too?**

 **Aqua: And he lost his heart to Xehanort.**

 **2nd**

 **Deadshot: Vanitas has one hell of a bounty on your head.**

 **Aqua: And you plan on collecting it?**

 **Deadshot: I'll try to make it quick.**

 **36th dialogue: Doctor Fate**

 **Aqua: You know about the future?**

 **Doctor Fate: I see the fates of everyone.**

 **Aqua: Then why not save Ven, Terra and Master Eraqus?**

 **2nd**

 **Aqua: Can't you help me fight Xehanort?**

 **Doctor Fate: Even my magic has limits.**

 **Aqua: Or you just don't have the compassion to care.**

 **3rd**

 **Doctor Fate: You will walk down a path of darkness.**

 **Aqua: Then I will fight to prevent that future.**

 **Doctor Fate: No one can escape their fate, Aqua.**

 **37th dialogue: Enchantress**

 **Aqua: You're more twisted than Maleficent.**

 **Enchantress: Why thank you.**

 **Aqua: I'll defeat you like I did her.**

 **2nd**

 **Aqua: How could you take the life of an innocent woman?**

 **Enchantress: June is mine and mine alone.**

 **Aqua: Then I will free her.**

 **3rd**

 **June: Can your magic save me?**

 **Aqua: I don't know, but I'll try.**

 **Enchantress: But you'll be too dead to help.**

 **38th dialogue: Firestorm**

 **Aqua: Even my hottest spell doesn't come close to matching yours.**

 **Firestorm: That's what happens when you're a walking Nuclear Plant.**

 **Aqua: But that still doesn't mean I'll let you win, Jason.**

 **2nd**

 **Firestorm: The Professor isn't a huge believer of magic.**

 **Aqua: And what about you?**

 **Firestorm: That's up for debate.**

 **39th dialogue: Flash**

 **Aqua: Your speed is beyond any I've ever seen.**

 **Flash: They don't call me the Fastest Man Alive for nothing.**

 **Aqua: Please honor me with a fight, Barry.**

 **2nd**

 **Flash: I love Kingdom Hearts.**

 **Aqua: I'm sorry?**

 **Flash: Right. Forget I said anything.**

 **40th dialogue: Gorilla Grodd**

 **Aqua: A talking animal, like Mickey?**

 **Gorilla Grodd: With a mind superior to yours.**

 **Aqua: I've defeated people with the same mindset.**

 **2nd**

 **Gorilla Grodd: Give me your magic and you may be spared.**

 **Aqua: Only those with pure hearts can wield a Keyblade.**

 **Gorilla Grodd: Then you will die here.**

 **41st dialogue: Green Arrow**

 **Aqua: Your archery skills are amazing, Mr. Queen.**

 **Green Arrow: Being stuck on an island for five years gives you a lot of time to practice.**

 **Aqua: That is why I respect you.**

 **2nd**

 **Green Arrow: Swords and magic. Why not?**

 **Aqua: Is that a problem Mr. Queen?**

 **Green Arrow: In this world, anything's possible.**

 **42nd dialogue: Green Lantern**

 **Aqua: You betrayed this planet.**

 **Green Lantern: I've worked hard to repent.**

 **Aqua: I believe you.**

 **2nd**

 **Green Lantern: The Guardians mentioned the Keyblade Wielders were extinct.**

 **Aqua: I'm trying to live up to my Master's expectations.**

 **Green Lantern: I hope so Aqua. I really do.**

 **43rd dialogue: Harley Quinn**

 **Aqua: Harley Quinn right?**

 **Harley Quinn: At your service!**

 **Aqua: This will be…...interesting.**

 **2nd**

 **Harley Quinn: Awww, aren't you cute?**

 **Aqua: Thank you?**

 **Harley Quinn: I bet ALL the boys go crazy for you.**

 **44th dialogue: Hellboy**

 **Aqua: Are you truly from the underworld?**

 **Hellboy: My, aren't you perceptive.**

 **Aqua: There's no reason to be rude, Hellboy.**

 **2nd**

 **Aqua: Even with your appearance, I can tell you have a good heart.**

 **Hellboy: If only other people thought the same thing.**

 **Aqua: We can change their minds together.**

 **3rd**

 **Hellboy: I pulled Excalibur out of its stone, ya know.**

 **Aqua: That's impressive.**

 **Hellboy: And it shows that I'm now goddamn pushover.**

 **45th dialogue: Joker**

 **Aqua: You're the sickest man I've ever met.**

 **Joker: Well, isn't that a little overdramatic?**

 **Aqua: At least they have a sense of purpose.**

 **2nd**

 **Joker: What a pretty face to cut off.**

 **Aqua: Stay away from me, Joker.**

 **Joker: Now that's no way to make friends.**

 **46th dialogue: Poison Ivy**

 **Aqua: I understand your reason for protecting plant life.**

 **Poison Ivy: They are children that need a mother.**

 **Aqua: But your methods of protecting them are wrong.**

 **2nd**

 **Poison Ivy: Come to me, Aqua.**

 **Aqua: I won't be tempted from my duties.**

 **Poison Ivy: Maybe your two friends would be more…..cooperative.**

 **47th dialogue: Raiden(MK)**

 **Aqua: God of Thunder.**

 **Raiden: Eraqus' pupil.**

 **Aqua: Honor me with a battle.**

 **2nd**

 **Raiden: I seek allies against Shinnok.**

 **Aqua: Say no more, I shall help.**

 **Raiden: Your pure heart is the reason why Eraqus chose you rather than Terra.**

 **48th dialogue: Red Hood**

 **Aqua: Jason, can't we talk?**

 **Jason: I'm the cure for a sick, sad world.**

 **Aqua: Bloodshed isn't the answer.**

 **2nd**

 **Red Hood: Hey there.**

 **Aqua: I'm not interested in joining the Outsiders.**

 **Red Hood: It's a lot more fun than being with Bruce, I'll tell you that much.**

 **49th dialogue: Robin**

 **Aqua: You betrayed your own father?**

 **Robin: He didn't have what it takes for real justice.**

 **Aqua: If you follow this path, then you'd only be destroying yourself.**

 **2nd**

 **Aqua: You can be redeemed, like Terra.**

 **Robin: Like I care about any of your friends.**

 **Aqua: Now, I'm mad.**

 **3rd**

 **Robin: You think you're better than me?**

 **Aqua: I don't betray my family.**

 **Robin: That's because you're just as weak as Bruce.**

 **4th**

 **Robin: Why are you looking at me like that?**

 **Aqua: You remind me of Vanitas.**

 **Robin: Let me show you how much I care.**

 **50th dialogue: Scarecrow**

 **Aqua: I won't let you corrupt anymore innocent people.**

 **Scarecrow: Fear is my ultimate weapon.**

 **Aqua: Mine is love and compassion.**

 **2nd**

 **Scarecrow: You still feel responsible for the loss of your friends.**

 **Aqua: Stop it, Crane.**

 **Scarecrow: And now you're afraid it might happen here too, aren't you?**

 **51st dialogue: Starfire**

 **Aqua: Fire vs Water.**

 **Starfire: I believe they call it a 'heated battle.'**

 **Aqua: That was actually kind of funny.**

 **2nd**

 **Aqua: I heard you lost your people.**

 **Starfire: And you lost your closest friends.**

 **Aqua: We need to live, for their memories.**

 **3rd**

 **Starfire: Shall we compare combat tactics?**

 **Aqua: Only if we can get something to eat afterwards.**

 **Starfire: I hope you like pepperoni and mustard pizza.**

 **52nd dialogue: Sub-Zero**

 **Aqua: Grandmaster Kuai Liang.**

 **Sub-Zero: I see you understand how to respect your superiors.**

 **Aqua: Master Eraqus….. taught it to us at a young age.**

 **2nd**

 **Sub-Zero: You sought me would for training?**

 **Aqua: I must learn all I can to fight the Unversed.**

 **Sub-Zero: I respect your bravery.**

 **3rd**

 **Sub-Zero: You and Frost show so much potential.**

 **Aqua: I have a lot of responsibility as a Keyblade Master.**

 **Sub-Zero: Perhaps we should negotiate over tea.**

 **53rd dialogue: Supergirl**

 **Aqua: I'm sorry, you want to go where?**

 **Supergirl: To the Mall. You need better clothes.**

 **Aqua: What's wrong with what I have now?**

 **2nd**

 **Aqua: I've never fought a Kryptonian before.**

 **Supergirl: Well I never fought a girl with a key sword before either.**

 **Aqua: Keyblade, Kara. It's a Keyblade.**

 **3rd**

 **Supergirl: Ready to spar, Aqua?**

 **Aqua: This may hurt, Kara.**

 **Supergirl: If I can handle Adam and Diana, I can handle you.**

 **54th dialogue: Superman**

 **Aqua: You remind me of Terra in a way.**

 **Superman: Why's that?**

 **Aqua: Because he was consumed by his inner darkness once.**

 **2nd**

 **Aqua: You were destined to save this world.**

 **Superman: And I'm doing just that.**

 **Aqua: Tyranny isn't the key Superman. It's love.**

 **3rd**

 **Superman: You're leaving Earth. Now.**

 **Aqua: And you'll surrender peacefully.**

 **Superman: Forget I said anything.**

 **4th**

 **Superman: I may be weak to magic, but that doesn't mean I'll surrender.**

 **Aqua: Can't you see what you're doing?**

 **Superman: I'm protecting Earth from monsters like Joker and Brainiac.**

 **55th dialogue: Swamp Thing**

 **Aqua: Can't you see it in your heart to help us?**

 **Swamp Thing: The green requires its protector.**

 **Aqua: Please Swamp Thing, think about it.**

 **2nd**

 **Swamp Thing: Do you respect nature?**

 **Aqua: Of course I do.**

 **Swamp Thing: Perhaps you can be trusted.**

 **56th dialogue: Wonder Woman**

 **Aqua: I respected you once.**

 **Wonder Woman: And now?**

 **Aqua: Now I have to stop you.**

 **2nd**

 **Wonder Woman: I wouldn't challenge an Amazon if I were you.**

 **Aqua: The idea you and Superman have would enslave the world once again.**

 **Wonder Woman: You really are a naive child.**

 **57th dialogue: Bizarro**

 **Aqua: Hi….Superman?**

 **Bizarro: Me am Bizarro, Villain planet need!**

 **Aqua: I'm sorry?**

 **2nd**

 **Bizarro: Hello, Ugly Lady.**

 **Aqua: I'm ugly?**

 **Bizarro: You am Hideous! Me hate you!**

 **58th dialogue: Black Lightning**

 **Aqua: You were one of the first Heroes in this world?**

 **Black Lightning: I had to retire for my girls.**

 **Aqua: I respect you for that.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Lightning: My girls look up to you.**

 **Aqua: R-Really?**

 **Black Lightning: They always love female superheroes.**

 **59th dialogue: Grid**

 **Aqua: Even machines can have a heart.**

 **Grid: Do you truly believe that claim?**

 **Aqua: I do, Grid.**

 **2nd**

 **Grid: Will you assist me in obtaining a heart?**

 **Aqua: Only if you stop putting others in harm's way.**

 **Grid: Then let our mission begin.**

 **60th dialogue: Jay Garrick**

 **Aqua: It is an honor to finally meet one of the first Heroes of this world.**

 **Jay: Glad to see this generation can still show respect to its elders.**

 **Aqua: I would love to hear more stories after this sparring session.**

 **2nd**

 **Jay: Bruce said we should train, Miss Aqua.**

 **Aqua: It would be my honor.**

 **Jay: Well then, let's get started.**

 **61st dialogue: John Stewart**

 **Aqua: It's an honor to meet another Green Lantern.**

 **John: I could say the same thing, Miss Keyblade Master.**

 **Aqua: Please, you're embarrassing me.**

 **2nd**

 **John: I can tell a hurt soldier when I see one.**

 **Aqua: I'm still trying to find a way to save my friends.**

 **John: That's an noble mission Aqua.**

 **62nd dialogue: Mr. Freeze**

 **Aqua: Victor, can't you see what you're doing is wrong?**

 **Mr. Freeze: I will stop at nothing to save my wife.**

 **Aqua: Even if it means losing your heart to the Darkness?**

 **2nd**

 **Mr. Freeze: Magic may be able to save Nora.**

 **Aqua: Even with Curaga, I don't think it would help.**

 **Mr. Freeze: Then you are nothing to me.**

 **63rd dialogue: Powergirl**

 **Aqua: Karen, aren't you showing a…..little too much?**

 **Powergirl: I'm looking for something to fill it.**

 **Aqua: Don't say it like that!**

 **2nd**

 **Powergirl: Who's ready for a little rough housing?**

 **Aqua: Remember, this is only training.**

 **Powergirl: Yeah, sure it is.**

 **64th dialogue: Reverse Flash**

 **Aqua: You abuse time.**

 **Reverse Flash: I'm not the Flash.**

 **Aqua: You're right. Because he tries to use it for good.**

 **2nd**

 **Reverse Flash: History says you become the greatest hero in this world.**

 **Aqua: Why are you telling me that?**

 **Reverse Flash: Because I'm about to change it right here.**

 **65th dialogue: Vixen**

 **Aqua: So, I'm about to fight the entire Animal Kingdom?**

 **Vixen: That's right. Worried?**

 **Aqua: No. I enjoy the challenge.**

 **2nd**

 **Vixen: You have a lot of heart, Aqua.**

 **Aqua: Thank you, Vixen.**

 **Vixen: Just remember that.**

 **Super Move(Enchantress):** Aqua summons her Keyblade Armor and Glider before smashing against the enemy. She takes them to space before releasing them. Recalling her Glider, Aqua calls upon her Command Style: Ghost Drive. She then appears around the opponent, slashing at them while leaving afterimages. She then uses a Raging Storm spell, summoning three pillars of fire that surround the opponent. Finally, she places a hand on her chest while using her Trinity Limit spell, calling forth a large magic circle underneath. Raising her Keyblade, she calls forth all her magic in one bright sphere, engulfing the opponent in a massive explosion before they crash back into the battlefield.

 **Victory Pose:** Aqua begins to spin her Keyblade around her body with skillful precision before she grabs it, slamming it on the ground as magic spreads around her.(if you want a better description, look up the command "Breaktime." She can twirl her Keyblade like it was nothing.)

 **Ending:** _"In all my years as a Keyblade Wielder and all the worlds I've traveled to, I never thought I would meet anyone as twisted, if not as cruel as Xehanort. But Brainiac had exceeded my expectations." Aqua imprisons Brainiac in a magic barrier as Batman and the remaining members of the Justice League surround him. "To actually steal cities from planets before destroying them…..it's too cruel. He had to be stopped before anymore innocent people are killed."_

 _The next scene shows Aqua looking at the bent piece of metal, formerly known as the Helmet of Fate. "I could still sense some magic from Doctor Fate's helmet, and it was able to show me possible futures. So many involved darkness taking over the Multiverse, and the Heroes being unable to stop them. I knew that I needed to do something. That's why Master Eraqus trained me, trained Terra and Ventus."_

 _In the final scene, Aqua is seen standing in front of the Land of Departure, wearing Doctor Fate's cloak and holding two Keyblades: her Stormfall in her right hand and the Master Keeper in her left. "As one of the last Keyblade Masters, it will be my mission to not only train the next generation, but also to protect the worlds from darkness. I know I have allies that will help, but this is my destiny. My fate. Terra, Ven, Master…...I hope you're watching me."_

 **Dammit…...I think I teared up a little writing the ending. Birth By Sleep really made it so that NONE OF THE THREE PROTAGONISTS WOULD HAVE A HAPPY ENDING! WHAT KIND OF GAME DOES THAT?! Infinity War(even though I knew it would all be fixed in Endgame) did it so well. Heartbreak is good for films and stories…..I might do that for my stories…..**

 **So, saw Endgame….SHIT, WAS IT GOOD. A lot of people keep saying it isn't as good as Infinity War, but I think it's because it wasn't Thanos' movie, it was an Avengers movie. Plus the way they ended it made it feel like it was a literal end to the Marvel Cinematic Universe, even if that isn't the case with Far From Home and such. I plan on updating my Anime Avengers story next, if you guys also follow that story.**

 **But back to Injustice, I am so glad Aqua is in, and that she and Natsu will become a thing. I originally planned on Natsu x Powergirl, but then I thought….if they do it…...he would be DESTROYED. Plus, him and Aqua might be a perfect match: he is hotheaded and powerful and she's calm and beautiful. I just hope the actually story can come before I graduate from University, which will be in four more semesters.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: Momo Yaoyorozu.**


	20. Chapter 20: Momo Yaoyorozu

**What's going on everyone? Guess wwwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhhooooooooooooo~~~~~ Give up? It's me, The 3rd Dragneel! Bringing you yet another chapter from my Guest List. I hope you're all doing well. For me, things are alright. Summer is going well, I'm earning some money, and I've had time reflecting on my life. Fanfiction is fun, but I don't know how far I can get before I actually find a job as a screenwriter or even a tv producer.**

 **What I'm saying is that I hope I can get as far as I can on my stories, and I hope you guys are patient with me.**

 **Anyways, onto the reviews…...again…**

 **Omni warrior: Oh trust me, I do plan on bringing more villains and anti heroes. Just haven't come up with a list until recently. #Avenge the Fallen. I hope my Anime Avengers will be just as good as Infinity War and Endgame. I…...never really thought about Dragon Slayer Magic actually hurting Karen during sex…..you ask some good questions dude.**

 **Straw Hat PiratesFan2019: Thanks. A friend of mine, Earth Dragon Arnighte, is doing a Fairy Tail/Kingdom Hearts crossover where Natsu and Aqua are a couple and it's pretty damn good, hence why I decided to make Natsu x Aqua happen.**

 **Mastergamer14: I know who you suggested, but for the sake of the story, I don't think it'd work.**

 **SulliMike23: Exactly. Yeah he's changed a little, but until he admits to Izuku that he was an asshole, he will forever stay in the pits of hell. I hate bullies.**

 **GrimmjowTaichou: I don't know about Hit. It would definitely be interesting.**

 **Shadow Joestar: Gohan is with Powergirl pal. And yeah, I think Aqua deserves a good ending since she was screwed throughout Birth By Sleep.**

 **CT7567Rules: I like Kenshin, but to be honest, he might be screwed with the kind of people who exist in the Injustice universe.**

 **Guest: No.**

 **Alif Ahmad: Thanks.**

 **Guest number 2: Yeah, I could use Dio since I need more villains.**

 **Asperger Hero: I know, but the way Cyborg acts goes against everything Jenny believes in. It just wouldn't make sense for them to be friends. Good luck in your story though.**

 **In the last chapter, the beautiful, but powerful Keyblade Wielder Aqua flew in to fight. And now it is time for the smartest student in UA to arrive.**

 **Ladies and gentlemen…..Momo Yaoyorozu, also known as Creati.**

 **1st to enter the arena: Momo walks in the arena while placing a hand on her arm. A pole slowly grows out of it and she begins to spin it before slamming it on the ground. After the opponent talks, Momo spins her staff and aims it at them.**

 **2nd to enter the arena: After the opponent enters the arena, Momo calmly walks in, pulling out another staff with her Creation Quirk. She slams it on the ground and puts a hand on her hip while talking.**

 **1st dialogue: Mirror Match**

 **Momo: Are you the villain Uraraka mentioned?**

 **Momo: Or are you a darker version of me?**

 **Momo: Only one way to find out.**

 **2nd**

 **Momo: So you're from another version of Earth?**

 **Momo: Where All Might has retired and League of Villains have grown.**

 **Momo: Perhaps I can help you.**

 **3rd**

 **Momo: I still don't understand why some people are uncomfortable with our outfit.**

 **Momo: It's open enough to allow full use of our Quirk.**

 **Momo: Maybe that is the reason.**

 **4th**

 **Momo: The best way to train…..**

 **Momo: Is to battle yourself.**

 **Momo: Only the stronger one will walk away.**

 **2nd dialogue: Aqua**

 **Momo: Are you prepared for a spar, Aqua?**

 **Aqua: What will the winner have?**

 **Momo: Perhaps a cup of tea and some scones.**

 **2nd**

 **Aqua: I can sense good in your heart.**

 **Momo: Heroes must protect those who cannot protect themselves.**

 **Aqua: Maybe one day, you may be a Keyblade Wielder.**

 **3rd**

 **Aqua: Have you ever been on a…...double date?**

 **Momo: No, why?**

 **Aqua: Natsu wanted to see if you and Jaime might want to go with us.**

 **3rd dialogue: Ratchet**

 **Momo: I see…..so you do not have a mutation Quirk?**

 **Ratchet: I already told that Midoriya kid I'm a Lombax.**

 **Momo: My apologies Ratchet.**

 **2nd**

 **Ratchet: So your power lets you make anything?**

 **Momo: As long as I understand the components.**

 **Ratchet: Then you can make Nanotech too.**

 **4th dialogue: Jenny Wakeman**

 **Momo: Truth be told, you're the first artificial robot I've seen.**

 **Jenny: I get that a lot.**

 **Momo: I wonder how strong you are.**

 **2nd**

 **Momo: Y-You want me to help you study?**

 **Jenny: Yyyyyyyeeeeeaaaaahhhhhh?**

 **Momo: We will begin your tutoring after this sparring match!**

 **3rd**

 **Jenny: Wow, your power is amazing!**

 **Momo: It does have its limits.**

 **Jenny: Maybe you can help me make some spare parts.**

 **5th dialogue: Ultron**

 **Momo: Who would create something so…..vile?**

 **Ultron: You can thank my creator, Henry Pym.**

 **Momo: He and I will have some words.**

 **2nd**

 **Momo: Because you're a machine, I don't need to restrain myself.**

 **Ultron: Do not expect me to fall, girl.**

 **Momo: I wouldn't expect you to.**

 **3rd**

 **Ultron: Such potential, wasted.**

 **Momo: I'm still learning, Ultron.**

 **Ultron: Your humanity is what holds you back.**

 **4th**

 **Ultron: Perhaps you can produce Vibranium for me.**

 **Momo: I would never help a villain.**

 **Ultron: You assume I am giving you a choice in the matter.**

 **6th dialogue: Danny Phantom**

 **Momo: Can you please keep your eyes up?**

 **Danny: I wasn't staring, I swear!**

 **Momo: You remind me of Kaminari and Mineta.**

 **2nd**

 **Momo: Your powers would be considered a Quirk in my world.**

 **Danny: So I wouldn't look like a freak if I came to visit?**

 **Momo: Of course not, Fenton.**

 **3rd**

 **Danny: Your power's cool and all….but why that outfit?**

 **Momo: I need my skin exposed to utilize my Quirk.**

 **Danny: Ummmm, okay?**

 **7th dialogue: Gohan**

 **Momo: I feel like we've met before.**

 **Gohan: Come to think of it, yeah.**

 **Momo: Could this be a side effect of dimensional travel?**

 **2nd**

 **Momo: Your power rivals that of All Might!**

 **Gohan: There's still some power I have hidden inside.**

 **Momo: So many powerful Heroes…..**

 **3rd**

 **Gohan: I'm sure Master Roshi and Oolong might have a nosebleed.**

 **Momo: I simply wish to use my Quirk to its fullest potential.**

 **Gohan: I understand…..but still.**

 **4th**

 **Gohan: You want to learn how to use Ki?**

 **Momo: To help me become a better Hero.**

 **Gohan: I taught Videl, so I don't mind teaching you Momo.**

 **8th dialogue: Izuku Midoriya**

 **Momo: Midoriya, you're here too?**

 **Izuku: Yeah, it's insane isn't it?**

 **Momo: Perhaps we were brought here for a reason.**

 **2nd**

 **Momo: This may be our only chance to meet other Heroes.**

 **Izuku: I know. That's why I always carry my notebook.**

 **Momo: Your determination is what I respect about you, Midoriya.**

 **3rd**

 **Izuku: Y-Yaoyorozu?**

 **Momo: Yes, it's me.**

 **Izuku: I wonder how many more of our classmates are here.**

 **4th**

 **Izuku: This is the first time we've ever fought.**

 **Momo: I suppose it is.**

 **Izuku: WE should compare notes after this.**

 **9th dialogue: Tommy Oliver**

 **Momo: You remind me of a show I watched called Super Sentai.**

 **Tommy: I guess other worlds have different versions of Power Rangers.**

 **Momo: I suppose they do.**

 **2nd**

 **Tommy: You have the potential to be the new Black Ranger.**

 **Momo: It would be my honor, Mr. Oliver.**

 **Tommy: First, I need to see what you can do.**

 **10th dialogue: Raiden(MG)**

 **Momo: With a single slash, you can destroy a single building?**

 **Raiden: All thanks to my cyber enhancements and sword.**

 **Momo: Please, tell me who supplies your technology.**

 **2nd**

 **Raiden: Your power creates…..anything?**

 **Momo: Essentially, yes. Though there are limits.**

 **Raiden: Foxhound might be interested in recruiting you, kid.**

 **11th dialogue: Akame**

 **Momo: I dislike murder.**

 **Akame: Allowing your opponents to live is a mistake.**

 **Momo: That is the difference between you and I.**

 **2nd**

 **Akame: Night Raid wishes to recruit you.**

 **Momo: I work to become a Hero, not an assassin.**

 **Akame: Sometimes, killing can save a life.**

 **12th dialogue: Bigby Wolf**

 **Momo: Do you have a transformation Quirk?**

 **Bigby: You ever hear of the Big Bad Wolf?**

 **Momo: Why talk about such a fairy tale?**

 **2nd**

 **Bigby: Kid, that outfit….**

 **Momo: I specifically chose this to utilize my Quirk.**

 **Bigby: Still, this world has enough perverts.**

 **13th dialogue: Korra**

 **Momo: An elemental Quirk user?**

 **Korra: It's called being the Avatar.**

 **Momo: A Quirk called Avatar? Interesting.**

 **2nd**

 **Korra: Do you wanna race around in Asami's race course after this?**

 **Momo: Perhaps we could fly in my family's private jet to Italy.**

 **Korra: That sounds fun.**

 **14th dialogue: Carnage**

 **Momo: Y-You're….an abomination.**

 **Carnage: No…..I'M CARNAGE!**

 **Momo: Stay strong Momo, stay strong.**

 **2nd**

 **Carnage: I like it when girls show a little skin.**

 **Momo: I know your weaknesses, Kasady.**

 **Carnage: Then let's have some fun baby.**

 **3rd**

 **Carnage: Your blood must taste sweet.**

 **Momo: You're worse than Mineta.**

 **Carnage: I'm just a little THIRSTY!**

 **15th dialogue: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Momo: Shall we train, Uzumaki?**

 **Naruto: Winner pays for ramen.**

 **Momo: Very well, let us begin.**

 **2nd**

 **Naruto: Ummmm, you know your…..things are kinda showing, right?**

 **Momo: Why, is that a problem?**

 **Naruto: You're just cheating.**

 **16th dialogue: Vali Lucifer**

 **Momo: Sacred Gears remind me of Quirks back home.**

 **Vali: Mine is among the strongest in existence.**

 **Momo: I will not allow that to stop me.**

 **2nd**

 **Vali: And I thought Kuroka was…..expressive.**

 **Momo: Please, don't act like Mineta.**

 **Vali: Would you consider joining my team?**

 **17th dialogue: Ruby Rose**

 **Momo: Your weapon is rather impressive, Rose.**

 **Ruby: Thanks, Crescent Rose is my baby.**

 **Momo: I see you share traits with Hatsume.**

 **2nd**

 **Momo: Dust is rather powerful, isn't it?**

 **Ruby: Yeah, my favorite is Gravity.**

 **Momo: The Hero community would prosper with Dust.**

 **3rd**

 **Ruby: Hi Momo!**

 **Momo: Are you prepared for our sparring match?**

 **Ruby: Winner buys cookies.**

 **18th dialogue: Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Momo: There is an afterlife, isn't there?**

 **Ichigo: It's called the Soul Society.**

 **Momo: Interesting.**

 **2nd**

 **Ichigo: Why am I getting Rangiku flashbacks?**

 **Momo: Did you say something?**

 **Ichigo: Nevermind, let's do this.**

 **19th dialogue: Cole MacGrath**

 **Momo: In my world, you could be a Hero.**

 **Cole: People still think I'm the devil.**

 **Momo: To me, you aren't.**

 **2nd**

 **Momo: Your powers are a much controlled version of Kaminari's Quirk.**

 **Cole: I had Zeke to thank for that.**

 **Momo: Perhaps I can meet him.**

 **3rd**

 **Cole: You're rich, and you can make anything?**

 **Momo: Is that a problem?**

 **Cole: Just sounds fishy to me.**

 **20th dialogue: Natsu Dragneel**

 **Momo: Even Todoroki cannot produce as much heat as you do.**

 **Natsu: This is the power of a Fire Dragon Slayer.**

 **Momo: Interesting.**

 **2nd**

 **Natsu: You and Lucy always show off your boobs.**

 **Momo: I need as much skin exposed as possible to use my Quirk.**

 **Natsu: Sure, you do.**

 **3rd**

 **Natsu: Can you make a copy of my Scarf?**

 **Momo: If you show me the components, I may.**

 **Natsu: Ummmmm, what?**

 **21st dialogue: Aquaman**

 **Momo: King Arthur, I request an audience.**

 **Aquaman: Bruce sends a child to battle me?**

 **Momo: No, I wish to ask for a treaty.**

 **2nd**

 **Aquaman: I have no time to speak with you.**

 **Momo: Please, hear me out.**

 **Aquaman: Leave, or suffer the consequences.**

 **22nd dialogue: Atom**

 **Momo: Professor Choi, thank you for coming.**

 **Atom: Anything for a fellow academic.**

 **Momo: After this battle, would you allow me to work with you?**

 **2nd**

 **Atom: With a mind like yours, we could accomplish a lot.**

 **Momo: As long as it benefits the Hero Community.**

 **Atom: I think this is the start of a beautiful partnership.**

 **23rd dialogue: Atrocitus**

 **Momo: State your business here.**

 **Atrocitus: I come to recruit Red Lanterns.**

 **Momo: Turn back or you will be arrested.**

 **2nd**

 **Atrocitus: It is rare to find one with little rage.**

 **Momo: Then your mission is pointless here.**

 **Atrocitus: I will force your anger out.**

 **24th dialogue: Bane**

 **Momo: Stop right there Bane.**

 **Bane: A Nina comes to stop me?**

 **Momo: My name is Creati.**

 **2nd**

 **Bane: Join my army, and I will make you a fortune.**

 **Momo: Like I would ever work with a villain.**

 **Bane: I will break you like a twig.**

 **25th dialogue: Batman**

 **Momo: Mr. Wayne?**

 **Batman: You and the others need training.**

 **Momo: Then please, teach me.**

 **2nd**

 **Momo: Even without a Quirk, you're rather resourceful.**

 **Batman: Just because you have powers doesn't mean you're invincible.**

 **Momo: You would be an inspiration in my world.**

 **3rd**

 **Batman: You're very intelligent, Creati.**

 **Momo: T-Thank you Batman.**

 **Batman: But it takes more than that to survive.**

 **4th**

 **Batman: Is it possible for you to recreate Luthor's weapon.**

 **Momo: I'm sorry, but I will not create weapons for murder.**

 **Batman: Even if it means to stop Superman?**

 **26th dialogue: Black Adam**

 **Momo: You say you have the strength of six gods.**

 **Black Adam: And the power to rule a Kingdom.**

 **Momo: Yet you put your Kingdom at risk for Superman?**

 **2nd**

 **Black Adam: A mere child cannot best a god.**

 **Momo: No one is invicible.**

 **Black Adam: Allow me to show you my power.**

 **27th dialogue: Black Canary**

 **Momo: Canary, shall we begin?**

 **Black Canary: I'll teach you how to keep the boys away.**

 **Momo: I-I don't think I need help with that.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Canary: You got the looks, but can you keep up with the others?**

 **Momo: I'll do whatever I can, Miss Queen.**

 **Black Canary: Then don't expect me to go easy.**

 **3rd**

 **Black Canary: Ever seen Spinal Tap?**

 **Momo: What are you talking about?**

 **Black Canary: Just make some earplugs, kid.**

 **28th dialogue: Black Manta**

 **Momo: I understand you're in pain.**

 **Black Manta: Then get the hell out of my way.**

 **Momo: But it still doesn't give you the right to murder.**

 **2nd**

 **Momo: You should use your technology for good.**

 **Black Manta: I buried my heart with my father.**

 **Momo: I can see that.**

 **3rd**

 **Black Manta: That little power you have could help me bring down Atlantis.**

 **Momo: Your anger is towards Aquaman, not his people.**

 **Black Manta: They have blood on their hands too.**

 **29th dialogue: Blue Beetle**

 **Momo: Reyes, please….**

 **Blue Beetle: Come on, one date?**

 **Momo: I'm not interested in dating.**

 **2nd**

 **Blue Beetle: Hola Mamasita.**

 **Momo: Is that Spanish?**

 **Blue Beetle: Yup, you like?**

 **3rd**

 **Blue Beetle: Okay, your outfit is…..wow.**

 **Momo: Please don't be like Mineta or Kaminari.**

 **Blue Beetle: Now I gotta win.**

 **4th**

 **Momo: Was it you who left that letter to me?**

 **Blue Beetle: What makes you think that?**

 **Momo: Who else would write in Spanish?**

 **30th dialogue: Brainiac**

 **Momo: I won't allow you to steal anymore cities.**

 **Brainiac: I would have thought an intellectual like yourself would understand.**

 **Momo: Lives shouldn't be treated like items.**

 **2nd**

 **Brainiac: With your abilities, I will have unlimited resources.**

 **Momo: Why would I serve you?**

 **Brainiac: You assume I am giving you a choice?**

 **31st dialogue: Captain Cold**

 **Momo: Criminals like you should be placed in jail.**

 **Captain Cold: I'm a hard worker, just like anyone else.**

 **Momo: Stealing isn't work.**

 **2nd**

 **Captain Cold: Think you can make me some money?**

 **Momo: I would never use my Quirk for something so vile.**

 **Captain Cold: Not even if I froze you like a popsicle?**

 **32nd dialogue: Catwoman**

 **Momo: Miss Kyle, y-your outfit….**

 **Catwoman: Like you have room to talk, honey.**

 **Momo: I suppose you have a point.**

 **2nd**

 **Catwoman: You use your looks too?**

 **Momo: I would never do such a thing!**

 **Catwoman: Let me show you how to use it to get what you want.**

 **33rd dialogue: Cheetah**

 **Momo: Do you have a mutation Quirk?**

 **Cheetah: What you see is a curse given to me by the Amazons.**

 **Momo: I see.**

 **2nd**

 **Cheetah: Your skin is flawless.**

 **Momo: ...Thank you?**

 **Cheetah: I will enjoy tearing it from your body.**

 **34th dialogue: Cyborg**

 **Momo: Stone, can't you see what you're doing?**

 **Cyborg: What I'm doing is saving this world.**

 **Momo: By controlling it?**

 **2nd**

 **Momo: At one point, I might have considered you an ally.**

 **Cyborg: Let me guess, not anymore?**

 **Momo: Not after you joined the Regime.**

 **3rd**

 **Cyborg: Just cause you can make anything, doesn't mean you're winning.**

 **Momo: If you surrender now, then we won't have to fight.**

 **Cyborg: You just dug your own grave.**

 **35th dialogue: Darkseid**

 **Momo: This aura…...it's so…**

 **Darkseid: Submit or die, girl.**

 **Momo: N-Never.**

 **2nd**

 **Darkseid: Such an ability could be useful in Darkseid's army.**

 **Momo: I would never work with a tyrant.**

 **Darkseid: Bow to your new master, Kur.**

 **36th dialogue: Deadshot**

 **Momo: Assassins have no honor.**

 **Deadshot: We all have to make some money.**

 **Momo: Don't you know how many families you've destroyed?**

 **2nd**

 **Momo: You must have some good inside.**

 **Deadshot: Good doesn't pay the bills.**

 **Momo: Then I cannot help you.**

 **3rd**

 **Deadshot: If Zoe dressed like you, she would've been grounded.**

 **Momo: My Quirk requires my skin to be exposed.**

 **Deadshot: *sigh* Let's get this over with.**

 **37th dialogue: Doctor Fate**

 **Momo: Doctor, can you save All Might?**

 **Doctor Fate: His fate has already been sealed.**

 **Momo: Can't you make an exception?**

 **2nd**

 **Doctor Fate: You will be defined not by your family, but by your heart.**

 **Momo: I see.**

 **Doctor Fate: But first, you must push past your insecurities.**

 **38th dialogue: Enchantress**

 **Momo: You're magic is too corrupted.**

 **Enchantress: Thank you for pointing out the obvious.**

 **Momo: I will stop you.**

 **2nd**

 **June: Save yourself before she comes out.**

 **Momo: Abandoning someone in need is something I refuse to do.**

 **Enchantress: So cute. I'll take my time killing you.**

 **39th dialogue: Firestorm**

 **Momo: May I have a word with Professor Stein?**

 **Firestorm: He says he would teach you about the Firestorm Matrix later.**

 **Momo: Tell him I will make some tea when he's ready.**

 **2nd**

 **Firestorm: Professor says he would love to study your Quirk.**

 **Momo: As long as he helps me study for my science exam.**

 **Firestorm: He says it's a deal.**

 **40th dialogue: Flash**

 **Momo: Your speed surpasses Iida's.**

 **Flash: I'm not called 'The Flash' for nothing.**

 **Momo: Please allow me the honor of combating you.**

 **2nd**

 **Flash: Ummm, you know Bruce could make you something more...comfortable.**

 **Momo: I'm already quite comfortable.**

 **Flash: Sure you are.**

 **41st dialogue: Gorilla Grodd**

 **Momo: Even the animals in this world possess Quirks?**

 **Gorilla Grodd: I shall never become a prisoner of humans again.**

 **Momo: I will not hold back.**

 **2nd**

 **Gorilla Grodd: Serve me human.**

 **Momo: Heroes never work with villains.**

 **Gorilla Grodd: That was no request.**

 **42nd dialogue: Green Arrow**

 **Momo: Your accuracy is unmatched, Mr. Queen.**

 **Green Arrow: I've taken down some tough customers.**

 **Momo: Do you possess some kind of accuracy Quirk?**

 **2nd**

 **Green Arrow: Can you make a dart board for me?**

 **Momo: I suppose, but why?**

 **Green Arrow: I need some target practice. Getting a bit rusty.**

 **3rd**

 **Green Arrow: Say, think you can make me some trick arrows?**

 **Momo: If you can tell me the components, I suppose I could make them.**

 **Green Arrow: What if I hired you in my agency?**

 **43rd dialogue: Green Lantern**

 **Momo: Your ring and my Creation are rather similar.**

 **Green Lantern: Both need concentrate to use.**

 **Momo: Let us see which is stronger.**

 **2nd**

 **Green Lantern: This is Green Lantern territory.**

 **Momo: Why are you being so protective?**

 **Green Lantern: I still have a lot to repent for, kid.**

 **44th dialogue: Harley Quinn**

 **Momo: Miss Quinn, p-please.**

 **Harley Quinn: Awww, just come have some fun, sweetie.**

 **Momo: I wouldn't consider murder fun.**

 **2nd**

 **Harley Quinn: Are you trying to copy my fashion sense?**

 **Momo: I don't know what you mean.**

 **Harley Quinn: Come on! You like showing your girls off too!**

 **45th dialogue: Hellboy**

 **Momo: Such an interesting Quirk.**

 **Hellboy: I already told that green kid I didn't have one.**

 **Momo: My apologizes.**

 **2nd**

 **Hellboy: Wish you were more of a monster.**

 **Momo: Why say such a thing?**

 **Hellboy: I don't like fighting kids.**

 **46th dialogue: Joker**

 **Momo: You are beyond sadistic.**

 **Jaker: Can you be anymore melodramatic?**

 **Momo: I only speak the truth.**

 **2nd**

 **Momo: No villain in my world is as destructive as you.**

 **Joker: But my smile brightens any room.**

 **Momo: Perhaps prison isn't where you belong.**

 **3rd**

 **Joker: Hello, my dear.**

 **Momo: Your smile is disturbing.**

 **Joker: Now that's no way to talk to Uncle J.**

 **47th dialogue: Poison Ivy**

 **Momo: I would never use my looks as a weapon.**

 **Poison Ivy: Because you obviously don't know how to use them.**

 **Momo: All I need is my Quirk.**

 **2nd**

 **Poison Ivy: Such flawless skin.**

 **Momo: Thank you, I suppose.**

 **Poison Ivy: Maybe I should add you to my slaves.**

 **48th dialogue: Raiden(MK)**

 **Momo: Who are you?**

 **Raiden: I am Raiden, god of Thunder.**

 **Momo: From Japanese Mythology?**

 **2nd**

 **Momo: Your White Lotus would like an alliance with the Pro Heroes?**

 **Raiden: Against Shinnok's forces.**

 **Momo: It would be our honor.**

 **3rd**

 **Raiden: I sense much potential from you, young Yaoyorozu.**

 **Momo: Thank you, Lord Raiden.**

 **Raiden: However, you must prove yourself in combat.**

 **49th dialogue: Red Hood**

 **Momo: Todd, murder is never the answer.**

 **Red Hood: You trying dying and coming back.**

 **Momo: There is a difference between being a Hero and being a criminal.**

 **2nd**

 **Red Hood: I like what I'm seeing.**

 **Momo: Please don't tell me you're a pervert.**

 **Red Hood: You're a little too young for me.**

 **50th dialogue: Robin**

 **Momo: Betraying family is the worst kind of sin.**

 **Robin: If Bruce just opened his eyes, he would see we're doing what's best.**

 **Momo: Has Superman's corruption truly taken you, Damien Wayne?**

 **2nd**

 **Robin: Well look at this. Another of Bruce's sidekicks.**

 **Momo: I will become an official Hero soon.**

 **Robin: You'll be dead by then.**

 **51st dialogue: Scarecrow**

 **Momo: Your illusions will not work on me, Crane.**

 **Scarecrow: But our session has barely begun.**

 **Momo: This ends now.**

 **2nd**

 **Scarecrow: Ahh, you suffer from an inferiority complex.**

 **Momo: I have learned to deal with it.**

 **Scarecrow: Are you certain about that?**

 **52nd dialogue: Starfire**

 **Momo: You are much stronger than more Heroes I've seen.**

 **Starfire: I have to be in order to protect the people I love.**

 **Momo: That is why I respect you greatly.**

 **2nd**

 **Starfire: Shall we begin, Momo?**

 **Momo: It would be my honor.**

 **Starfire: You have what it takes to be a Titan.**

 **53rd dialogue: Sub-Zero**

 **Momo: Your ice reminds me of Todoroki.**

 **Sub-Zero: I have mastered Cryomancy.**

 **Momo: That I can see.**

 **2nd**

 **Sub-Zero: You sought me out for training?**

 **Momo: I must hone my skills, Master Liang.**

 **Sub-Zero: Prove yourself first, child.**

 **54th dialogue: Supergirl**

 **Momo: I understand Superman is your cousin.**

 **Supergirl: He's actually my younger cousin.**

 **Momo: How is that possible?**

 **2nd**

 **Momo: Our duty is to protect the innocent.**

 **Supergirl: Even from ourselves.**

 **Momo: Let us begin.**

 **3rd**

 **Supergirl: Wow, you can make anything?**

 **Momo: With the right knowledge of the materials needed.**

 **Supergirl: How do I know you won't make Kryptonite?**

 **55th dialogue: Superman**

 **Momo: You were like All Might.**

 **Superman: Were?**

 **Momo: Now you're more like All for One.**

 **2nd**

 **Superman: Young lady, you don't need to be here.**

 **Momo: It is a Hero's duty to stop tyrants like you.**

 **Superman: What happens next is on you.**

 **56th dialogue: Swamp Thing**

 **Momo: Your Quirk is like Ibara's from Class 1-B.**

 **Swamp Thing: I am the protector of the green.**

 **Momo: What is your limit?**

 **2nd**

 **Swamp Thing: Friend of foe?**

 **Momo: I am a Hero.**

 **Swamp Thing: That remains to be seen.**

 **57th dialogue: Wonder Woman**

 **Momo: At one point, I would have wanted to be like you.**

 **Wonder Woman: Now?**

 **Momo: You're just another conqueror.**

 **2nd**

 **Momo: Please, surrender peacefully.**

 **Wonder Woman: Your world has made you soft.**

 **Momo: Not soft. Compassionate.**

 **3rd**

 **Wonder Woman: Batman sens a child after me?**

 **Momo: One that will stop you.**

 **Wonder Woman: Know that I will not take pity on you.**

 **58th dialogue: Bizarro**

 **Momo: You…..are Superman, correct?**

 **Bizarro: Me am Bizarro!**

 **Momo: I….see.**

 **2nd**

 **Bizarro: Ugly lady make Bizarro feel funny.**

 **Momo: Excuse me?**

 **Bizarro: Bizarro take ugly lady!**

 **59th dialogue: Black Lightning**

 **Momo: You have much better control of your powers than Kaminari.**

 **Black Lightning: Gotta keep my skills sharp.**

 **Momo: Then let us spar.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Lightning: My girls say they wanna go to your school.**

 **Momo: Anyone can be a Hero.**

 **Black Lightning: You'd make a good role model, Creati.**

 **60th dialogue: Grid**

 **Momo: A robot who can think independently?**

 **Grid: I will achieve emotion.**

 **Momo: Hatsume would be thrilled to see you.**

 **2nd**

 **Grid: An ability like yours is extraordinary.**

 **Momo: I am blessed to have Creation.**

 **Momo: If I could feel anything, it would be jealousy.**

 **61st dialogue: Jay Garrick**

 **Momo: So you are the first Flash?**

 **Jay: The original speedster, madam.**

 **Momo: It is an honor to meet you.**

 **2nd**

 **Jay: That outfit doesn't meet the code of conduct, madam.**

 **Momo: I need as much skin exposed as possible to use my Quirk.**

 **Jay: Just be careful of peeping Toms.**

 **62nd dialogue: John Stewart**

 **Momo: Another creator.**

 **John: I was actually around before Hal.**

 **Momo: Which means you must be skilled.**

 **2nd**

 **John: Are you a…...you know?**

 **Momo: Yes, I come from another dimension.**

 **John: Not what I was asking, but okay.**

 **63rd dialogue: Mr. Freeze**

 **Momo: You must stop.**

 **Mr. Freeze: I will find a cure for Nora.**

 **Momo: But it doesn't mean you can kill anyone you please.**

 **2nd**

 **Mr. Freeze: Tell me your world has the technology that can cure my wife.**

 **Momo: I don't know.**

 **Mr. Freeze: Then you are no use to me.**

 **64th dialogue: Powergirl**

 **Momo: Kara….Zor-El?**

 **Powergirl: Nope. I'm Karen Starr from Earth 2.**

 **Momo: Parallel worlds exist here?**

 **2nd**

 **Powergirl: Glad to see someone isn't afraid to show off a little skin.**

 **Momo: I need to in order to use my Quirk.**

 **Powergirl: Guess that's one excuse.**

 **65th dialogue: Reverse Flash**

 **Momo: You disrespect the Flash's name.**

 **Reverse Flash: Haven't you noticed the red bolt on the chest?**

 **Momo: Your reign of crime ends here.**

 **2nd**

 **Reverse Flash: History says you become a CEO.**

 **Momo: Why would you tell me?**

 **Reverse Flash: Cause history is about to change right now.**

 **66th dialogue: Vixen**

 **Momo: Your Totem is amazing, Vixen.**

 **Vixen: I have a legacy to keep.**

 **Momo: Pease, allow me to train with you.**

 **2nd**

 **Vixen: Let me guess, you're going to make a net launcher?**

 **Momo: Among other things, yes.**

 **Vixen: You do know what happens when you corner an animal, right?**

 **Super Move(Poison Ivy):** Momo uses her Quirk to create a massive hammer before she slams it against the mother of plants. She is sent flying as Momo creates a staff, which she uses to reach Ivy's level before smacking her to the ground. As Ivy pushes herself up, several russian nesting dolls land around her before they open up, revealing grenades inside of them. They detonate as Ivy was engulfed in a cloud of explosions. Momo puts a hand on her stomach before creating a massive cannon, firing it at Ivy before she falls to the ground, with the cannon disappearing.

 **Victory Pose:** Momo begins to spin her staff around the air before slamming it on the ground. She then pole dances up before sitting on the ground.

 **Ending:** _"It was a…...difficult battle to say the least. Brainiac was known to be a world conqueror, yet I was able to defeat him." Momo is seen creating a pair of handcuffs to chain Brainiac as Batman and his allies surround the green alien. "News spread fast to Musutafa, and I was made an honorary Pro Hero. At first I wanted to decline, but after everything I've been through, I need to do something._

 _The scene changes to show Momo shaking hands with her mother in front of the Yaoyorozu company as the paparazzi takes photos. "My mother even made me a CEO of our company. She and I…..haven't been close in a long time, so this may be my best chance at showing her how much I've grown._

 _The final scene shows Momo teaching a class in U.A, wearing a teacher's outfit with red glasses while pointing at the whiteboard. "Though I would protect the innocent from time to time, I feel like I can make much more of an impact in the classroom. Like All Might and Mr. Aizawa, I will help the next generation prepare for the life of a Hero. I hope I can live up to their expectations."_

 **And there we have it, Momo Yaoyorozu's chapter. I know a lot of people might be a bit disappointed I chose her over the other MHA characters, but I think she would fit in the story as a member of the Teen Titans. Plus, aside from Ochaco Uraraka and Mina Ashido, Momo is one of my favorite girls in the anime.**

 **I know I haven't updated some stories this month yet, but I've been a little sick, and needed to work for three days straight. I promise I will try to update two more stories this month, maybe Demonic Harem and Bakugan.**

 **Thank you Earth Dragon Arnighte for editing this chapter. Please go check his stories out.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: Ryuko Matoi.**


	21. Chapter 21: Ryuko Matoi

**Hey…..how you doin'? It's me, The 3rd Dragneel, bringing the third chapter to the latest pack. Things…...have been okay with life. I have to make sure my financial aid is processed or else I'll need to pay a lot of money for this semester, so cross your fingers for me. Also, I've FINALLY updated all my stories for this year, which is good because I felt bad for the ones that have yet to be updated. Honestly, it makes them feel so unwanted, and I know there are people who wanna read what happens. I just hope I can keep going fanfiction, even after I get a full time job.**

 **But enough about my depressing life, ONTO THE REVIEWS BABY!**

 **DB-20: Yeah, just imagine her interaction with Gray.**

 **SulliMike23: I mean, who WOULDN'T be attracted to Momo? Let's be honest.**

 **Wolfman: Yeah, pretty much everyone will scold Ryuko's… 'interesting' outfit.**

 **GrimmjowTaichou: I know, right? Ulquiorra is one of my favorite villains in Bleach just because he's so damn sympathetic. I actually plan on adding him to my Jump Force DLC List in the future.**

 **Shadow Joestar: I never said Ryuko and Izuku were a couple, pal. Don't know where you got that idea. Plus, I think Ryuko might see Izuku as a dorky friend than anything else.**

 **Omni warrior: Of course, I mean have you SEEN how she's dressed?**

 **Dovah117: Hehehe, glad you're bringing up my other work. Jaime is Blue Beetle's real name pal.**

 **Alif Ahmad: I hope you like Ryuko's chapter.**

 **Guest: *Looks at the trailer for the next pack before hiding it with a nervous smile* wwwwwwhhhhhaaaaaatttttt? A villains pack? You crazy, hehehehe….hehe…...hehe…**

 **Bige1218: Maybe….I'll think about an MK11 pack.**

 **Guest 2: Well Izuku doesn't KNOW Toga's Quirk, so how would he even know about it if he didn't witness it? Clayface is a better fit.**

 **Yohnos: I am still watching Star vs the Forces, so I still need a higher opinion of her. Don't know about the other characters.**

 **Dukect45: Thanks man.**

 **Xero: Never watched Kamen Rider, so I can't.**

 **Trickster3696: Thanks, but I got my villain pack down.**

 **In the last chapter, Momo Yaoyorozu entered the fray to show everyone that looks can be deceiving. And now, we're about to see the foul-mouthed human/Life Fiber hybrid cut through the competition.**

 **Ladies and gentlemen…..RYUKO MATOI!**

 **1st to enter the arena: 1st to enter the arena: The pin on her glove is pulled, triggering her transformation. After the opponent speaks, it returns to Ryuko. Steam shoots off of Senketsu as she speaks.**

 **2nd to enter the arena: As the opponent walks in, Ryuko walks in already in her transformed mode. She separates her blades and speaks before it goes back to the opponent. After they say their dialogue, Ryuko slides her blades against each other saying her piece.**

 **1st dialogue: Mirror Match**

 **Ryuko: Did Ragyo make a clone?**

 **Ryuko: I'm the better Ryuko.**

 **Ryuko: Awww, HELL NO!**

 **2nd**

 **Ryuko: And I thought Satsuki was my only sister.**

 **Ryuko: Least we don't need to worry about painting each other's nails.**

 **Ryuko: Ugh, don't even joke about that.**

 **3rd**

 **Ryuko: You are such a bitch.**

 **Ryuko: Ph, I'M the bitch?**

 **Ryuko: You said it, not me.**

 **4th**

 **Ryuko: I hate dimension bullshit.**

 **Ryuko: Beats dealing with annoying assholes.**

 **Ryuko: True.**

 **2nd dialogue: Momo Yaoyorozu**

 **Ryuko: That isn't a Goku Uniform, right?**

 **Momo: Excuse me?**

 **Ryuko: Just checking.**

 **2nd**

 **Ryuko: You gotta deal with pervs in your world too?**

 **Momo: More or less with Mineta and Kaminari.**

 **Ryuko: Preach it, sister.**

 **3rd**

 **Momo: In your world, clothes are used as weapons?**

 **Ryuko: And my bitch of a mom is an alien.**

 **Momo: That's…interesting.**

 **3rd dialogue: Aqua**

 **Ryuko: Magic's cool, but I'll stick with Senketsu.**

 **Aqua: But isn't it…..uncomfortable?**

 **Ryuko: HIS name is Senketsu, remember?**

 **2nd**

 **Aqua: Who trained you to use those blades?**

 **Ryuko: Self taught.**

 **Aqua: With some training, you can be the Hero your world needs.**

 **4th dialogue: Ratchet**

 **Ryuko: So….. you're a cat alien?**

 **Ratchet: Lombax, actually.**

 **Ryuko: What happens if I take out a laser pointer?**

 **2nd**

 **Ryuko: I'm not a fan of cats… or aliens.**

 **Ratchet: That's kind of racist, you know.**

 **Ryuko: Because my alien mom tried to take over the world, and cats freak me out, OKAY?!**

 **3rd**

 **Ratchet: Shredder Claws vs Scissor Blades.**

 **Ryuko: Want me to trim your whiskers?**

 **Ratchet: Chicks dig the whiskers.**

 **5th dialogue: Jenny Wakeman**

 **Ryuko: So your mom built you in a lab too?**

 **Jenny: Yeah, so I can be the Hero the world needs.**

 **Ryuko: Mine wanted to use me as a freakin weapon.**

 **2nd**

 **Jenny: After this, wanna go to the mall?**

 **Ryuko: I don't know…..**

 **Jenny: Hey, just because I'm a robot doesn't mean I'm still not a girl!**

 **3rd**

 **Jenny: I love your hair!**

 **Ryuko: Thanks… same here.**

 **Jenny: Sometimes, I wish I had real hair.**

 **6th dialogue: Ultron**

 **Ryuko: Ugh, what's with Superheroes and making evil robots?**

 **Ultron: My father was not as useless as I predicted.**

 **Ryuko: And I thought my family was messed up.**

 **2nd**

 **Ultron: Artificial clothing….. how interesting.**

 **Ryuko: I won't let you take Senketsu.**

 **Ultron: Nothing is safe from the Ultron Revolution.**

 **7th dialogue: Danny Phantom**

 **Ryuko: You better not be ghosting in the girl's room, Fenton.**

 **Danny: W-What? Who told you that?!**

 **Ryuko: You just did, dumbass.**

 **2nd**

 **Ryuko: I could use a punching bag.**

 **Danny: Don't you mean sparring partner?**

 **Ryuko: Sure, why not.**

 **3rd**

 **Danny: Ummmm, h-hi?**

 **Ryuko: Don't even look there, Ghosty.**

 **Danny: Okay?**

 **4th**

 **Danny: I can handle ghosts and ghost hunters, but living clothes?**

 **Ryuko: Shit gets weird, I'm telling you.**

 **Danny: Sometimes, I wish I was still normal.**

 **8th dialogue: Gohan**

 **Ryuko: Heard you and PG are a thing.**

 **Gohan: I heard something about you and Jason too.**

 **Ryuko: Spread the word, and your family jewels come off.**

 **2nd**

 **Gohan: I can sense something different about your Ki.**

 **Ryuko: Probably cause I'm half alien.**

 **Gohan: Funny, so am I.**

 **9th dialogue: Izuku Midoriya**

 **Ryuko: You sure you aren't gonna pass out?**

 **Izuku: W-W-Why would I pass out?**

 **Ryuko: Cause you look like you're about to explode, green bean.**

 **2nd**

 **Izuku: Y-Y-Y-Your….ummm…..your breasts…..**

 **Ryuko: Don't look at them you damn pervert!**

 **Izuku: I-I-I'M NOT A P-P-PERVERT!**

 **3rd**

 **Izuku: I never thought clothes could be used as weapons.**

 **Ryuko: The more skin you show, the less it tries to control you.**

 **Izuku: R-Really?**

 **10th dialogue: Tommy Oliver**

 **Ryuko: I thought you were from a tv show.**

 **Tommy: I guess Power Rangers are famous in your world.**

 **Ryuko: Power Rangers? I meant Super Sentai.**

 **2nd**

 **Tommy: You sure you don't want a Ranger uniform?**

 **Ryuko: Nah, Senketsu is all I need.**

 **Tommy: Are you sure about that?**

 **11th dialogue: Raiden(MG)**

 **Ryuko: Okay, I'll admit you look badass.**

 **Raiden: But?**

 **Ryuko: But I'm still turning you to scrap metal.**

 **2nd**

 **Raiden: I'm not a fan of beating up high schoolers.**

 **Ryuko: I stopped an alien invasion, Metalhead.**

 **Raiden: Okay, I'm impressed.**

 **12th dialogue: Akame**

 **Ryuko: Poison, really?**

 **Akame: One cut is all I need.**

 **Ryuko: That's pretty badass.**

 **2nd**

 **Ryuko: How many assholes do you have to deal with in your world?**

 **Akame: Night Raid will eliminate all those who the Empire corrupts.**

 **Ryuko: Where were you when Ragyo came?**

 **3rd**

 **Akame: You remind me of Mine.**

 **Ryuko: Cause she's a strong badass?**

 **Akame: Because you both have anger issues.**

 **4th**

 **Akame: Can your biology stop my poison?**

 **Ryuko: You won't get near enough to find out.**

 **Akame: Challenge accepted.**

 **13th dialogue: Bigby Wolf**

 **Ryuko: My dad read one of your stories before bed.**

 **Bigby: Hope you aren't expecting an autograph.**

 **Ryuko: Maybe a fang'll do.**

 **2nd**

 **Ryuko: God, you get furry when you're mad.**

 **Bigby: Why do you think I try to keep a cool head?**

 **Ryuko: Want me to trim it for ya?**

 **3rd**

 **Bigby: Don't tell me you work at the Puddin n' Pie.**

 **Ryuko: The what?**

 **Bigby: I doubt Georgie would hire a minor.**

 **14th dialogue: Korra**

 **Ryuko: Guys can be assholes.**

 **Korra: Some aren't that bad.**

 **Ryuko: Most of the guys I met wanted to kick my ass.**

 **2nd**

 **Korra: I fight Benders, but clothes are another story.**

 **Ryuko: And don't forget about the other assholes I have to deal with.**

 **Korra: We need a vacation.**

 **3rd**

 **Korra: How do you wash Senketsu?**

 **Ryuko: He likes warm water and a good steaming. Why?**

 **Korra: Cause I'm about to give you a free wash.**

 **15th dialogue: Carnage**

 **Ryuko: Okay… what the actual hell?**

 **Carnage: I AM CARNAGE!**

 **Ryuko: Why do I have to deal with this bullshit?**

 **2nd**

 **Ryuko: Man, you remind me when I went batshit crazy.**

 **Carnage: Let me bring those memories back.**

 **Ryuko: Screw you!**

 **3rd**

 **Carnage: Mmmmm, your blood must taste delicious~**

 **Ryuko: Hands off, pervert.**

 **Carnage: LET IT ALL OUT, YOU BITCH!**

 **16th dialogue: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Ryuko: Drop that damn grin, Whiskers.**

 **Naruto: Whiskers?**

 **Ryuko: Have you SEEN a mirror lately?**

 **2nd**

 **Naruto: Wow, you look….. wow.**

 **Ryuko: Ugh, why is everyone I meet a damn pervert?**

 **Naruto: At least I'm WEARING something that covers everything!**

 **17th dialogue: Vali Lucifer**

 **Ryuko: You're an asshole, but an alright one.**

 **Vali: Would you care to join my team?**

 **Ryuko: Mmmmm, nah.**

 **2nd**

 **Ryuko: I'm cut that damn smirk off your face!**

 **Vali: I was only complimenting you.**

 **Ryuko: You were checking me out, dick!**

 **3rd**

 **Vali: This Earth does have some….. interesting women.**

 **Ryuko: Hey, eyes up here, dipshit.**

 **Vali: And with a fierce attitude as well.**

 **4th**

 **Vali: I can't choose between you or Kuroka.**

 **Ryuko: Not interested, asswipe.**

 **Vali: You clearly need to work on your anger.**

 **18th dialogue: Ruby Rose**

 **Ryuko: Now there's a Red Riding Hood here?**

 **Ruby: My name is Ruby.**

 **Ryuko: Why does shit need to be so damn weird?**

 **2nd**

 **Ryuko: So you made a scythe… that's also a gun?**

 **Ruby: I can do the same with your Scissor Blades.**

 **Ryuko: Huh, I might like that.**

 **3rd**

 **Ryuko: I don't think I've met anyone as hyper as Mako before.**

 **Ruby: You remind me of Yang whenever someone cuts her hair.**

 **Ryuko: Wow, someone's obsessed with their looks.**

 **4th**

 **Ruby: Hi, Ryuko!**

 **Ryuko: Ummm, hi?**

 **Ruby: Let's give this our best shot!**

 **5th**

 **Ruby: I never thought anyone would use Scissors like you do.**

 **Ryuko: Thanks, it's not as hard as you think.**

 **Ruby: But they'd be better with guns!**

 **19th dialogue: Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Ryuko: What are you staring at, Strawberry?**

 **Ichigo: Wear something that covers up, dammit!**

 **Ryuko: Well, screw you!**

 **2nd**

 **Ryuko: Soul Reaper vs Kamui Senketsu.**

 **Ichigo: Don't think I won't hold back.**

 **Ryuko: I'd be pissed if you did.**

 **3rd**

 **Ichigo: Ummm, you mind… covering up?**

 **Ryuko: Then don't look down, perv.**

 **Ichigo: It's not that easy, dammit.**

 **20th dialogue: Cole MacGrath**

 **Ryuko: Think you can charge my phone?**

 **Cole: Do I look like a battery?**

 **Ryuko: No shit, Sherlock.**

 **2nd**

 **Cole: I have to ask….. why?**

 **Ryuko: The less Senketsu covers, the more I can control him.**

 **Cole: Or you just like to be an exhibitionist.**

 **21st dialogue: Natsu Dragneel**

 **Ryuko: Hey Pinky.**

 **Natsu: It's salmon.**

 **Ryuko: You know that's a shade of pink, dumbass.**

 **2nd**

 **Ryuko: You even think about scorching Senketsu, I'll cut off your balls.**

 **Natsu: Geez, you're crazy about your clothes like Lucy.**

 **Ryuko: He's one of a kind.**

 **3rd**

 **Natsu: Are you and Gray related?**

 **Ryuko: Who the hell's Gray?**

 **Natsu: Cause he barely wears any clothes too.**

 **4th**

 **Natsu: So what's the wager again?**

 **Ryuko: Loser pays for the double date.**

 **Natsu: Free food!? I'm all fired up.**

 **22nd dialogue: Aquaman**

 **Ryuko: Royal douchebag.**

 **Aquaman: You dare to mock the King of Atlantis?**

 **Ryuko: Yes, I do.**

 **2nd**

 **Ryuko: I love eating sushi.**

 **Aquaman: Do not even think it, girl.**

 **Ryuko: Then starting acting like a Hero, dick.**

 **3rd**

 **Aquaman: Facing me will end in your death.**

 **Ryuko: I got my heart ripped out. Think you can do better?**

 **Aquaman: You face the ruler of the Seven Seas.**

 **23rd dialogue: Atom**

 **Ryuko: God, you're so damn hard to hit!**

 **Atom: Shrinking is my speciality, Miss Matoi.**

 **Ryuko: Even fighting Inumuta's easier than you.**

 **2nd**

 **Atom: Your weapons were designed to destroy Goku Uniforms.**

 **Ryuko: Yeah, my dad was kind of a nerd.**

 **Atom: I lost my mentor as well.**

 **24th dialogue: Atrocitus**

 **Ryuko: You're one of those Red Lantern assholes Hal mentioned, right?**

 **Atrocitus: Do not anger me, girl.**

 **Ryuko: Yup, you're definitely an asshole.**

 **2nd**

 **Atrocitus: So much anger in one human.**

 **Ryuko: Alright, I get angry a lot, okay?**

 **Atrocitus: Direct your anger inwards.**

 **3rd**

 **Atrocitus: You could wear a red ring.**

 **Ryuko: Last time an alien gave me something, I almost killed my sister.**

 **Atrocitus: SUBMIT, RYUKO MATOI!**

 **25th dialogue: Bane**

 **Ryuko: All I need to do it cut off those tubes.**

 **Bane: I would not allow such a child to harm me.**

 **Ryuko: Oh, you piece of shit.**

 **2nd**

 **Bane: My troops could use some entertainment.**

 **Ryuko: Then ask your mom to help.**

 **Bane: Such a fiery spirit.**

 **26th dialogue: Batman**

 **Ryuko: Bats.**

 **Batman: We're not there yet, Ryuko.**

 **Ryuko: I'm sorry, but your name kinda sucks.**

 **2nd**

 **Ryuko: So what's your superpower?**

 **Batman: I'm rich.**

 **Ryuko:...okay?**

 **3rd**

 **Batman: You need to control your anger.**

 **Ryuko: God, you sound like Gamagoori.**

 **Batman: Then you should start listening.**

 **4th**

 **Batman: How do I know your uniform won't turn against us?**

 **Ryuko: Senketsu's loyal to me.**

 **Batman: Loyalty can be broken.**

 **27th dialogue: Black Adam**

 **Ryuko: So you're some kind of God.**

 **Black Adam: I carry the strength of several.**

 **Ryuko: I bet I can still kick your ass.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Adam: I sense you are not of this world.**

 **Ryuko: Because I'm half human, half alien.**

 **Black Adam: Regardless, I shall destroy you.**

 **28th dialogue: Black Canary**

 **Ryuko: So Bats tells me you're a good teacher.**

 **Black Canary: I know a thing or two about hand to hand combat.**

 **Ryuko: Then let's get started.**

 **2nd**

 **Ryuko: Know how to deal with jerks who hit on you?**

 **Black Canary: Good looks, quick wit and a hard right hook.**

 **Ryuko: Preach it, sister!**

 **3rd**

 **Black Canary: You got a good sense of style, kid.**

 **Ryuko: Senketsu can transform to whatever I need.**

 **Black Canary: Not bad, not bad at all.**

 **29th dialogue: Black Manta**

 **Ryuko: You lost your dad too?**

 **Black Manta: Aquaman will pay for what he did.**

 **Ryuko: And what about the people you kill on the way?**

 **2nd**

 **Ryuko: Hey, Fish Head!**

 **Black Manta: The name's Manta. Black Manta.**

 **Ryuko: Change your helmet then.**

 **3rd**

 **Black Manta: Look what I caught.**

 **Ryuko: Don't tell me you're a pervert too.**

 **Black Manta: You're a little fish in my pond.**

 **30th dialogue: Blue Beetle**

 **Ryuko: For the love of Christ, I'M NOT INTERESTED!**

 **Blue Beetle: Is it the Scarab?**

 **Ryuko: No, it's you being an annoying dick.**

 **2nd**

 **Blue Beetle: Why, hello there beautiful.**

 **Ryuko: No, just no.**

 **Blue Beetle: Can't blame a guy for trying.**

 **3rd**

 **Blue Beetle: No offense, but Scarab's a lot better than your outfit.**

 **Ryuko: How about I cut it off?**

 **Blue Beetle: That escalated quickly.**

 **31st dialogue: Brainiac**

 **Ryuko: Why the hell are you stealing Honnouji Academy?**

 **Brainiac: I must add it to my collection.**

 **Ryuko: Hell. No.**

 **2nd**

 **Ryuko: Get the hell out of my home, asshole.**

 **Brainiac: The Life Fibers require further study.**

 **Ryuko: You won't lay one hand on Senketsu.**

 **3rd**

 **Brainiac: Your uniform is sentient, correct?**

 **Ryuko: Why?**

 **Brainiac: I must study it for my research.**

 **32nd dialogue: Captain Cold**

 **Ryuko: Me and Senketsu hate the cold.**

 **Captain Cold: Then why the hell do you wear that thing?**

 **Ryuko: Because he's my friend, jackass.**

 **2nd**

 **Captain Cold: You'd have made a badass Rogue.**

 **Ryuko: If I have to wear something as crappy as that, then no thanks.**

 **Captain Cold: You try to be friendly….**

 **33rd dialogue: Catwoman**

 **Ryuko: I'm not much of a cat person.**

 **Catwoman: And I don't like loud brats.**

 **Ryuko: Who're you calling a brat?**

 **2nd**

 **Catwoman: Those Scissor Blades look expensive.**

 **Ryuko: Don't even think about it.**

 **Catwoman: Maybe I'll keep them over the fireplace.**

 **34th dialogue: Cheetah**

 **Ryuko: Half cat, half human…. why?**

 **Cheetah: Because I was cursed by the Gods.**

 **Ryuko:...sure, why not.**

 **2nd**

 **Cheetah: Your blood must taste sweet.**

 **Ryuko: Only Senketsu gets to taste my blood.**

 **Cheetah: My claws will tear through your clothing AND your skin.**

 **35th dialogue: Cyborg**

 **Ryuko: I thought Heroes fought for justice and stuff.**

 **Cyborg: Superman showed me the way.**

 **Ryuko: Your way sucks ass.**

 **2nd**

 **Ryuko: Out of my way, Robocop.**

 **Cyborg: You're joining the Regime, Matoi.**

 **Ryuko: Like hell I will!**

 **3rd**

 **Ryuko: You're such a damn smartass.**

 **Cyborg: That a problem?**

 **Ryuko: You remind me too much of Inumuta.**

 **4th**

 **Cyborg: And I thought Starfire was showing off too much skin.**

 **Ryuko: Keep looking and I'll cut off your nuts and bolts.**

 **Cyborg: That's original.**

 **36th dialogue: Darkseid**

 **Ryuko: Hey Darkdick!**

 **Darkseid: Insignificant pest.**

 **Ryuko: You did NOT just call me a freakin pest.**

 **2nd**

 **Darkseid: Your mother has already submitted to my cause.**

 **Ryuko: Keep her, I don't care.**

 **Darkseid: She has shown me your weaknesses.**

 **37th dialogue: Deadshot**

 **Ryuko: Kinagase and you really piss me off.**

 **Deadshot: Nothing personal, little lady.**

 **Ryuko: DON'T call me little, dick!**

 **2nd**

 **Deadshot: I don't trust your little costume.**

 **Ryuko: Senketsu won't hurt anyone.**

 **Deadshot: If Zoe dressed like you, I'd ground her.**

 **3rd**

 **Deadshot: What the hell are you wearing?**

 **Ryuko: Don't look you pervert!**

 **Deadshot: *Sigh* let's get this over with.**

 **38th dialogue: Doctor Fate**

 **Ryuko: You see the future, right?**

 **Doctor Fate: I know the fate of all.**

 **Ryuko: Then why the hell DIDN'T YOU SAVE MY DAD?!**

 **2nd**

 **Doctor Fate: You stand between good and evil.**

 **Ryuko: I get angry sometimes, alright?**

 **Doctor Fate: Rage will lead to catastrophe.**

 **39th dialogue: Enchantress**

 **Ryuko: And I thought Nui and Ragyo were witches.**

 **Enchantress: I'll show you the power of the Enchantress.**

 **Ryuko: Ahh, screw it.**

 **2nd**

 **June: You can't beat her.**

 **Ryuko: I stopped Ragyo, I can handle this.**

 **Enchantress: Aww, I almost feel bad for this.**

 **40th dialogue: Firestorm**

 **Ryuko: You and the Professor are like me and Senketsu.**

 **Firestorm: Two minds, one body?**

 **Ryuko: We sometimes fight and work together.**

 **2nd**

 **Ryuko: I thought we were going to the concert.**

 **Firestorm: Professor Stein wanted to test out our new abilities.**

 **Ryuko: Tell him we already have plans!**

 **3rd**

 **Firestorm: Hope you got a spare Senketsu.**

 **Ryuko: Burn him and I'm kicking your ass.**

 **Firestorm: Stein wanted to see if he's fireproof!**

 **4th**

 **Firestorm: Hey.**

 **Ryuko: What kind of cheesy line is that?**

 **Firestorm: Saw it in a movie once. Worked like a charm.**

 **41st dialogue: Flash**

 **Ryuko: Jesus, and I thought Sanageyama was fast.**

 **Flash: Speed's kind of my thing.**

 **Ryuko: Too bad you won't last a minute against me.**

 **2nd**

 **Flash: Okay, what are you wearing?**

 **Ryuko: It's not like I have a damn choice.**

 **Flash: You always have a choice.**

 **42nd dialogue: Gorilla Grodd**

 **Ryuko: Now I'm fighting a freakin gorilla?**

 **Gorilla Grodd: I am your superior.**

 **Ryuko: Like hell you are.**

 **2nd**

 **Gorilla Grodd: Prostrate yourself for me.**

 **Ryuko: Like hell I'm kissing ass to a monkey.**

 **Gorilla Grodd: Then I will crush your skull!**

 **43rd dialogue: Green Arrow**

 **Ryuko: Robin Hood?**

 **Green Arrow: I actually met the guy once.**

 **Ryuko: That explains… a lot.**

 **2nd**

 **Green Arrow: Bet I can shoot an arrow through your Scissor Blade.**

 **Ryuko: If you do that, I'll buy dinner.**

 **Green Arrow: Hope you got enough cash.**

 **3rd**

 **Green Arrow: I have tons of arrows, wanna see?**

 **Ryuko: Do you have a cyclone arrow?**

 **Green Arrow: That's a work in progress.**

 **44th dialogue: Green Lantern**

 **Ryuko: That's a lot of green.**

 **Green Lantern: Says the one dressed in black and red.**

 **Ryuko: Hey, I like black and red!**

 **2nd**

 **Ryuko: You turned on us, and now you want to help?**

 **Green Lantern: I'm a work in progress.**

 **Ryuko: Then work harder, chump.**

 **3rd**

 **Green Lantern: Ryuko Matoi, Atrocitus is looking for you.**

 **Ryuko: What does that ass clown want?**

 **Green Lantern: To turn you into a Red Lantern.**

 **45th dialogue: Harley Quinn**

 **Ryuko: Jesus, you're freakin insane!**

 **Harley Quinn: Awww, that's just a state of mind sweetie.**

 **Ryuko: At least you're not like Nui.**

 **2nd**

 **Harley Quinn: Can I have one of those scissors, pretty please?**

 **Ryuko: Not in your damn life!**

 **Harley Quinn: Have you no heart?**

 **3rd**

 **Harley Quinn: Ready to cause some troub-I mean Hero work?**

 **Ryuko: Yeah, I'd rather hang out with the guys.**

 **Harley Quinn: Today's girls night out!**

 **46th dialogue: Hellboy**

 **Ryuko: You're an actual devil?**

 **Hellboy: My, aren't you perceptive?**

 **Ryuko: You don't need to be an ass about it.**

 **2nd**

 **Ryuko: Won't lie, you look pretty badass.**

 **Hellboy: Thanks pal.**

 **Ryuko: But I'm still gonna kick your ass.**

 **3rd**

 **Hellboy: Who the hell would fight with scissors?**

 **Ryuko: Who the hell would be born with a rock fist?**

 **Hellboy: Aww, now you gonna and hurt my feelings.**

 **47th dialogue: Joker**

 **Ryuko: Ugh, you are so damn creepy.**

 **Joker: My, how rude.**

 **Ryuko: I call it like I see it.**

 **2nd**

 **Joker: Such a strong spirit, like Robin.**

 **Ryuko: I won't die like he did.**

 **Joker: But you'll scream just as loud.**

 **3rd**

 **Joker: I could use a little haircut.**

 **Ryuko: How about I cut off your damn head?**

 **Joker: Talk about melodramatic.**

 **48th dialogue: Poison Ivy**

 **Ryuko: You remind me of Ragyo.**

 **Poison Ivy: Because of my beauty?**

 **Ryuko: Because both of you are annoying bitches.**

 **2nd**

 **Poison Ivy: What a beautiful new recruit.**

 **Ryuko: Hey, I don't swing like that.**

 **Poison Ivy: One kiss might change your mind~**

 **49th dialogue: Raiden(MK)**

 **Ryuko: You're real?!**

 **Raiden: As are all the Gods you worship.**

 **Raiden: Well shit, I owe Mako 20 bucks.**

 **2nd**

 **Raiden: I have encountered your mother before.**

 **Ryuko: She's a massive bitch.**

 **Raiden: I am grateful you have chosen to walk your own path.**

 **50th dialogue: Red Hood**

 **Ryuko: Red Hood, really?**

 **Red Hood: I'm the cure for a sick, sad world.**

 **Ryuko: Great, another one of THOSE assholes.**

 **2nd**

 **Red Hood: Well, you're a new one.**

 **Ryuko: Ryuko Matoi, first year in Honnouji Academy.**

 **Red Hood: Jason Todd, pleased to beat you.**

 **3rd**

 **Red Hood: Interested in the Outsiders?**

 **Ryuko: Maybe, maybe not.**

 **Red Hood: This'll change your mind, Matoi.**

 **51st dialogue: Robin**

 **Ryuko: You're lucky your dad is still alive.**

 **Robin: He was holding me back.**

 **Ryuko: God, you really are a damn brat.**

 **2nd**

 **Robin: You don't have what it takes to beat me.**

 **Ryuko: I can beat you with one Scissor Blade behind my back.**

 **Robin: I know a hundred ways to beat you.**

 **52nd dialogue: Scarecrow**

 **Ryuko: This is why I don't smoke pot.**

 **Scarecrow: One smell and you'll change your mind.**

 **Ryuko: Screw. That.**

 **2nd**

 **Scarecrow: You cannot live with your own failure.**

 **Ryuko: I learn from my mistakes.**

 **Scarecrow: And now, you will relive them.**

 **53rd dialogue: Starfire**

 **Ryuko: Glad to know some aliens aren't half bad.**

 **Starfire: The Titans showed me how to be human.**

 **Ryuko: Maybe I should join.**

 **2nd**

 **Ryuko: Say, wanna hang out after this?**

 **Starfire: After I win, wanna get pizza?**

 **Ryuko: Oh, now you're gonna get it.**

 **3rd**

 **Starfire: You should join the Titans.**

 **Ryuko: As long as I get to beat up annoying assholes.**

 **Starfire: The others would've liked to have met you.**

 **54th dialogue: Sub-Zero**

 **Ryuko: I need some ice cubes for my iced tea.**

 **Sub-Zero: You remind me of Johnny Cage.**

 **Ryuko: Ugh, the movie actor? He sucks.**

 **2nd**

 **Ryuko: I've always wanted to fight a ninja.**

 **Sub-Zero: Do not take a Grandmaster lightly.**

 **Ryuko: I'm gonna give it everything I have.**

 **3rd**

 **Sub-Zero: You sought me out for training?**

 **Ryuko: Satsuki told me you were a good teacher.**

 **Sub-Zero: Only the best receive my instruction.**

 **55th dialogue: Supergirl**

 **Ryuko: Listen Girl of Steel, back off.**

 **Supergirl: Why don't you make me?**

 **Ryuko: Girl, don't push me.**

 **2nd**

 **Supergirl: Are you ready to train?**

 **Ryuko: How about I start with a little haircut?**

 **Supergirl: No thanks.**

 **3rd**

 **Supergirl: How could wear something so….. skimpy?**

 **Ryuko: Believe it or not, but the less clothes I wear, the more I can control it.**

 **Supergirl: I have trouble believing that.**

 **56th dialogue: Superman**

 **Ryuko: Oh look, Superdouche.**

 **Superman: Watch your mouth, young lady.**

 **Ryuko: Or what, you'll kill me too?**

 **2nd**

 **Ryuko: My sister's a better hero than you.**

 **Superman: I fight to protect this world.**

 **Ryuko: By taking it over?**

 **3rd**

 **Superman: You don't belong here.**

 **Ryuko: And you belong in jail.**

 **Superman: What happens next is on you.**

 **57th dialogue: Swamp Thing**

 **Ryuko: What the hell?**

 **Swamp Thing: I am the Green's protector.**

 **Ryuko: I eat veggies, but this is too much.**

 **2nd**

 **Swamp Thing: Friend, or foe?**

 **Ryuko: Who the hell cares, greenie?**

 **Swamp Thing: Definitely foe.**

 **58th dialogue: Wonder Woman**

 **Ryuko: Great, if it isn't Wonder Whore.**

 **Wonder Woman: Watch your tongue, child.**

 **Ryuko: You're an even bigger bitch than my mom.**

 **2nd**

 **Ryuko: I thought you were a Hero.**

 **Wonder Woman: Foolish ideals will never save the world of man.**

 **Ryuko: Spoken like a real bitch.**

 **3rd**

 **Wonder Woman: A woman takes pride in her looks.**

 **Ryuko: You got something to say?**

 **Wonder Woman: You disgrace us all.**

 **59th dialogue: Bizarro**

 **Ryuko: Hang on, YOU'RE Superman?**

 **Bizarro: Me am villain world deserves!**

 **Ryuko: God, Mako makes more sense than you.**

 **2nd**

 **Bizarro: Ugly girl show off boobies.**

 **Ryuko: You asshole!**

 **Bizarro: Bizarro hate boobies!**

 **60th dialogue: Black Lightning**

 **Ryuko: Damn, you're pretty badass.**

 **Black Lightning: Thanks. I try to keep up with the kids.**

 **Ryuko: You're on your way…..old man.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Lightning: If my girls dressed like you, they'd be grounded for life.**

 **Ryuko: Not like I CHOSE how Senketsu works.**

 **Black Lightning: Maybe you should consider a new outfit, Ryuko.**

 **61st dialogue: Grid**

 **Ryuko: Now I'm fighting a freakin robot?**

 **Grid: I am Grid, the last being you will ever see.**

 **Ryuko: Yeah, not happening.**

 **2nd**

 **Grid: You attain much anger.**

 **Ryuko: So what?**

 **Grid: My wish is to understand emotion.**

 **62nd dialogue Jay Garrick**

 **Ryuko: Hey there, old timer.**

 **Jay: I can still run circles around you, miss.**

 **Ryuko: Then bring it.**

 **2nd**

 **Jay: In my day, girls like you wouldn't wear something so revealing.**

 **Ryuko: Time changes.**

 **Jay: Way to stick your foot in it, Jay.**

 **63rd dialogue: John Stewart**

 **Ryuko: Another one?**

 **John: I take it you met Hal?**

 **Ryuko: At least you didn't try to take over the world with Superdouche.**

 **2nd**

 **John: Are you a… you know?**

 **Ryuko: I'm not an exhibitionist, dammit!**

 **John: Not what I was going to say.**

 **64th dialogue: Mr. Freeze**

 **Ryuko: I get helping your wife.**

 **Mr. Freeze: Then do not stand in my way.**

 **Ryuko: But how many people will you kill?**

 **2nd**

 **Mr. Freeze: Perhaps these Life Fibers can save Nora.**

 **Ryuko: You're asking the wrong person.**

 **Mr. Freeze: I require your uniform for further study.**

 **65th dialogue: Powergirl**

 **Ryuko: You're not afraid to show off any skin too?**

 **Powergirl: I don't care what anyone thinks of me.**

 **Ryuko: Preach it, sister!**

 **2nd**

 **Ryuko: Men can be total perverts.**

 **Powergirl: Glad you see it the way I do.**

 **Ryuko: Can't they think with their heads instead of their pants?**

 **3rd**

 **Powergirl: Girl fight?**

 **Ryuko: Imagine how many guys would pass out if they saw us?**

 **Powergirl: If they see us, we'll just have to kick some ass.**

 **66th dialogue: Reverse Flash**

 **Ryuko: And I thought the Flash was a Hero.**

 **Reverse Flash: I'm the Reverse Flash.**

 **Ryuko: Wow, how original.**

 **2nd**

 **Reverse Flash: History says you and your sister start a new academy.**

 **Ryuko: Really?**

 **Reverse Flash: How about we change your future?**

 **67th dialogue: Vixen**

 **Ryuko: You can use the power of EVERY animal?**

 **Vixen: That's why I'm called Vixen.**

 **Ryuko: Well shit.**

 **2nd**

 **Vixen: Ready to tangle with the Animal Kingdom?**

 **Ryuko: If I can handle the Elite Four, I can handle you.**

 **Vixen: Glad you have some confidence, Ryuko.**

 **Super Move(Superman):** Ryuko separates her blades while letting out a battle cry, slashing the opponent in the stomach. She then activates Senketsu Shippu and grabs the opponent, flying them high to the stratosphere. Releasing them, she activates Senketsu Senjin, slashing at the opponent at high speed. Slashing them twice with her claws, Ryuko flies back, putting her Scissor Blades together before rocketing towards them. With another battle cry, Ryuko opens her Scissor Blades before snapping the opponent in the middle of their body, blood splattering the screen as the opponent and Ryuko land on the battlefield.

 **Victory Pose:** Ryuko spins her scissor blades slowly, raising them in the air before clipping them together, stabbing them on the ground.

 **Ending:** _"You know, with everything that's happened to me, I thought I saw it all. But then, some green, bald asshole came to Earth and sucked up Honnouji Academy. No way was I letting that slide." Ryuko is seen stepping on Brainiac's head, her Scissor Blades pointed at the bald alien's back. "Seriously, what kind of asshole steals cities from other planets? But that wasn't the last of my problems."_

 _The next scene shows Atrocitus forcing a Red Lantern Ring on Ryuko's finger, causing the red liquid to cover her body as she screamed in pain. "Apparently, that asswipe Atrocitus saw me as a candidate for the Red Lanterns and even got one of those rings on my finger. It hurt like a bitch, even more than when Ragyo ripped out my heart."_

 _*BOOM*_

 _Atrocitus covers his eyes as a red light shined over Ryuko. When it died out, it showed Ryuko, in a Red Lantern uniform that was mixed with Senketsu. "But I learned a long time ago to control my rage, and I was able to get stronger from it. Plus…...I like the color red."_

 _The final scene shows Ryuko, surrounded by the Red Lanterns as they kneel around her. "I guess with the new power up, I'm like the boss of the Red Lanterns. Don't know about being a leader, but hell, might as well do some good. Who knows? Maybe this'll be fun."_

 **There ya go guys, Ryuko's chapter. I hope I did a good job capturing her personality with the other characters, especially the 'heroes' that turned bad(Supes and Wonder Whore.) I did have a hard time with the super move, but I think it's alright. Hopefully you agree.**

 **Man, to think we're five packs away from the actual story…..I'm genuinely nervous about actually writing the damn thing. Like seriously, how the hell am I going to be able to do this? Ahh well, I usually wing shit with all of my stories, so it might not be as big of a problem as I'm making it out to be…...I hope.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying summer vacation. It's been…...kinda boring for me, but with work and these stories, I might be able to get by. Hopefully when I finally become a screenwriter, I can still do these stories so they can at least have some proper endings.**

 **But before I end this chapter, it's time see the trailer for the eighth pack fighter. Here…...we…...go…..**

 **Fighter Pack 8 trailer**

"Move, move!"

"He's almost here!"

"Weapons ready!"

Several S.W.A.T officers kneeled down, some hiding behind walls while others hid behind some boxes, all aiming their rifles at one single pair of doors. Each of them behind to take small breaths, trying to calm down their beating hearts as they waited for the intruder to enter the building. They could hear some footsteps, each echoing through the other side as if they were in a cave.

…...after several moments, nothing seemed to have happened. Some of the officers began to ease their muscles, assuming that the information was false.

"...Vector Arrow." Several black arrows suddenly slid through the gaps from the doors, moving towards the officers like snakes.

"WHAT THE-" Before the officers could react, the arrows began impaling their bodies, and in a matter of seconds, all their lives were completely erased, their bodies falling on the ground. The doors were then pushed open, and a single figure walked inside.

The intruder was a beautiful, but evil woman with short dark blonde hair, lightly tan skin and matching gold eyes. She wore a black body length suit with a hood and multiple snake tattoos on her arm, as well as black nails on her fingers and toes.

The woman walked towards the bodies, a hand on her hip. "Ohhh, and you were ready to kill me. I'm SO sorry." The woman said with a cruel smirk.

"There he is!" Turning her head, the woman saw a squad of S.W.A.T officers running to her right, their rifles aimed at her head. "Put your hands in the air, and come quietly, or else you're getting put down."

"..."

"In the count of 3, if you don't walk over here, you're dead. One!" The officers turned off the safety of their guns, fingers gently touching the trigger. All the woman did was stare at them with an even darker smile. "TWO!" Again, the woman didn't move at all, much to their irk. "THR-"

"Cero Oscuras….." Before he could finish….a green-laced black beam came from behind, striking the entire squad before turning them to ash.

"It's about time you showed up….Ulquiorra." The woman said as a strange figure with large black wings landed several feet away.

The newcomer was a tall, humanoid creature, with extremely pale skin, green eyes with yellow silts and neck length black hair. He had a black hole in the middle of his chest, which had a black liquid running down the middle. His waist becomes covered in something similar to black fur, which covers his arms and legs. His fingers grow claw-like extensions, and his feet resemble talons. There were black lines running down his cheeks, two large bat-like wings on his back and two large bat ears. He looked at the woman with an emotionless expression. "Medusa"

"F-F-FREEZE!" One last S.W.A.T officer stood from afar, his rifle shaking in his arms as he aimed at the two…..monsters. "D-D-DON'T MOVE OR I'LL SHOOT!" Both Medusa and Ulquiorra turned the officer, who flinched at their gazes. Gulping heavily, he slowly began to press the trigger…

…...only…...for his body began to hover up the ground. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Dropping his rifle, the officer attempted to break free of the invisible grasp. Then, he was suddenly sent flying towards the back wall.

*STAB*

A loud gasp escaped the officer's lips as a glowing red energy blade pierced through his chest, the low hum echoing through the room. He attempted to grab the blade, but the life in his body died out, and he fell limp. The murderer pulled their energy blade from the corpse, allowing it to fall on the ground.

A strange breathing sound then followed, catching Medusa and Ulquiorra's attention. Walking out of the shadows was a massive figure, clad in pure black robot armor, a chestplate with several buttons on the surface, a black cape flapping behind them, a helmet that would send chills down the spine of even the mightiest warriors, and a silver sword handle, which produced the red energy blade. The newcomer continued to breath loudly, looking at the other two before stepping forward. **"Now…..you face the power…..of the Dark Side."** The newcomer said with an extremely deep tone. Outside of the building…. were several large star cruisers, each releasing squadron after squadron of TIE Fighters as they began to bombard the city of Metropolis.

 **Black As Night Fighter Pack: Darth Vader, Medusa Gorgon and Ulquiorra Cifer.**

 **Next time: Darth Vader**


	22. Chapter 22: Darth Vader

**What's happening Mother Truckers?! Hehehehe, no, I can't actually use the F word in this story since it's a T-rated story. But in all seriousness, I hope you guys are doing well. Summer's almost over for me and I'm getting ready to start the next semester. But that still won't stop me from making awesome stories for you guys!**

 **And I just learned something… Kevin Conroy, the voice actor for Batman in multiple media… is going to play a live action Bruce Wayne in the show Arrow….. FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER, BITCHES! Oh man, this can only mean we might get a Batman Beyond show, which would be SSSSSSOOOOOO AWESOME…..**

 **Okay, okay…. Sorry, I got really excited. Onto the reviews….**

 **SulliMike23: Are…. You okay, man? Please don't tell me you fainted.**

 **Omni warrior: Yeah. As evil as they may be, both Injustice Superman and Darth Vader have understandable reasons for being evil.**

 **Wolfman: I'm pretty sure you just lost it, huh? Well yeah, since Ryuko is known for her rage, so it makes sense she would become a Red Lantern. But yeah, this isn't the only pack that will have all villains….. I'll just leave it at that;)**

 **Dovah117: Hey reference? I don't know what you mean, but thanks. Well Medusa is from Soul Eater and she's an evil witch. That's all you need to know. But yeah, I always liked Ulquiorra out of all the Espada, and I do need a Bleach villain that isn't Aizen, hence why Ulquiorra is here. And Vader….. That was self explanatory.**

 **Mastergamer14: Ehhh, not my kind of pack.**

 **Straw Hat PiratesFan2019: No, I was talking about Jason from Friday the 13th… yes, I was talking about Jason, the other half of Firestorm. I had a change of heart when I thought of the many possibilities Vader could bring to this story.**

 **T-Rexfan91: Oh great, not another fainter.**

 **X01010XII: Pretty much.**

 **DB-20: I know, right?**

 **Bender Rulez: Yes we are.**

 **Skull Flame: I bet you would buy this pack if it was real, right?**

 **BearAndBirdFan: Some of these suggestions are good…. But Optimus? He would be way too big for anyone to play as him.**

 **Shadow Joestar: Ryuko is one of my favorite female protagonists in anime. Of course I'm gonna make her badass.**

 **Alif Ahmad: Ehhh, dialogue could've been better.**

 **Guest: Don't watch Gintama that much, so I might not add them.**

 **Darthwolf: Yeah, I would've loved to have the packs I made in the real game.**

 **Salem is God: Yup, she is gonna be fun to write for the story.**

 **DX: People, stay fainting! It's bad for the story. JK, glad I surprised you.**

 **XenoSlayer983: God, I would love to add Spawn, but I have my packs planned out.**

 **GrimmjowTaichou: The reason he's in his second form is because it's his strongest form. These are interesting…. But I might not be able to use these guys.**

 **Fairydragon2099: Escanor is my boi, but it might be… weird to put him in, sorry. But thanks for liking this pack.**

 **: I could make that reference since I'll be seeing Mark Hamill this year at Comic Con! Already have two Marvel characters, so I can't add anymore.**

 **Guest: I don't know about Rex.**

 **179: We'll see.**

 **Remnant7: No, no, and no.**

 **In the last pack, we ended with Ryuko Matoi showing off the power of Senketsu.**

 **Now it's time for the Dark Lord of the Sith to march into the battle.**

 **Say hello…. To Darth Vader.**

 **1st to enter the arena: Two Stormtroopers aim their rifles at the opponent before a red lightsaber activates, with Darth Vader walking past them. After the opponent says their dialogue, Vader aims his Lightsaber at them as his Stormtroopers run back.**

 **2nd to enter the arena: After the opponent walks in, Vader walks in, puts his hands on his hips while speaking. As the opponent finishes their piece of dialogue, Darth Vader draws out his Lightsaber, saying his line before the battle starts.**

 **1st dialogue: Mirror Match**

 **Darth Vader: Who are you?**

 **Darth Vader: I am Anakin Skywalker.**

 **Darth Vader: You are nothing but a faint memory.**

 **2nd**

 **Darth Vader: The Emperor created a clone?**

 **Darth Vader: Perhaps he feels we are expendable.**

 **Darth Vader: We shall show him who the true Lord of the Sith is.**

 **3rd**

 **Darth Vader: Illusions are insignificant to the Force.**

 **Darth Vader: That, we can agree upon.**

 **Darth Vader: However, only one of us will walk away.**

 **2nd dialogue: Ryuko Matoi**

 **Darth Vader: I sense great potential in you, Matoi.**

 **Ryuko: Well you can piss off, helmet head.**

 **Darth Vader: It seems you are in need of discipline.**

 **2nd**

 **Ryuko: What kind of shit are you wearing?**

 **Darth Vader: This armor is the latest in the Empire's technology.**

 **Ryuko: Inumuta would go gaga over this shit.**

 **3rd dialogue: Momo Yaoyorozu**

 **Darth Vader: You may prove to be useful to me.**

 **Momo: I will never work for a villain.**

 **Darth Vader: That was no request.**

 **2nd**

 **Darth Vader: Kneel before me and you may survive.**

 **Momo: Never.**

 **Darth Vader: Your fire reminds me of Ahsoka.**

 **3rd**

 **Momo: Please, reconsider.**

 **Darth Vader: I serve the dark side, now.**

 **Momo: Then what happens next is on you.**

 **4th dialogue: Aqua**

 **Darth Vader: Your blade will crumble in the force of my Lightsaber.**

 **Aqua: Keyblades are much stronger than you think.**

 **Darth Vader: Let us test that theory.**

 **2nd**

 **Darth Vader: The Jedi have fallen, and so will you.**

 **Aqua: I'll make sure Master Eraqus' teaching lives on.**

 **Darth Vader: I shall grant you a quick death.**

 **3rd**

 **Aqua: I can sense light in your heart.**

 **Darth Vader: My light was buried with Padme.**

 **Aqua: Open your eyes, Vader.**

 **4th**

 **Aqua: The Empire will fall.**

 **Darth Vader: Not to the likes of you.**

 **Aqua: if not by me, then someone else.**

 **5th dialogue: Ratchet**

 **Darth Vader: A Lombax?**

 **Ratchet: Huh, so you have heard of my race.**

 **Darth Vader: I shall make it extinct.**

 **2nd**

 **Darth Vader: If you rebuild the Death Star, I may consider sparing you.**

 **Ratchet: I'm not big into making genocidal weapons.**

 **Darth Vader: Then you are of no use to me.**

 **3rd**

 **Ratchet: Clank, do we have anything that can bust that sword?**

 **Darth Vader: My Lightsaber will pierce your heart.**

 **Ratchet: Hope the Nanotech can heal me fast enough.**

 **4th**

 **Ratchet: See, you're a good example of a villain.**

 **Darth Vader: Kneel before the Empire.**

 **Ratchet: Yup, you're definitely better than Nefarious.**

 **6th dialogue: Jenny Wakeman**

 **Darth Vader: Droids are insignificant and expendable.**

 **Jenny: I'm not just any droid.**

 **Darth Vader: Prove it.**

 **2nd**

 **Jenny: You look like one of Sheldon's action figures.**

 **Darth Vader: Do not incur my wrath, girl.**

 **Jenny: You even sound like it.**

 **7th dialogue: Ultron**

 **Darth Vader: Did the Separatists create you?**

 **Ultron: I am the product of a failed Hero.**

 **Darth Vader: Most impressive.**

 **2nd**

 **Ultron: Lord Vader.**

 **Darth Vader: Ultron.**

 **Ultron: Care to work for me instead?**

 **3rd**

 **Ultron: I cannot be destroyed.**

 **Darth Vader: Then I shall destroy the rest of your vessels.**

 **Ultron: You may try.**

 **8th dialogue: Danny Phantom**

 **Darth Vader: Do you haunt me, Spectre?**

 **Danny Phantom: Ummmm, sure?**

 **Darth Vader: I shall erase you from existence.**

 **2nd**

 **Darth Vader: A boy?**

 **Danny Phantom: Hey, I'm almost fifteen!**

 **Darth Vader: Perhaps you are worthy of being my apprentice.**

 **3rd**

 **Danny Phantom: Wow, I'm getting chills just looking at you.**

 **Darth Vader: It would be wise to surrender.**

 **Danny Phantom: Yeah….. No.**

 **4th**

 **Danny Phantom: Haven't I seen you in a movie before?**

 **Darth Vader: Silence, boy.**

 **Danny Phantom: Sheesh, you're a mood killer.**

 **5th**

 **Darth Vader: You can fall from grace, just like me.**

 **Danny Phantom: I've already seen that future once. I'm not letting it happen.**

 **Darth Vader: Destiny arrives all the same.**

 **9th dialogue: Gohan**

 **Darth Vader: No power is greater than the Force.**

 **Gohan: My dad and my friends would prove you wrong.**

 **Darth Vader: After this, I will visit them.**

 **2nd**

 **Gohan: I sense so much darkness in you.**

 **Darth Vader: The man known as Anakin Skywalker is no more.**

 **Gohan: I don't believe that.**

 **10th dialogue: Izuku Midoriya**

 **Darth Vader: You have the potential to be a Sith.**

 **Izuku: I use my Quirk to save lives, not take them.**

 **Darth Vader: To think so will lead to your downfall.**

 **2nd**

 **Izuku: I heard you were the greatest Hero in your world.**

 **Darth Vader: That time has passed.**

 **Izuku: Please come back to the light.**

 **3rd**

 **Izuku: It feels like I'm looking at…. HIM.**

 **Darth Vader: Do you feel intimidated?**

 **Izuku: No. I will fight you.**

 **11th dialogue: Tommy Oliver**

 **Darth Vader: I have slayen Rangers before.**

 **Tommy: Then I'll avenge them.**

 **Darth Vader: I can at least acknowledge your bravery.**

 **2nd**

 **Tommy: You're almost as twisted as Zed.**

 **Darth Vader: I will destroy all those who oppose the Emperor.**

 **Tommy: Then I need to stop you.**

 **12th dialogue: Raiden(MG)**

 **Darth Vader: A blade that can cut through most materials?**

 **Raiden: That's the beauty of the High Frequency Blade.**

 **Darth Vader: It is nothing compared to a Lightsaber.**

 **2nd**

 **Raiden: I lost myself once.**

 **Darth Vader: And?**

 **Raiden: And it's time you snapped out of it too.**

 **13th dialogue: Akame**

 **Darth Vader: I can sense darkness in your every soul.**

 **Akame: The amount of blood I've spilled has stained my hands.**

 **Darth Vader: Join my side and I shall teach you the power of the Dark Side.**

 **2nd**

 **Akame: The amount of lives you've taken is far greater than mine.**

 **Darth Vader: Those who stand in the way of my Master deserve to perish.**

 **Akame: I will avenge those lives.**

 **14th dialogue: Bigby Wolf**

 **Darth Vader: A wolf in man's clothing?**

 **Bigby: That a problem?**

 **Darth Vader: I shall slay you like the animal you are.**

 **2nd**

 **Bigby: Big man in a suit of armor. Take it off and what are you?**

 **Darth Vader: A man who has lost everything.**

 **Bigby: I know the feeling.**

 **15th dialogue: Korra**

 **Darth Vader: I have been looking for you, Avatar.**

 **Korra: I won't come in peacefully.**

 **Darth Vader: I never recommended it.**

 **2nd**

 **Darth Vader: I shall end the Avatar Cycle.**

 **Korra: You would be bringing destruction if you do.**

 **Darth Vader: The Emperor demands your death.**

 **3rd**

 **Korra: Did Vaatu make another dark Avatar?**

 **Darth Vader: I am a Sith Lord.**

 **Korra: That explains the dark aura and even darker armor.**

 **16th dialogue: Carnage**

 **Darth Vader: A Kylntar hybrid?**

 **Carnage: Just call me Carnage.**

 **Darth Vader: You are a disease that must be destroyed.**

 **2nd**

 **Darth Vader: You pose a much bigger threat to the Empire than the Geonosians.**

 **Carnage: I kill whoever I want.**

 **Darth Vader: For the Emperor, I will destroy you.**

 **3rd**

 **Carnage: I wonder how much blood you'll spill.**

 **Darth Vader: My armor is too thick to pierce.**

 **Carnage: THAT'LL JUST MAKE IT MORE FUN!**

 **17th dialogue: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Darth Vader: Vessel of the Nine Tails.**

 **Naruto: What do you want with Kurama?**

 **Darth Vader: I shall release it and tame it for the Empire.**

 **2nd**

 **Naruto: Okay, what are you?**

 **Darth Vader: I am Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith.**

 **Naruto: You're looking at the next Hokage.**

 **18th dialogue: Vali Lucifer**

 **Darth Vader: I require your weapon.**

 **Vali: You want to take Albion?**

 **Darth Vader: If I must rip it off your back, then I will.**

 **2nd**

 **Vali: How would you feel working for me?**

 **Darth Vader: I will not abandon my Master.**

 **Vali: I left Azazel, and look at me now.**

 **3rd**

 **Vali: Are you sure you aren't a devil?**

 **Darth Vader: Why assume such a thing?**

 **Vali: I feel darkness pouring out of your very soul.**

 **19th dialogue: Ruby Rose**

 **Darth Vader: Perhaps you can be useful for the Empire.**

 **Ruby: I'm a Huntress, not a villain.**

 **Darth Vader: Do so, and I will spare your sister.**

 **2nd**

 **Ruby: If you weren't a bad guy, I'd ask if I can hold your sword.**

 **Darth Vader: Immature children such as yourself do not deserve to wield a Lightsaber.**

 **Ruby: If I beat you, then I get to hold it.**

 **3rd**

 **Ruby: You really are scary in real life.**

 **Darth Vader: Surrender and you may survive.**

 **Ruby: Like I would ever listen to a bad guy.**

 **20th dialogue: Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Darth Vader: You hold darkness in your heart.**

 **Ichigo: I use my Hollowfication to help people.**

 **Darth Vader: And should you lose control?**

 **2nd**

 **Ichigo: Man, I bet even the Hollows are scared of you.**

 **Darth Vader: Death will not prevent me from serving the Emperor.**

 **Ichigo: You just haven't met a Soul Reaper.**

 **21st dialogue: Cole MacGrath**

 **Darth Vader: Power our cruisers and I will ensure you are paid well.**

 **Cole: I'm not gonna be used as a damn battery.**

 **Darth Vader: Then you shall be our slave.**

 **2nd**

 **Darth Vader: Why do you defend those who reject you?**

 **Cole: I made a promise to the woman I love.**

 **Darth Vader: I once did the same thing.**

 **3rd**

 **Cole: One little shock is all I need to put you done.**

 **Darth Vader: Do not underestimate the power of the Dark Side.**

 **Cole: Good advice.**

 **22nd dialogue: Natsu Dragneel**

 **Darth Vader: I learned that you are not human.**

 **Natsu: I'm human enough.**

 **Darth Vader: A darkness is growing within you, Natsu Dragneel.**

 **2nd**

 **Natsu: Did Rogue pick that outfit?**

 **Darth Vader: I would not mock a Sith Lord, boy.**

 **Natsu: I'm a Dragon Slayer and a Fairy Tail wizard.**

 **3rd**

 **Natsu: Maybe it isn't too late for you, man.**

 **Darth Vader: My heart has been buried for years.**

 **Natsu: It's never too late to change.**

 **4th**

 **Darth Vader: You give your heart away too easily.**

 **Natsu: So?**

 **Darth Vader: It will end tragically, like it did with me and Padme.**

 **23rd dialogue: Aquaman**

 **Darth Vader: King Arthur.**

 **Aquaman: Begone from this world, invader.**

 **Darth Vader: Atlantis and its people now belong to the Empire.**

 **2nd**

 **Aquaman: I will not subjugate my people for your war.**

 **Darth Vader: Those who defy the Emperor must be destroyed.**

 **Aquaman: You must kill me first.**

 **24th dialogue: Atom**

 **Darth Vader: Technology that allows size alteration?**

 **Atom: Ray Palmer was the first to perfect it.**

 **Darth Vader: Then I shall take it for the Emperor.**

 **2nd**

 **Atom: You know, I am a big fan of Star Wars.**

 **Darth Vader: What you prattle means nothing to me.**

 **Atom: So you are just as serious as you are in the films.**

 **25th dialogue: Atrocitus**

 **Darth Vader: You are a Red Lantern?**

 **Atrocitus: One of the strongest.**

 **Darth Vader: That is debatable.**

 **2nd**

 **Atrocitus: Your rage is slowly overtaking you, Anakin.**

 **Darth Vader: Anakin Skywalker is dead.**

 **Atrocitus: Direct your anger inward.**

 **26th dialogue: Bane**

 **Darth Vader: You believe I should hire you?**

 **Bane: My services do not come cheap.**

 **Darth Vader: Boba Fett is much more reliable.**

 **2nd**

 **Bane: I require assistance for my army.**

 **Darth Vader: In exchange, you will assist the Empire?**

 **Bane: As long as the terms are met.**

 **27th dialogue: Batman**

 **Darth Vader: I recall you once entered my Star Destroyer.**

 **Batman: That must have been other Batman.**

 **Darth Vader: That would explain why you are here.**

 **2nd**

 **Darth Vader: My spies tell me you are a cautious man with different contingency plans for your own people.**

 **Batman: You can say I'm paranoid.**

 **Darth Vader: I respect your resolve.**

 **3rd**

 **Batman: You shouldn't be here.**

 **Darth Vader: This world WILL join the Empire.**

 **Batman: Not if we stop you.**

 **4th**

 **Batman: Stay out of this world, Vader.**

 **Darth Vader: You do not intimidate me.**

 **Batman: Let me prove you wrong.**

 **28th dialogue: Black Adam**

 **Darth Vader: The king of Kahndaq.**

 **Black Adam: I will not allow you to take my kingdom.**

 **Darth Vader: The Empire is not to be underestimated.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Adam: How dare you send troops to Kahndaq.**

 **Darth Vader: Agree to serve the Empire and your people will be spared.**

 **Black Adam: Kahndaq will never submit to you.**

 **29th dialogue: Black Canary**

 **Darth Vader: Kneel, woman.**

 **Black Canary: Didn't your mother teach you how to treat a lady?**

 **Darth Vader: NEVER speak of her again.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Canary: I bet that helmet can't block my Canary Cry.**

 **Darth Vader: I shall crush your neck.**

 **Black Canary: Time to see who's faster.**

 **30th dialogue: Black Manta**

 **Darth Vader: Will you serve the Empire?**

 **Black Manta: Only if you help me destroy Atlantis.**

 **Darth Vader: That can be arranged.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Manta: Fett told me about you.**

 **Darth Vader: He has served me well.**

 **Black Manta: Maybe we can strike a deal.**

 **31st dialogue: Blue Beetle**

 **Darth Vader: Why would the Scarab choose an unworthy child?**

 **Blue Beetle: Hey, I've pulled my weight.**

 **Darth Vader: I shall remove it from your spine.**

 **2nd**

 **Darth Vader: Join the Empire, Jaime Reyes.**

 **Blue Beetle: Thanks, but I'll stick with the Heroes.**

 **Darth Vader: A poor decision.**

 **3rd**

 **Blue Beetle: Wow, you're real?!**

 **Darth Vader: Why does this surprise you?**

 **Blue Beetle: Cause I have all your movies on dvd.**

 **4th**

 **Blue Beetle: Scarab really hates you.**

 **Darth Vader: I shall make it submit.**

 **Blue Beetle: Yyyyeeeeaaahhhh, good luck with that.**

 **32nd dialogue: Brainiac**

 **Darth Vader: You have violated several galactic laws.**

 **Brainiac: And you will be the one to apprehend me?**

 **Darth Vader: For the Emperor, you must die.**

 **2nd**

 **Darth Vader: Serve the Empire.**

 **Brainiac: My knowledge will not be shared with others.**

 **Darth Vader: Then you have sealed your fate.**

 **3rd**

 **Brainiac: One of the last remaining Jedi.**

 **Darth Vader: My past is gone, I am a Sith.**

 **Brainiac: Regardless, you will be added to my collection.**

 **33rd dialogue: Captain Cold**

 **Darth Vader: A weapon like yours is nothing to a Lightsaber.**

 **Captain Cold: Say that when you're frozen.**

 **Darth Vader: Carbonite is much more effective.**

 **2nd**

 **Captain Cold: You going to a convention or something?**

 **Darth Vader: Are you insulting my attire?**

 **Captain Cold: What do you think?**

 **34th dialogue: Catwoman**

 **Darth Vader: Your skills may be needed, Selina Kyle.**

 **Catwoman: I see it. I want it. It's mine.**

 **Darth Vader: To betray the Empire would be a foolish gesture.**

 **2nd**

 **Catwoman: I like that little sword you have there.**

 **Darth Vader: To steal a Sith's weapon would be to curt death.**

 **Catwoman: I like living dangerously.**

 **35th dialogue: Cheetah**

 **Darth Vader: This world possesses… interesting individuals.**

 **Cheetah: My claws will tear out your heart.**

 **Darth Vader: I shall crush your body with one hand.**

 **2nd**

 **Cheetah: You may be the most dangerous prey I've hunted.**

 **Darth Vader: To underestimate me would be a grave error.**

 **Cheetah: Allow me to show you how a cheetah hunts.**

 **36th dialogue: Cyborg**

 **Darth Vader: We are not so different, Victor Stone.**

 **Cyborg: How's that?**

 **Darth Vader: I too have lost my humanity.**

 **2nd**

 **Darth Vader: Your intelligence and Motherbox may be what the Empire requires to end the Rebellion.**

 **Cyborg: I'm a bit busy trying to save this planet.**

 **Darth Vader: Perhaps an agreement can be found.**

 **3rd**

 **Cyborg: What's your deal, anyway?**

 **Darth Vader: I am here to conquer this planet for the Empire.**

 **Cyborg: Wrong answer.**

 **4th**

 **Cyborg: Do you really think we would work with you?**

 **Darth Vader: I believe we have a mutual goal.**

 **Cyborg: Superman doesn't want to rule the galaxy.**

 **37th dialogue: Darkseid**

 **Darth Vader: Do not underestimate the Dark Side of the Force.**

 **Darkseid: Fool. You face Darkseid.**

 **Darth Vader: A rather interesting name, to say the least.**

 **2nd**

 **Darth Vader: The God of Apokolips.**

 **Darkseid: Kneel and I may spare you.**

 **Darth Vader: I kneel to know one but my Master.**

 **3rd**

 **Darkseid: I have met the one known as Sidious.**

 **Darth Vader: My Master had not told me of this.**

 **Darkseid: He could not defeat me.**

 **38th dialogue: Deadshot**

 **Darth Vader: You may be this world's best assassin, but you are nothing to Boba Fett.**

 **Deadshot: Maybe he and I need to have a little contest.**

 **Darth Vader: You will not live long enough to try.**

 **2nd**

 **Deadshot: You have one hell of a bounty.**

 **Darth Vader: Yet all those who tried failed.**

 **Deadshot: Time to test my luck.**

 **3rd**

 **Deadshot: You hiring by any chance?**

 **Darth Vader: I only hire the best bounty hunters.**

 **Deadshot: Let me show you how skilled I really am.**

 **39th dialogue: Doctor Fate**

 **Darth Vader: Sorcerer, why do you come to me?**

 **Doctor Fate: To tell you of your fateful encounter with your son.**

 **Darth Vader: I have…. A son?**

 **2nd**

 **Darth Vader: The Force is much stronger than any magic.**

 **Doctor Fate: Do not speak to a Lord of Order in such a manner.**

 **Darth Vader: Allow me to show you, then.**

 **3rd**

 **Doctor Fate: I see redemption in your future, Anakin.**

 **Darth Vader: Anakin Skywalker is no more.**

 **Doctor Fate: Your fate has already been sealed.**

 **40th dialogue: Enchantress**

 **Darth Vader: A witch of Dathomir?**

 **Enchantress: Witch? Yes. But I haven't heard of Dathomir.**

 **Darth Vader: No matter. I will slay you all the same.**

 **2nd**

 **June: Enchantress, Enchantress, Enchantress.**

 **Darth Vader: Praying will not save you, woman.**

 **Enchantress: She was just calling for help.**

 **41st dialogue: Firestorm**

 **Darth Vader: I shall keep you alive for research.**

 **Firestorm: No way am I letting you steal the Professor's work.**

 **Darth Vader: There are other ways to extract information.**

 **2nd**

 **Firestorm: Time to metal you into a puddle.**

 **Darth Vader: I have felt the scorching lava of Mustafar.**

 **Firestorm: But can you handle the power of a nuclear bomb?**

 **42nd dialogue: Flash**

 **Darth Vader: You possess great speed.**

 **Flash: That's kind of my thing.**

 **Darth Vader: Show me how you acquired such an ability.**

 **2nd**

 **Darth Vader: I shall freeze you in place with the Force.**

 **Flash: You know I can vibrate my molecules, right?**

 **Darth Vader: Do not underestimate the power of the Force.**

 **3rd**

 **Flash: How many kids did you slaughter?**

 **Darth Vader: I was setting their souls to rest.**

 **Flash: And I thought Clark killing Billy was cold.**

 **43rd dialogue: Gorilla Grodd**

 **Darth Vader: Your mind tricks are nothing to the Force, Grodd.**

 **Gorilla Grodd: Then I will rely on my strength.**

 **Darth Vader: You are clearly delusional.**

 **2nd**

 **Gorilla Grodd: I see us as potential allies.**

 **Darth Vader: You serve only yourself, Grodd.**

 **Gorilla Grodd: I will be the last to survive.**

 **44th dialogue: Green Arrow**

 **Darth Vader: A simple bow and arrow?**

 **Green Arrow: I've taken down some tough customers.**

 **Darth Vader: None as powerful as a Sith.**

 **2nd**

 **Green Arrow: If it isn't tall, dark and brooding.**

 **Darth Vader: You know nothing of my pain.**

 **Green Arrow: Good point.**

 **45th dialogue: Green Lantern**

 **Darth Vader: Why do you not flee?**

 **Green Lantern: I have a lot to repent for.**

 **Darth Vader: Redemption is for the weak.**

 **2nd**

 **Green Lantern: You're wanted for the destruction of Alderan.**

 **Darth Vader: The destruction of one planet is necessary for the Empire's conquest.**

 **Green Lantern: Tell that to the millions of lives you've destroyed.**

 **46th dialogue: Harley Quinn**

 **Darth Vader: You… have a twisted mind.**

 **Harley Quinn: Come on, give a girl a break.**

 **Darth Vader: You are not enough to defeat me.**

 **2nd**

 **Darth Vader: You are the one who killed Lobo?**

 **Harley Quinn: Yup, that's me!**

 **Darth Vader: Impressive. Most impressive.**

 **3rd**

 **Harley Quinn: Wow, that must be a really hard costume to make.**

 **Darth Vader: My attire is not important.**

 **Harley Quinn: If I win, I want your cape!**

 **47th dialogue: Hellboy**

 **Darth Vader: A spawn of hell, yet you defend the living.**

 **Hellboy: You can thank my old man for that.**

 **Darth Vader: Show you for power.**

 **2nd**

 **Darth Vader: The Empire is interested in your skills.**

 **Hellboy: Take your Empire and shove it.**

 **Darth Vader: A foolish decision on your part.**

 **3rd**

 **Hellboy: Wish you were more of a monster.**

 **Darth Vader: I have destroyed countless foes.**

 **Hellboy: Well in that case, let's do this.**

 **48th dialogue: Joker**

 **Darth Vader: I see your methods as small and meaningless.**

 **Joker: You can't have slaughter without laughter.**

 **Darth Vader: Perhaps I would be doing the galaxy a service in destroying you.**

 **2nd**

 **Darth Vader: The Emperor does not require your services.**

 **Joker: But my smile brightens any room.**

 **Darth Vader: You sicken me.**

 **3rd**

 **Joker: Well, if it isn't everyone's favorite black knight.**

 **Darth Vader: You would be wise to kneel before me.**

 **Joker: How about I chop off all your limbs?**

 **49th dialogue: Poison Ivy**

 **Darth Vader: You will not tempt me, witch.**

 **Poison Ivy: Let me just see what's under that helmet.**

 **Darth Vader: All you would see is a man who has lost everything.**

 **2nd**

 **Poison Ivy: Hello, lover.**

 **Darth Vader: I have no desire to be with you.**

 **Poison Ivy: You just need a little love, that's all.**

 **50th dialogue: Raiden**

 **Darth Vader: The Gods do not frighten me.**

 **Raiden: They should, Skywalker.**

 **Darth Vader: You are a blind man who has killed all his allies.**

 **2nd**

 **Darth Vader: The Mortal Kombat tournament does not interest me.**

 **Raiden: If we fail, Shinnok will conquer this realm.**

 **Darth Vader: The Empire will destroy him.**

 **3rd**

 **Raiden: Your darkness has consumed your heart, Anakin.**

 **Darth Vader: Anakin Skywalker is dead.**

 **Raiden: A pity I must destroy a potential ally.**

 **51st dialogue: Red Hood**

 **Darth Vader: Your skills with guns reminds me of Rex.**

 **Red Hood: I'm the cure for a sick, sad world.**

 **Darth Vader: Perhaps you are worthy of being my apprentice.**

 **2nd**

 **Red Hood: I have more than enough guns to kill you.**

 **Darth Vader: Primitive weapons like yours are nothing compared to my armor.**

 **Red Hood: Time to test that theory.**

 **3rd**

 **Red Hood: There's far, then there's too far.**

 **Darth Vader: I will go to any length to bring order to the galaxy.**

 **Red Hood: It's about time someone put you down.**

 **52nd dialogue: Robin**

 **Darth Vader: I sense much resentment from your father.**

 **Robin: He'd rather let the bad guys live than bring real justice.**

 **Darth Vader: Perhaps we can help each other.**

 **2nd**

 **Darth Vader: You wield that sword well, Damien Wayne.**

 **Robin: I trained with the Demon's Head for years.**

 **Darth Vader: Impressive. Most impressive.**

 **3rd**

 **Robin: So, you're looking to train me?**

 **Darth Vader: To become the best warrior in this planet.**

 **Robin: Tempting offer.**

 **53rd dialogue: Scarecrow**

 **Darth Vader: Your illusions will not work on me.**

 **Scarecrow: My Toxin reveals all your hidden fears.**

 **Darth Vader: My fears burned in the fires of Mustafar.**

 **2nd**

 **Scarecrow: How does it feel to lose your wife?**

 **Darth Vader: Do not speak of her.**

 **Scarecrow: It must feel awful, seeing as it is your fault.**

 **3rd**

 **Scarecrow: Even the greatest of Titans have something they fear.**

 **Darth Vader: Try as you might, I will not surrender.**

 **Scarecrow: Perhaps I should remind you of your past.**

 **54th dialogue: Starfire**

 **Darth Vader: A Tameranian?**

 **Starfire: The Princess of Tamaran.**

 **Darth Vader: It is high time your kind join the Empire.**

 **2nd**

 **Starfire: You are the one who destroyed Alderan?**

 **Darth Vader: Along with Grand Moff Tarkin, yes.**

 **Starfire: Your tyranny ends here.**

 **3rd**

 **Starfire: You hide a wounded heart.**

 **Darth Vader: My heart died along with my wife.**

 **Starfire: Would she love the man you've become?**

 **55th dialogue: Sub-Zero**

 **Darth Vader: I have felt the cold wind of Hoth.**

 **Sub-Zero: Yet now you will feel the chill of defeat.**

 **Darth Vader: Not by your hands.**

 **2nd**

 **Sub-Zero: Your telekinesis reminds me of Ermac.**

 **Darth Vader: The Force cannot be beaten.**

 **Sub-Zero: Allow me to prove you wrong.**

 **56th dialogue: Supergirl**

 **Darth Vader: A naive child, brought to a war beyond worlds.**

 **Supergirl: I'm not a kid, you know.**

 **Darth Vader: Do not expect any mercy from me.**

 **2nd**

 **Supergirl: I am the girl of steel.**

 **Darth Vader: Yet you lack combat experience.**

 **Supergirl: Let me show how strong I really am.**

 **57th dialogue: Superman**

 **Darth Vader: We've both lost the ones we love.**

 **Superman: And we now we both try to make the world safe.**

 **Darth Vader: No one truly understands our pain.**

 **2nd**

 **Darth Vader: I have some respect for your end goal.**

 **Superman: Then why are you here?**

 **Darth Vader: The Emperor and I see you as a threat.**

 **3rd**

 **Superman: You don't belong here.**

 **Darth Vader: Neither do you.**

 **Superman: What happens next is on you.**

 **58th dialogue: Swamp Thing**

 **Darth Vader: The Avatar of nature.**

 **Swamp Thing: I will protect the green.**

 **Darth Vader: Nature means nothing to me.**

 **2nd**

 **Swamp Thing: Friend or foe?**

 **Darth Vader: I am Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith.**

 **Swamp Thing: Definitely foe.**

 **59th dialogue: Wonder Woman**

 **Darth Vader: Begone from my sight, Amazon.**

 **Wonder Woman: I do not take orders from an unworthy man.**

 **Darth Vader: Stand down or die.**

 **2nd**

 **Wonder Woman: Why would you come to me?**

 **Darth Vader: You are as much of a threat as your lover.**

 **Wonder Woman: You will not lay one hand on Kal-El.**

 **60th dialogue: Bizarro**

 **Darth Vader: This is the Superman?**

 **Bizarro: Me am Superman, here to destroy!**

 **Darth Vader: It seems your intelligence is lower than predicted.**

 **2nd**

 **Bizarro: Bizarro hate black giant.**

 **Darth Vader: I have very little interest in you.**

 **Bizarro: You hurt Bizarro's feelings!**

 **61st dialogue: Black Lightning**

 **Darth Vader: Your lightning is nothing to the Master's.**

 **Black Lightning: I'm not just some rookie.**

 **Darth Vader: That is debatable.**

 **2nd**

 **Black Lightning: Great, another alien invader.**

 **Darth Vader: Kneel and I may spare your life.**

 **Black Lightning: Yeah, that's not happening.**

 **62nd dialogue: Grid**

 **Darth Vader: A droid?**

 **Grid: I am Grid, the last being you will ever see.**

 **Darth Vader: I have destroyed countless droids in the past.**

 **2nd**

 **Grid: Threat level, high.**

 **Darth Vader: I shall destroy you, droid.**

 **Grid: I will survive long enough to gain emotion.**

 **63rd dialogue: Jay Garrick**

 **Darth Vader: An old relic of the past.**

 **Jay: I can still keep up.**

 **Darth Vader: Even if I cut off your legs?**

 **2nd**

 **Jay: I remember seeing you in the cinema as a kid.**

 **Darth Vader: Enough blabbering, Garrick.**

 **Jay: Way to stick your foot in it, Jay.**

 **64th dialogue: John Stewart**

 **Darth Vader: Another Lantern after my head.**

 **John: I'll make sure you rot in prison.**

 **Darth Vader: Your ring will need to search for another user.**

 **2nd**

 **John: A good soldier doesn't leave his men.**

 **Darth Vader: You behave just like Rex.**

 **John: Which means I need to stop you.**

 **65th dialogue: Mr. Freeze**

 **Darth Vader: You search to cure your wife?**

 **Mr. Freeze: And nothing will stop me.**

 **Darth Vader: Perhaps I can help you.**

 **2nd**

 **Mr. Freeze: Your technology. Can it cure Nora?**

 **Darth Vader: Perhaps….. At a cost.**

 **Mr. Freeze: I will do whatever you ask.**

 **66th dialogue: Powergirl**

 **Darth Vader: A woman who exposes herself thinks very little of her image.**

 **Powergirl: Say that again, asshole.**

 **Darth Vader: You also lack manners.**

 **2nd**

 **Powergirl: Didn't you invade Krypton before?**

 **Darth Vader: You mistaken me for Darth Revan.**

 **Powergirl: I'm still kicking your ass.**

 **67th dialogue: Reverse Flash**

 **Darth Vader: A speedster from the future?**

 **Reverse Flash: Where the Empire's turned to ash and you're buried.**

 **Darth Vader: I will ensure the Empire lives on.**

 **2nd**

 **Reverse Flash: Normally, I'd kill you. But I actually have some respect for you.**

 **Darth Vader: Then why challenge me?**

 **Reverse Flash: Because I want to see if you live up to your legacy.**

 **68th dialogue: Vixen**

 **Darth Vader: The necklace that possesses the Animal Kingdom?**

 **Vixen: And I'll use it all to stop you.**

 **Darth Vader: Nothing you have will kill me.**

 **2nd**

 **Vixen: You used to be a Hero.**

 **Darth Vader: That part of me has long since died.**

 **Vixen: Then I won't feel guilty ripping out your throat.**

 **Super Move(Doctor Fate):** Darth Vader clenches his fist before he reaches out, grabbing the opponent by the neck. He then stabs them with his Lightsaber before Force Pushing them away. Lifting them in the air with the Force, Vader then throws his Lightsaber, using the Force to slash the opponent several times. Clenching his fist to crush the opponent, Vader raises them high in the air before smashing them into the ground.

 **Victory Pose:** Vader uses Force Choke to lift the camera in the air as a squad of Stormtroopers run next to him, aiming their rifles at the camera.

 **Ending:** _"To say this world brought strong warriors would be an understatement. I saw much potential, though Brainiac was more of an annoyance than anything. I disposed of him quickly." Darth Vader is seen standing over the beheaded corpse of Brainiac, his Lightsaber glowing next to him. "Those who attempted to battle me met the same fate. This world was interesting, to say the least."_

 _Vader then sits at Brainiac's throne, the tentacles connected to his head as his suit began to glow purple. "But as I began absorbing the knowledge Brainiac had left behind, I began to ponder whether the Emperor would reward….. Or eliminate me the moment I presented him with this technology. Then I began to ponder at the things he had done. This was not how I wanted to make the galaxy safe. No, I will not be a slave to him anymore." The next scene shows Brainiac's ship attacking the Death Star II as Vader sat in the Emperor's throne, with said man at his feet, dead._

 _The final scene shows Vader on Naboo, who he is gently touching the coffin of Padme Amidala. "Padme, I promise that I will fulfill our dream of a safer galaxy. Perhaps I will find our lost children, hidden within the stars. I pray you are watching me from the heavens."_

 **And there you have it, Vader's chapter is done. I know he's a villain and all, but the man has gone through a lot and you can't say you don't feel bad for him. That's why I decided to write his ending as more of a somber ending because I feel that he does all this for Padme. Hate me or love me for writing a sad ending, I don't care. It just fits the character more in my mind.**

 **To be honest, at one point, I thought of adding Starkiller in this story, but then I thought 'why not add two Star Wars villains like what I did for Marvel?' So yes, I am adding one more Star Wars villain to this story, though not in the next pack.**

 **Fourteen chapters. Fourteen more chapters until we finally get to the story. I won't lie: I am pretty nervous about this. But hey, I like a challenge and I do have two multi crossovers(which you should totally check out.)**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: Medusa Gorgon.**


End file.
